Le lien
by Mymy-chama
Summary: Située entre la saison 4 et la saison 5 ! Lorsque Morgane découvre la véritable identité de Merlin, les conséquences sont sévères pour le jeune sorcier, des conséquences qui affectent également Arthur. Leur amitié est-elle suffisamment puissante pour affronter ce nouveau coup du destin ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! :) Je vous présente ma deuxième fiction sur Merlin, intitulée " Le lien ". Cette histoire prend place entre les saisons 4 et 5. Voici, pour commencer, le prologue. Il est assez court, mais c'est simplement une entrée en matière. Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, je vous le promets :)**

 **Si vous remarquez des fautes d'orthographes ou toutes autres erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, il se peut que j'ai commis quelques maladresses ^^' J'espère que vous apprécierez ce prologue ! :) Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review, ça fait très plaisir et ça motive beaucoup.**

 **Un lecteur de ma première fiction m'avait conseillé de mettre des musiques plus souvent. Alors j'ai décidé d'introduire des musiques pour chaque chapitre. Libre à vous de les écouter ou non. Elles seront notées entre parenthèses à l'intérieur du chapitre :)**

 **Merlin est une oeuvre de la BBC, je n'ai aucun droit dessus... c'est sûrement une bonne chose pour les personnages (a)**

 **Sur ce, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture ! :)**

 _Prologue:_

 _( Shiki - OST - Eau de vie )_

Une pluie diluvienne venait de s'abattre sur Camelot. Le ciel nocturne, qui un peu plus tôt se voyait paré d'étoiles et d'une lune étincelante, s'était subitement retrouvé camouflé par d'imposants nuages noirs. Le vacarme qui régnait à l'extérieur avait toutefois le mérite d'effacer les traces de la dernière bataille, d'éteindre les feux, de débarrasser la cour des débris, d'apporter un semblant de tranquillité dans le cœur des habitants du château. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même si ce temps désastreux n'était pas propice à égayer les serviteurs, les nobles et les chevaliers, tout le monde l'accueillait avec félicité, tout le monde en avait besoin. La pluie donnait cette étrange impression de pouvoir purifier le lieu du troublant événement qui s'était déroulé.

Guenièvre délaissa son poste d'observation à la fenêtre et rejoignit son époux, assit à son bureau. Elle posa des mains réconfortantes sur ses épaules, mais n'osa pas le regarder, ni même jeter un seul coup d'œil à la lettre posée devant lui. Si elle le faisait, elle se mettrait indubitablement à pleurer. Pas de tristesse. Enfin... pas seulement de tristesse, mais d'incompréhension et d'anxiété principalement.

« Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? » pensa t-elle, dépitée.

\- Guenièvre, fit Arthur, la voix éteinte, tel un fantôme, vous pouvez me laisser seul. Je vais bien. Vous devriez seconder Gaïus, il aura peut-être besoin de vous pour soigner les blessés.

\- Arthur, je ne peux pas vous laisser dans l'état où vous êtes.

Le roi serra la main de son épouse dans la sienne et prit une grande inspiration.

\- ça va aller, répéta t-il d'une voix plus assurée.

Guenièvre poussa un soupir vaincu, mais ne répliqua pas. Certes, elle avait peur qu'Arthur commette un acte qu'il pourrait regretter, qu'il agisse sur un coup de tête, qu'il parte à cheval sans prévenir personne pour tenter de... de... mais elle comprenait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir, pour se remettre. Elle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et murmura doucement:

\- Appelez moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Arthur ne répondit pas, le visage de nouveau baissé sur cette lettre si fragile et pourtant si importante, si précieuse. Quand il entendit la porte des appartements s'ouvrir puis se refermer, il se redressa et croisa les mains sous son menton. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du papier froissé et tâché de sang qu'il avait devant lui, ce fichu papier qui le narguait depuis d'interminables minutes. Arthur songeait au fait que, s'il avait su le déchiffrer plus tôt, s'il avait compris la signification de ces quelques lignes, rien de ce qui s'était passé ne serait arrivé. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose, éviter l'attaque, protéger le château. Ou peut-être pas. Au fond, il n'en savait absolument rien. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi, quelles mesures il aurait pris, quels ordres il aurait donnés. Non, il n'en savait rien.

Arthur avait lu et relu la lettre des dizaines de fois, au point que les mots dansaient encore devant ses yeux, perturbant le cours de ses pensées, enfonçant un poignard invisible plus profondément en lui-même.

 _~ Arthur, je suis en danger_

 _~ Je ressens l'envie de vous tuer_

 _~ Arthur, je vous en supplie, ne pensez pas différemment de moi, peu importe ce dont vous serez témoin_

 _~ Vous savez que ma loyauté vous est acquise_

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi, Merlin ? Que s'est-il passé, exactement ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas être... cette personne. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir trahi, avoir trahi Camelot. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que Morgane t'a fait ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité avant ? Nous étions amis... sommes... amis... Où es-tu, maintenant ? »

Mais des pensées plus douloureuses encore s'imposaient à lui avec une telle facilité qu'il aurait aimé bloquer son esprit pour ne pas les lire, des pensées aux allures de mines, semées un peu partout dans sa tête, l'obligeant à poser le pied dessus...

« Merlin est un sorcier. »

« Il a attaqué Camelot avec Morgane. »

« Il se sont enfuis. »

« Il est blessé. »

« _Je_ l'ai blessé. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Arthur se sentait vulnérable, dépassé, trahi, meurtri. La situation avait dégénéré tellement vite. Une semaine plus tôt il discutait encore avec Merlin, tous les deux se chamaillaient et se lançaient leurs pics habituelles. Tout allait bien entre eux. Pourquoi cela avait-il dû arriver ? Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Que devait-il penser, désormais ? Quelle décision devait-il prendre maintenant que Morgane et Merlin avaient attaqué ouvertement Camelot, maintenant que l'identité de son serviteur était connue de tous, maintenant qu'il s'était évaporé dans la nature, blessé... blessé par sa faute ? Arthur avait beau essayé d'établir des pensées cohérentes, de ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur ces dernières, rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait se départir de sa colère, de cet amer sentiment de trahison, de sa peur, de sa frustration, de sa rage, de son inquiétude, de son chagrin. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était humainement possible de ressentir tout cela à la fois, qu'un tel concentré d'émotions pouvait tenir dans un seul cœur et le remplir entièrement, jusqu'à étouffer son possesseur.

Arthur releva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Quelques coups résonnèrent derrière la porte.

\- Entrez.

Léon, Perceval, Gauvain et Elyan pénétrèrent dans les appartements, préservant un silence à la fois tourmenté et respectueux. Arthur contempla une fois encore la lettre ensanglantée que lui avait laissée Merlin. Ce sang était obligatoirement le sien, mais comment s'était-il retrouvé blessé sans raison apparente, et pourquoi avait-il une écriture aussi maladroite, tremblante, fragile ? Dans quels états physique et moral Merlin avait-il rédigé cette lettre ? Arthur n'avait aucune réponse à formuler, pas même une hypothèse. Il avait bien remarqué l'inhabituel comportement de son valet les jours précédents, mais n'avait pas cherché à argumenter, ni à enquêter. Merlin était souvent très étrange, à son sens. Il avait seulement commencé à s'inquiéter lorsque Merlin l'avait frappé en public... Un tel geste ne lui ressemblait pas, ne lui aurait même jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Arthur chassa ses sombres pensées et fit face à ses fidèles chevaliers.

\- Combien de morts sont à déplorer ?

\- Aucun, Sire, répondit Léon. En revanche, nous dénombrons plusieurs dizaines de blessés.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Merlin ! S'exclama Gauvain, sidéré.

\- Comme nous tous, Sir Gauvain, répliqua Arthur d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

\- Gaïus et la reine s'occupent actuellement de soigner les blessés, poursuivit Léon.

\- Bien, bien..., murmura le roi, une fois de plus obnubilé par la lettre.

Un long silence prit place dans la pièce. Les quatre plus proches chevaliers d'Arthur se lançaient de brefs regards incertains, mais n'émettaient aucune parole, gardant un mutisme troublé et obéissant. Ils semblaient attendre que leur roi se décide à parler de lui-même, qu'il leur indique la marche à suivre. Néanmoins, Arthur ne donnait pas l'impression d'être prêt à commander qui que ce soit, à ordonner quoi que ce soit. Il regardait la lettre gisant sur son bureau, les épaules et la mâchoire tendus, les yeux vides, inanimés. Il était secoué, bien plus que tous les habitants du château.

Merlin était son meilleur ami, après tout. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Finalement, Léon se désigna. Il fit un pas vers son souverain et demanda, hésitant:

\- Sire... Que faisons-nous, maintenant ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je suis de retour ( pour vous jouer un... STOP ! Je fais tout le temps cette blague, elle perd toute sa saveur à la fin ^^' ) avec le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! :) Je me suis amusée à l'écrire, surtout le début en fait xD**

 **Un immense merci à Sieba972, Le Poussin Fou, tahury, Anne2014 et MICHONCHON pour leurs adorables reviews et pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à la rubrique " Follow/Fav " ! :D**

 **Je sais que je devais ajouter quelque chose... comme... dire que Merlin n'est pas à moi mais à la BBC, mais... je ne me souviens pas quoi (a) Ah et je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de musiques à vous proposer. J'en ai essayé plusieurs, mais rien ne me convenait... Je me rattraperai sur la suite, promis ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture mes très chers ! :)**

 _Chapitre 1: Un frêle quotidien..._

 _Une semaine plus tôt._

\- Le soleil est levé, il brille de milles feux et les oiseaux chantent ! Entonna gaiement Merlin en ouvrant grands les rideaux des appartements de son maître.

\- La ferme, Merlin ! Marmonna ce dernier, la tête cachée sous les draps.

\- On se bouge, espèce de fainéant ! Continua le serviteur en riant.

Pour toute réponse, Arthur se redressa en sursaut, attrapa un gobelet en étain posé sur la table de chevet et le jeta férocement à la figure de Merlin. Celui-ci esquiva de justesse tout en balayant la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Des vêtements roulés en boule et des objets divers traînaient au hasard sur le sol. Merlin soupira mollement et déclara d'un faux air dépité:

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné que votre chambre soit un véritable capharnaüm ?

\- Si tu passais plus de temps à faire ton travail qu'à traîner à la taverne on n'en serait sûrement pas là, répliqua Arthur en se levant.

\- Je passe presque tout mon temps à polir votre armure et astiquer vos bottes, vous voulez dire ! Vous devriez me remercier au lieu de vous plaindre. Grâce à moi, vous êtes parfaitement équipé en cas d'attaque !

\- Te dire merci ?

Arthur posa une main sur l'épaule de Merlin et l'observa d'un œil sérieux et pénétrant. Il garda un silence songeur, comme s'il réfléchissait honnêtement à la question et à une réponse convenable à apporter. Puis, tel un acteur qui aurait été frappé par l'inspiration, il laissa tomber, arborant une fausse mine compatissante:

\- Je suis navré de te l'apprendre, mais... ça n'arrivera certainement jamais.

Tandis qu'Arthur disparaissait derrière le paravent, fier de son petit numéro, Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Il collecta les vêtements du roi dans la penderie qu'il déposa nonchalamment sur son bras et les lui tendit.

\- Quel est le programme de la journée ?

\- Il faut que tu polisses mon armure, fasses la lessive, reprises plusieurs de mes tuniques...

\- Je voulais dire, votre programme ?

\- Mais j'allais y venir, assura Arthur d'un sourire satisfait. Ce matin, j'ai décidé d'entretenir un conseil sur la sécurité du royaume, puis j'ai des papiers à traiter. Et cette après-midi, j'ai organisé une séance d'entraînement. Gauvain a la fâcheuse manie de se rouiller quand il passe ses journées à boire. J'ose espérer qu'il ne t'influence pas, Merlin.

\- Moi ? Bien-sûr que non ! S'esclaffa t-il.

Arthur sortit de derrière le paravent, raccordant à la hâte les manches de sa tunique. Il dévisagea Merlin d'un air profondément blasé et lâcha, perplexe au plus haut point:

\- Il est très difficile de te croire quand tu affiches ce sourire d'idiot.

\- J'aime mieux être un idiot qu'un crétin royal, marmonna Merlin en se détournant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh euh... j'ai dis: il fait si beau, ça me rend jovial ! D'ailleurs, où est Guenièvre, ce matin ?

\- Elle fait des commissions dans la ville basse.

Arthur étira les bras en étouffant un bâillement. Merlin jugea qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'allure d'un roi avec ses grimaces ridicules, mais il garda son commentaire pour lui.

\- Je pars au conseil, l'informa Arthur. A mon retour, je veux que cet endroit soit impeccable, d'accord, _Mer_ lin ?

\- Vous ne prenez pas de petit-déjeuner ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le roi avait déjà filé des appartements. Il darda un regard désespéré sur le plateau qu'il avait apporté à son arrivée, puis il soupira. Si Arthur prenait la manie de sécher les repas il pourrait avoir la décence de le prévenir, histoire qu'il n'ait pas à se coltiner des plateaux à longueur de temps.

\- Allez... au travail !

* * *

Arthur entra dans la salle où se tenaient régulièrement les banquets et les audiences, aménagée ce matin-là spécialement pour le conseil. Gaïus était attablé, discutant à voix basse avec Geoffrey, le généalogiste de la cour qui était au service de la famille Pendragon depuis de nombreuses années. Plusieurs conseillers et chevaliers, dont Léon, Perceval, Gauvain et Elyan, étaient également présents et attendaient silencieusement l'arrivée de leur monarque. Quand celui-ci prit un siège en bout de table afin de dominer l'ensemble du groupe, les quelques conversations qui emplissaient la salle s'estompèrent.

\- Je vous remercie d'être tous là. La table ronde est en réparation, ce pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ici. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais aborder un point qui me semble essentiel et qui, selon moi, a été bien trop négligé sous le règne de mon père. La sécurité du royaume.

\- Sire, le coupa Gaïus, sous le règne de votre père, le roi Uther, le peuple de Camelot n'a jamais été négligé. Sa sécurité primait avant toute chose.

\- Ce n'est pas de cela dont il s'agit, Gaïus. Je veux parler de la sécurité interne du château, rectifia Arthur, en particulier les tunnels et les voies secrètes d'accès à la ville basse. La protection du château et de ses dirigeants entraîne la protection et la sécurité du peuple, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, Sire ? Je ne vous suis pas...

Arthur ferma brièvement les yeux, repensant à la cuisante trahison d'Agravain. Il avait eu des soupçons à son sujet, même Merlin avait tenté de le prévenir, mais il n'avait pas été suffisamment vigilant malgré cela. Il avait encore du mal à digérer cette énième perte, cette énième trahison. Parfois, il lui semblait que les seules personnes en lesquelles il pouvait nourrir une confiance absolue étaient ses chevaliers, Guenièvre et Gaïus. Et Merlin. Surtout Merlin. Arthur s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge et poursuivit:

\- Morgane a déjà pénétré la citadelle, elle a déjà réussi à prendre le trône... et cela, à cause d'Agravain. Il a volé les plans des tunnels et les lui a remis. Je ne veux plus qu'une telle chose se reproduise. J'ai donc pris la décision de garder ces plans dans mes appartements, de les cacher des traîtres potentiels.

\- Sire, sauf votre respect, les avoir déplacés dans vos appartements ne réduira pas la possibilité qu'ils soient volés de nouveau, argumenta un conseiller.

\- C'est exact, mais personne n'a accès librement à mes appartements, personne sauf mon épouse et mon serviteur. Et tous les deux ont mon entière confiance. Je suis conscient que cette initiative ne mettra pas les plans en réelle sûreté, il suffit d'un mensonge de la part d'un traître, d'une manipulation pour qu'ils soient repris, mais c'est l'initiative la plus préventive.

\- Cela est vrai, reconnut Gaïus. Les risques en sont tout au moins diminués.

Arthur et quelques personnes approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

\- Sire, enchaîna Léon, et si Morgane a mémorisé les plans des tunnels, si elle attaque de nouveau... que ferons-nous ?

\- J'ai pensé à cette possibilité, en effet. Mais cela fait plus d'un an maintenant qu'elle ne s'est pas manifestée, alors j'ai bon espoir qu'elle ne recommencera pas. De plus, j'ai ordonné la surveillance constante de l'entrée de ces tunnels. En cas de mouvement suspect ou d'invasion, nous serons alertés.

Arthur guetta la réaction des conseillers et des chevaliers, s'attendant à ce que l'un d'eux émette une objection ou lui fasse part d'une meilleure idée concernant le sujet. Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans un calme plat. Arthur se leva, donnant par ce fait la permission aux autres d'en faire autant.

\- Bien, si personne n'a rien à ajouter, le conseil est terminé.

Tout le monde emprunta l'entrée principale pour sortir, mais Arthur préféra passer par la porte dérobée dissimulée derrière une tapisserie, porte qui donnait sur le couloir menant aux cuisines et aux extérieurs. Il voulait prendre un peu de nourriture, la faim commençait à se faire sentir. Il n'aurait pas dû délaisser son petit-déjeuner avant de partir, finalement. En ouvrant la dite porte, il tomba nez à nez sur son serviteur.

\- Merlin ?

* * *

Quand Arthur fut parti, Merlin fit le tour de la chambre afin de récupérer les vêtements et les objets, pour la plupart de la vaisselle et des ustensiles, jonchant le sol. Arthur n'arrivait décidément pas à calmer ses ardeurs meurtrières envers lui. Le plus souvent, lorsque Merlin travaillait ailleurs, Guenièvre se chargeait de remettre un peu d'ordre, mais elle avait été plutôt occupée durant les derniers jours. Une fois les babioles remises à leur place et les vêtements balancés en vrac dans le panier, Merlin déposa celui-ci sur la table avec l'intention de s'en occuper plus tard. Il prit le plateau qu'Arthur avait royalement ignoré, puis s'engagea dans le couloir, direction les cuisines. Il était hors de question de gaspiller de la nourriture. Élevé à Ealdor, un petit village avec très peu de richesses, Merlin avait appris la valeur des choses, surtout la nourriture. Sur le chemin il salua gentiment les quelques serviteurs qu'il croisa, mais il n'y avait pas grand monde. En zigzaguant sur sa droite, empruntant le dernier couloir avant sa destination, Merlin vit quelque chose remuer derrière la tapisserie donnant accès à la salle où se tenait le conseil du roi. Intrigué, mais surtout inquiet, il s'approcha lentement et souleva la tapisserie de sa main libre. Un homme, pas plus âgé qu'Arthur, portant l'habit des serviteurs, était penché contre le bois de la porte.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Lâcha Merlin, méfiant.

L'homme retint un cri apeuré et s'extirpa de la petite cavité. Il réprima un rire nerveux et expliqua, les mains levées en signe de paix:

\- Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions, je n'étais pas en train d'espionner ! Je suis nouveau, ici, et j'avoue avoir du mal à m'orienter.

\- Cela n'explique pas ce que vous faisiez à l'instant, rétorqua Merlin, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, je voulais donner du contexte, c'est tout, bredouilla le serviteur, mal à l'aise. On m'a indiqué le chemin des cuisines, en me disant qu'il fallait passer derrière une tapisserie. J'ai été un peu étonné, mais j'ai suivi les indications malgré tout. Comme j'étais très intimidé, je n'ai pas osé entrer...

Merlin fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Il n'était pas convaincu par les propos de ce nouveau serviteur. Bien qu'il ait sincèrement l'air d'être gêné et honteux, le jeune sorcier avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il passa outre, néanmoins, et répondit sur un ton naturel:

\- On a dû vous faire une mauvaise blague. Continuez tout droit, les cuisines sont au fond.

\- Je me disais aussi ! Rigola l'homme. Merci beaucoup.

Il reprit sa route d'un pas mal assuré, sans se retourner une seule fois. Merlin décida de surveiller attentivement ce nouvel arrivant. Quelque chose, chez lui, le perturbait, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

\- Merlin ? Fit la voix d'Arthur.

\- Votre conseil est déjà terminé ? S'étonna t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai dit tout ce qu'il fallait. Euh... Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es planté comme un idiot au milieu du couloir ?

\- Oh... je me rendais aux cuisines pour rendre votre petit-déjeuner quand...

\- Changement de programme ! Déclara Arthur. Rapporte le dans mes appartements, je meurs de faim !

Merlin ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver à soupirer une fois encore. En plus d'être un crétin royal tous les jours, il fallait qu'Arthur devienne lunatique et changeant. Que de bonheur ! Merlin secoua la tête et suivit donc son maître jusqu'à ses appartements.

* * *

L'après-midi s'annonçait calme pour Merlin, comme pour Arthur. Entraîner ses chevaliers était une tâche quotidienne et relaxante pour ce dernier. Il avait toujours particulièrement adoré donner des ordres aux autres, cela avait le don de le détendre. Tandis qu'Arthur vérifiait les postures des chevaliers nouvellement adoubés, les mains sur les hanches, Merlin patientait sur un banc, une moue défaite sur les lèvres. Il s'ennuyait. A part ramasser les boucliers ou les épées qui gisaient sur l'herbe, il n'avait rien à faire. Il aurait aimé s'atteler à la couture qu'Arthur lui avait assignée dans la matinée, mais le roi de Camelot tenait à sa présence à chaque séance d'entraînement. Merlin n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais il obéissait tout de même. Sa dernière volonté était bien de mettre Arthur en colère. Il l'agaçait souvent quand il disparaissait à droite à gauche sans le prévenir, il n'allait pas en rajouter.

\- Sir Alidor, votre jeu de jambes se relâche.

Le chevalier en question s'immobilisa un court instant afin de rectifier sa position.

\- Bien-sûr, il n'y a que sa royale crétinesse ici présent qui a un jeu de jambes parfait, marmonna Merlin en jouant avec des brins d'herbes.

\- S'il t'entendait il t'enverrait sur le terrain pour servir de bouclier, ironisa Gauvain en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Oh je m'en fiche. Je ne compte plus mes bleus, tu sais.

\- Tu as l'air de dépérir, tout seul sur ce banc, Merlin, continua son ami. Tu devrais te réjouir d'avoir du temps libre.

\- Du temps libre à regarder Arthur donner des ordres et des chevaliers se faire frapper. C'est vrai que c'est très amusant, j'adore ça ! Renchérit Merlin en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

\- Gauvain ! L'appela Arthur, visiblement contrarié.

\- Je te laisse, on ne voudrait pas jouer avec les nerfs de la princesse !

Merlin éclata de rire, amusé. Gauvain avait ce talent rare d'égayer ( ou de désespérer selon les cas ) n'importe qui rien qu'en parlant. Il le regarda s'exercer sous l'œil patient et inquisiteur d'Arthur durant quelques minutes, mais reporta vite son attention sur autre chose. Il n'avait pas recroisé le serviteur dans la journée et cela l'inquiétait fortement. Si ce dernier traînait derrière lui de mauvaises intentions envers Arthur ou le royaume, Merlin se devait d'en être au courant pour prévenir son maître ou empêcher une future potentielle catastrophe. Mais ce qui le tourmentait le plus, à cet instant, était le fait que les appartements soient vides. Guenièvre, escortée par Elyan et Léon, était allée se promener en forêt, il n'y avait donc pas âme qui vive aux alentours des quartiers royaux. Enfin, théoriquement. Angoissé, Merlin ne demandait qu'à aller vérifier si une menace se présentait, une menace qu'il avait vue rôder près de la salle du conseil le matin même. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le roi.

\- Arthur, est-ce que je peux m'occuper de mes autres corvées ?

\- C'est la première fois que tu t'intéresses à ton travail, Merlin, remarqua Arthur, sarcastique. Eh bien, puisque ce n'est pas tous les jours, je t'en donne la permission.

\- 'erci.

Arthur fut légèrement étonné du ton pressé qu'avait eu Merlin. Il l'observa quitter le terrain en courant... puis soupira gravement. Oui, il pouvait affirmer que c'était la première fois que son valet avait hâte de se mettre au travail.

* * *

Merlin entra dans les appartements, le souffle coupé. Il avait couru sans s'arrêter un seul instant, pas même pour répondre à Gaïus qui lui demandait d'aller lui cueillir des herbes quand il aurait un moment de libre. Haletant, Merlin fit le tour de la pièce, vérifiant chaque recoin, allant même jusqu'à regarder sous le lit. Non, il n'y avait personne, absolument personne. Un calme apaisant régnait dans la grande chambre du roi et de la reine. Seuls le chant des oiseaux et les cris lointains des chevaliers entraient par la fenêtre ouverte. Un soleil majestueux illuminait l'ensemble du château. Cette ambiance donnait à Merlin l'envie de se prélasser. Il secoua la tête et frappa dans ses mains pour se motiver. Ne surtout pas laisser la flemme prendre le dessus, rester au taquet ! S'il avait eu l'intention de terminer ses obligations un peu plus tôt, cette intention s'était évanouie dans les airs.

\- Bon... c'est reparti.

Il se glissa derrière le paravent afin de prendre les vêtements ayant besoin d'être reprisés. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se raidit. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait ressenti tout au long de la journée refaisait désagréablement surface. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Arthur entraînait les chevaliers et Guenièvre était dans la forêt, partie pas plus d'une heure auparavant. Ça ne pouvait pas être eux. Merlin veilla à rester caché et tendit l'oreille...

Des bruits de pas qui claquent sur le sol.

Une respiration lente et mesurée.

Des ongles qui martèlent le bois de la table.

Une voix d'homme...

\- Où est-ce que tu les caches, Pendragon ?

Merlin n'osa plus respirer et se plaqua contre le mur, sentant son cœur s'accélérer violemment. Cette voix. C'était celle du serviteur qu'il avait surpris quelques heures plus tôt. Sauf que... sa voix n'était plus la même. Elle n'était plus riante et maladroite, elle était... emplit d'avidité et de cruauté. Merlin avait eu raison de se méfier. Mais que devait-il faire ? Sortir de sa cachette, peut-être. Sûrement. Toutefois, s'il se dévoilait maintenant l'homme pourrait s'enfuir et alors il n'aurait pas de preuve à apporter à Arthur quant à sa culpabilité. Merlin préféra donc attendre qu'il fasse quelque chose, il préféra voir quelles étaient ses intentions.

\- Où les caches-tu ? Répéta une deuxième fois l'intrus d'une voix sournoise.

De son poste d'écoute, Merlin l'entendit taper sur la table, puis se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. Il osa jeter un discret coup d'œil et le vit alors penché sur le bureau d'Arthur, en train de soulever des parchemins, de les déplacer, de les reposer, veillant à laisser l'agencement de la paperasse dans son état initial.

« Mais que cherche t-il, exactement ? »

La curiosité de Merlin était piquée. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans les travaux d'Arthur qui vaille la peine d'être volé. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il continua d'observer la situation, surveillant les faits et gestes de ce faux serviteur, zieutant avec précaution ses allées et venues entre le bureau et les tiroirs de la table de chevet. Merlin hésita. Devait-il se montrer et l'emmener de force devant Arthur ? Mais s'il se débattait, s'il lui échappait ? Cet homme était peut-être plus petit que lui, mais sa carrure n'en restait pas moins imposante. Ou alors... il pouvait l'effrayer afin de le faire fuir. L'espion, en admettant qu'il en soit un, reviendrait obligatoirement à la charge. Merlin n'aurait qu'à s'en occuper à ce moment-là. S'il construisait un plan bien formé entre temps, nul doute qu'il l'attraperait.

« Ouais... ça ne me semble pas une si bonne stratégie, en fait. », résuma Merlin, maussade. « Mais je ne peux pas me montrer devant lui tout de suite et encore moins dévoiler ma magie... ». Il savait qu'il perdait du temps à cogiter comme il le faisait, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas d'autres idées en tête.

\- Vous voilàààà ! Minauda subitement l'homme.

Merlin l'aperçut serrer contre lui des rouleaux de parchemins, assez anciens d'après leur apparence. Ces rouleaux, il les reconnut immédiatement. C'était les plans des tunnels du château ! Voilà quel était le sujet du conseil et pourquoi ce soit disant serviteur avait écouté secrètement la conversation. Merlin comprenait mieux, désormais. Là, il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait agir. Peut-être que son deuxième plan n'était pas si mauvais, en fin de compte.

Il se concentra sur les parchemins et n'eut même pas besoin de prononcer une formule qu'ils échappèrent à l'emprise du voleur, se mirent à flotter dans le vide et allèrent se poser sur le bureau. L'homme resta quelques instants interdit, les yeux rivés sur les plans, puis murmura, épouvanté:

\- Oooooohh... cet endroit est maudit...

Sur ces mots, il recula vers la porte et s'engouffra à l'extérieur en courant, trébuchant au passage contre la table. Merlin cacha son fou rire derrière ses mains. Certes, la situation n'avait rien de drôle, mais la réaction de l'homme était hilarante. Bon, un autre problème se posait: devait-il, oui ou non, prévenir Arthur ? La dernière fois il avait tenté de l'alerter au sujet d'Agravain, mais sa bonne foi n'avait servi à rien, son plan était tombé à l'eau. Il ne tenait pas à ce que cela se reproduise.

« Je vais m'en occuper tout seul... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, après tout. »

Merlin remit les plans à leur place et sortit des appartements, regardant dans tous les sens, à l'affût du moindre danger. Les couloirs étaient déserts et silencieux. Il décida donc de terminer ses corvées avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Mais Merlin ne se doutait pas que, dissimulé à l'angle du couloir, le voleur l'observait attentivement. Les pièces se mettaient en place une à une dans l'esprit de ce dernier...

Les plans qui lévitent tout seuls, la présence de ce serviteur dans les appartements, son air méfiant en scrutant les couloirs...

« C'est le garçon de ce matin, ça doit être lui le serviteur du roi Arthur. Mais alors... Serait-ce possible que... Mais bien-sûr, c'est évident ! C'est la chose la plus évidente qui soit ! C'est forcément lui... Emrys. ».

Oh oui, toutes les pièces se rejoignaient, s'assemblaient. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« J'ai bien senti de la magie quand ces fichus plans se sont mis à flotter, j'ai bien senti qu'il y avait quelqu'un... Je n'ai eu qu'à simuler une piètre crise de panique, histoire de rester dans le rôle... et voyez qui je découvre ! ».

Il était resté sagement près des appartements, attendant que le sorcier terré quelque part dans la pièce daigne se montrer. Et il était tombé sur Emrys. Emrys ! Il tourna les talons, particulièrement fier de lui-même, puis laissa une dernière pensée se former dans son esprit...

« Dame Morgane sera sûrement très intéressée... ».

 **Alors, petite précision: Je sais, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. Mais ce chapitre est le seul qui sera vraiment " tranquille ". A partir du prochain, l'intrigue va réellement se mettre en place ! ( Le prologue vous a prouvé que ça n'allait pas être la joie... ).**

 **J'espère de poster la semaine prochaine, à bientôt ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! C'est encore moi ( qui d'autre ? ) ! Je poste maintenant le chapitre 2 :) J'espère que vous l'aimerez... Plusieurs questions seront posées, mais vous aurez aussi quelques éclaircissements je pense. Les choses vont réellement dégénérer dans le prochain chapitre et seront pires dans le chapitre suivant puis dans le suivant etc., vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Je tiens à remercier ameliesky61, Sieba972, tahury, Black-Tulipe, Le Poussin Fou et Anne2014 pour leurs reviews ! :D Un deuxième remerciement pour Black-Tulipe, ameliesky61 et marco29830 pour avoir mis cette histoire en Fav/Follow ! :3**

 **Oh je vous raconte pas la dernière nouvelle... Merlin est à la BBC. Ah, vous n'êtes pas étonnés ?**

 **Bon, après ce petit blabla je vous laisse lire :) Bonne lecture mes très chers ! ;)**

 _Chapitre 2: Au delà de soi-même..._

 _( Ed Sheeran - I see fire ( instrumental ) )_

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche... ».

Voilà à quoi pensait Merlin en pénétrant dans les appartements de Gaïus pour déposer les herbes qu'il venait de cueillir. Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'il avait vu le faux serviteur, ou devrait-il plutôt le surnommer « l'ennemi de Camelot », s'introduire dans la chambre d'Arthur et Guenièvre pour tenter de voler les plans des tunnels. Deux jours que Merlin le cherchait, en vain. Deux jours que ce mystérieux personnage n'était plus réapparu, n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Il s'était tout simplement... volatilisé. Cette brusque disparition inquiétait le jeune sorcier. Si cet homme était un voleur, comme il le pensait, pourquoi n'avait-il pas terminé le travail ? Merlin ne savait pas quelle était la ou les raisons de son absence, ni s'il reviendrait dans les prochains jours. Il aurait aimé mener son enquête pour en savoir plus et, si besoin ait, se préparer à un danger potentiel, mais Arthur l'accablait de corvées.

Merlin se laissa tomber sur une chaise et lança un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil était encore en train de se lever, tirant doucement les habitants de Camelot du sommeil. Il serait bien retourné dormir, lui aussi. Sa nuit avait été agitée... sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il se rappelait s'être réveillé, puis s'être rendormi, mais n'avait pas le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait entre temps.

\- Tu es bien matinal, mon garçon, remarqua Gaïus en entrant.

\- Je suis allé cueillir les plantes dont vous avez besoin, expliqua rapidement Merlin, le regard dans le vide.

\- Tu aurais pu t'en charger plus tard, ce n'était pas pressé.

\- Pour vous peut-être pas, mais ma journée à moi va être plutôt chargée. Je dois nettoyer les écuries, polir tout l'attirail d'Arthur et l'accompagner en patrouille cet après-midi.

\- Oh tu as vu pire depuis toutes ces années à son service, rectifia Gaïus en riant.

\- Oui, je sais, je sais...

Gaïus prit un siège en face de son pupille et l'examina. Merlin ne semblait pas concentré le mois du monde sur la conversation. Il fixait un coin de la table, les yeux fixes, le teint légèrement pâle, même.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Merlin ? Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

\- Hein ? Fit-il en relevant la tête. Non, Gaïus, tout va bien, je vous promets. Je suis fatigué, rien de plus.

Habituellement, lorsque quelque chose de... non conforme aux lois du royaume se produisait au château, Merlin en touchait mot au médecin afin d'avoir son avis et entendre ses conseils, mais cette fois-là il ne lui avait pas parlé de la scène dont il avait été témoin deux jours plus tôt, tandis qu'il se cachait dans les appartement de son maître. Étant donné que l'homme n'avait pas refait surface, il estimait qu'il n'était pas d'une grande utilité de mettre Gaïus au courant.

Merlin se leva prestement et agita les bras, comme pour se remettre d'aplomb.

\- Il faut que j'aille réveiller sa majesté, le roi Arthur ! Annonça t-il, moqueur. A moins que Guenièvre s'en soit chargée... ça m'éviterait de recevoir des projectiles. Hier matin j'ai eu droit à une assiette encore pleine des restes de la veille !

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai retrouvé ta tunique parsemée de légumes, comprit Gaïus, amusé. J'ai pensé que tu étais encore retourné au pilori.

\- Croyez-moi, j'ai appris à éviter le pilori, répliqua Merlin d'un ton à la fois fier et espiègle.

Merlin attrapa une pomme dans la coupelle remplie du même fruit, la contempla quelques secondes pour déterminer sa comestibilité, puis la croqua goulûment.

\- Où les avez-vous eues ?

\- Un présent de Guenièvre, l'informa distraitement Gaïus.

Celui-ci s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise et ouvrit un livre de médecine. Merlin esquissa un sourire, comprenant que son tuteur était reparti dans ses lectures. Il prit le temps de terminer sa pomme, lui tenant lieu de petit-déjeuner, avant de sortir des appartements, prêt à démarrer la journée. Le couloir était calme, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive aux alentours.

FLASH

Merlin perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula contre le mur. Quelque chose était passé devant ses yeux. Quelque chose dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. C'était une sorte... d'image... floue et sombre. Il avait cru reconnaître une silhouette et apercevoir une lumière blanche. Mais rien d'autre.

FLASH

Un deuxième. Cette fois, en plus d'avoir vu la même image, il avait entendu une voix, trop étouffée pour qu'il puisse mettre une signification sur ses paroles. Il sentit son cœur cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accélérer. L'inquiétude et l'angoisse le faisaient trembler. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

FLASH FLASH FLASH

Merlin se prit la tête entre les mains et serra les dents. Toujours la même image. Une silhouette noire. Une lueur incandescente blanche. Une voix. Être harcelé par des semblants d'images et des sons hachés n'était pas censé figurer au programme de la journée. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond, chez lui, tout à coup ? Quel était le sens de ces... flashs étranges et imprécis ? Que devait-il comprendre ? Devait-il essayer de les déchiffrer ?

\- Peut-être que c'est la fatigue... J'ai peut-être eu une hallucination...

Merlin avait beau prononcer des hypothèses à voix haute, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait, ni si ce qu'il disait avait réellement un fondement. A ses oreilles, cela sonnait complètement erroné. Il apaisa son souffle précipité et tâcha de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il sentait la migraine poindre, ce qui n'allait pas arranger sa journée. Celle-ci avait bien commencé, il fallait que des visions, des flashs, des images, n'importe quoi, lui tombent dessus pour la gâcher ! Une fois sûr qu'il avait retrouvé son état normal et, surtout, son équilibre, il reprit son chemin. A cet instant, son plus grand souhait était de ne pas afficher un teint maladif. Arthur avait peut-être tendance à faire semblant d'être intéressé de l'état de santé de son serviteur, mais il n'était pas aveugle. Guenièvre non plus, et Gaïus encore moins ! La dernière volonté de Merlin était bien de se faire materner.

Il gagna rapidement la chambre des souverains et, évidemment, ne s'attarda pas à frapper pour s'annoncer. Guenièvre et Arthur, encore couchés, dans les bras de l'autre, discutaient à voix basse. Merlin ne sut pourquoi, mais il s'arrêta brusquement en les voyant. Il sentit une vague de haine le parcourir, vague qui s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Pendant que vous vous prélassez au lit, il y en a qui travaillent ! S'exclama t-il, les bras croisés.

\- Arrêtes, Merlin, la journée n'a même pas commencé ! Rétorqua Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si, elle a commencé il y a une heure pour moi. Gaïus avait besoin de plantes.

\- Et alors, ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ne regarde que toi !

Merlin serra les poings, furieux. Mais d'où lui venait cette subite... colère vis à vis d'Arthur ? Même voir Guenièvre sourire à leurs chamailleries le révolta. Il inspira profondément et demanda:

\- Puis-je me retirer pour me mettre au travail, _Sire_?

\- Oh je t'en prie, _Mer_ lin, ne prends pas ce ton vexé, soupira Arthur, sarcastique.

Guenièvre se redressa et dirigea un regard à la fois peiné et amusé vers son ami.

\- Oui, tu peux te retirer, Merlin. Le fainéant qui me sert de mari t'appellera s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourd ! Grogna Arthur.

Le jeune sorcier réprima un rire moqueur. Il jubilait intérieurement que Guenièvre ait pris sa défense. Et, là encore, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se vexer pour de telles altercations enfantines. Il se courba légèrement et laissa le couple en tête à tête. Dès que la porte se referma, Guenièvre donna un coup de coude à Arthur qui n'eut pour réponse qu'un simple marmonnement.

\- Arthur, vous lui avez fait de la peine. Vous êtes pourtant le premier à me dire que Merlin travaille d'arrache-pied tous les jours.

\- Je suis rassuré que vous ne lui ayez pas répété, en tout cas, murmura le roi en détournant le regard.

\- Vous devriez vous montrer plus gentil avec lui, plus... attentionné.

\- Attentionné ? Fit Arthur en éclatant de rire.

\- Ne faîtes pas l'innocent. Je sais que vous tenez à lui. C'est votre meilleur ami.

A l'entente de ces mots, Arthur perdit son sourire et devint subitement sérieux. Il n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à la question, il ne s'était jamais dit un jour « Merlin est mon meilleur ami. ». Il s'agissait d'une sorte de sujet tabou... bien que son cœur, lui, le pensait. Et... en se penchant sur la question... Oui, il pouvait affirmer que Merlin était son meilleur ami, quelqu'un de loyal, de courageux, d'honnête et d'irremplaçable, quelqu'un à qui il tenait énormément. Même si jamais, ô grand jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Arthur garda donc le silence, mais Guenièvre savait qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

Nettoyer les écuries n'était pas une tâche particulièrement contraignante, ni dérangeante, mais Merlin était pris d'une flemme atroce. Habituellement, cette corvée lui donnait le temps de penser, lui tenant même lieu d'excuse si le palefrenier, un chevalier ou Arthur le surprenait en train de rêvasser. Il n'avait qu'à se justifier en disant: « Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser ma tête pour effectuer les mêmes mouvements » et, généralement, ça calmait les ardeurs.

Ce matin-là, il levait la fourche et renversait la paille crasseuse dans la brouette avec des gestes précipités et brusques. Même faire ça, cette simple petite chose, l'agaçait.

FLASH

Merlin s'arrêta. Son cœur avait raté un battement, son équilibre tanguait.

« Non... ça ne va pas recommencer ! ».

Il recula lentement et posa sa tête contre le mur. Ses mains tremblaient, rendant sa poigne sur la fourche misérable, faible.

FLASH FLASH FLASH

Il lâcha l'outil et se massa les tempes, les yeux clos pour refréner la douleur. Bon, c'était une douleur supportable, mais qui commençait sérieusement à jouer sur ses nerfs.

\- Merlin ? Tout va bien ?

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Tyr Seward, le garçon d'écurie. Les yeux de celui-ci luisaient par l'inquiétude.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Gaïus ?

\- Non, Tyr, surtout pas ! Tout va bien... J'ai... J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit, je suis fatigué. Ça ne sert à rien d'importuner Gaïus pour ça.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas très bonne mine...

\- Comment ça ? S'horrifia Merlin.

\- Tu es très pâle, je trouve...

Merlin fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Guenièvre ne lui avait pas fait la remarque de ce détail, aussi espérait-il que cette pâleur se soit déclenchée pendant qu'il nettoyait les box.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer ? Suggéra Tyr.

\- Crois moi, si je pouvais je le ferais... mais je n'ai pas le temps.

FLASH

Merlin serra les poings, priant pour que Tyr n'ait pas remarqué son expression torturée. Il ne devait pas laisser paraître le moindre indice sur son état, personne ne devait être au courant. Il manquerait plus qu'il devienne fou, que la douleur se fasse envahissante, écrasante, qu'il se mette à hurler, qu'il...

\- Merlin ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda encore une fois le garçon avec plus d'insistance.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il faut que je me remette au travail.

Merlin ramassa la fourche et reprit le nettoyage sous le regard anxieux de Tyr. Il espérait que son ami ne resterait pas indéfiniment au même endroit, à le fixer avec des yeux ronds et inquisiteurs. Par chance, Tyr posa une main sur son épaule et quitta les lieux sans ajouter un mot.

« Il faut que j'arrive à terminer ça sans attirer l'attention... », fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Merlin.

* * *

 _( Magi: the labyrinth of magic original soundtrack - La voix sombre 01 )_

Il arrivait enfin à l'orée de la forêt. Plus que quelques champs, quelques prairies et quelques routes montagneuses avant d'arriver au domaine de Morgane. Comme celle-ci le lui avait répété juste avant son départ, la veille, il aurait dû prendre un cheval, cela lui aurait fait gagné un temps considérable. Mais non, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête en prétextant que la marche était un exercice indispensable pour rester en bonne santé. Morgane avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais n'avait pas répliqué. Du moment qu'il atteignait Camelot, qu'il remplissait sa mission et qu'il revenait sans chevaliers à ses trousses, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il marcha encore une heure, puis finit par apercevoir la silhouette d'un château en ruine. Un petit sourire victorieux naquit sur ses lèvres: la prêtresse allait être satisfaite.

Il entra d'un pas nonchalant dans ce qui fut autrefois la cour d'honneur. Là, au milieu de celle-ci, accoudée aux restes d'une statue représentant un lion, se tenait Morgane. Le regard cruel et pénétrant qu'elle dardait sur son espion et la longue robe noire qu'elle portait lui donnaient un air des plus sadiques, du moins est-ce ainsi qu'il le qualifia.

\- Alkmar. Je t'écoute.

Le fameux Alkmar bâilla et s'étira, les muscles endoloris et les jambes lourdes. Il sortit de sa poche une fiole vide qu'il agita sous le nez de Morgane.

\- C'est fait.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit mesquin et triomphant. Elle s'approcha d'Alkmar et demanda:

\- As-tu rencontré des problèmes ? Quelqu'un t'a t-il surpris ? Merlin ?

\- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que... Déjà, quand je suis arrivé le médecin n'était pas là, probablement une urgence dans la ville basse.

\- Oui, oui, je connais ton attachement à apporter du contexte, mais serait-ce trop te demander d'abréger ?

\- Vous pourriez vous montrer plus aimable, Dame Morgane ! Railla Alkmar, déçu. Vous m'avez envoyé il y a deux jours voler les plans des tunnels qui, je tiens à vous le rappeler, se trouvent maintenant dans les appartements de votre « cher frère ». Heureusement que j'ai eu la chance d'apprendre cette information, d'ailleurs... mais bon, passons. A la place de ces plans je vous ai rapporté l'identité d'Emrys, j'estime que vous pourriez vous montrer plus reconnaissante.

\- Et moi j'estime que tu as assez parlé ! Hurla Morgane. J'ai eu suffisamment de temps pour écouter des gens blablater pendant que le Sarrum me retenait prisonnière. Aithusa ne s'est toujours pas remise de ses blessures, ajouta t-elle plus doucement, chagrinée. Il est clair qu'elle gardera des séquelles. Alors si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir d'en venir à ce que je veux savoir.

Alkmar préserva un court silence. Il savait que Morgane avait énormément souffert pendant cette longue période de captivité, période qui n'avait fait que redoubler sa haine à l'égard de Camelot, d'Arthur... et de Merlin. Avoir en sa possession le vrai nom d'Emrys était un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable, un cadeau qui lui redonnait confiance en elle et en sa magie, un cadeau sur lequel elle misait pour assouvir sa vengeance et asseoir son pouvoir sur le royaume. Lorsque Alkmar lui avait annoncé avoir découvert qui se cachait derrière le prénom « Emrys », Morgane s'était montrée incrédule. Mais les explications et le raisonnement de son allié l'avaient poussée à considérer cette possibilité... et, en effet, toutes les pièces concordaient à la perfection. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Merlin était le plus proche d'Arthur, capable d'agir dans l'ombre sans être soupçonné de rien, toujours celui à interférer dans ses plans. C'était obligatoirement lui... Emrys.

Alkmar poussa un soupir résigné et expliqua:

\- Malheureusement, juste après avoir... exécuté votre petit plan, Emrys m'a vu. Je pensais qu'il dormait, mais j'ai dû le réveiller.

Les yeux verts clairs de Morgane se recouvrir d'un voile de crainte. Elle garda néanmoins son calme, ayant à l'esprit l'image de la fiole vide, signe que son soldat avait achevé la mission sans rencontrer de problèmes conséquents ensuite.

\- Mais j'ai appliqué le sortilège que vous m'avez enseigné, poursuivit Alkmar. Théoriquement, il ne devrait avoir aucun souvenir de la nuit dernière.

\- Théoriquement ? Souligna Morgane d'une voix sèche.

\- Euh... Disons que c'est un peu plus compliqué. Votre magie est puissante, bien plus que la mienne. Vous auriez réussi ce sortilège à la perfection, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas mon cas.

Morgane jura entre ses dents et se détourna. Elle fit les cents pas dans la vaste cour, une colère froide l'animant soudain. Si Merlin venait à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé, s'il trouvait un moyen de lui mettre une fois de plus des bâtons dans les roues...

\- Penses-tu qu'il va recouvrer la mémoire ? S'enquit-elle, angoissée.

\- C'est très probable...

\- Tu dis qu'il t'a surpris, c'est cela ? Il a vu ce que tu étais en train de faire ? Il t'a posé des questions ? Avez-vous discuté ? Parle !

\- Calmez-vous, Dame Morgane, ce n'est pas en prenant ce ton impatient que je finirais mes explications, précisa t-il d'une voix mesurée. Il m'a questionné, bien-sûr.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- J'ai bien vu qu'il avait l'intention d'utiliser la magie pour m'arrêter, alors j'ai dû entretenir la conversation afin de gagner du temps. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je lui ai révélé votre plan...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mais la bonne, c'est qu'il s'est laissé distraire et que j'ai pu utiliser le sortilège.

Morgane lança un regard noir à Alkmar, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Le caractère de ce dernier avait le don de l'énerver, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de se débarrasser de lui. Sa détermination et sa loyauté envers elle lui étaient précieuse. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais été libérée du Sarrum et de ses sbires, elle ne se serait jamais remise de cette douloureuse expérience que fut son enfermement...

\- Quand estimes-tu qu'il va se souvenir de cette nuit ?

\- Je dirai... quelques jours.

\- Combien ? Sois précis !

\- Une semaine, grand maximum. D'ici là, il ne devrait avoir que des bribes sans aucune interférence sur le plan.

Cette fois, Morgane eut un sourire comblé, d'une reconnaissance mielleuse. Elle examina attentivement son fidèle espion, s'attardant sur sa carrure aussi solide que celle d'Arthur, sur ses cheveux d'un brun clair et ses grands yeux marrons, remplient de sincérité. Elle ne doutait pas de sa soumission, ni de son attachement pour elle.

\- Ce délai suffira amplement. Il ne faut pas plus de trois jours pour que mon plan porte ses fruits.

Alkmar inclina la tête avec respect, arborant le même sourire machiavélique que la prêtresse.

\- Oui... murmura t-elle, dans trois jours... Emrys sera dans nos griffes.

* * *

 _( Merlin 4 soundtrack " Knight of the round " 17 )_

Un soleil ardent irradiait le royaume de Camelot alors que l'après-midi n'était qu'à son commencement. Merlin, Arthur et les chevaliers venaient de quitter le château, salués par les habitants de la ville basse, toujours enchantés de voir passer leur souverain et leurs protecteurs. Ils pénétrèrent au galop dans la forêt avoisinante, prêtant un regard scrutateur sur les alentours, sur les recoins les mieux dissimulés échappant le plus souvent à leur surveillance, sur l'horizon. Les patrouilles qu'ils effectuaient régulièrement leur étaient primordial, c'était comme une sorte de tradition avec laquelle Arthur ne voulait pas rompre. Des bandits, des mercenaires et des trafiquants d'esclaves étaient susceptibles de se tapir quelque part dans la forêt, commettant toutes sortes de vols, de crimes et de marchandages. Ils devaient tous se montrer sur leur garde. Même Morgane pouvait très bien apparaître et les attaquer à tous moments, chacun en était parfaitement conscient.

Après avoir vérifié que le coin était sécurisé, Arthur ralentit sa monture, incitant Merlin et ses chevaliers à l'imiter.

\- Tu es bien silencieux, Merlin, fit-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pour une fois que je me tais, vous allez me dire que vous regrettez mes bavardages ? Balança t-il sur un ton malicieux.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là, non.

\- Oh mais si vous voulez je peux parler, j'ai pleins de sujet de conversations en réserve.

\- Merlin ?

Celui-ci rencontra le regard azuré de son maître, un regard digne de Arthur Pendragon lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à dire...

\- La ferme, devina Merlin en souriant innocemment.

\- Tu progresses.

Arthur esquissa un sourire amusé et reporta son attention sur la route. S'il avait fait remarquer à son serviteur qu'il le trouvait étrangement silencieux, c'est parce que son attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. La plupart du temps, lorsque Merlin se montrait aussi renfermé, c'était parce que quelque chose le tourmentait et, bien-sûr, il était la dernière personne à se confier.

De son côté, Merlin s'était vu obligé de répondre à Arthur par ses blagues et sa bonne humeur habituelles. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il le questionne, puis lui donne l'ordre de s'expliquer. Bon, d'accord, Arthur n'était pas du genre à agir ainsi, mais Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire scénario. Mais, surtout, ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'est qu'il s'était forcé. Se forcer et mentir sur son état d'esprit étaient chose courante pour lui, mais là, c'était différent. Il ne s'était pas forcé pour ménager Arthur d'une possible inquiétude qu'il pourrait nourrir à son sujet, mais parce qu'il se sentait... irrité. Oui, c'était le mot: irrité. Les pics et autres commentaires du roi commençaient à lui peser très sérieusement sur la conscience. Il s'était contraint à se montrer souriant et narquois juste pour préserver son image, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: faire demi-tour et rentrer au château, ne plus se tenir en présence d'Arthur, ne plus devoir le supporter.

Ces pensées pétrifièrent Merlin. Littéralement. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son maître d'un œil aussi noir, jamais encore il ne lui était venu à l'idée qu'il aimerait s'éloigner d'Arthur, jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle... colère. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, rien n'expliquait ses sentiments soudains. Certes, il lui était déjà arrivé de perdre le contrôle sur des situations, mais jamais sur sa propre personne. Il avait toujours su ce qui était le plus juste à faire, quelle voie il devait emprunter, quel était son destin, ce qu'il ressentait pour ses proches, pour Arthur. Et aujourd'hui... il ne savait plus, il était perdu, son cœur ne réagissait plus.

C'est en naviguant sur un océan d'incertitudes et d'appréhensions, au cœur même d'une peur cachée, que Merlin se mit à trembler, sentit sa respiration se bloquer, perdit l'équilibre... Il ft ralentir son cheval sans même s'en rendre compte, ayant soudainement l'impression d'évoluer dans un autre univers, un univers entouré de ténèbres.

\- Wow, Merlin qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'écria Gauvain, prit au dépourvu.

En effet, le chevalier faisait avancer sa monture juste derrière celle de son ami. Constatant l'absence de réaction de ce dernier, il s'approcha un peu. Ce qu'il vit l'alarma. Merlin éprouvait sans conteste des difficultés à respirer et tous ses membres étaient secoués de tremblements incontrôlables. Gauvain posa une main sur son épaule afin de le maintenir sur sa selle et attrapa les rênes de l'autre main.

\- Arthur ! Hurla t-il.

\- Quoi, Gauvain ?

Quand Arthur se retourna, tous ses chevaliers étaient arrêtés. Perceval s'était mobilisé pour faire descendre quelqu'un de sa selle... Merlin. Inquiet, Arthur mit son cheval au trot afin de rejoindre le groupe. Il alla s'accroupir près de son serviteur que Perceval avait déposé sur le sol, et ne put que constater ses étonnants symptômes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Bredouilla t-il, désarmé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il fait une crise de panique..., expliqua Gauvain.

\- Quoi ? Une crise de panique ? Ça n'a pas de sens...

\- Ces crises peuvent se déclencher à n'importe quel moment.

\- Bon... d'accord... Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

\- Il faut attendre. Elle va passer toute seule.

Arthur allait ajouter quelque chose quand, tout à coup, Merlin se redressa. C'était principalement sa respiration qui semblait poser problème ainsi que les tremblements qui le harcelaient. Arthur posa une main hésitante dans son dos et dessina des cercles dans l'espoir que cette maigre initiative soit en mesure d'apaiser Merlin. Mais pourquoi avait-il une crise de panique ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer ses peurs aussi ouvertement, il était, à l'inverse, plus enclin à tout intérioriser.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça, Gauvain ? S'intéressa Elyan.

\- C'est l'avantage d'avoir voyagé un peu partout. On apprend des choses en observant et en écoutant.

La crise de Merlin s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, n'ayant duré que quelques minutes. Une fois avoir repris la maîtrise de ses émotions, il darda un regard coupable sur les chevaliers et, principalement, sur Arthur.

\- Désolé..., murmura t-il. Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui...

\- Tout va bien, Merlin, le rassura Arthur. Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ?

Merlin hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Il avait honte de s'être donné en spectacle. Sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté une crise de panique. Même dans les pires situations, les embuscades, les empoisonnements, les batailles, il n'avait jamais ressenti une angoisse aussi forte, aussi oppressante. Il avait toujours su gérer ses émotions, peu importe ce qui lui tombait dessus. Là, il devait avouer qu'il ne se comprenait pas. Son anxiété sur le fait de perdre tout contrôle et toute compréhension sur son cœur et ses pensées l'avait atteint plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

\- Peux-tu te lever ? S'enquit Arthur, soucieux.

\- Oui...

Merlin regagna son cheval sous l'œil scrutateur du roi et des chevaliers, évitant soigneusement de croiser leurs regards. Mais que lui arrivait-il, depuis son réveil ? Qu'allait-il encore se passer ? Finirait-il par comprendre le tumulte émotionnel qui s'emparait de lui ? Était-ce... était-ce temporaire ou serait-il condamné à vivre avec à jamais ?

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Avez-vous des hypothèses quant au plan de Morgane et à l'origine de la mystérieuse fiole ? Je vous écoute ! :)**

 **J'essaierai de poster Lundi prochain, sur ce, portez-vous bien ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 3. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review en bas, après votre lecture, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **Je remercie MICHONCHON, Sieba972, ameliesky61, Le Poussin Fou et un guest dont je n'ai pas le nom pour leurs reviews ! :D Merci également à athena719 et fandemerlin pour avoir ajouté cette fiction à la rubrique " follow ". Je crois que je n'oublie personne ^^**

 **...Merlin est...à la BBC... Blablabla, vous êtes déjà au courant :p**

 **Allez, sur ce, je vous laisse lire. Les musiques sont entre parenthèses, comme d'habitude.**

 **Bonne lecture, mes très chers ! :)**

 _Chapitre 3: Basculement..._

 _( The Imitation Game Soundtrack – Running )_

Merlin sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer sur cette voie. Trois jours étaient passés depuis sa crise de panique, crise à laquelle il préférait éviter de penser. Il en avait tellement honte qu'il avait même demandé à Arthur et les chevaliers de ne pas en toucher mot à Gaïus. Étant donné que Merlin avait semblé aller bien sur le reste du trajet, comme si rien ne s'était passé, tout le monde avait accepté sa demande et personne n'en avait reparlé.

Mais ce midi-là, bien que plusieurs jours se soient écoulés, bien qu'il n'ait pas subi à nouveau de crises similaires, son tempérament gai et optimiste en avait pris un sacré coup. Il lui coûtait de devoir constamment sourire à ses proches, de devoir encore jouer au serviteur idiot et maladroit, de devoir encore se coltiner la lessive d'Arthur ! Oh oui, que tout cela lui pesait, que cette vie l'agaçait, jouant sur son humeur, le rendant exécrable. Mais le pire, c'est que Merlin ne ressentait plus aucune peur, aucune anxiété, aucune honte, aucune culpabilité. Il se complaisait à nourrir ce genre de pensées.

De plus, les flashs dont Merlin avait commencé à être victime trois jours plus tôt ne s'étaient pas atténués, ils s'étaient plutôt intensifiés. Même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre une quelconque signification dessus. Il entendait continuellement la même voix étouffée, voyait toujours la même silhouette noire, apercevait encore et encore cette éblouissante lumière blanche. Rien d'autre. Les flashs devenaient plus présents et rendaient son « minable quotidien », comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler, difficile à gérer, mais ils n'évoluaient pas autrement.

Enfin, Merlin n'avait pas non plus recroisé une seule fois le « faux serviteur », ou l'espion, il ne savait comment l'appeler, en trois jours... en cinq jours, plutôt. Depuis qu'il avait utilisé sa magie pour l'effrayer, l'homme n'était pas réapparu. Merlin ne savait pas quoi penser à ce sujet. Cet homme était-il tout simplement un revendeur de biens, de trésors, d'informations, ou servait-il les intérêts d'un ennemi d'Arthur, de Camelot ? Le fait qu'il ne soit pas revenu laissait penser à Merlin que la première option était la plus logique, puisque s'il était à la solde d'un conquérant ou d'une toute autre personne avide de pouvoir, il aurait réitéré ses tentatives de vol jusqu'à satisfaire son maître. De toute façon, désormais... il s'en fichait royalement, cette histoire était le cadet de ses soucis. Mais... pour être honnête... s'il avait pu livrer les plans des tunnels sur un plateau d'argent, si cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là, il l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation.

Tout à ses pensées, Merlin fut ramené de force à la réalité lorsque que Gaïus agita sa cuillère devant son nez.

\- Si tu ne manges pas, Merlin, comment auras-tu la force de travailler ?

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, irrité. Il repoussa son assiette et déclara, le visage renfermé:

\- C'est répugnant.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Gaïus, sidéré. C'est ton plat préféré.

\- Euh... Non, je n'ai pas dit ça dans ce sens-là, Gaïus, le rassura Merlin en se forçant à sourire. C'est juste que je n'ai pas faim du tout et que, dans ce cas-là, tout me semble répugnant.

\- Et dire que tu vas nettoyer les écuries tout à l'heure, murmura le médecin, presque moqueur.

\- Haha, merci de me le rappeler. Je suis sûr qu'Arthur va encore venir vérifier ce que je fais. Il n'arrête pas depuis trois jours !

\- Tu as sûrement dû faire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu, fit remarquer Gaïus.

\- A part mon _travail,_ je n'ai absolument rien fait ! S'écria Merlin en frappant sur la table.

\- Tu m'as l'air tendu, mon garçon... Veux-tu que je te donne un calmant ?

Merlin se leva dans un mouvement brusque, rajusta rapidement son foulard rouge autour de son cou et sa veste sur ses épaules, puis sortit des appartements sous l'œil dépité de son tuteur.

\- Je me passerai bien de vos fichus remèdes..., marmonna t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il traversait les couloirs menant à la cour.

FLASH FLASH FLASH

\- Ah non ! Mais ça va finir par s'arrêter, oui ?!

Merlin prit appui sur le mur afin de ne pas perdre son équilibre. Il ferma les paupières plusieurs secondes et tâcha de se concentrer sur les images. Il avait vite compris qu'essayer de les chasser ne lui apporterait rien si ce n'est un horrible mal de crâne. Mais une fois de plus, il dut ajouter une déception à son palmarès de tentatives. Quel était le sens de ces perturbations mentales ? Qu'était-il censé comprendre, à la fin ?

FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH

\- Allez, arrêtez-vous..., supplia t-il à mi-voix.

Merlin préféra jouer la carte de la prudence et attendit donc de voir si d'autres images allaient apparaître. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un calme olympien, ce qui rassura le jeune sorcier et l'incita à reprendre la route jusqu'à la cour. A peine eut-il descendu les marches et dépassé la statue qu'un petit groupe de serviteurs arriva vers lui. Tous arboraient des mines contrariées, visiblement pas de très bonne humeur. Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire mauvais. Il savait très bien pourquoi ces personnes avaient à lui parler et surtout, pourquoi elles se montraient aussi en colère. Le quart d'heure d'amusement allait commencer.

\- Merlin, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda un jeune garçon, attristé et... choqué.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? S'enquit-il, faussement étonné.

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir, s'il te plaît... Nous savons que c'est toi.

\- Oui, Tyr t'a vu traîner dans les écuries hier soir, à la nuit tombée, ajouta une servante. Et ce matin, les box étaient ouverts et les chevaux avaient disparu... Nos maîtres étaient furieux... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas, fit remarquer un autre domestique, tout aussi chamboulé par le changement de leur ami.

\- Oh, vous m'avez démasqué ! S'affligea Merlin avec de grands airs de comédien. Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu des ennuis par ma faute. Je voyais ces pauvres chevaux, seuls et enfermés. Je voulais simplement leur accorder un peu de liberté...

\- Mais... ils ne sont pas malheureux, ils appartiennent à des nobles. Et puis, rien ne te donnait l'autorisation de faire ça.

\- C'est vrai, c'est retombé sur nous, ajouta une jeune fille, mon maître m'a même menacée de me renvoyer...

\- Nous avons mis des heures pour les retrouver et les ramener au château.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Tu n'es pas comme ça, d'habitude.

Tandis que tout le monde ajoutait son grain de sel à l'acte ô combien irréfléchi, immature et impardonnable qu'il avait commis la nuit dernière, Merlin se délectait de la situation. S'il avait fait sortir les chevaux, c'est simplement parce qu'il en avait eu envie. Il avait ressenti un besoin inconscient de commettre quelque chose d'insensé, de créer de la discorde. Voir chaque jour le quotidien du château, les allées et venues des serviteurs, les patrouilles s'en aller puis revenir, tout cela tapait fortement sur les nerfs de Merlin. Dieu qu'il en avait marre d'être là, piètre observateur d'une vie réglée, des vas et vient de tous ces gens qu'il méprisait. Libérer les chevaux était peut-être une action ridicule, mais une action qui lui avait apporté beaucoup de satisfaction.

\- Tu mériterais qu'on en parle au roi Arthur...

Cette fois, la réaction de Merlin fut rapide. Il s'avança d'un pas vers celui qui avait osé prononcer cette phrase, les traits durcis.

\- En parler à Arthur ? Je te conseille de ne pas le faire. En fait, je vous le conseille à tous.

\- Tu nous menaces ?! S'exclamèrent t-ils d'une même voix, bouche-bées.

\- Haha, croyez-moi, si je vous menace un jour ce ne sera pas de cette manière.

\- Mais tu t'entends parler, Merlin ?! S'écria une autre servante.

\- Ça suffit, je vais voir le roi, déclara un des domestiques.

Celui-ci était assez réticent, mais Merlin, bien qu'étant leur ami, avait franchi la ligne noire. Proférer des menaces était un point à ne pas atteindre, même pour des serviteurs. Malheureusement, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas. Il fut violemment attrapé par le col de sa tunique et brusquement renversé au sol... par Merlin.

Tyr, qui venait d'entrer dans la cour, fut témoin de la querelle. Interloqué de voir le valet d'Arthur agir d'une façon aussi agressive, il contourna le groupe et fonça dans le château pour prévenir le roi.

* * *

 _( Pandora Hearts OST-2-Kajiura Yuki-Foretaste )_

Arthur essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur des travaux politiques qu'il avait repoussés bien trop longtemps, mais ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de divaguer vers une seule et unique personne: Merlin. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il était aussi préoccupé par ce dernier. Mise à part la crise de panique qu'il avait subie trois jours plus tôt, rien de... bizarre n'était arrivé, rien d'alarmant non plus. Tout était calme dans leur quotidien. Calme. Oui, justement. Tout était beaucoup trop calme. Il semblait à Arthur que Merlin n'avait pas la tête dans son assiette depuis quelques temps. Il était ailleurs, parfois renfrogné, parfois à se plaindre, il lui arrivait même de snober complètement les pics de son maître. Bref, pour faire simple, quelque chose clochait chez lui. Mais, évidemment, jamais Arthur n'irait se poser tranquillement avec Merlin pour se mettre à le questionner ensuite. Jamais de la vie.

Arthur soupira profondément, une fois de plus dévié de ses devoirs de souverain.

\- Il va me rendre fou..., murmura t-il, contrarié.

\- Je reconnais cet air, balança Guenièvre en entrant dans les appartements.

Son époux posa la plume sur le bureau et renversa la tête en arrière, dépité et frustré.

\- Quelque chose vous préoccupe ? Demanda la reine.

\- Merlin.

Guenièvre leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle n'avait pas vu Merlin très souvent durant les derniers jours, mais pendant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient discuté, rien ne lui avait paru inhabituel. Elle se glissa derrière son mari et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Eh bien... je ne saurais l'expliquer, c'est juste que... je le trouve un peu distant en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose l'a mis en colère, mais j'ai beau cherché je ne vois pas quoi.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de Merlin d'être rancunier.

\- Je le sais bien, mais... j'ai réellement la sensation qu'il m'en veut de quelque chose.

\- A vous en particulier ? Demanda Guenièvre, perdue.

\- Je crois... enfin, je ne suis pas sûr. Je l'ai rarement vu interagir avec d'autres personnes ces derniers temps, c'est pour ça que j'en conclue qu'il ne peut s'agir que de moi... mais je suppose que ça peut être n'importe qui...

Guenièvre vit l'expression perturbée qu'arborait Arthur. Elle eut un sourire attendri car, au fond de lui-même, le roi de Camelot tenait à son serviteur et éprouvait une inquiétude naturelle à son sujet. Elle ne savait pas s'il était vraiment conscient de cela, mais elle savait néanmoins que c'était vrai.

\- Vous devriez peut-être...

Des coups précipités à la porte empêchèrent Guenièvre de terminer sa phrase.

\- Entrez !

Tyr Seward pénétra dans les appartements, haletant et le visage en sueur. Arthur se leva, saisi par l'inquiétude.

\- Majestés, c'est Merlin, il... il a perdu l'esprit...

Arthur se posta devant le jeune homme, affichant une mine à la fois effrayée et dubitative. Les mots « il a perdu l'esprit » le rendaient suspicieux, mais le déroutaient également. En quoi Merlin pouvait avoir perdu l'esprit ? Le monarque était le premier à savoir que son valet avait parfois un comportement étrange, un comportement typiquement Merlinesque, mais de là à semer la panique dans son entourage... Car, oui, c'était bien de la panique qu'Arthur déchiffrait sur le visage de Tyr.

\- Soyez plus clair, Tyr, le somma Arthur.

\- Il vient d'agresser un serviteur, Sire.

\- Merlin ?! S'exclama t-il, stupéfait. Ça ne tient pas la route.

\- S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous venir... ? Je crains qu'il soit encore en train de se battre...

Arthur lança un bref regard à Guenièvre, tout aussi choquée que lui, puis suivit Tyr jusque dans la cour. Là, ce qu'il vit le cloua littéralement sur place. Merlin était penché sur un jeune garçon, à peine plus âgé que lui, et le tenait fermement par la gorge, bloquant sa respiration par une poigne d'une force impressionnante. Autour d'eux, d'autres serviteurs ainsi que des habitants de la ville basse épiaient la scène, les yeux écarquillés, tous pris au dépourvu. Certains tentèrent d'arrêter Merlin qui parvint, dieu seul sait comment, à les repousser de justesse. Arthur se fraya rapidement un chemin dans la foule.

\- Poussez-vous, écartez-vous !

Son arrivée fit reculer l'attroupement, mais Merlin n'émit aucune réaction. Arthur l'attrapa férocement par le bras et le força à lâcher prise sur le serviteur plaqué au sol.

\- Merlin, arrête ça ! Bon sang, tu vas te reprendre, oui !

Merlin poussa Arthur avec une force que celui-ci n'aurait jamais cru déceler chez son valet. Dans le feu de l'action, le sorcier lui décocha un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Ce geste eut pour effet d'installer un silence de mort dans la cour, un silence pesant durant lequel chacun retint sons souffle, attendant la suite de la querelle, attendant une récidive de la part leur roi. Pris sur le fait, Arthur n'avait même pas songé à se défendre. Pour être tout à fait franc avec lui-même, il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Et s'il ne l'avait pas vu venir, c'est parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé Merlin capable d'une chose pareille. Il porta la main à sa bouche tout en dévisageant son serviteur.

\- Oups ! S'exclama celui-ci en souriant, visiblement amusé.

Arthur eut du mal à réagir, à se bouger, à revenir à la réalité. Quelque clochait chez Merlin, il venait d'en avoir la preuve, d'en faire les frais. Cette marque de violence, ce sourire sardonique, tout cela était... loin de correspondre à Merlin, même loin de l'habiter. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? D'accord, c'était le moment de l'avouer...

Arthur était inquiet. Non, il était terrorisé.

Il scruta la foule qui le regardait, muette de stupeur, et repéra les gardes juste devant elle.

\- Gardes, je... je pense qu'un petit séjour dans les donjons lui fera le plus grand bien !

Juste avant que les dits gardes se saisissent de lui, Merlin haussa les épaules, impassible, le regard toujours fixé sur Arthur. Un regard de glace, recouvert d'un voile de haine. Le souverain en eut des frissons de terreur.

FLASH FLASH FLASH

Soudain, Merlin tomba à genoux et ferma les yeux, arborant une grimace de douleur. Les gardes ne s'attardèrent pas sur sa subite faiblesse et le traînèrent jusqu'aux donjons. Ils passèrent devant Gaïus qui avait observé la scène dans un état d'effroi. Ce dernier n'avait pas reconnu son pupille. Où était passé ce garçon si généreux, si pacifique, si attentif aux autres ? Où était passé son sourire innocent et mutin ? Où était passé sa gentillesse naturelle, indestructible ?

\- Gaïus ! L'appela Arthur, encore sous le choc. J'ai à vous parler. Tyr, fit-il en se tournant vers le concerné, vous venez aussi.

Le ton tranchant de leur roi convainquit les deux hommes de ne pas lui tenir tête. Arthur apostropha ensuite un garde posté près de l'escalier.

\- Prévenez Léon, Gauvain, Elyan et Perceval de me retrouver dans la salle du conseil sur le champ.

\- A vos ordres.

Le garde s'inclina et quitta les lieux. Arthur ne s'était pas embêté avec les formalités, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait à ce moment-là. Il tremblait encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Merlin... son idiot, fidèle et loyal serviteur avait osé le frapper ? En public ? Sans éprouver aucun remord ? Non. Impossible.

Arthur vérifia que Gaïus et Tyr étaient prêts à le suivre, puis les emmena dans la salle en question, fermant précautionneusement les portes derrière eux. Il entama sans perdre un instant:

\- Gaïus, dites moi que vous avez une explication.

\- J'aimerais, Sire... mais, comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis tout aussi étonné.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à Merlin d'agir de la sorte, poursuivit Arthur en faisant les cents pas. Vous ne pensez pas que... que ce changement puisse être dû à la magie ? Supposa t-il, réticent et méfiant. Je sais que mon hypothèse est peut-être un peu bancale et infondée, mais croyez-vous que ce serait possible ?

\- En effet, Sire..., admit Gaïus à voix basse, comme si cette possibilité l'effrayait plus que tout.

\- Tyr, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi Merlin s'est emporté contre ce serviteur ? Avait-il une raison d'être aussi en colère ?

\- Euh... Je n'étais pas là. Je suis juste entré dans la cour et j'ai vu leur dispute... Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que... que Merlin a ouvert volontairement les box des chevaux, hier soir, et que ça n'a pas plu aux autres, expliqua t-il, faisant référence aux serviteurs.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Je l'ai vu dans les écuries. Mais, comme je ne me doutais pas de ce qu'il allait faire, je ne suis pas resté.

\- Volontairement, vous dîtes ? Souligna Arthur, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui. Il traînait devant les box et regardait les chevaux. Et, ce matin, j'ai appris qu'ils avait été libérés.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, répéta Gaïus. Merlin ne ferait jamais une chose comme celle-ci.

\- Oui, ça n'a aucun sens, soupira mollement le roi, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est pourquoi vous avez peut-être vu juste, Sire. Il est possible que la magie soit à l'œuvre.

\- Mais comment ? Quelle sorte de magie ?

Gaïus baissa la tête, chagriné. Il avait souvent réponse à tout, surtout en matière de magie, mais il existait de nombreuses méthodes de corrompre une personne, de la manipuler. Parfois avec ou sans magie.

\- Je ne sais pas, Sire...

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer les quatre chevaliers convoqués par Arthur. Tous avaient des visages soucieux, se demandant quelle pouvait être la raison de cet entretien inattendu.

\- Léon, Gauvain, Perceval, Elyan, je veux que vous me disiez chacun votre tour si vous avez remarqué quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel dans le comportement de Merlin.

Aussitôt, Gauvain fit un pas vers le monarque, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Merlin ? Est-ce en rapport avec sa crise de panique ?

\- Une crise de panique ? S'écria Gaïus, troublé.

Arthur lança un regard réprobateur à son chevalier, lui faisant comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- Je suis navré, Gaïus, Merlin nous a demandé de garder le silence, s'excusa t-il, sincère.

\- Vu où nous en sommes, je pense que des explications s'imposent, requit le médecin d'une voix ferme mais mesurée.

\- Il y a trois jours, quand nous sommes partis en patrouille, Merlin a été pris d'une crise de panique. Lui-même nous a affirmé ne pas comprendre pourquoi et, comme il paraissait aller mieux en revenant, nous lui avons promis de ne pas vous en parler.

Gaïus soupira et secoua la tête. Là, en revanche, il reconnaissait bien son fils de cœur.

\- Gauvain, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez Merlin ? Enchaîna Arthur, impatient.

Le ton qu'il employait prouvait clairement à quel point la scène à laquelle il avait assisté et le poing qu'il avait reçu l'avaient traumatisé. Ses nerfs étaient agités et il peinait à retrouver une contenance digne de son rang. Au lieu de répondre à la question posée, Gauvain réitéra sa première question.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Merlin ?

\- Il m'a frappé, laissa tomber Arthur.

Gauvain hésita entre dévisager ce dernier et éclater de rire. Il choisit alors de concocter un petit mélange des deux. Il se mit à rire tout en jetant un long regard perplexe à son roi.

\- Je suis très sérieux, Gauvain, et la situation ne prête en aucun cas à rire.

\- Oui, excusez-moi..., reconnut-il en se raclant la gorge.

\- Je répète: Merlin a t-il agi bizarrement ces derniers jours ?

\- Eh bien... Non, pas vraiment. Enfin si, il a accepté de m'accompagner à la taverne. Ça devait être hier soir ou avant-hier soir, je ne sais plus... ça m'a agréablement surpris. Habituellement, il décline toujours mes invitations.

Au vu de l'expression de Gaïus et Arthur, Gauvain pouvait en conclure qu'ils étaient également très surpris. Mais sûrement pas agréablement.

\- Léon ? Continua Arthur avec un sérieux intimidant.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Merlin dernièrement, mais il m'a paru normal. Peut-être un peu plus... renfermé et ailleurs, je dirai.

\- C'est aussi mon avis, l'appuya Perceval. Hier après-midi, je me suis rendu dans la ville basse et j'ai croisé Merlin. Quand je l'ai salué, il m'a complètement ignoré. J'ai simplement pensé qu'il ne m'avait pas vu.

\- Avec ta carrure c'est quand même difficile de ne pas te remarquer ! Fit Gauvain.

Cette plaisanterie aurait peut-être eu le don de faire rire le comité dans d'autres circonstances, mais à cet instant elle ne jeta qu'un froid épouvantable dans la salle. Gauvain avait raison. La plupart du temps, Perceval était la première personne visible dans une foule et, qui plus est, Merlin le connaissait. A part avoir été distrait, ce qui était peu probable, le valet d'Arthur n'avait aucune excuse. La vérité était là: il avait ignoré Perceval de son plein gré.

Esquiver les chevaliers, se montrer distant, renfermé et froid, créer des problèmes sans raisons apparentes et aller jusqu'à frapper le roi de Camelot en personne... Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez Merlin.

\- Sire, savez-vous pourquoi Merlin agit ainsi ? Demanda finalement Elyan.

\- Nous pensons que la magie pourrait être à l'origine de son comportement.

\- La magie ? Mais qui voudrait s'en prendre à Merlin ? Je veux dire... bien qu'il soit notre ami à tous, il n'est... qu'un serviteur... Quel intérêt un sorcier aurait-il à l'attaquer ?

\- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, Elyan. Là encore, la question se pose.

Un silence prit place dans la pièce. Chacun semblait réfléchir à cette question cruciale, tentant de mettre un visage sur un traître tapit quelque part dans Camelot, probablement au cœur même du château, quelqu'un pouvant faire parti de leur entourage. Tout le monde pensait à Agravain. Pendant un an, l'oncle d'Arthur avait servi et combattu aux côtés de son neveu, jouant en réalité double jeu et n'agissant que dans les intérêts de Morgane. Et si quelqu'un de la même espèce que lui se terrait au château ? Si cette personne avait empoisonné l'esprit de Merlin ? Mais, là encore, ils se heurtaient à une impasse. Pourquoi Merlin ? Pourquoi un serviteur ? La seule explication plausible était que ce dernier figurait en tant que valet personnel du roi Arthur et celui-ci comptait un bon nombre d'ennemis. N'importe qui, avec un esprit assez avisé et réfléchi, pouvait voir en Merlin le pion idéal afin d'atteindre Arthur.

\- Gaïus, fit soudainement le monarque en brisant le silence, pouvez-vous faire des recherches grâce à vos livres ?

\- Bien-sûr, Sire.

\- Ce que j'ai à ajouter ne va pas vous plaire, mais je décrète que Merlin doit rester enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne exactement ce qui lui arrive.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est nécessaire ? Siffla Gauvain, mécontent face à une telle idée.

\- Croyez-moi, ça ne me réjouit pas non plus, mais c'est la seule solution. Vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, Gauvain. Merlin est... il est dangereux. Le laisser errer en liberté dans le château n'est pas prudent.

Personne n'osa répliquer. C'était vrai, Arthur avait raison, et personne ne pouvait le nier. Même si cela n'enchantait guère les chevaliers, et encore moins Gaïus et Arthur, c'était l'initiative la plus préventive, autant pour la sécurité des habitants du château que pour celle de Merlin. En plus d'être agressif, il avait l'air de ne pas contrôler du tout ce qu'il faisait. Il serait capable de se blesser ou de s'attirer des ennuis beaucoup plus graves.

\- Bien..., murmura Arthur, la voix chevrotante. Avant de vous laisser partir, je vous demanderai de ne pas... ébruiter ce que nous venons de dire. Il faut à tout prix éviter la panique. L'incident qui a eu lieu tout à l'heure aura fait le tour du royaume d'ici la fin de la journée, évitons d'en rajouter.

Les chevaliers inclinèrent la tête en signe de soumission et quittèrent la salle du conseil, aussitôt suivis de Gaïus. Lorsque Tyr passa à côté de lui, Arthur l'arrêta doucement.

\- Tyr, si les serviteurs vous questionnent, je compte sur vous pour appliquer ce que je viens de dire.

\- Que voulez-vous que je leur raconte ?

\- Dîtes leur que Merlin a été mit aux donjons pour son indiscipline et qu'il y restera aussi longtemps que je le déciderai.

Tyr se courba avec respect.

\- A vos ordres, Sire.

Et sur ces mots, il retourna à ses occupations.

Resté seul, Arthur s'écroula sur la première chaise à sa portée, le teint livide. Comment cela était-il arrivé, déjà ? Avait-il manqué quelque chose ? Il s'était pourtant fait un devoir de surveiller Merlin durant les trois derniers jours. Il avait pris l'excuse qu'il « vérifiait son travail » alors qu'en réalité il ne faisait que s'assurer que son... meilleur ami allait bien, qu'il n'allait pas être victime d'une autre crise de panique. D'ailleurs, cette crise avait-elle un quelconque lien avec son attitude ? Arthur ne savait pas, il n'avait aucune piste à suivre et son impuissance le rendait... plus en colère qu'il n'avait osé le montrer aux autres. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pris la décision de laisser Merlin enfermé, même s'il savait très bien que c'était la seule chose juste et utile à faire. Mais il s'en voulait encore plus d'être obligé de rester les bras croisés. Seul Gaïus, avec l'aide de ses connaissances et de ses précieux livres, était en mesure de trouver la réponse à leurs interrogations, de mettre un terme à leurs inquiétudes tenaces et grandissantes, de faire recouvrer à Merlin son véritable... état d'esprit. Arthur espérait simplement qu'il y parviendrait dans de brefs délais. Pour le moment... il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

* * *

 _( Merlin 4 soundtrack « The Bond of Sacrifice » 18 )_

Avant de retourner dans ses appartements, Gaïus décida de faire un saut par la prison. Il voulait discuter avec Merlin, essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait en l'observant, tenter de déceler un indice qui aurait échapper aux autres... Les gardes le reconnurent aussitôt et le laissèrent passer sans poser de questions. Ils étaient également au courant de l'attachement que le médecin portait au serviteur d'Arthur, tel un père pour son fils.

En arrivant dans l'allée centrale, Gaïus aperçut une silhouette dans la dernière cellule. Il s'approcha un peu pour mieux la distinguer et le spectacle auquel il assista lui brisa le cœur. Merlin était adossé au mur du fond, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et la tête baissée. Gaïus craignit qu'en ouvrant la bouche son pupille le gratifie de ce machiavélique sourire, un sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas, qui n'avait rien à faire sur ses lèvres. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'aller jusque là. Merlin releva la tête de lui-même.

Il pleurait.

Son visage n'arborait plus cette menace ni cette complaisance sournoise que Gaïus avait détecté chez lui un peu plus tôt.

Non, Merlin paraissait à l'inverse torturé et... coupable. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-même, abondantes et intarissables.

\- Oh mon garçon..., murmura Gaïus, touché en plein cœur.

\- Gaïus, répondit-il, la voix brisée. Gaïus, j'ai étranglé un serviteur et... j'ai frappé Arthur... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je vous jure que... je vous jure que je ne sais pas... S'il vous plaît, vous pouvez leur dire que je suis désolé... ?

Gaïus aurait voulu entrer dans la cellule pour mieux réconforter le jeune sorcier, mais il était coincé, séparé de lui par des barreaux. Profitant de la lucidité de Merlin, il demanda:

\- Merlin, sais-tu ce qui t'arrive ? Serais-tu capable de m'expliquer ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je me sens constamment... irrité. J'ai envie de... j'ai envie de... faire du mal autour de moi. Je me sens bien dans ces moments-là... Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive... Et... j'ai des flashs aussi...

\- Des flashs ?

\- Oui... Je vois une image passer devant mes yeux. Je vois... une silhouette, une lumière blanche et... j'entends une voix, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit.

\- Depuis quand as-tu... ces flashs ?

\- Environ trois jours, je crois...

Gaïus passa outre le fait que Merlin n'avait mentionné ces flashs à aucun moment et enchaîna:

\- Se sont-ils déclenchés le jour où tu as eu ta crise de panique ?

Merlin baissa à demi la tête et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Il secoua lentement la tête, honteux, et avoua:

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû vous en parler... Oui, c'était le même jour. Je crois que j'ai paniqué autant parce que... parce que je sentais déjà un changement se produire en moi et que ça me terrorisait... Gaïus... Je suis terrifié... Mon destin est de protéger Arthur, alors que j'ai envie de... de le tuer...

\- Il est fort probable que ces flashs qui te hantent soient en lien avec ton comportement, comprit Gaïus, restant aussi neutre et concentré que possible.

\- Pensez-vous que... que Morgane pourrait être derrière... tout ça ? Risqua Merlin anxieux.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. La dernière fois qu'elle a voulu t'utiliser pour tuer Arthur, le résultat n'a pas été très convaincant... Je doute qu'elle fasse deux fois la même erreur. Et puis, ça fait deux ans qu'elle s'est volatilisée dans la nature. Les chevaliers l'ont cherchée, mais sans jamais la retrouver. D'après bons nombres de rumeurs, le Sarrum d'Atama la retiendrait prisonnière. Si elle s'était échappée, nous serions déjà au courant.

\- Je suppose...

\- Merlin, reprit Gaïus d'une voix plus posée, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour comprendre ce qui t'arrive, tu le sais.

Merlin hocha la tête, les yeux brillants d'espoir et de reconnaissance.

\- Gaïus... Comment a réagi Arthur après ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna t-il d'un ton prudent.

\- Tu le connais, il n'est pas le genre d'homme à dévoiler ce qu'il ressent. Mais j'ai pu voir qu'il était très choqué et inquiet, également.

\- J'espère que tout rentrera vite dans l'ordre et qu'il acceptera mes excuses.

\- Ne te tracasses pas autant, mon garçon, il sait que tu n'étais pas toi-même.

Merlin haussa les épaules, peu convaincu par les paroles de son tuteur, mais n'ajouta rien. Gaïus profita du silence qui suivit pour examiner attentivement son pupille. Il ne releva aucune blessure, aucune anomalie, aucune marque symbolique pouvant laisser penser à l'usage de la magie. Merlin était... Merlin. Il savait aussi que, même si ce dernier avait tu sa crise de panique, il ne recommencerait pas à lui mentir ou lui cacher quoi que ce soit, surtout en pareille circonstance. Par conséquent, si Merlin avait autre chose à lui révéler, il l'aurait déjà fait. C'était ça, le plus troublant. Extérieurement, tout semblait aller bien.

Le proverbe « les apparences peuvent être trompeuses » était malheureusement plus qu'approprié dans cette situation.

\- Je reviendrais demain matin si j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

\- Merci, Gaïus...

Le médecin lança un coup d'œil encourageant à Merlin, le cœur lourd à l'idée de le laisser seul entre quatre murs, seulement distrait par les bavardages anodins des gardes. Puis, résolu à mettre la main ne serait-ce que sur une piste, il tourna les talons et quitta les donjons.

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **J'essaierai de poster la suite Lundi. A la semaine prochaine :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis de retour ( pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... pardon, j'ai tout le temps envie de faire cette blague ^^' ) avec le chapitre 4. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en penserez ! :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une review après votre lecture ^^**

 **Je remercie du fond du cœur ameliesky61, Le Poussin Fou, Sieba972, MICHONCHON, Falis, Lina et tahury pour leurs reviews si gentilles ! :3 Je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Il était une fois une production du nom de BBC. Un jour, elle créa une oeuvre qu'elle intitula Merlin, oeuvre sur laquelle je n'ai donc aucun droit mais que j'emprunte humblement.**

 **Les musiques sont intégrées dans le chapitre, comme d'habitude.**

 **Bonne lecture mes très chers ! :)**

 _Chapitre 4: Disparition..._

 _( Interstellar Soundtrack – No Time For Caution )_

La cloche.

C'est le premier son qui réveilla Arthur et Guenièvre.

\- Que se passe t-il ? S'écria la reine.

L'esprit encore embrumé, les souverains de Camelot se lancèrent un regard terrifié, mêlé d'une incompréhension totale. Ils coururent à la fenêtre pour prendre connaissance de la situation. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et aucun cri de détresse ne résonnait à l'extérieur. Plusieurs gardes et chevaliers s'agitaient dans tous les sens et plusieurs flambeaux étaient allumés, illuminant la cour d'une chaude lumière, mais, à première vue, aucune attaque n'était en vue, aucun combat n'était engagé. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

Arthur ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à scruter les environs, à se demander quelle était la raison d'un tel remue-ménage. Il passa derrière le paravent et s'habilla à la hâte. Il venait d'enfiler la première tunique à sa portée quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il entendit alors sa femme prendre la parole:

\- Léon, Gauvain, que se passe t-il exactement ?

Les deux chevaliers se consultèrent silencieusement, chacun incitant l'autre à expliquer la raison de cette alerte. Paraissant perdu dans ses pensées, Gauvain ne se porta pas volontaire, obligeant Léon à se désigner.

\- C'est Merlin, majesté... il a disparu.

\- Quoi ? Merlin ?

\- Oui. Il s'en est prit aux gardes et il s'est évaporé dans la nature.

Guenièvre lança un coup d'œil angoissé vers le paravent: elle savait qu'Arthur écoutait la conversation.

\- Mais... comment a t-il réussi à sortir ?

\- Nous ne le savons pas. La porte de sa cellule gisait par terre, les gonds étaient détruits.

\- Et la citadelle ?

\- C'est la même chose. Il a échappé à la surveillance des gardes, nous ne savons pas comment.

Mit volontairement à l'écart de la discussion, Arthur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Merlin s'était échappé. Merlin. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Où était-il allé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond, chez lui ? Était-il en danger ?

\- S'est-il échappé seul ? Demanda t-il en se postant devant les chevaliers. Pensez-vous que quelqu'un ait pu l'aider ?

Arthur avait en tête le conseil improvisé au sujet de Merlin qu'il avait tenu un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il s'entendait encore formuler l'hypothèse que la magie soit à l'origine de son comportement agressif et violent, que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ait pu s'immiscer dans son esprit pour l'utiliser, l'inciter à faire du mal... Gauvain semblait penser à la même chose puisqu'il répondit:

\- Oui, c'est obligé. Mis à part Perceval ou un sorcier, je vois mal comment Merlin aurait pu défoncer la porte de sa cellule et encore moins comment il aurait pu s'attaquer aux gardes des donjons.

\- Il s'agit probablement de la personne... du sorcier... qui le manipule, suggéra logiquement Léon.

Arthur hocha lentement la tête, l'estomac noué par la peur. Imaginer Merlin à la merci d'un sorcier, d'un monstre sans scrupules ni morale, l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer, venait le tirailler de l'intérieur. Il serra les poings, sentant la colère poindre. Pourtant...

\- Attendez, quelque chose ne va pas. Si un sorcier cherche réellement à se servir de lui pour m'atteindre, pourquoi l'avoir libéré et emmené avec lui ? Pourquoi l'avoir... enlevé ?

\- Enlevé ? Répéta Gauvain, dubitatif. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il a pu être enlevé ?

\- Je pense à toutes les possibilités, répondit Arthur. Mais qu'il soit partit de son plein gré ou non avec cette personne... ça ne fait aucun sens.

Léon et Gauvain gardèrent un silence prouvant que, tout comme leur roi, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée à formuler, pas la moindre indication, pas la moindre suggestion à transmettre.

\- Arthur, il faut envoyer des patrouilles, requit Guenièvre, tout aussi alarmée.

\- Oui... Léon, Gauvain, prenez la tête des patrouilles.

Les chevaliers s'inclinèrent et quittèrent les appartements au pas de course, prêts à entamer toutes les recherches nécessaires, à fouiller la forêt entière et les villages pour retrouver Merlin.

\- Je vais voir Gaïus, décida Arthur. Il doit se faire du soucis.

\- Très bien.

Arthur ne perdit pas son temps à bavarder avec son épouse et s'engagea dans les couloirs du château en courant. Ces derniers étaient pour la plupart vides, seulement arpentés par des gardes à la recherche de l'évadé. Merlin était quelqu'un de connu et d'aimé à Camelot, même respecté, mais ce qu'il avait osé faire à son maître, le roi, était vite arrivé aux oreilles de la cour et des habitants de la ville basse, et le fait qu'il ait soudainement disparu n'ajoutait rien de plaisant à son cas. Désormais, il n'était plus qu'un fugitif.

Arthur ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois en route, pas même pour écouter les rapports de ses soldats ni donner des instructions aux patrouilles prêtes à partir. Sa priorité était de voir Gaïus, de s'entretenir avec lui, priant pour qu'il ait trouvé un remède pour Merlin, priant pour que, si remède il y avait, ses chevaliers parviennent à le retrouver afin de lui faire ingurgiter. Arthur longea la galerie, la respiration haletante, sentant la sueur apparaître sur son front, mais il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à ralentir. C'était Merlin qui était partit, ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Toutefois, Arthur fut brusquement obligé de s'arrêter lorsqu'il manqua de mettre le pied dans... du sang. Une petite mare de sang jonchait le sol juste devant lui. Arthur regarda plus en avant et fut témoin du même phénomène. Des gouttes et des gouttes d'un liquide pourpre s'étalaient dans la galerie. Il revint lentement sur ses pas et suivit à la trace le chemin dessiné par les tâches de sang. Oubliant Gaïus et sa résolution d'aller le voir rapidement, Arthur porta toute son attention sur cette étrange piste, cette inexplicable ligne faite de sang. Il traversa ainsi la cour, entra dans le château, dévala plusieurs couloirs et... arriva dans les donjons.

Les donjons.

Arthur s'adossa au mur, le souffle coupé, le teint blême. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il croyait. Il reprit la route, toujours focalisé sur son itinéraire, souhaitant désespérément que son hypothèse soit fausse, qu'il se fasse des idées. Les donjons avaient été désertés, mais la cellule du fond était ouverte, la porte reposant à ses pieds comme le lui avait expliqué Léon. Arthur entra à l'intérieur d'un pas tremblant et incertain. Les traces de sang s'arrêtaient là. Ou plutôt... elles venaient de là.

Ce sang était celui de Merlin.

\- Non..., souffla Arthur, terrifié.

Il était rarement en proie à une peur aussi vive, mais il s'agissait de Merlin, son serviteur. Non, son ami. Non, son meilleur ami.

Arthur tenta de ne pas laisser l'angoisse le submerger. Il devait réfléchir. Comment les chevaliers et les gardes avaient-ils pu manquer le sang qui parsemaient le sol des donjons, du château, de la cour, de la galerie, peut-être même d'autres endroits ? Ils avaient l'œil, habituellement. Cela dit... Arthur ne l'avait remarqué qu'en arrivant dans la galerie, donc il ne pouvait pas blâmer ses soldats. S'il ne s'était pas penché pour regarder où il allait, il aurait obligatoirement raté cet important détail, tout comme eux. Mais une question se posait: Pourquoi Merlin saignait-il autant ? Et surtout... s'il avait vraiment été enlevé, comme il l'avait suggéré, pourquoi avait-il traversé la moitié du château pour se rendre dieu sait où ? Pourquoi avait-il eu une telle liberté de mouvement ? A moins qu'on l'ait traîné ? Qu'on l'ait forcé ? Mais Arthur n'avait repéré aucune trace de lutte et il savait que Merlin ne se serait pas laissé emmener sans essayer de s'échapper, de se battre.

Arthur essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son visage et examina une dernière fois les traces de sang. Le seul moyen de savoir où s'était rendu Merlin, seul ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, était de suivre les troublantes empreintes qu'il avait laissées. Arthur refit le chemin en sens inverse, évitant sur son passage les petites flaques d'un rouge profond. Bientôt, il se retrouva au milieu de la galerie, à l'endroit même où il avait découvert le sang, mais cette fois-ci il continua sur sa lancée. Plus il marchait, plus il devinait la destination de Merlin.

Les quartiers de Gaïus.

En arrivant devant la porte, Arthur se figea net, pétrifié. Sur le bois se détachait une forme de main, rendue visible par cette même couleur pourpre. Du sang. Merlin avait poussé la porte avec une main couverte de sang. Arthur déglutit avec difficulté. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Le roi de Camelot se sentait tout à coup... faible. Démuni. Frustré. Vulnérable. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Encore du sang. Toujours du sang. Par terre, sur la table de travail de Gaïus. Une chaise était renversée au milieu d'objets divers, du papier, des plantes, des ustensiles.

\- Gaïus ? Appela Arthur, la voix tremblante.

Pas de réponse. Où était passé le médecin de la cour ? Arthur savait qu'il s'absentait parfois dans la ville basse pour une urgence, mais la cloche d'alerte avait sonné. Il devrait déjà être revenu. Arthur s'enfonça un peu plus dans la grande pièce, passant en revue le fouillis qu'avait provoqué Merlin et remettant un peu d'ordre en attendant que Gaïus revienne.

\- Sire ?

\- Ah, Gaïus ! S'exclama Arthur, soulagé.

Le médecin se tenait à côté de la porte entrouverte, dévisageant le sang incrusté sur le bois et le bazar qui régnait dans ses appartements. Il ne semblait être au courant de rien.

\- Sire, que se passe t-il ? J'ai entendu la cloche, mais je n'ai pas pu revenir tout de suite, j'assistais un accouchement.

\- Merlin a disparu, annonça le monarque de but en blanc.

\- Merlin ?!

\- Nous pensons qu'il a été aidé, voire enlevé, mais ce sang qui m'a mené jusqu'ici me laisse croire le contraire...

\- Comment cela ?!

Jamais Arthur n'avait vu Gaïus aussi alarmé. Il savait que Merlin était comme son fils, mais généralement il avait coutume de cacher ses émotions aux autres, les dissimulant sous un masque de professionnalisme.

\- Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte, rien qui indique la présence d'une autre personne, expliqua t-il, et, surtout... ce n'est pas possible que Merlin soit venu ici si on l'avait réellement enlevé, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- En effet..., murmura Gaïus en faisant le tour de la pièce, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Il a aussi réussi à échapper aux gardes, je ne sais comment... J'ai lancé des patrouilles à sa recherche. S'il... s'il est blessé, il n'a pas pu aller loin. Nous le retrouverons.

Arthur avait prononcé ces paroles pour rassurer le médecin, mais avant tout pour se rassurer lui-même. L'idée que Merlin vagabonde seul et blessé quelque part, dans la forêt ou ailleurs, qu'il se vide de son sang, sans trouver d'aide ni recevoir de soins... Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela. Surtout pas.

\- Gaïus... dîtes-moi que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Malheureusement non...

Gaïus aurait aimé trouvé une solution, un antidote à ce mal mystérieux qui rongeait son pupille, mais par dessus-tout il aurait aimé être présent lorsque Merlin était venu. Il avait fallu qu'il s'absente cette nuit-là, comme par hasard. Une nuit, juste une. Quelques heures seulement. Le destin pouvait être cruel. S'il était resté dans ses appartements, il aurait peut-être pu raisonner Merlin, l'empêcher de partir, prévenir quelqu'un ou... ou... il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait, mais il aurait pu éviter sa disparition, il en était sûr.

\- D'ailleurs... comment a t-il été blessé ? Demanda Arthur à haute voix, bien qu'il savait que personne ne détenait la réponse.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais aussi savoir...

\- Je suis perdu ! S'écria t-il alors. Je suis presque certain que Merlin n'a pas reçu d'aide extérieure, mais si c'est le cas, comment a t-il pu être blessé et avoir échappé aux gardes ? Dans son état, c'était quasiment impossible...

\- Oui... c'est incompréhensible...

C'est en remuant de sombres pensées que Gaïus et Arthur joignirent leur force pour remettre de l'ordre dans les appartements, nettoyant le sang et replaçant chaque chose au bon endroit. Soudain, en soulevant un tas de paperasse médicale, le médecin mit la main sur un papier froissé et taché de sang, à moitié enseveli par le foulard rouge de Merlin. Il prit ses lunettes posées sur la table et lut.

\- Gaïus ? Fit Arthur, les sourcils froncés. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Gaïus arborait un air grave, mais aussi... profondément inquiet. Il tendit sa trouvaille au souverain.

\- Lisez.

Arthur ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il n'allait pas aimer sa prochaine lecture...

 _« Arthur, je suis en danger. Je viens de comprendre qu'il faut que je rejoigne Morgane. Elle m'appelle, c'est elle que je dois aller voir. Je sens que quelque chose se passe en moi. Je ressens l'envie de vous tuer, c'est une envie qui me rend fou. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que Morgane a toujours eu raison et que vous êtes un être abominable._

 _Arthur, je vous en supplie, ne pensez pas différemment de moi, peu importe ce dont vous serez témoin. Vous savez que ma loyauté vous est acquise et que je ne servirai personne d'autre que vous. Vous êtes mon roi et mon ami. Vous devez gardez cela à l'esprit, quoi qu'il arrive. Je vous implore de me pardonner. »._

Confirmé. Arthur n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout aimé ce qu'il venait de lire. Au vu de l'expression de Gaïus, il devinait avoir perdu toute couleur. Sa bouche s'était subitement asséchée et son cœur s'était affolé. Ce qu'il venait de lire... ne pouvait être vrai. Ça ne pouvait pas être de la main de Merlin, de son serviteur... maladroit, idiot, moqueur, attachant, indispensable.

Sous le choc, Arthur se laissa tomber contre la table, la main crispée sur la lettre. La lettre. C'était bien l'écriture de Merlin. Il ne l'avait vu écrire que lors de très rares occasions, mais il reconnaîtrait son écriture entre milles. Sa manière particulière de faire les « l » et les « s », c'était lui, sans aucun doute. Mais... ces lignes, ces mots... ils étaient tracés avec une telle maladresse, rien de ce qu'il avait noté n'était droit, tout partait en diagonal. Du sang imbibait le papier, mélangé à... autre chose. Une substance transparente. Des larmes. Merlin pleurait en écrivant cette lettre.

Mais le contenu de cette dernière posait problème à Arthur. C'était un paradoxe. Merlin disait vouloir le tuer, se rallier à Morgane, et juste après il lui rappelait sa loyauté et son amitié. Ça n'avait pas de sens, pas de... ligne directrice. Qu'était-il censé comprendre ?

 _Ne pensez pas différemment de moi, peu importe ce dont vous serez témoin._

 _Vous savez que ma loyauté vous est acquise._

 _Vous devez garder cela à l'esprit._

 _Je vous implore de me pardonner._

Mais de quoi Merlin se sentait-il coupable ? De rejoindre Morgane ? Pourquoi Arthur penserait-il différemment de lui, du jour au lendemain ? Merlin allait-il servir Morgane, dorénavant et s'en prendre à Camelot avec elle ? Était-ce de cela dont il voulait parler ? Se sentait-il coupable du mal qu'il s'apprêtait sûrement à commettre sous les directives de la prêtresse ? Mais quand ? Et qu'allait-il se passer exactement ? Que projetait de faire Morgane ? Arthur ne comprenait rien, il était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Merlin, il ne comprenait pas les intentions de Morgane.

Morgane.

C'était elle. Depuis le début, c'était elle. Mais... comment avait-elle pu empoisonner l'esprit de Merlin alors qu'elle n'avait même pas mis les pieds au château ? A moins que... qu'elle se soit déguisée ? Non, impossible. Ou alors... elle avait des alliés. Quelqu'un comme Agravain. Mais pourquoi Merlin ? L'avait-elle fait libérer ou l'avait-elle manipulé pour qu'il parte de lui-même ? En quoi pouvait-elle l'utiliser en dehors du château ? Que comptait-elle faire de lui ? Quel était son but en enlevant Merlin à Arthur ? Voulait-elle détruire encore plus son « cher frère » ? Après elle, sa propre sœur, tombée dans l'obscurité, après leur père, mort à cause de la magie, après la traîtrise d'Agravain, qu'allait-il encore subir ? Qui devait-il encore perdre ? Pas Merlin... surtout pas Merlin. Arthur n'était pas aveugle. Il savait que Morgane était consciente de son attachement pour son serviteur et il était sûr qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser cette... faiblesse... pour l'atteindre. Était-ce cela, son nouveau plan, son nouveau projet sadique et monstrueux ? Oh non... pas Merlin.

\- Sire ?

La voix paniquée de Gaïus ramena Arthur dans le moment présent.

\- Pardon... Je... j'étais... en train de réfléchir.

\- Sire, je redoute ce qui va arriver à Merlin. Vous savez tout comme moi que Morgane est capable du pire...

\- Oui, je sais ! Hurla Arthur. Pardon... excusez-moi...

Un long et oppressant silence s'insinua entre les deux hommes. Tout les deux savaient le mal que la prêtresse était susceptible de faire à Merlin. Si celui-ci était en route pour le repère de Morgane, il fallait à tout prix l'arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne sa destination. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Arthur osa un dernier regard sur la lettre, puis la plia et la rangea dans sa poche.

\- Gaïus, je veux que vous employiez tout votre temps à chercher un remède pour Merlin. De mon côté, je vais prendre la tête des patrouilles et déployer tous mes chevaliers. Nous devons le retrouver coûte que coûte.

Gaïus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête déterminé avant de s'installer à sa table de travail pour poursuivre les recherches.

* * *

 _( Pandora hearts OST – Another dimension )_

La matinée touchait à sa fin lorsque Merlin émergea enfin sur la plaine luxuriante le séparant de la forteresse en ruine de Morgane. Les routes sinueuses des montagnes qu'il avait dû traverser pour arriver là lui en avaient fait baver. Il s'était vu obliger de faire plusieurs pauses pour ne pas s'écrouler d'épuisement. Néanmoins, il dut attribuer à Morgane un certain mérite. Elle avait su s'établir au bon endroit. Aucun cheval ne pourrait gravir les montagnes et atteindre ce coin reculé. Merlin inspira l'air frais à pleins poumons, puis s'engagea vers le château. Il pénétra dans la cour d'honneur et fut aussitôt satisfait de l'accueil qui lui était réservé. Morgane était assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine presque réduite à l'état de vestiges et caressait tendrement les ailes difformes d'un dragon blanc. Celui-ci semblait affaibli, extrêmement mal en point, mais respirait sereinement malgré tout, apaisé par les caresses de sa maîtresse. En voyant Merlin arriver, un grand sourire vint illuminer le visage de cette dernière.

\- Merlin ! Te voilà enfin !

\- Je suis désolé d'arriver aussi tard, Morgane, je ne pensais pas que la route était aussi longue et difficile.

\- Du moment que tu es là, c'est ce qui m'importe le plus. As-tu été suivi ? As-tu rencontré des problèmes ?

\- Aucun. Je n'ai eu qu'à m'occuper de la porte de ma cellule, des gardes et m'en aller.

Morgane fut toutefois interpellée par les traces de sang qu'elle détectait sur sa tunique bleue et son visage. Était-ce une conséquence de...son plan ? Un contre-coup du sortilège d'Alkmar, peut-être ? Ou ce sang résultait-il d'une blessure ?

\- D'où vient ce sang ? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant.

Merlin baissa la tête d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il ne comprenait pas à quoi faisait référence sa nouvelle alliée, et inspecta ses vêtements.

\- Ah. Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux vous jurer que je n'ai pas été suivi si c'est ce que vous craigniez.

\- Je te crois.

Et, en effet, Morgane le croyait. Merlin était sous ses ordres, désormais, elle avait toute emprise sur lui, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

\- Préfères-tu que je t'appelle Merlin ou Emrys ?

\- Merlin est le nom que j'ai toujours connu. Emrys est celui que les druides m'attribuent. C'est comme vous voulez.

\- On va garder ton nom d'origine.

Morgane avait l'impression de décrédibiliser Merlin en préservant son prénom de naissance. Emrys, le plus puissant sorcier que la terre ait jamais porté, n'était pas un nom qui lui convenait. Après tout... elle l'avait dupé si facilement. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Quelle puissance avait-il, au juste ? Morgane posa une main sur le bras de Merlin et ancra son regard de vipère dans le sien. Ses yeux bleus-gris, habituellement étincelant de bonté et rieur, n'étaient plus que froideur et méchanceté. C'est alors que, tout en l'étudiant, elle remarqua un détail manquant, un détail caractéristique de son style vestimentaire.

\- Oh, tu as perdu ton foulard.

\- Oui. Je ne sais plus où je l'ai mis.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire cruel. Tu n'en as plus besoin maintenant. Mais ce serait dommage de briser les habitudes, n'est-ce pas ? Suis-moi. Je vais t'en trouver un autre.

Morgane emboîta le pas au sorcier, le menant à l'intérieur d'une tour partiellement rénovée et, heureusement, habitable. Elle monta un escalier de pierre et entra dans la première pièce sur sa droite. Un lit trônait au centre, entouré d'une table sur laquelle avait été disposée de la nourriture, et d'une chaise. Un foulard noir reposait sur le dossier de cette dernière. Morgane l'attrapa et l'enfila autour du cou de Merlin, l'ajustant comme il le faisait.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux ainsi, murmura t-elle en le contemplant.

\- Merci, Morgane.

\- Tu dois avoir faim. Je te laisse te sustenter.

Morgane laissa le jeune sorcier seul et retourna dans la cour, auprès d'Aithusa. Elle reprit sa place devant elle, au bord de la fontaine, et laissa un sourire remplit de satisfaction fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Il est enfin à nous, Aithusa.

\- Ah, j'en déduis qu'il est arrivé ? Fit une voix en provenance de l'entrée.

Alkmar arriva, une biche gisant en travers de son épaule. La chasse avait été bonne, apparemment. Morgane attendit qu'il balance son butin par terre avant de répondre.

\- Oui, il vient d'arriver.

Alkmar étira ses membres endoloris et fit craquer ses os.

\- ça y est, ça va mieux ! Alors, il est bel et bien sous vos ordres ?

\- Il l'est.

\- A t-il recouvré la mémoire ?

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit. Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne changerait rien. Il a perdu toute trace de celui qu'il était avant, son identité réelle, ses souvenirs, ses sentiments sont bloqués par le poison. Il n'est plus rien, plus rien !

\- Vous avez l'air sûre de vous.

\- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Railla Morgane, hautaine.

\- Êtes-vous certaine que le poison a atteint son cerveau et, surtout... son cœur ?

\- Absolument certaine. Remettrais-tu en doute mes pouvoirs, Alkmar ?

\- Bien-sûr que non, vous m'avez déjà prouvé être une grande prêtresse, mais je reste méfiant. C'est à Emrys que vous vous êtes attaquée.

\- Tu l'as vu comme moi. Merlin n'est pas assez vigilant, il ne l'a jamais été ! Il s'est fait démasquer en faisant voler de pauvres parchemins, cela prouve bien ce que je viens de dire.

\- En effet, je ne peux pas le nier.

Alkmar se décida finalement à aller s'asseoir à côté de Morgane et demanda sur le ton de la conversation:

\- Lui avez-vous donné son nouveau foulard ?

\- Oui, le noir lui sied à ravir, ajouta t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Et si quelqu'un découvre la vérité ?

\- Aurais-tu peur, par hasard ? Si quelqu'un découvre la vérité, il ne pourra rien changer à ce qui est fait. Merlin porte ses foulards presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, donc suffisamment longtemps pour que le poison ait eu le temps d'agir. Si quelqu'un apprend la vérité, il ne pourra pas renverser le processus, pas sans devoir m'affronter avant.

\- Ce pourquoi vous êtes si sereine, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Alkmar, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Morgane lui rendit son sourire, fière d'elle-même et de son plan plus qu'ambitieux.

\- Je pars m'enquérir des occupations de notre invité, annonça t-elle dans une froide ironie.

\- Faîtes donc, faîtes donc.

Morgane se pencha sur Aithusa et posa une main douce sur sa tête.

\- Reste avec Alkmar. Je reviens te chercher tout à l'heure.

 _( Pandora Hearts – Alone )_

La petite dragonne émit un léger grognement en signe d'acceptation et regarda la prêtresse disparaître dans la tour. Morgane monta lentement les escaliers et, une fois devant la porte, frappa quelques coups. Aucune réponse, aucun son ne lui parvint. Curieuse, elle s'infiltra à l'intérieur et s'avança. Merlin était allongé sur le lit, endormi d'après ce que pouvait deviner Morgane. Elle prit la seule chaise mise à sa disposition et la plaça près du sorcier, de sorte à se tenir aussi près de lui que possible, puis s'assit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle ne fit rien d'autre que l'observer, s'attardant sur sa frêle carrure, rendue encore plus fragile et innocente quand il dormait, et écoutant sa respiration régulière et apaisée. Mais ses pensées finirent par diverger...

Comment Merlin avait-il pu s'en sortir aussi facilement toutes ces années durant ? Comment avait-il pu faire croire à tout le monde, et principalement à Arthur, qu'il n'était qu'un simple serviteur idiot et maladroit ? Mais surtout... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il caché ses pouvoirs ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi de donner une image aussi médiocre de lui-même, de jouer un rôle qu'il aurait pu rejeter facilement s'il l'avait voulu ? Pourquoi avoir servi et protégé celui qui n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à le tuer s'il découvrait sa véritable nature ? Morgane ne comprenait pas, ne le comprenait pas. Il devrait normalement se sentir... triste, révolté, en colère. Mais non. Il paraissait se complaire à rester aux côtés d'Arthur en tant que vulgaire valet. Comment faisait-il pour... le défendre, l'aider, le seconder, lui être loyal, le suivre partout, plaisanter avec lui ?

Et aussi... pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Murmura Morgane, rongée par une haine lancinante

Il savait. Il avait toujours su. Il avait toujours su ce qu'elle ressentait, ces longues et douloureuses journées où elle devait rester enfermée dans la crainte d'utiliser involontairement ses pouvoirs devant Uther, morte de peur à l'idée d'être brûlée vive. Il l'avait toujours comprise, au fond. Alors pourquoi avait-il gardé le silence ?! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas aidée ?!

 _\- J'ai trouvé les miens. Ils sont comme moi. J'avoue que je me sens moins seule, ici. Tu comprends ?_

\- … _Mieux que quiconque._

 _\- Tu ignores ce que c'est d'être en exil, d'éprouver ce sentiment de honte, de devoir cacher qui tu es aux yeux des autres. Crois-tu que je mérite d'être condamnée à mort à cause de ma nature ?_

 _\- Non... les choses peuvent être différentes._

Lui aussi ? Est-ce que lui aussi avait déjà ressenti cette... souffrance, cette peur, ce sentiment d'injustice, cette solitude ? Probablement. Alors... pourquoi l'avait-il laissée subir ça au lieu de lui venir en aide ? Pourquoi, lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion, ne lui avait-il pas révélé son secret ?

\- Je l'aurai fait pour toi si nos rôles avaient été inversés... Serviteur ou non, sorcier ou non, tu étais mon ami.

 _\- Je te sais gré de ne lui avoir rien dit._

 _\- Je vous en prie._

 _\- Tu es un ami._

Tu es un ami. Ami. Ce mot n'avait plus aucun sens aujourd'hui. Tout ce temps, il n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Merlin avait empoisonné Morgane à peine une heure après qu'elle lui ait avoué cela. Il avait essayé de la tuer. Ils étaient pourtant les mêmes, à cette époque. C'était un geste regorgeant d'une cuisante trahison. Jamais elle ne l'oublierait, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

 _\- Uther voue une véritable haine à tous ceux qui sont comme moi, pourquoi devrais-je ressentir autre chose pour lui ?_

 _\- Plus que nulle autre vous pouvez changer l'état d'esprit d'Uther, mais vous servir de la magie comme cela ne fera que durcir son cœur._

 _\- Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques, Merlin. Tu ne saurais comprendre quoi que ce soit._

 _\- Vous faîtes erreur, je comprends, croyez-moi... Si j'avais vos dons je les mettrais au service du bien, c'est le seul maître de la magie, c'est pour cela que vous avez vos pouvoirs._

Était-ce cela son but ? Changer les choses ? Trouver un moyen de redonner une place d'honneur à la magie ? Tenter d'ouvrir les yeux d'Arthur, d'éviter que son cœur ne durcisse, lui aussi ? Mais n'avait-il pas compris qu'Arthur était le portrait craché d'Uther ? Depuis toutes ces années à son service, n'avait-il pas deviné que sa cause était perdue d'avance ? Ses efforts et sa patience n'aboutiraient à rien. Il pensait peut-être avoir de l'importance aux yeux du roi de Camelot, mais si celui-ci venait à savoir la vérité, Merlin ne deviendrait plus qu'un monstre à traquer et éliminer. L'amitié n'avait pas lieu d'être. Les sorciers n'y avaient pas droit.

Morgane caressa doucement la joue de Merlin et lui murmura, des sanglots dans la voix:

\- Je te fais une faveur, en fait. Tu ne sauras jamais ce que les gens penseront de toi. Tu n'es plus qu'une marionnette.

* * *

 _( Shiki OST – Blue Bell )_

La journée s'achevait lorsque Arthur, suivit de ses fidèles chevaliers, revint au château. Il avait passé une grande partie de la matinée et tout l'après-midi à ratisser la forêt et les environs, allant même jusqu'à s'aventurer sur des terres plus éloignées...

Sans aucun résultat. Merlin n'avait pas été retrouvé.

Alors que le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, signant la fin d'une nouvelle journée, Arthur avait perdu le moral. D'accord, Merlin n'avait pas disparu depuis très longtemps, mais le souverain avait un mauvais pressentiment. S'il était blessé, comme en témoignait le sang retrouvé, il n'aurait pas dû aller loin... à moins que Morgane l'ait intercepté avant et l'ait emmené quelque part.

Quand il entra dans la cour et descendit de son cheval, Guenièvre et Gaïus arrivèrent immédiatement vers lui.

\- Du nouveau ? S'enquit la reine.

Son époux hocha négativement la tête, retourné par la situation et frustré de rentrer les mains vides.

\- Gaïus... quelque chose ? Demanda t-il.

\- J'ai passé tous mes livres au peigne fin, Sire, en particulier ceux sur les prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion, mais ils ne m'ont été d'aucune aide. Même le peu d'indices que j'avais en ma possession ne m'a servi à rien.

\- Vous avez cherché dans ce qui ressemblerait à... de la manipulation mentale, un changement de comportement... ?

\- Évidemment, Sire. Là encore, il me manque d'autres éléments pour trouver exactement ce dont il s'agit. Morgane a toujours été minutieuse dans ce qu'elle fait, j'ai besoin de plus d'indices.

Second hochement de tête. Arthur n'était pas d'humeur à réfléchir, à se creuser l'esprit pour espérer faire la lumière sur le nouveau plan machiavélique de sa... sœur. Les derniers événements l'avaient drainé de son énergie, l'avaient complètement épuisé. Surtout la lettre. Cette maudite lettre qu'il avait rangée au fond de sa poche. Il n'arrivait pas à la déchiffrer entièrement. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

\- Continuez de chercher.

Alors qu'il allait rentrer à l'intérieur du château, Gauvain vint à sa rencontre.

\- Arthur, nous reprenons les recherches demain ?

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Il faut à tout prix retrouver Merlin. Cette sorcière est capable de commettre les pires atrocités et croyez-moi je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Oui, je sais... Évitez de vous saouler ce soir, Gauvain.

Si Arthur avait tenté de faire de l'humour, il avait réussi. Le chevalier éclata de rire, un rire profondément désabusé, et prit le chemin de la ville basse, direction la taverne.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Fit-il innocemment.

Le roi de Camelot regarda son soldat et ami disparaître sur le pont levis en riant toujours. Il savait pourquoi il partait à la taverne. Boire était sa façon bien à lui de décompresser, d'oublier les problèmes, de s'empêcher de ruminer. Arthur en aurait peut-être fait autant s'il n'était pas le roi, s'il n'avait pas un royaume entier à gérer et des responsabilités à assumer. Il se hâta de rejoindre ses appartements et s'affala sur la première chaise qu'il vit.

Le mauvais pressentiment qui le tiraillait auparavant ne s'était pas estompé. Non, il s'était intensifié. Arthur sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose de terrible. Si seulement il pouvait savoir quoi.

Pour le moment, il priait simplement pour que Merlin aille bien, toute ironie à part, et que Morgane ne s'amuse pas avec lui comme elle en avait l'habitude. Il craignait que cette dernière nourrisse le dessein d'assassiner Merlin et de faire déposer son corps devant son cher frère. Arthur ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce genre de pensées morbides et terrifiantes, mais il n'arrivait pas à les faire taire.

Il était juste certain qu'une catastrophe allait survenir.

Dans très peu de temps.

 **Alors, quel est votre verdict ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ( j'essaierai de poster Lundi, mais cette semaine je n'aurai pas l'occasion d'écrire à volonté, donc je ne vous promets rien ) ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je sais, j'ai un jour de retard, je suis désolée. J'ai été pas mal occupée la semaine dernière, surtout ce week-end. J'étais au salon du livre de ma ville avec l'atelier d'écriture de ma fac, mais bref, je m'étale xD Pardon ! Dooooonc, voici le chapitre 5. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas un désastre et que vous l'apprécierez :) Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis surtout :3**

 **Je remercie Le Poussin Fou, ameliesky61 et MICHONCHON pour leurs reviews ultra motivantes ! :D Merci également à Listelia et najha21 pour avoir ajouté cette fiction à la rubrique " follow " ! ^^**

 **Alors là, je vous laisse deviner ce que je vais dire... Il y a les mots " Merlin " , " BBC " et " ne m'appartient pas " dans ma phrase.**

 **Les musiques sont dans le chapitre, as usual :)**

 **Bonne lecture mes très chers ! :)**

 _Chapitre 5: Vérité..._

 _( Predestination (2014) – Ending Credits Soundtrack ) ( La musique qui dure 6:29 )_

Au milieu de la nuit, tout le monde semblait avoir trouvé un peu de repos, même Gauvain qui s'était pourtant saoulé toute la soirée, au point de réquisitionner l'aide de Perceval pour rentrer dans ses appartements.

La seule personne qui, pour son plus grand malheur, ne trouvait pas le sommeil était Arthur. Il avait hâte que les premiers rayons du soleil s'abattent sur Camelot, lui donnant ainsi la permission de reprendre les recherches. Une soif enivrante de retrouver Merlin, de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, de le guérir, de retrouver son sourire, sa bonne humeur, sa maladresse, une soif destructrice de revoir et sauver son meilleur ami des griffes de Morgane le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Il ne laisserait pas encore une fois la magie lui voler quelqu'un de cher. Sa mère, son père, sa sœur... il les avait tous perdus à cause de la magie. Merlin était comme son frère ( même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde ). Et il ne perdrait pas son frère.

Hors de question.

Il ne laisserait pas la sorcellerie mettre un frein à son bonheur, ce bonheur qu'il parvenait à construire aux côtés de sa femme, ses amis et son peuple. Comme tout homme, roi ou non, Arthur aspirait à une vie heureuse. La magie avait fait assez de dégâts dans sa vie. Il l'éradiquerait coûte que coûte.

Las de rester inactif, envahi par des pensées qui ne voulaient pas le laisser en paix, Arthur se leva silencieusement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Guenièvre, et s'habilla rapidement. L'air frais lui ferait sûrement du bien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Une fois vêtu assez chaudement pour sortir, Arthur dévala les étages qui le séparaient de l'extérieur. Dehors, une lune éblouissante inondait la cour, couronnant la statue fièrement nichée devant l'escalier d'une auréole luminescente. Le calme qui régnait au château eut le don de détendre le monarque. Il dirigea ses pas dans les écuries, passant en revue les box un par un, ne s'arrêtant que rarement pour adresser quelques caresses aux chevaux. Dans la dernière stalle, un hennissement attira son attention. Arthur s'approcha du cheval qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

\- Toi non plus, tu ne dors pas...

Tout en passant une main distraite dans la crinière de la monture de Merlin, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à qui son serviteur manquait. Oh non, il n'était pas le seul. L'absence de Merlin avait affecté le château entier, même les chevaliers. Comment un seul homme pouvait-il apporter autant de lumière dans son entourage ? Comment pouvait-il marquer à ce point les habitués du château ? Arthur ne chercha pas à épiloguer davantage. C'était Merlin, après tout.

Il sortit de l'écurie et monta sur les remparts. Les gardes lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas la raison de sa présence. Ils n'avaient repéré aucune menace.

\- Sire ?

\- Je ne fais que passer, ne vous occupez pas de moi.

Les soldats froncèrent les sourcils. Leur souverain avait l'air perturbé, lui qui habituellement veillait à dissimuler son inquiétude et garder la tête haute... cette nuit-là, il donnait l'impression de manquer de force et de courage... et ses hommes savaient tous pourquoi. La disparition de son valet personnel n'était pas passée inaperçue, même pour eux qui, immobiles à longueur de journées, avaient le temps d'observer les habitants du château et, d'une certaine manière, de s'attacher à eux et à leur présence. Merlin n'échappait pas à la règle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? Murmura un des gardes, les yeux rivés sur le pont-levis, en contrebas.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Se renseigna vivement Arthur.

\- Regardez, majesté, là !

Arthur plissa les yeux avec concentration. Il distingua alors, très vaguement, une forme mouvante en provenance du pont, mais ne sut déterminer la nature de cet étrange phénomène entouré d'une épaisse noirceur.

\- Devons-nous donner l'alerte ? S'inquiéta un garde.

\- Attendez mon ordre. Voyons d'abord à quoi ou qui nous avons affaire.

Malheureusement, la lune n'atteignait pas suffisamment cette partie du château pour permettre d'éclairer le « nouveau venu ». La forme continua d'avancer, caractérisée par une lenteur qui interpella le roi de Camelot et ses soldats. Puis, sans que personne n'eut le temps de se questionner plus longtemps, elle s'arrêta. Brusquement. Une lumière blanche apparue, orienté sur un visage qui glaça le sang d'Arthur.

\- Bonsoir, mon cher frère ! Le salua Morgane, un rictus sur les lèvres.

\- Vite, sonnez la cloche ! Commanda t-il.

Les gardes ne se firent pas prier. Quelques secondes après cet ordre, le son tonitruant de la cloche réveilla le château. Des voix, qu'Arthur reconnut comme étant celles de ses chevaliers, emplirent rapidement la cour. Pourtant, malgré la défense préparée à la hâte, Morgane ne se décidait pas à bouger. Elle fixait son frère d'une manière que celui-ci ne sut comprendre. Elle paraissait tellement... fière. Sûre d'elle. Victorieuse. Le fait qu'elle laisse les chevaliers se préparer au combat et les flambeaux s'allumer était une preuve flagrante de son... détachement. De sa confiance absolue en elle-même. Pourquoi se montrait-elle sous ce nouveau jour, tout à coup ? Avait-elle l'intention de combattre ? Pourquoi restait-il figée sur le pont ? Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête ? Si elle n'était pas là pour se battre, que voulait-elle... ?

Soudain, la peur qu'elle ait assassinée Merlin pour ensuite venir présenter son corps ensanglanté à Arthur ranima brutalement celui-ci. Il se pencha au bord des remparts et hurla:

\- Où est Merlin ?! Qu'as-tu fait de lui ?!

Pour toute réponse, le sourire de Morgane redoubla. Elle se retourna à demi sur sa gauche et répondit:

\- Merlin, voyons, ce n'est pas très poli de faire patienter... notre cher roi de Camelot.

Une silhouette se détacha dans la pénombre de la nuit et s'avança docilement vers la prêtresse. Lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa, son visage se retrouva baigné par la lumière magique que tenait Morgane au creux de sa paume.

Cette silhouette, ce visage, c'était Merlin.

\- C'est vous qui teniez à cet effet de surprise, Morgane, rectifia Merlin. Et vu la tête qu' _il_ fait, c'est une réussite, ajouta t-il, ironique.

Pétrifié. C'était le seul mot assez fort pour exprimer ce que ressentait Arthur à ce moment-là. Merlin s'était rallié à Morgane. Non, impossible. Il devait raisonner clairement. Elle le manipulait, elle avait empoisonné son esprit avec un maléfice, un poison, un sortilège, sorti tout droit des ténèbres de la magie. Merlin n'était pas lui-même. Exactement comme ce jour où il avait frappé Arthur et agressé un serviteur. Ce n'était pas le vrai Merlin qui se tenait devant lui. C'était un pantin de Morgane. Mais pourquoi l'avoir emmené avec elle ? En quoi pouvait-il l'aider dans ses plans de conquête et de pouvoir ? Il n'était... qu'un serviteur... un homme maladroit qui ne savait même pas tenir une épée correctement. Si elle ne l'avait pas tué, qu'avait-elle prévu, alors ?

\- Je me doutais qu'il aurait réagi ainsi, ajouta Morgane, au comble du plaisir. Allons, Arthur, vous vous en remettrez.

Merlin glissa un regard à Arthur, un seul regard. Un regard monstrueux, un regard qui traduisait mot par mot, lettre par lettre, « je vais te tuer. » ! Arthur sentit des frissons d'horreur le parcourir.

\- Viens, Merlin, le spectacle va commencer.

Morgane et Merlin pénétrèrent dans la cour d'un pas assuré et triomphant. Rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Les chevaliers n'étaient que des pions en bois à faire tomber. Entre temps, Arthur était descendu des remparts et s'était placé devant la ligne de défense, tenant fièrement une épée qu'un garde lui avait prêtée. Sa position et le barrage que formaient les chevaliers obligèrent les deux sorciers à marquer un arrêt.

\- A quoi pensez-vous, franchement ? Balança Morgane en riant.

\- Vos armes ne peuvent rien contre nous, renchérit Merlin sur le même ton.

Arthur avait noté le « nous » employé par son serviteur, un « nous » qui le répugnait. Avait-il complètement basculé du côté obscur ? Était-il sincèrement capable de faire du mal au peuple de Camelot ? Constatant que personne ne se résignait à bouger pour leur faciliter le passage, Morgane prit les choses en main. Une intense jubilation l'habitait quand elle s'entendit parler:

\- Merlin... à toi l'honneur.

Arthur, comme tous ses soldats qui connaissaient le jeune homme, ne surent interpréter l'invitation de la prêtresse. En quoi Merlin pouvait-il faire quelque chose ? En quoi pouvait-il les blesser ? C'était ridicule.

\- Avec plaisir, Morgane, répondit-il en s'avançant.

Il toisa le groupe en position de combat, levant vers lui des regards interrogateurs et leurs armes de dernière qualité, puis...

\- As mo shlí leat a scaipeadh !

Tous les chevaliers furent violemment projetés sur les côtés, heurtant les pavés de la cour avec une force qui leur fit perdre connaissance. Quelques hommes, dont l'impact avait été moindre, parvinrent à se relever difficilement en prenant appui sur leurs épées, mais ils ne pensèrent même pas à récidiver. Ce qu'ils venaient de voir les avait scotchés, totalement pris au dépourvu. Mais dans le lot des plus choqués, Arthur figurait à la première place. Il n'avait pas été touché par le sortilège de Merlin et se tenait encore debout devant lui et Morgane. En revanche, son corps ne répondait plus.

Il était paralysé.

 _As mo shlí leat a scaipeadh As mo shlí leat a scaipeadh As mo shlí leat a scaipeadh._

Cette formule tournait et tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Une formule magique. Un sortilège. Dans un état second, nageant au cœur d'un océan de sentiments négatifs, Arthur ne put que fixer Merlin dont l'éclat doré de ses yeux venait de se dissiper. Doré. Magie. Sorcellerie. Sorcier.

Merlin était un sorcier.

Tout à coup, il semblait à Arthur qu'une partie de son être se déchirait, qu'il ne connaissait plus Merlin, qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu, qu'il faisait face à un étranger, un tisseur de mensonges, un monstre... Pourtant, une petite voix lui hurlait que toutes ses pensées étaient fausses, mais il n'écoutait pas cette petite voix, il n'en avait pas la force, à ce moment-là. En plus de le clouer sur place, le choc faisait naître en lui des questions, des incertitudes, des doutes, des émotions foudroyantes qui bloquaient sa logique et l'empêchaient de réfléchir.

Merlin était un sorcier. Voilà la seule chose cohérente à laquelle il songeait.

\- Sa réaction est-elle normale ? S'informa machinalement Merlin en dévisageant Arthur. Il est devenu tout pâle. Lui qui massacre les nôtres, il devrait être habitué à voir des sorciers.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, répondit Morgane, un brin agacée. Viens, Merlin. Le trône est à nous.

Mais Merlin avait levé la tête, observant le balcon principal sur lequel se tenait Guenièvre, aussi estomaquée que les chevaliers.

\- C'est la reine, je suppose ?

\- Elle ne nous causera aucun problème.

\- Et lui ? S'enquit Merlin en pointant du doigt un vieil homme dans la galerie.

\- Oh, Gaïus ! S'exclama la prêtresse, arborant son plus grand sourire. Navrée de vous avoir réveillé.

Bien qu'étant au courant de la véritable identité de son pupille, Gaïus ne se montrait pas moins secoué par le déroulement de la situation. Dès la disparition de Merlin et l'annonce de l'implication de Morgane, il avait redouté qu'une telle chose se produirait, qu'Arthur finirait par découvrir la vérité, mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela arriverait aussi vite et surtout que le roi réagirait d'une manière aussi expressive. Arthur n'était pas seulement affecté, il était littéralement en état de choc.

\- Qui est-ce ? Voulut savoir Merlin.

\- Le médecin de la cour, un allié de longue date de la lignée Pendragon.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il nous gênera, ironisa t-il. Il tient à peine debout.

\- Il n'est pas un obstacle, comme personne ici. Bon, je crois que nous avons terminé les présentations. Suis moi, Merlin.

Lorsque Morgane passa devant Arthur, toujours silencieux et immobile, elle se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille, aussi tranchante qu'une lame, jouissante d'une satisfaction sans bornes:

\- Et de trois.

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit Merlin qui s'était arrêté sur l'escalier afin de l'attendre. Tous les deux disparurent à l'intérieur du château, laissant derrière eux des chevaliers désarmés, une reine bouche-bée et un roi trahi.

Arthur entendait une animation certaine autour de lui. Des voix, des hurlements, des gémissements. Quelqu'un répétait son nom, le secouait, même. Quelqu'un essayait de le ramener à la réalité. Mais son cerveau restait obstinément sur « arrêt ». Découvrir la vraie nature de Merlin était une chose, mais entendre les paroles venimeuses de Morgane en était une autre.

« Et de trois. ».

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à traduire ces petits mots. Par « trois », sa sœur lui rappelait qu'il comptait désormais sa troisième trahison. Morgane, Agravain... et maintenant Merlin. Sa famille l'avait trahi. Car oui, au fond de lui, Arthur considérait Merlin comme son frère, ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

\- Arthur !

C'est la voix de Gaïus qui parvint à le faire revenir parmi les « vivants ». Encore déboussolé, il prit rapidement connaissance de son environnement. Ses repères s'étaient brouillés, il n'avait plus les idées claires. Certains chevaliers étaient encore inconscients, d'autres se relevaient tout doucement, aidés par leurs frères d'armes, plusieurs feux étaient allumés et des débris jonchaient la cour. Arthur ne comprenait pas d'où venait tout ce remue-ménage. Merlin... Oui, il devait réussir à le dire... Merlin n'avait fait qu'éloigner les chevaliers de son chemin, il n'avait pas créé un tel capharnaüm... Peut-être que si, en fait. Arthur avait évolué au milieu d'un brouillard dense les minutes précédentes, il était possible qu'il n'ait pas fait attention à ces... détails.

\- Arthur, des chevaliers sont à l'intérieur. Ils retiendront Morgane et Merlin, mais ils ne s'en sortiront pas tous seuls, expliqua Gaïus.

Arthur hocha la tête, le regard vide, inanimé. Il empoigna solidement son épée et fit face au médecin.

\- Oui... Nous... On y va... Chevaliers, avec moi ! Hurla t-il.

Ce n'était plus le moment de se morfondre, de penser, de se faire du mal. Il fallait dépasser cela, il fallait agir. Immédiatement. Merlin et Morgane se dirigeaient tout droit vers la salle du trône. Une fois assise et couronnée, la prêtresse tuerait tous ceux qui essaieraient de la renverser, Arthur et Guenièvre les premiers. Elle mobiliserait sans aucun doute une armée ennemie à Camelot afin qu'elle l'appuie et la protège, même si ce dernier point ne lui posait généralement aucun problème, elle avait les capacités pour subvenir à sa protection.

En approche de la grande salle, Arthur ressentait de plus en plus un malaise... l'idée d'affronter Merlin lui donnait la nausée. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle du trône, ses chevaliers sur les talons, seule la lune permettait d'éclairer le lieu. Morgane et Merlin se tenaient au centre de la pièce, étroitement encerclés par des soldats, dont Léon, Perceval, Gauvain et Elyan. Ces derniers étaient des amis de Merlin et le voir prêter main forte à Morgane, leur ennemie jurée, les perturbait. Ils étaient peut-être au courant du comportement changeant de Merlin et de la responsabilité de Morgane, mais en être témoin était plus dur à digérer. Arthur se glissa discrètement parmi ses hommes et s'arrêta à côté de Léon.

\- Merlin... Merlin est un sorcier, Sir Léon, annonça t-il du tac au tac.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?! S'écria t-il, interloqué.

\- Vous plaisantez ?! Ajouta Gauvain, complètement dégrisé.

\- Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux... Trouvez un moyen de le séparer de Morgane et attirez le à l'écart. Je... Je dois lui parler...

\- Qu'allez vous faire, Sire ? Demanda Léon.

\- Je ne sais pas... mais il faut que je lui parle...

Soudain, ils furent tous obligés de reculer à la hâte pour ne pas recevoir les projectiles enflammés avec lesquels Merlin et Morgane les bombardaient.

\- Un pas de plus et vous serez brûlés vifs !

La voix vibrante de menace de la prêtresse venait de retentir dans la salle, provoquant un écho presque inhumain. Mais aucun des chevaliers ne se laissa démonter. Ils se ruèrent sur la jeune femme dans un assaut de rage. Léon, secondé par Perceval, Gauvain et Elyan, contourna le groupe de sorte à se tenir au plus près de Merlin. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt leur petite stratégie et les envoya valser au fond de la pièce sans même lever le petit doigt. Arthur profita de l'inattention de Morgane pour saisir la brèche qui s'offrait à lui. Il se plaça à une distance raisonnable de son... serviteur ? Ami ? Du sorcier ? ( il ne savait comment le nommer ) et l'apostropha:

\- Merlin !

\- Si vous voulez me supplier de vous épargner, vous vous y prenez vraiment mal, lâcha t-il, le regard meurtrier.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir...

Arthur refoula la panique et toutes ces émotions qui s'emparaient de lui, ces émotions qui lui écrasaient la poitrine. Il devait trouver un moyen de faire revenir Merlin à la raison. Sorcier ou non... il ne pouvait pas être ce monstre qu'il donnait l'impression d'être. C'était impossible. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, vous essayez peut-être de retenir mon attention pendant que vos chevaliers tentent de tuer Morgane ?

\- Écoute moi... Tu n'es pas toi-même, d'accord ? Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- De quoi pourrais-je bien me souvenir ? Me souvenir que vous êtes un monstre de cruauté, un homme sans cœur qui traque et massacre les miens ?! Ça je le savais déjà.

Les paroles de Merlin touchèrent Arthur en plein cœur, enfonçant des épines empoisonnées au plus profond de son être. Était-ce réellement ainsi que Merlin le voyait ? Stop ! Il devait se ressaisir ! Merlin n'était pas lui-même, ses pensées étaient commandées par Morgane, créées de toutes pièces. N'est-ce pas ? Il ne pensait pas cela, en réalité, il ne penserait jamais cela...

\- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais Morgane te manipule ! Elle joue avec ton esprit, c'est à cause d'elle que tu es comme ça !

\- A cause d'elle ? C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, _Arthur_! Morgane m'a libéré. Ensemble nous rétablirons l'usage de la magie à Camelot, il n'y aura plus personne pour nous imposer des règles, plus aucun Pendragon pour nous éliminer !

Arthur fit un pas.

\- C'est elle qui mériterait de régner, pas un être répugnant comme vous.

Un deuxième.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être vu comme un monstre.

Un troisième.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu peur du regard des autres, du bûcher, de l'exécution, de la mort...

Un quatrième.

\- Vous vivez dans vos préjugés, vous vous emmurez dans la haine. Le véritable monstre ici... c'est vous !

Un hurlement.

\- Je suis désolé..., murmura Arthur, la voix brisée.

Il retira brusquement son épée... qu'il avait enfoncée dans le flanc de Merlin. Celui-ci fixa le monarque avec des yeux embués de larmes et s'écroula dans ses bras. Ne prenant pas garde au combat engagé autour de lui, Arthur hissa Merlin sur son dos et se mit à courir. Il voulait l'éloigner de Morgane, le protéger de son influence, l'emmener à Gaïus et le faire soigner. La blessure qu'il lui avait infligée n'était pas profonde ni conséquente, il avait fait exprès de ne toucher aucun organe. Si Merlin était prit rapidement en charge par le médecin, il avait toutes ses chances de s'en sortir.

Alors qu'Arthur allait atteindre la sortie de la salle, les grandes portes se refermèrent brutalement.

\- Posez le immédiatement, Arthur, ordonna Morgane d'une voix glaciale.

Arthur se retourna lentement, très lentement. Derrière lui, les corps de ses chevaliers s'entassaient les uns sur les autres. Sa seule réjouissance, c'était que Morgane n'était pas non plus dans un meilleure état. Sa robe était couverte de sang et déchirée ça et là. Arthur devina que seule sa magie parvenait à la faire tenir debout, lui donnant l'énergie nécessaire pour se dresser devant son « cher frère ».

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?! Siffla t-il, dégoûté.

\- Disons simplement que je l'ai... stimulé. Mais je dois vous accorder un certain mérite, Arthur. Je n'avais pas prévu que vous l'attaqueriez. Vous avez fait échouer mon plan.

\- Alors c'était ça, votre plan. Se servir de sa magie pour prendre le trône.

\- Merlin est réputé comme étant le plus grand sorcier que la terre ait jamais porté. Avec sa puissance, vous n'auriez pas pu nous arrêter. Malheureusement, je me rends compte que je vous ai sous-estimé. Mais trêve de bavardage. Déposez le.

Arthur lança un regard de défi à sa sœur, un regard signifiant que si elle voulait vraiment récupérer Merlin, elle devrait d'abord lui passer sur le corps. Morgane s'accorda quelques secondes d'attente, principalement pour elle. Elle puisa dans sa magie pour redonner de l'ampleur à sa force vitale. Elle n'allait pas mourir de ses blessures, mais elle serait susceptible de s'évanouir. En somme, c'était l'heure du repli. Toutefois, avant de partir, elle devait reprendre son précieux allié. Agacée de la ténacité d'Arthur à vouloir protéger son serviteur ( ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ), elle décida de s'en remettre au chantage, un procédé qui fonctionnait très bien.

\- Si vous ne vous décidez pas, les chevaliers le paieront. Par qui pourrais-je commencer ? Sir Léon, peut-être ?

Arthur sentit la panique le gagner. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Morgane, il était impossible qu'elle tue tous les chevaliers, mais elle serait tout de même capable d'ôter la vie à certains. Et Arthur savait précisément quels hommes elle prendrait pour cible. Léon, Gauvain, Perceval et Elyan.

Que devait-il faire ?

Ses chevaliers ou Merlin. Les hommes qui le protégeaient, lui et le royaume, ou l'homme qui... qui... qui quoi ? L'homme qui l'avait trahi ? Qui lui avait menti pendant des années ? Un homme incontrôlable qui n'hésiterait pas à le tuer... Il n'y avait aucun choix. Malgré cela, la petite voix était revenue, hurlant aux oreilles d'Arthur que Merlin n'était pas un traître, qu'il était bien plus... mais le roi de Camelot ne l'entendit pas. Il s'accroupit et posa délicatement le jeune sorcier sur le sol.

\- D'accord... Il est à vous...

Arthur jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps de Merlin, ce corps qui allait disparaître d'une minute à l'autre. Il recula jusqu'à la porte et regarda Morgane s'agenouiller, prendre le blessé dans ses bras, le serrer contre elle et passer une main sur sa joue, comme pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Puis plus rien. Une tornade de fumée les avala tous les deux, ne laissant plus qu'un grand vide dans la salle du trône.

* * *

 _( Ludovico Einaudi – Experience )_

La pluie venait de tomber sur Camelot. A peine une heure s'était écoulée depuis le départ subit de Merlin et Morgane. Après avoir rassuré le peuple et les habitants du château en leur assurant que le danger était passé, Arthur s'était enfermé dans ses appartements. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de s'entretenir avec Gaïus, et encore moins avec Guenièvre. Celle-ci ne cherchait pas à engager la conversation, elle respectait le silence de son époux. Arthur s'était affalé à son bureau, se sentant las et endolori, comme s'il avait porté une charge lourde pendant des heures. Il avait retiré de sa poche la lettre froissée et ensanglantée de Merlin et l'avait jetée sur la table.

Plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit, n'écoutant que le bruit assourdissant de la pluie contre les vitres, Arthur tentait de faire le point... ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

Merlin était un sorcier. Et, au vu de ce qu'il avait pu voir, un puissant sorcier. Comment était-ce possible ? Où avait-il appris la magie ? Quand l'avait-il apprise ? Avec qui ? Gaïus, peut-être ? Non, impossible. Ce dernier avait fait le serment à Uther de ne plus jamais se servir de la magie. Pourquoi Merlin ne lui avait jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi se faisait-il passer pour un frêle et maladroit petit serviteur ? Pourquoi était-il resté à Camelot en sachant les risques énormes qu'il encourait ? Quand avait-il usé de magie ? Combien de fois ? Dans quels buts ? Des questions, toujours plus de questions. Des questions sans réponses, chacune perforant le cœur d'Arthur, laissant derrière elles un goût amer, le goût de la trahison, de la déception et du chagrin.

Mais ces questions n'étaient pas les plus insupportables. D'autres, cruelles et monstrueuses venaient les remplacer. Merlin était-il réellement sous l'influence d'un sortilège... ou avait-il rejoint Morgane de son plein gré ? Il aurait très bien pu se lasser de son poste auprès d'Arthur et mettre en place, avec l'appui de la prêtresse, un coup monté dans le but que son changement soit facilement accepté. Peut-être qu'il avait porté un masque durant toutes ces années et qu'il complotait contre Arthur, contre Camelot. Peut-être qu'il avait aidé Morgane et tous les nombreux ennemis des Pendragon. Peut-être que...

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte... ? Merlin ne ferait jamais ça. Il... Il n'est pas comme... ça. »

Qui était-il alors ? Arthur pouvait-il vraiment continuer de l'appeler « ami » quand il se rendait compte s'être fait duper ? Mais non, il devait raisonner avec logique. Il avait une preuve du changement de comportement de Merlin. Morgane n'avait pas nié qu'elle l'utilisait, elle n'avait pas nié être responsable de sa transformation. Dans ce cas... Rien de ce qu'Arthur n'avait vu n'était réel. Merlin n'était pas le vrai Merlin, il n'était pas celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Pourtant... Les sorciers étaient mauvais. Mais Merlin ne l'était pas. Non, cette haine qui l'animait était feinte, créée par Morgane. La méchanceté, la cruauté, le sadisme, le chantage, tout ça était loin de l'habiter. Il était trop gentil, trop loyal, trop généreux, trop insouciant, trop altruiste, trop... Merlin.

Sorcier / Monstre / Traque / Exécution / Merlin / Sorcier / Bienveillant / Magie / Mal / Bien / Doutes.

Arthur était complètement perdu. Merlin était de toute évidence sujet à un maléfice de Morgane. Ses pensées, ses agissements, ses paroles, son être entier était contrôlé par la prêtresse. C'était un sorcier, certes, mais en proie également aux méfaits de la magie. C'était un sorcier au cœur humble et bienfaisant, toujours optimiste, souriant, charitable, moqueur, loyal, brave... Il n'était pas mauvais. Oh non, il ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas penser un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit précédemment à Arthur. Ces mots ne pouvaient pas venir de lui.

 _De quoi pourrais-je bien me souvenir ? Me souvenir que vous êtes un monstre de cruauté, un homme sans cœur qui traque et massacre les miens ?!_

 _C'est elle qui mériterait de régner, pas un être répugnant comme vous._

 _Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être vu comme un monstre._

 _Vous n'avez jamais eu peur du regard des autres, du bûcher, de l'exécution, de la mort..._

 _Vous vivez dans vos préjugés, vous vous emmurez dans la haine. Le véritable monstre ici... c'est vous !_

Qu'il ait sincèrement pensé cela ou non, Merlin n'avait pas tort. Arthur avait reçu des enseignements strictes et avait emmagasiné les propos de son père concernant la sorcellerie depuis le berceau. Il n'avait jamais forgé sa propre pensée, celle-ci ayant été constamment dictée par Uther. Aux yeux des sorciers et... peut-être aux yeux de Merlin... le monstre n'était autre que lui-même, vu à travers Camelot et au delà de ses frontières comme un tyran marchant dans les pas de son père, un homme sans cœur, un meurtrier.

Mais Merlin avait toujours été conscient de cette image et de cette réputation entachée qui lui collait à la peau, alors pourquoi était-il resté à ses côtés, tout ce temps ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à... le tuer, à venger les siens ? Il avait eu tellement d'occasion pour cela. Pourquoi était-il si différent de ce qu'Arthur savait des sorciers ?

 _" - Changeras-tu un de ces jours, Merlin ?_

 _\- Non, vous vous ennuieriez. Promettez-moi que votre prochain serviteur ne sera pas un infâme flatteur._

 _\- Tu essaies de me donner ton congé, en somme ?_

 _\- Non... Je suis heureux d'être votre serviteur, et je le serais toujours, jusqu'à mon dernier jour._

 _\- Quelques fois je pense bien te connaître, Merlin. Alors que parfois..._

 _\- Moi… Je vous connais. Vous êtes un valeureux guerrier ; un jour, vous serez un grand roi. "_

 _" - Je fais tout le travail et le mérite en revient à un autre !_

 _\- Je sais ce que c'est ! "_

 _" - Je ne me suis pas absenté si longtemps !_

 _\- Sans ma permission !_

 _\- Mais si j'avais été à l'agonie ?_

 _\- Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, Merlin ! Mais tu n'es pas mort ! Alors où étais-tu passé ?_

 _\- J'étais à l'agonie._

 _\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! L'avenir du royaume repose sur mes épaules ! Aurais-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela représente ?_

 _\- Eh bien... "_

 _" - J'ai affronté tant de choses. J'ai jamais eu peur de mourir._

 _\- Je crois que vous devriez continuer._

 _\- Tu me laisses perplexe, parfois._

 _\- Vous ne m'avez jamais compris, Arthur._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Je crois qu'on aurait été de bons amis si les choses avaient été différentes._

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai._

 _\- Si vous n'étiez pas aussi arrogant, aussi pontifiant et prétentieux._

 _\- Oh !_

 _\- On va le vaincre, le doroka. On y arrivera, Arthur. Tous les deux !_

 _\- Je te remercie, Merlin. Tu es un homme très courageux... quand il n'y a rien à craindre._

 _\- Vous ignorez combien de fois je vous ai sauvé la vie. "_

Tout ce temps, Merlin était sérieux. C'était lui son protecteur, son « ange gardien », celui qui l'avait sorti des plus mauvaises situations. Arthur le comprenait, désormais. Toutes ces fois où il avait perçu une grande sagesse et une touchante sincérité dans les paroles de Merlin, celui-ci ne mentait pas, autant sur ce qu'il disait que sur ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais menti. Combien de fois avait-il dû se faire passer pour le pire des idiots du royaume ? Pourquoi avait-il tenu à ce point à jouer ce rôle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais cherché la moindre reconnaissance ? Mais... Qu'avait-il accompli exactement ? Comment avait-il géré sa... vie secrète ?

Arthur soupira gravement. Retour à la case départ. Des questions, encore des questions.

* * *

 _( Merlin 4 Soundtrack « The Burial » 04 )_

\- Gaïus, je pars au puits chercher de l'eau, annonça Guenièvre en attrapant une cruche vide.

Le médecin hocha distraitement la tête, occupé à bander le bras d'un chevalier.

\- Je n'ai guère besoin de vous mettre en garde, sir Alidor. Vous avez besoin de repos.

\- Merci, Gaïus.

Sir Alidor rajusta sa cape sur ses épaules et prit congé. Durant toute l'heure Gaïus était passé de chambre en chambre, avait administré des somnifères et des calmants aux blessés les plus graves, et avait regagné ces appartements pour soigner les dernières personnes qui se présentaient. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler. L'aide de Guenièvre, qui l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt, était la bienvenue. Quand elle revint dans ses appartements, il la seconda en désinfectant la plaie d'un chevalier ayant été touché par la magie de Morgane. La reine se concentrait sur la tâche à effectuer avec ardeur, mais Gaïus voyait bien qu'elle ruminait de sombres pensées, tout comme la plupart des habitants du château. Tout en rinçant une serviette dans une bassine, elle risqua:

\- Vous étiez au courant, Gaïus ?

\- Oui, soupira ce dernier, dépité. Merlin avait l'intention de vous en parler, le moment venu...

\- Comment Morgane a t-elle appris ?

\- C'est une très bonne question. Un de ses plus grands talents et de savoir se montrer discrète.

Guenièvre n'ajouta rien. Gaïus profita de son silence pour enchaîner:

\- Comment va Arthur ?

\- Oh... Il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour... assimiler tout ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Vous connaissez tous les deux Merlin. Il n'était pas lui-même, cette nuit. Morgane est la cause de son comportement.

Gaïus espérait, en disant ces mots, défendre son pupille et dissiper le doute dans le cœur de Guenièvre, si doute il y avait.

\- Je sais, Gaïus, répondit-elle. Mais je crains que le choc soit plus dur pour Arthur... Vous l'avez vu comme moi, tout à l'heure. Il est resté... pétrifié. Si vous n'aviez pas été là il serait peut-être encore en état de choc à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Merlin n'a jamais souhaité qu'il découvre la vérité en ces circonstances.

Guenièvre baissa la tête. Elle avait de la peine, autant pour Arthur qui avait toujours considéré Merlin comme son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, que pour Gaïus qui ressentait un amour paternel envers le jeune sorcier. Elle-même n'était pas insensible non plus. Si elle s'était vite entendue avec Morgane en rentrant à son service, Merlin avait été son premier véritable ami. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, pas un seul instant, allant jusqu'à la protéger au péril de sa vie. C'était lui, le sorcier qui avait soigné son père alors qu'il agonisait, victime d'une épidémie. Toutes ces mystérieuses fois où elle avait été sauvée, c'était Merlin. Elle avait une dette immense envers lui. Peu importe le mal qu'il avait causé cette nuit-là, l'opinion de Guenièvre à son égard n'avait pas été altérée. Merlin restait son ami.

\- Je peux terminer toute seule, Gaïus, suggéra t-elle gentiment.

Gaïus offrit un regard reconnaissant à la jeune femme, puis s'autorisa une pause. Il alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de Merlin. Rien n'avait bougé, mis à part que Gaïus avait rabattu les draps et posé le foulard rouge de son pupille sur le lit.

Le foulard.

Le médecin se souvint alors du foulard qu'il portait pendant l'attaque. Noir. Où l'avait-il eu ? Était-ce un présent de Morgane ? Pourquoi s'était-elle donnée la peine de lui en offrir un autre ? Mais... maintenant qu'il y pensait... pourquoi Merlin avait-il laissé son foulard en quittant le château ? Gaïus se rappelait très distinctement l'avoir trouvé en même temps que la lettre. Quelque chose clochait. Il se saisit du vieux morceau de tissu et l'examina d'un œil plus attentif. Il l'étudia sous tous les angles et alla même jusqu'à le sentir. Rien. L'odeur qu'il y décelait était celle de Merlin. Gaïus refit la même chose avec le foulard bleu, mais dut s'estimer vaincu. Il ne trouva rien qui sorte de l'inhabituel. Pourtant... il était toujours autant tracassé. Serrant les deux foulards dans ses mains, Gaïus rejoignit la pièce principale. Guenièvre l'entendit arriver mais ne se laissa pas distraire, terminant d'abord de nettoyer la blessure d'un chevalier inconscient.

Gaïus s'assit à sa table de travail et posa les deux vêtements en évidence devant lui. Il se munit d'un flacon rempli d'un liquide transparent dont il versa quelques gouttes sur les foulards. Ceux-ci réagirent instantanément à l'effet de la substance. Leurs couleurs originelles, à savoir bleu et rouge, se désagrégèrent pour ne laisser qu'une sombre teinte de moisissure. Une fumée à l'odeur âcre s'en échappait.

\- Non..., souffla Gaïus, horrifié.

\- Gaïus, que se passe t-il ? S'inquiéta Guenièvre.

Le médecin courut aussi vite qu'il put, grimpant les escaliers menant au petit étage supérieur, juste assez large pour une personne, étage où il entreposait les livres dont il se servait le moins. Il fouilla plusieurs minutes, renversant bouquin après bouquin dans sa précipitation, jusqu'à mettre la main sur un vieux manuscrit. Satisfait, il reprit sa place sur sa chaise et déplia sa trouvaille. Guenièvre s'informa également de sa découverte, mais elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l'écriture.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Emlevian. J'aurai dû m'en douter...

\- Gaïus, je ne comprends pas...

\- L'emlevian est un poison puissant, très puissant. Même les prêtresses de l'ancienne religion en avaient peur... Je n'imaginais pas Morgane y avoir recours...

\- Quel sorte de poison est-ce ?

Gaïus poussa un profond soupir, comme s'il se préparait à annoncer une terrible nouvelle.

\- Il faut déposer le poison sur une matière qui rentre en contact avec la peau. La plupart du temps, les sorciers qui utilisaient l'emlevian choisissaient des vêtements que leurs cibles portaient régulièrement. Plus le vêtement est porté, plus le poison agit.

\- Et Merlin met ses foulards tous les jours, comprit Guenièvre, estomaquée.

\- Exactement. L'emlevian a cette particularité d'être incolore et indolore. Voilà pourquoi nous ne trouvions aucun indice.

\- Que fait ce poison ?

\- Il pénètre dans le corps de la personne et s'attaque d'abord au cerveau, puis au cœur. Il bloque la mémoire et tout ce qui s'y rattache. Celui qui entre en contact avec de l'emlevian perd sa capacité à réfléchir par lui-même... ainsi que tous ses souvenirs.

\- Et... en ce qui concerne le cœur ? Poursuivit Guenièvre, la bouche sèche par l'angoisse.

\- Le cœur est une étape plus compliqué, je le crains, et plus douloureuse. Avoir des pensées contraires à nos habitudes est une chose, mais ressentir des émotions contraires à nos habitudes en est une autre. C'est ce qui explique probablement la crise de panique de Merlin. Tous les sentiments réels et sincères de la victime sont paralysés, bloqués. C'est celui qui a confectionné le poison qui devient le « maître ». Pour être plus clair, Morgane a inséré dans l'esprit et dans le cœur de Merlin ses propres pensées et ses propres sentiments. C'est pour cela qu'il se sent si proche d'elle aujourd'hui.

Guenièvre resta complètement bouche-bée. Ce que lui racontait Gaïus dépassait tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet de la sorcellerie.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un antidote ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

Gaïus posa ses lunettes sur la table et ferma les yeux quelques instants, le cœur lourd.

\- Morgane possède une sorte de... pendant des foulards, un objet ou un vêtement auquel les foulards sont reliés.

\- Je me souviens avoir vu... Elle avait un ruban noir autour de la taille.

\- C'est peut-être ça... Quoiqu'il en soit, pour que Merlin redevienne lui-même il faut brûler, et ses foulards, et la chose que possède Morgane.

\- Mais... Comment ? Nous ne savons pas où elle est. Et même si nous le savions, il n'y a aucun moyen de l'approcher.

Voilà donc pourquoi Gaïus se montrait aussi désespéré. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à se tenir près de Morgane, du moins pas de son plein gré. Alors imaginer lui voler un objet ou tout autre chose qu'elle portait sur elle... C'était mission impossible.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi sûre d'elle, fit Gaïus.

\- Il faut prévenir Arthur, intima Guenièvre, retournée par ces découvertes.

\- Bien-sûr...

Gaïus vérifia que les blessés dormaient toujours et suivit la reine jusqu'à ses appartements.

* * *

\- Sire... Que faisons-nous, maintenant ?

Arthur savait qu'il devait répondre à Léon. Il était le roi et, en tant que roi, il se devait de prendre une décision.

\- Il faut envoyer des patrouilles de recherches ! Déclara Gauvain, le visage grave.

\- A ma connaissance, ce n'est pas vous qui donnait les ordres, Sir Gauvain, répliqua froidement Arthur.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser Merlin entre les mains de Morgane ?! Se hérissa t-il, choqué.

Cette fois, Arthur ne put répondre. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner Merlin, mais... il avait disparu avec Morgane et personne n'avait la moindre information sur le repère de cette dernière. Ils avaient fouillé la forêt, les villages, ils avaient tout fouillé ! Morgane avait dû s'établir beaucoup plus loin. Mais où chercher ? Comment agir s'ils parvenaient à les retrouver ? Arthur n'oubliait pas non plus qu'il avait volontairement blessé Merlin. Cette dangereuse initiative ne découlait pas d'une mauvaise intention, bien au contraire, mais le jeune sorcier allait-il être soigné à temps ? Non, honnêtement... Arthur était déboussolé, dépassé par la situation.

L'entrée de Guenièvre coupa court à la conversation.

\- Arthur, il y a du nouveau ! Gaïus a découvert le poison qu'a utilisé Morgane.

Sans perdre une minute, Gaïus relata au roi et aux chevaliers ce qu'il avait dit à Guenièvre et s'attarda sur les risques qu'entreprendre de sauver Merlin allait engendrer. A la fin de ses explications, tous les visages se tournèrent vers Arthur. Ainsi, Morgane ne faisait pas que manipuler Merlin, elle pénétrait directement dans son esprit par le biais du poison. Comme il l'avait pensé, son serviteur n'agissait pas et ne pensait pas de lui-même, il était prit au piège, enfermé dans une cage, dans son propre corps. Il ne se rendait compte de rien, pensant aveuglément que Morgane avait raison sur toute la ligne, convaincu qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le guider et à bâtir son existence.

Arthur jeta encore une fois un coup d'œil à la lettre. Merlin avait dû réussir à reprendre ses esprits pour être parvenu à s'échapper des donjons, à marcher jusqu'aux appartements de Gaîus, à rédiger cette lettre et à se débarrasser du foulard. Bien qu'Arthur se sentait en colère, trahi et profondément meurtri, sa première préoccupation était de secourir Merlin, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Il prit une grande inspiration, releva la tête et ordonna:

\- Envoyez des patrouilles.

 **So, what did you think ? Was it good ? Not good ? Just tell me please ! :) Pardon, j'ai envie de parler anglais ce soir, je ne sais pas pourquoi ^^' Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus ^^**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 6, le chapitre grâce auquel vous allez enfin comprendre pourquoi j'ai choisi pour titre de cette fiction " Le lien ". Mais vous comprendrez mieux par la suite, quand vous verrez... " l'application " si je puis dire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout :)**

 **Je tiens à remercier MICHONCHON, Listelia, Le Poussin Fou, julie, fandemerlin et tahury pour leurs supers reviews ! :D Merci également à kimy16 qui a ajouté cette fiction aux rubriques " follow " et " favs " ! Je suis aux anges ! ^^**

 **Merlin est une oeuvre de la BBC sur laquelle je n'ai aucun droit. C'est triste... enfin, au moins les personnages s'en portent mieux (a)**

 **Les habitudes n'ont pas changé, les musiques sont entre parenthèses dans le chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture mes très chers ! :)**

 _Chapitre 6: Le lien..._

 _( Shiki - OST – Day and Night )_

Deux.

C'est le nombre de jours qui avaient passé depuis la fuite de Morgane avec Merlin.

Du haut des remparts, entouré par la ronde habituelle des gardes, Arthur scrutait les environs. Il attendait que les patrouilles qu'il avait envoyées le matin même rentrent au château. Il aurait tellement voulu les accompagner et être celui qui les guiderait à travers Camelot... mais il n'avait pas pu, se voyant obligé de confier cette importante tâche à ses fidèles chevaliers. Et il n'avait pas pu pour deux bonnes raisons.

Il était roi. Ses responsabilités étaient immenses et il ne pouvait se permettre de les reléguer à ses conseillers ou de les mettre de côté.

Et qui disait roi disait devoir assumer ses décisions et faire face aux reproches de la cour. Les nobles qui vivaient au château avaient clairement exprimé leur désaccord quant au choix de leur souverain de rechercher Merlin.

« C'est un sorcier. ». « Il n'est qu'un serviteur. ». « Il vous a trahi. ». « Votre père n'aurait pas agi de cette manière. ».

Autant de paroles qu'Arthur devait supporter et auxquelles il répondait toujours la même chose. « Je ne suis pas mon père. ». Pour le moment, il était parvenu, avec le soutien de Guenièvre et Gaïus, à endiguer la colère et les protestations de la cour, mais il était conscient qu'une querelle plus vive encore finirait tôt ou tard par éclater.

Arthur ferma les yeux, profitant avec délectation de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Dans quelques minutes, il lui faudrait retourner dans ses appartements pour traiter tout un tas de paperasse. S'il s'était exceptionnellement accordé une pause, c'était uniquement pour être débarrasser de George. Celui-ci, bien que ne disant pas un seul mot et effectuant chaque corvée avec rigueur, avait une présence qui agaçait fortement Arthur, une présence qui lui rappelait l'absence de Merlin. En somme, le roi ne le supportait pas.

Les hennissements des chevaux attirèrent subitement l'attention d'Arthur. Une patrouille rentrait au château. A sa tête, il reconnut Léon et Gauvain. Il descendit des remparts en quatrième vitesse, priant pour qu'ils aient mis la main sur Merlin ou, tout du moins, sur un indice concernant l'endroit où il pourrait se cacher.

\- Léon !

L'air maussade qu'affichait ce dernier fit comprendre au monarque qu'il n'avait rien de nouveau à lui apprendre. Gauvain n'arborait pas une mine plus réjouissante.

\- En deux jours nous avons fouillé une grande partie du royaume. Nous n'avons mis la main ni sur Morgane, ni sur Merlin, relata Gauvain, assommé par des heures passées à cheval.

\- Quels endroits n'avaient vous pas encore explorés ?

\- Au delà des montagnes, au Nord, répondit Léon. C'est un endroit extrêmement reculé, il est impensable que les chevaux parviennent à grimper.

\- Je vois... reposez vous ce soir et... nous irons demain. Nous laisserons les chevaux au pied des montagnes et nous continuerons en marchant.

\- A vos ordres, Sire.

Léon se courba avec respect et quitta la cour. Seul Gauvain resta planté devant Arthur, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

\- Je peux vous aider, Sir Gauvain ?

\- Que va t-il advenir de Merlin si nous le retrouvons ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Arthur dévisagea son chevalier, bouche-bée.

\- Je rêve ou vous me demandez si je compte tuer Merlin ?

Gauvain éclata de rire. Il savait qu'Arthur ne ferait jamais ça, il avait appris à le connaître depuis plusieurs années à son service. Mais il savait surtout qu'il tenait à Merlin.

\- Je veux seulement savoir ce qu'il risque en revenant à Camelot.

Arthur avait l'impression que Gauvain cherchait à le provoquer et il avait horreur de cela, surtout venant d'un de ses chevaliers qu'il considérait également comme un ami. Il lui lança un regard noir et déclara d'un ton ironique:

\- Et si j'avais l'intention de le tuer, par hasard ? Que feriez-vous ? Vous le cacheriez pour le protéger ? Vous savez que votre geste serait vu comme un acte de trahison, j'imagine ?

\- Hé détendez-vous, Arthur ! S'exclama Gauvain, sidéré par ces propos.

\- Je n'apprécie pas que vous portiez des accusations hâtives.

\- Des accusations hâtives ?

\- Vous pensez que je planifiais de tuer Merlin, ne le niez pas, je l'ai bien compris.

Gauvain arqua un sourcil. Il avait remarqué qu'Arthur était tendu depuis quelques jours, mais là il dépassait la limite. Il leva les mains en signe de paix et laissa tomber:

\- La prochaine fois je tiendrai ma langue ! Je n'ai pas envie de froisser la Princesse !

Arthur ravala son commentaire désobligeant et tourna les talons. Bon sang, ses nerfs lui jouaient des tours. Jamais encore il ne s'était montré en colère contre Gauvain... en tout cas pas à ce degré. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Gauvain n'avait pas cherché la discorde, c'était impossible. Il pouvait parfois être bagarreur, mais il savait obéir et faire preuve de respect envers son roi. Arthur avait dû tout imaginer.

En entrant dans ses appartements, il claqua furieusement la porte, faisant sursauter Guenièvre qui lisait un parchemin. Elle regarda tristement son époux s'asseoir, mettre les coudes sur la table et le visage dans les mains. Alors, doucement, elle délaissa son travail pour aller le réconforter. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa son menton sur son épaule. Elle sentait les muscles d'Arthur tendus et devinait les sentiments douloureux et mitigés qui le rongeaient.

\- Vous finirez pas le retrouver... Vous réussirez à déjouer le plan de Morgane et vous ramènerez Merlin ici.

\- Et si j'échouais ?

La voix tremblante d'Arthur toucha Guenièvre en plein cœur. Elle le força gentiment à la regarder. Les yeux du roi étaient embués de larmes et sa mâchoire s'était crispée. Il faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas craquer.

\- Vous n'échouerez pas, Arthur. Parce que vous n'abandonnerez jamais Merlin. Il est votre meilleur ami.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre ça ! Soupira t-il en se détournant.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité.

\- Ça ne signifie plus rien, aujourd'hui ! Hurla t-il, à bout de nerfs. Si nous étions réellement amis, il m'aurait dit la vérité ! Il aurait eu confiance en moi ! Il aurait su que jamais je ne l'aurai tué ! Vous voyez, Guenièvre, pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé... je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas du côté de Morgane, si tout ce temps là il n'avait pas joué la comédie ! Et après, je me suis dit que c'était impossible parce que je sais comment il est, qui il est, je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais ça... J'en suis même venu à douter du fondement de la magie... à douter de tout...

\- Vous êtes perdu, Arthur, c'est tout à fait normal. Le principal, c'est que vous connaissez Merlin. Vous savez, au fond de vous, qu'il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Camelot, ni à qui que ce soit. Vous savez que son comportement résulte du poison, de Morgane.

\- Oui...

\- Peu importe ce qu'il a pu vous dire dans la salle du trône, peu importe ce qui a pu se passer entre vous, vous devez garder à l'esprit que ce n'était pas le Merlin que nous connaissons.

Arthur hocha la tête, de nouveau perdu au cœur de ses pensées. Les paroles rassurantes et sensées de son épouse n'étaient pas parvenues à alléger son esprit et son cœur. Il doutait encore. De la magie, de ses choix futurs, de lui-même. Il se sentait trahi, déçu, blessé, chagriné d'avoir été pris pour un imbécile. Mais d'un autre côté, il était aussi... reconnaissant. Il savait que Merlin était celui qui l'avait secrètement aidé durant toutes ces années, que ce soit derrière son dos ou ouvertement. Il était l'unique personne à lui prodiguer les meilleurs conseils et à le suivre partout, même dans les situations les plus périlleuses. Il était le seul à être d'une loyauté et d'une fidélité indestructibles, une loyauté et une fidélité qui dépassaient l'entendement, le poussant à désobéir aux ordres de son maître. Arthur s'était souvent demandé d'où lui venait cette insouciance envers sa propre personne, son dévouement extrême, et même si le mot « égoïste » figurait dans son vocabulaire. Et pourquoi était-il comme ça, à servir, défendre et protéger un homme qui traquait et assassinait les siens, qui faisait de la magie un tabou et l'incarnation même du mal et de la destruction ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Quelles étaient ses raisons ?

Arthur prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et baissa la tête. Il n'avait jamais compris Merlin et le comprenait encore moins aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _( The Imitation Game Soundtrack – Running )_

Lorsque Alkmar pénétra dans la cour d'honneur du château, il s'attendait à recevoir les foudres de Morgane, mais certainement pas à devoir calmer un dragon en furie.

\- Wow, Aithusa, du calme, ce n'est que moi !

La dragonne, postée au milieu de la cour, juste devant la fontaine, battit rageusement des ailes et fouetta l'air avec sa queue.

\- Aithusa !

La voix de Morgane rappela cette dernière à l'ordre. Elle mit aussitôt fin à son petit numéro et se coucha docilement sur le sol.

\- Eh bah ! Vous devriez l'attacher ou elle finira par me tuer, ronchonna Alkmar.

\- Comme si je me préoccupais de toi.

\- Vous dîtes ça... mais je sais très bien que vous avez besoin de moi, sinon vous m'auriez déjà tué, avoua t-il avec flegme.

\- Quelle perspicacité ! J'oserai te demander si tu as mis la main sur Merlin, mais je constate, encore une fois, que tu es seul.

\- Vous n'allez pas me tenir responsable de vos erreurs, Dame Morgane.

Celle-ci dévisagea son allié d'un coup d'œil menaçant, exaspérée par ses remarques, et alla s'asseoir au bord de la fontaine, la main pressée contre sa hanche. Alkmar attendit quelques instants que sa colère reflue pour prendre place à ses côtés.

\- On dirait que la cicatrisation prend du temps, releva t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les chevaliers de Camelot sont de fines lames.

\- Il faut reconnaître qu'ils ont un bon professeur. La renommée d'Arthur Pendragon s'étend au delà de Camelot.

Morgane eut subitement un rire froid, teinté d'ironie.

\- Il est peut-être un grand guerrier, mais il n'a pas grand chose dans la tête. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, après toutes ces années, il n'a pas deviné la véritable identité de Merlin.

\- Cela s'applique également pour vous, fit remarquer Alkmar. Vous avez vécu plusieurs années avec Merlin, il était aisé de comprendre que c'était lui, le fameux Emrys.

\- Cela suffit ! Ordonna sèchement la prêtresse. Dis moi plutôt où tu en es dans tes recherches.

\- En deux jours, étant seul, vous pensez bien que je n'ai pas pu aller loin. Je n'ai fouillé que la forêt pour le moment. Vous devriez réquisitionner du monde, vous avez des connaissances qui seraient aptes à vous appuyer.

\- As-tu oublié que le royaume grouille de patrouilles ? Rappela Morgane, agacée. Un groupe attirerait l'attention. Les chevaliers sont convaincus que Merlin est avec moi. Ce n'est pas lui qu'ils recherchent... mais mon repère.

\- Pensez-vous que le médecin dont vous m'avez parlé finira par comprendre ce que nous avons fait à son cher pupille ?

\- C'est probable... Gaïus est observateur. S'il a retrouvé le foulard de Merlin et qu'il a vu le nouveau que je lui ai donné, il est possible qu'il ait fait le lien. Mais même s'il comprend, c'est trop tard. Personne ne pourra sauver Merlin.

\- A moins de vous affronter d'abord, je sais, c'est toujours la même rengaine.

Morgane laissa un sourire satisfait fleurir sur ses lèvres. Une fierté sournoise l'animait. Elle avait parfaitement joué son coup.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut retrouver Merlin avant que les chevaliers le fassent, déclara t-elle plus sérieusement.

\- N'est-ce pas votre sœur qui vous avait déconseillé d'user de cette forme de magie ?

\- Morgause a toujours su ce qui était le mieux pour moi..., murmura Morgane d'un air nostalgique. Elle avait confiance en mes capacités, mais savait aussi freiner mes ardeurs.

\- Vous auriez dû l'écouter au lieu de braver ses interdictions.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes, Alkmar, répliqua t-elle, contrariée.

Elle était consciente de son erreur. Disparaître magiquement avec Merlin était la seule solution, mais aussi la plus risquée. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à appliquer ce sort avec deux personnes. Lorsque Morgause le lui avait enseigné, elle avait médiocrement raté. Sa sœur et elle s'étaient retrouvées séparées sur plusieurs kilomètres. La même chose venait de se produire avec Merlin. Depuis deux jours, il demeurait introuvable.

\- Merlin est blessé. S'il n'est pas soigné très vite il me deviendra complètement inutile.

\- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, vous ne m'avez pas raconté pourquoi vous avez dû fuir. Depuis votre retour, je n'ai droit qu'à « pars rechercher Merlin ! ».

\- Le plan a échoué à cause d'Arthur. Je n'avais pas... je n'avais pas pensé qu'il oserait...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est lui qui a blessé Merlin.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ?!

Alkmar écarquilla les yeux, sincèrement étonné.

\- Vous m'aviez pourtant dit qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour son serviteur.

\- Oui, mais découvrir que c'est un sorcier a effacé toute cette affection.

\- Le même cœur qu'Uther Pendragon, n'est-ce pas ?

Morgane baissa la tête, la main crispée sur sa blessure. Il arrivait parfois que le souvenir d'Uther vienne la hanter, que ce soit au beau milieu de la journée ou tard dans la nuit. Et elle ne pouvait rien contre ça.

\- Oui. Un cœur de glace, un cœur rempli de haine.

« Comme le vôtre », pensa Alkmar.

Au fond, il avait de la peine pour Morgane. Il partageait son opinion au sujet des Pendragon et de Camelot, mais contrairement à elle il n'était pas aveuglé par l'amertume et la trahison. Il pensait qu'elle était plus à plaindre qu'autre chose. S'il lui prêtait main forte, c'était uniquement pour assouvir sa vengeance. Il avait vu ses parents mourir, dévorés par les flammes du bûcher. Jamais il n'oublierait ce jour terrible.

\- Je vais reprendre les recherches. Merlin ne doit pas être loin. D'autant plus que s'il est blessé il n'a pas dû bouger.

\- Très bien... je t'attends.

* * *

 _( Guilty Crown – Krone ~ Piano Solo )_

La première chose que constata Merlin en ouvrant les paupières fut à quel point il avait mal au dos. Ses omoplates et sa colonne vertébrale étaient écrasées sur une surface dure. La douleur était tel qu'il ne se donna même pas la peine de prendre connaissance de son environnement et tenta de se redresser. Mais quelque chose de lourd, appuyé sur sa poitrine, bloquait le moindre de ses mouvements. C'est alors qu'il distingua deux points brillants dans la pénombre de ce qu'il devina comme étant une caverne. Des yeux. Des yeux dorés le fixaient avec insistance. Alarmé, il releva la tête pour voir ce qui le clouait au sol. Une patte griffue.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Bonjour, jeune magicien.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Hurla t-il, l'angoisse prenant le dessus.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi.

\- Vous... Vous êtes un dragon...

\- En effet.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne restait qu'Aithusa ?! Que tous les dragons avaient été éliminés pendant la Grande Purge ?!

\- Uther m'a enfermé sous le château... en guise d'avertissement. Mais j'ai toujours considéré qu'il me voyait comme un trophée.

\- Que me voulez-vous... ? Demanda Merlin d'un ton anxieux.

\- Je sais que tu t'es rallié à la sorcière, la dame Morgane.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Kilgharrah resta un moment silencieux. Voir Merlin aussi perdu, aussi rongé par une colère qui n'était pas la sienne, aussi écarté de sa destinée, le voir aussi vulnérable le peinait beaucoup. Ce jeune sorcier n'avait rien à faire avec une femme comme Morgane.

\- Elle est l'ombre tapit au sein de la clarté, elle est la haine au cœur de ton amour.

\- Quoi... ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il y a quelques années, je t'ai dit cela en parlant de la dame Morgane.

\- Morgane ?

\- Vous êtes le jour et la nuit. Elle est l'ombre, tu es la clarté. Elle est la haine au cœur de ton amour. Même si tu es convaincu d'être rattaché à elle, ce n'est là que l'effet d'un poison qu'elle t'a administré.

\- Morgane n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Vociféra t-il. Vous êtes comme Arthur Pendragon ! Vous persistez à croire qu'il faut l'éliminer ! Vous voulez me détourner d'elle pour la tuer plus facilement, c'est ça ?!

Kilgharrah remua légèrement la queue, traduisant par ce fait son exaspération. Le poison avait pénétré fortement dans l'esprit et le cœur de Merlin pour qu'il en arrive à privilégier la colère en dépit du bon sens. Il était tout de même prisonnier sous la patte d'un dragon !

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, jeune sorcier. Pas plus qu'Arthur Pendragon.

\- Cessez vos mensonges ! Je ne vous écouterai pas !

Kilgharrah rapprocha doucement sa tête de celle de Merlin, ancrant ses grandes prunelles dorées dans les siennes.

\- Si tu refuses de m'écouter, je ne te libérerai pas. Contrairement à vous, les humains, je peux rester plusieurs jours dans la même position. Je n'ai pas de besoin particulier.

Merlin étouffa un juron et détourna son regard de celui, perçant, menaçant, du dragon. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de devoir supporter son prochain discours. Le sentant plus calme, Kilgharrah débuta:

\- Tu es victime d'un puissant maléfice, Merlin. Il bloque tes souvenirs, ton raisonnement et tes sentiments. Ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui ne t'appartient pas. C'est l'œuvre de Morgane. Tu dois te défaire du poison, auquel cas tu ne pourras accomplir ta destinée.

\- De quelle destinée parlez-vous ?

\- Protéger Arthur Pendragon et ériger avec lui l'ère d'Albion.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Vous pensez réellement que je m'abaisserai à protéger quelqu'un qui n'en ferait pas de même ?

\- Le Merlin que je connais le ferait. Arthur Pendragon n'est pas l'homme que tu penses. Il est différent d'Uther.

\- Je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt vous qui êtes empoisonné, railla Merlin. Il faut avoir perdu l'esprit pour débiter de tels mensonges.

\- Tu dois retourner à Camelot, Merlin, poursuivit le dragon, impassible. Tu dois retourner auprès d'Arthur. Lui seul à le pouvoir de te libérer du poison.

\- Vous vous entendez parler ? S'exclama Merlin, sidéré. Vous croyez que je vais me jeter dans les bras de l'homme qui me tuera ? Dans les bras d'un Pendragon ?!

\- Toi et Arthur Pendragon avez beaucoup en commun. Votre destin est lié depuis votre naissance.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

\- Vous partagez un lien puissant, un lien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut briser. C'est ce lien qui est en mesure de te sauver.

\- Je n'irai pas à Camelot, je ne prendrai pas ce risque !

\- Tu iras à Camelot ! S'énerva Kilgharrah. Ou l'avenir des sorciers est compromis ! L'avenir de ta race !

\- C'est avec Morgane que je sauverai les miens ! Pas avec un Pendragon !

\- Si tu refuses de suivre ton destin, je t'emmènerais de force. Je ne me préoccupe pas d'être vu ni pourchassé, je me préoccupe bien plus de toi, jeune sorcier.

Ce commentaire eut le don de dissiper la colère de Merlin, même si celui-ci ne sut pourquoi. Puis, brusquement, les paroles d'Arthur lui revinrent en mémoire...

 _« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais Morgane te manipule ! Elle joue avec ton esprit, c'est à cause d'elle que tu es comme ça ! »._

 _« Écoute moi... Tu n'es pas toi-même, d'accord ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? »._

Il se remémora la réaction d'Arthur lorsqu'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs. Il était devenu blanc comme la craie, il était resté... sous le choc. Il revit Arthur enfoncer sa lame dans son flanc et l'entendit prononcer ces quelques mots _« Je suis désolé... »_. Il l'avait blessé. Mais qu'est-ce que ses excuses prouvaient ? Qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu ? Qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix ?

\- Je connaissais Arthur Pendragon avant de rejoindre Morgane ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oui. Tu étais son valet...

\- Son valet ?!

\- … et son ami.

\- Son ami... C'est impossible...

\- Depuis deux jours, ses chevaliers parcourent le royaume dans l'espoir de te retrouver. Crois-tu qu'Arthur se donnerait autant de peine s'il avait l'intention de t'exécuter ?

Merlin ne trouva aucune réponse à apporter. Les paroles de Kilgharrah l'avaient troublé. Est-ce qu'il lui mentait dans le seul but de l'éloigner de Morgane ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ? De toute manière, même s'il refusait d'aller à Camelot le Grand Dragon l'y obligerait. Et Merlin ne voyait pas comment lui échapper.

\- D'accord... murmura t-il, réticent. J'irai...

\- Tu peux avoir toute confiance en moi, jeune sorcier. Tous les deux, nous sommes alliés.

Merlin hocha vaguement la tête. Il espérait ne pas aller au devant d'une mauvaise rencontre ou pire, de sa propre mort. Kilgharrah enleva sa patte, permettant ainsi à Merlin de respirer plus sereinement et de se remettre debout. Ce dernier fit quelques pas dans la caverne et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée. Un courant d'air froid lui fouetta le visage. Il était dans une grotte incrustée au cœur d'une montagne, plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol.

\- Que s'est-il passé... ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

\- Quand j'ai compris ce qu'avait fait Morgane, je me suis mis à ta recherche. Je t'ai trouvé, seul et blessé, à la sortie de la forêt. J'ai soigné ta blessure et t'ai amené ici pour te mettre en sécurité.

\- Euh... je suppose que je devrai vous remercier...

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Merlin. Maintenant... il est temps de retourner à Camelot.

* * *

 _( Lucy – Soundtrack 23 « Melt Into Matter » - HD )_

Pour se changer les idées, Arthur décida de mettre en place une séance d'entraînement. Peu importe que le soleil soit en train de se coucher, il ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain. Il en avait besoin. Et d'urgence. Il scruta chacun de ses chevaliers présents sur le terrain, ressentant une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée de les avoir mobilisés à une heure aussi tardive, juste pour satisfaire ses propres envies.

\- Je vous ai demandé de venir, ce soir... mais... c'était une requête égoïste de ma part. Ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent partir. Je ne leur en tiendrai nullement rigueur.

Certains chevaliers s'entre-regardèrent, semblant peser le pour et le contre, mais personne ne bougea. Tout le monde resta exactement à sa place. Ils savaient la peine que ressentait leur souverain et le dilemme auquel il avait à faire face. La plupart trouvait son comportement noble et admirable et se montrait compatissant... hormis trois hommes discrets, postés à l'arrière, trois hommes qui ne comprenaient pas l'indulgence d'Arthur à l'égard de Merlin. Arthur releva la tête. Il était fier de ses chevaliers et profondément touché du soutien qu'ils lui témoignaient. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur chacun d'entre eux.

\- Je vous remercie.

Lorsqu'il annonça le début de la séance, Acheric, Dalmace et Warin s'éloignèrent du groupe. Ils ne devaient pas prendre le risque d'être surpris par des oreilles indiscrètes...

\- Parfois je me demande si Arthur sait ce que c'est, d'être roi, fit remarquer Warin d'un ton condescendant.

\- Il a beau être roi depuis presque trois ans, on dirait qu'il n'a rien appris des enseignements de son père, renchérit Acheric, dégoûté.

\- Avoir ordonné la recherche de Merlin pour le ramener au château... c'est incompréhensible ! Grogna Dalmace à son tour.

\- Merlin n'était pas désagréable, mais c'est un sorcier...

\- … et un serviteur, qui plus est, ajouta Warin. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Arthur se donne autant de mal pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il est peut-être victime d'un sort.

\- Merlin doit être de mèche avec Morgane, c'est évident ! Elle n'a pas réussi à nous avoir avec Agravain, alors elle réessaye avec quelqu'un de plus proche d'Arthur.

\- J'ai toujours été convaincu de la loyauté de Merlin envers le royaume, mais il nous a roulés en beauté ! A croire que même les idiots savent cacher leur jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça, c'est sûr, approuva Acheric, amer.

\- Nous verrons bien ce que fera Arthur s'il se retrouve à nouveau devant Merlin, fit Dalmace, songeur. S'il le laisse s'en tirer pour trois fois rien... on lui réglera nous-même son compte.

\- Ouais... les sorciers n'ont pas leur place à Camelot.

* * *

A l'autre bout du terrain, inconscient de la discussion venimeuse qui se jouait derrière son dos, Arthur se défoulait en donnant des ordres et en combattant. La pratique l'aidait bien plus que l'enfermement. Essayer de calmer ses nerfs par des remèdes ou des quart d'heures de relaxation n'était pas du tout prescrit pour quelqu'un comme lui. Assis sur un banc disposé pour la séance, Gauvain et Perceval l'observaient entraîner le premier groupe, inquiets.

\- J'ai rarement vu Arthur dans un état pareil, releva Gauvain.

\- Découvrir qui est réellement Merlin l'a secoué, enchaîna Perceval.

\- Oh je t'ai pas dit ! On a failli avoir une altercation tout à l'heure.

Son ami lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur, lui faisant comprendre de s'expliquer.

\- Je lui ai demandé ce qui allait arriver à Merlin si on le retrouvait... enfin, quand on le retrouvera. Il en a déduit que je l'accusais de vouloir le tuer.

\- Arthur est perturbé. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'avait pas de vraie raison de se mettre en colère.

\- Ouais..., soupira Gauvain en sortant une pomme de sa poche.

Le voyant faire, Perceval esquissa un sourire moqueur. Son frère d'arme n'avait décidément que deux choses en tête: manger et se saouler.

\- Tu sais... Je me dis qu'on aurait pu deviner ce que cachait Merlin tout ce temps, reprit Gauvain. Maintenant, savoir que c'est un sorcier apporte un sens à toutes ses... contradictions. Pourquoi il accompagne Arthur partout alors qu'il va se cacher au moment du danger, pourquoi un jour il paraît heureux et le lendemain triste. Tu me suis ?

Perceval approuva d'un hochement de tête et ajouta:

\- Toutes ces épées que les bandits perdent et ces branches cassées... je suis certain que c'était Merlin. En allant se cacher comme il le faisait, il protégeait Arthur.

\- Et il n'a jamais cherché à être remercié...

Non loin des deux hommes, Arthur épiait leur conversation. Leurs paroles lui étaient tout bonnement insupportables. Il savait tout ça. Oh oui, il était parfaitement au courant du fait que Merlin se soit dénigré et oublié pendant toutes ces années, qu'il soit toujours resté humble et qu'il se soit fait passé au second plan. Il méritait tellement plus...

\- Gauvain, Perceval ! Sur le terrain !

* * *

Après avoir congédié George qui l'avait aidé à remettre de l'ordre dans l'armurerie à la fin de la séance, Arthur traîna des pieds jusqu'à ses appartements. Il était las et exténué. Il n'avait qu'une envie: aller se coucher pour oublier les problèmes, les mettre de côté ne serait-ce qu'une nuit.

Guenièvre était attablée avec Gaïus, tous les deux bavardaient calmement. En voyant Arthur rentrer ils interrompirent leur discussion.

\- Continuez, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, intima poliment ce dernier.

\- Gaïus voulait vous parler, précisa son épouse.

Arthur ravala sa flemme et sa fatigue et prit une chaise au côté de Guenièvre. Il passa ses mains sur son visage dans des mouvements lents et répétitifs, savourant la patience du médecin qui ne chercha pas à brusquer les choses en commençant à parler.

\- Je vous écoute, Gaïus, dit-il enfin.

\- Comme je vous en ai informé hier, j'ai brûlé tous les foulard de Merlin. J'ai fouillé dans mes livres afin de savoir s'il existait un moyen de l'aider, outre brûler la partie complémentaire qui est en possession de Morgane.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Pas exactement... mais je sais qui serait en mesure de nous apporter son aide.

\- A qui pensez-vous ? Un sorcier... je suppose ? Devina Arthur, légèrement assombri.

\- Pas un sorcier, mais une créature magique.

Arthur soupira gravement, ennuyé de ne pas recevoir plus de détails. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et croisa les mains sous son menton.

\- Cessez de tourner autour du pot, Gaïus et venez en aux faits.

Pourtant, Gaïus sembla hésiter. Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi... réservé pour évoquer un sujet, surtout si le sujet en question avait les capacités de secourir Merlin.

\- Seul un dragon détient cette connaissance.

\- Un dragon ? Répéta Arthur, tout de suite sur ses gardes.

\- Oui. Le livre sur lequel je suis tombé mentionne qu'il existe une autre façon de sauver la personne victime de l'emlevian. Il dit aussi que seul un dragon, l'unique créature pourvue de la plus riche connaissance, est capable de nous révéler ce mystérieux remède.

\- C'est absurde ! Pourquoi votre livre, quel qu'il soit, ne parle pas de ce fameux remède ? Pourquoi nous réfère t-il au dragon au lieu de nous révéler directement ce dont il s'agit ?

\- C'est là que ça devient plus compliqué. L'emlevian est un poison très complexe qui s'attaque au cerveau et au cœur même de la victime. Comme chaque personne est unique, habitée de pensées et de sentiments qui lui sont propres, le remède, lui aussi, est unique. Seul un dragon peut nous indiquer la manière de sauver Merlin.

\- Je vois... Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés. Il nous faudrait l'aide d'un dragon. Or, les dragons sont tous morts.

Gaïus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, prêt à révéler aux souverains de Camelot la survie de Kilgharrah, quand on frappa soudainement à la porte.

\- Entrez.

Un garde pénétra dans la pièce, l'air soucieux.

\- Majesté, quelqu'un vient de se présenter dans la salle du trône.

\- Qui ?

\- Nous ne savons pas. Il est recouvert d'une capuche et refuse de l'ôter. Il demande à vous voir.

Arthur échangea un regard vigilant avec sa femme et Gaïus. Il veilla à prendre son épée par mesure de prudence et descendit jusqu'à la salle où l'attendait le visiteur. L'intérieur baignait dans la pénombre du soir, ne laissant qu'une très faible luminosité pour s'orienter. L'étranger était au centre, bien campé sur ses deux pieds. Il portait une longue cape noire qui dissimulait entièrement son corps, avait la tête baissée et voilée par un ample capuchon, comme l'avait décrit le garde. Loin d'être impressionné, Arthur alla à sa rencontre, la main positionnée sur le pommeau de son épée.

\- Avant que vous ne me demandiez quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

L'inconnu porta doucement ses mains à son visage, attrapa les bords de sa capuche et la rabattit sur ses épaules.

Le cœur d'Arthur rata un battement.

\- Arthur Pendragon. On m'a dit que vous deviez me sauver.

C'était Merlin.

 **C'est tout pour le chapitre 6 ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est court, mais c'est peut-être parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de dialogues. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir everybody ! :) Comment allez-vous ? ( oui, je sais, vous ne pourrez pas me répondre ). Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 7, qui est plutôt long, j'espère que ça ne dérange personne. J'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à l'écrire et je ne suis pas très confiante... mais bon, vous me direz vous-même ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;) Il vous suffit de laisser une petite review en bas :3**

 **Un très grand merci à Sieba972, MICHONCHON, lele-35, Listelia, Bergonis, fandemerlin et Black-Tulipe pour leurs reviews toutes plus adorables et encourageantes les unes que les autres ! :D You're amazing !**

 **Merlin appartient à la BBC, comme je le dis à chaque fois, mais j'emprunte humblement son univers.**

 **Allez, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture mes très chers ! :)**

 _Chapitre 7: Problème de communication..._

 _( Audiomachine – The Truth )_

\- Arthur Pendragon. On m'a dit que vous deviez me sauver.

Merlin affichait un sourire des plus ironiques, un sourire qu'Arthur qualifia de Morganesque, un sourire qui transformait son visage habituellement jovial et souriant en un visage déformé par la haine et la complaisance. Arthur s'insuffla une dose de courage. Il devait répondre, sinon Merlin le prendrait pour un véritable idiot, et pas seulement Merlin, mais lui-même également. Néanmoins, les gardes présents dans la salle du trône décidèrent de prendre le premier tour. Pointant leurs lances sur le sorcier, ils s'écrièrent, horrifiés:

\- Pas un pas de plus !

\- Si je peux vous donner un conseil, c'est de ne pas faire confiance à vos armes. Elles ne vous seront d'aucune utilité contre moi, répondit simplement Merlin en croisant les bras.

A ses yeux, la situation semblait n'être qu'un jeu auquel il prenait part avec... ennui. Oui, c'était le mot. Il voyait le monde extérieur comme un parasite.

\- Baissez vos armes ! Ordonna Arthur à ses soldats.

\- Mais, Sire...

\- J'ai dis: baissez vos armes !

Il attendit que les gardes lui obéissent avant de poursuivre:

\- Sortez. Oh et... pas un mot à qui que ce soit ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

C'est avec une extrême réticence que les quelques hommes au service du monarque répondirent:

\- A vos ordres, Sire.

Une fois les portes refermées et le calme revenu, Merlin en profita pour ajouter:

\- Morgane avait raison. Vos soldats sont très bien dressés.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Que fais-tu là ?

Arthur devait l'avouer: il craignait la réponse de Merlin. Il craignait aussi que, dans son état psychologique actuel, il lève la main sur lui ou use de ses pouvoirs. Il pouvait s'agir d'un piège de la prêtresse. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû congédier les gardes finalement... le pire pouvait être à venir.

\- Je répète: on m'a dit que vous deviez me sauver. Ce qui, à mon sens, est assez ironique étant donné que vous avez utilisé votre épée contre moi.

\- Qui t'a dit cela ? Que... Que je devais te sauver ? Qui te l'a dit ?

\- Un dragon.

Comme un éclair, les mots de Gaïus frappèrent Arthur de plein fouet. _« Seul un dragon peut nous indiquer la manière de sauver Merlin. »._

Ces paroles avaient été prononcées à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Et voilà que Merlin réapparaissait en apportant avec lui la connaissance du remède, apprise de la bouche d'une de ces ancestrales créatures. Coïncidence ? Hasard ? Destin ? Arthur ne savait sur quoi parier. Mais le fait que Merlin soit là, au château, détenteur de la réponse à la question qu'ils se posaient, était une aubaine en or, un cadeau du ciel.

Merlin avait parlé à un dragon. Mais cette espèce n'était-elle pas censée avoir disparu ? Arthur avait tué le dernier environ cinq ans ans plus tôt... n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en était plus certain, tout à coup. En y pensant, l'hésitation de Gaïus à aborder le sujet du dragon n'était sans doute pas indifférente à cela. Il savait obligatoirement des choses... tout comme il avait su, depuis toutes ces années, que Merlin était un sorcier.

Arthur se retourna par réflexe, s'assurant que personne n'était susceptible de les écouter, puis reporta son attention sur Merlin. Merlin qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

\- Remets ta capuche. On va dans mes appartements et il ne faut pas que quelqu'un te voit, ça déclencherait immédiatement la panique.

\- Dois-je en conclure que vous avez l'intention de garder ma venue secrète ? Demanda Merlin d'un ton neutre, mais les traits durcis.

\- Pour cette nuit, oui. Ensuite... nous verrons bien. Suis moi.

Arthur n'attendit pas la réponse de son... ancien serviteur... et détourna très vite son regard du sien. Voir les yeux de Merlin si froids, si méprisants envers son prochain, envers lui, était plus qu'Arthur était capable de supporter. Tous les deux dévalèrent couloir après couloir dans un silence des plus total et arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'étage des appartements royaux. Arthur s'arrêta brusquement avant d'entrer.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'essayes pas de me duper...

\- Très franchement, j'aurai aimé vous duper. Mais vous pouvez me croire, ce n'est pas le cas. Quand vous m'aurez enfin laissé vous expliquer peut-être que vous arrêterez de vous méfier.

\- Tant que tu seras sous l'emprise du poison, je resterai méfiant.

Arthur s'attendait à ce que Merlin réplique par une remarque agrémentée d'une bonne dose de sarcasme, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence. Lorsque le roi ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de rentrer le premier, Merlin s'exécuta sans poser de question. La pièce était abondamment éclairée par plusieurs chandelles disposées sur la table. Il reconnut la reine et le médecin de la cour que Morgane lui avait vaguement présentés, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Certain d'être en « sécurité », Merlin ôta son capuchon.

\- Merlin ?! S'écrièrent Guenièvre et Gaïus d'une même voix, aussitôt sur la défensive.

\- Gaïus, il dit qu'un dragon lui a transmis le remède dont vous parliez tout à l'heure..., expliqua Arthur.

\- Ah, j'arrive au bon moment alors, remarqua Merlin, faussement amusé.

\- Raconte nous plutôt ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers jours, commanda Arthur.

\- Deux jours ? Répéta Merlin, dubitatif. Vous avez dû sacrément m'amocher pour que je sois resté inconscient aussi longtemps.

\- Comment cela ?

Au lieu de répondre, Merlin inspecta rapidement l'agencement de la grande chambre. Il repéra une chaise en retrait près du mur, chaise sur laquelle traînait tout un attirail de guerre qu'il envoya à terre d'un simple ordre de la pensée, créant une cacophonie infernale. Nullement mal à l'aise d'avoir gommé toute politesse, il s'affala sur la chaise et croisa les mains derrière la tête. Arthur, Guenièvre et Gaïus échangèrent un bref regard anxieux, mais n'osèrent pas ouvrir la bouche. Merlin restait instable, tout comme Morgane l'était, et il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour le mettre en colère.

\- Par où commencer... ? Pour faire court, vous m'avez blessé, je me suis évanoui et je me suis réveillé dans une grotte, à l'intérieur d'une montagne.

Arthur comprenait mieux pourquoi ses chevaliers n'avaient pas réussi à le retrouver. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la capacité de voler ni d'escalader de hautes montagnes.

\- Peux-tu nous apporter plus de détails ?

\- Écoutez, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'à mon réveil j'étais dans une grotte, incapable de bouger parce qu'un dragon me clouait au sol avec sa patte ! S'énerva Merlin.

\- Ce dragon, il t'a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Gaïus, intéressé.

\- Plusieurs choses, ouais. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, si je suis venu ici c'est uniquement parce que... parce qu''il m'y a obligé. Comment aurais-je pu échapper à un dragon ?

A cette question, Gaïus fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Merlin ne se rappelait pas non plus être un seigneur des dragons... il avait vraiment oublié tous ses souvenirs, alors. Contrairement à lui, ce n'était pas ce détail qui avait retenu l'attention d'Arthur, mais l'hésitation qu'avait eu Merlin. « _Si je suis venu ici, c'est uniquement parce que... parce qu''il m'y a obligé. »._ Il n'avait pas l'air entièrement sûr de lui en affirmant cela, il donnait plutôt l'impression de chercher à se justifier volontairement, comme s'il craignait que son auditoire pouvait imaginer un autre scénario... ce qui était le cas pour le souverain.

\- C'est seulement pour ça ? Interrogea Arthur, incrédule.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- C'est seulement pour ça que tu es venu ici ?

Merlin resta abasourdi, désarmé, interdit. Comment Arthur avait pu deviner que ce n'était pas la seule raison ? Perspicacité ? Instinct ? Hasard ? Ou autre chose ?

\- Le dragon a dit que Morgane m'avait empoisonné, que mes souvenirs et mes sentiments étaient bloqués, quelque chose comme ça. Il m'a aussi parlé de vous, Arthur Pendragon... alors... je suis venu pour vérifier si ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai.

\- Que t'a t-il d...

\- Et il a conclus que seul le lien que vous et moi partagez pouvait me sauver !

Comme s'il venait de sortir la blague la plus drôle du monde, Merlin éclata de rire. Quant à Arthur, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Il était complètement... perdu. Non seulement parce que Merlin l'avait coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase, signé évident qu'il ne voulait pas avouer la ou les raisons de son arrivée, mais également parce qu'il trouvait l'antidote indéchiffrable, incompréhensible. Même à ses oreilles, cela sonnait comme une mauvaise plaisanterie, une farce de très mauvais goût. Pourtant, il devait cette « farce » à un dragon.

\- C'est ça, le remède ? Un soit disant lien que je partage avec Merlin ?

\- Apparemment, répondit Gaïus.

\- Vous non plus, vous n'en croyez pas un mot ? Comprit Merlin. Ça me rassure !

\- Et pourtant, c'est obligatoirement la vérité. Merlin, peux-tu nous restituer les paroles du dragon mot pour mot ?

\- Euh... Vous partagez un lien puissant, un lien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut briser. C'est ce lien qui... qui est en mesure de te sauver. Je crois que c'était ça.

\- Un lien puissant ?! Fit Arthur, dédaigneux.

Toutefois, sous son air arrogant se cachait une profonde blessure, animée par un fort doute. Quel lien pouvait-il partager avec Merlin, avec un homme qui lui avait menti pendant des années, qui avait joué double jeu derrière son dos, qui avait mené une vie secrète, un homme envers qui il n'avait plus confiance, un homme qui... qui l'avait sauvé à maintes et maintes reprises ? Un homme qu'il continuait de considérer comme son ami malgré tout ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser de Merlin, il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre... Comment pouvait-il partager quoi que ce soit avec lui ?

La colère subite d'Arthur déstabilisa Merlin. Le dragon lui affirmé qu'ils étaient amis, que le monarque avait organisé des recherches pour le retrouver, qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui... alors pourquoi réagissait-il de cette manière ? Pourquoi parlait-il sur un ton aussi... hautain, fier, orgueilleux ? Pourquoi donnait-il l'air de ne pas se préoccuper de cette affaire ? Pourquoi son comportement était-il contraire à celui que lui avait décrit Kilgharrah ?

\- Peut-être que vous vous sentirez moins seul si je vous dis que je ne vois pas non plus de quoi il parle ? Tenta Merlin, renfrogné.

\- C'est vrai que « ce lien » est une véritable énigme, approuva Guenièvre, jusqu'alors restée silencieuse.

\- Bon, comment on procède ? Murmura Arthur, littéralement dépassé.

Son regard convergea vers Gaïus. Celui-ci avait généralement réponse à beaucoup de choses, ou tout du moins formulait de bonnes idées, émettait des hypothèses stables et fondées.

\- Pour vous faire part de mon opinion à ce sujet il me faudrait vous révéler des choses, Arthur... des choses que Merlin aurait préféré vous révéler lui-même.

\- Gaïus, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! S'exclama Arthur, irrité. Comme je me fiche de savoir comment un dragon a pu survivre à la Grande Purge ! Nous verrons cela plus tard ! Dîtes moi simplement ce que je dois... ce que Merlin et moi devons faire !

Les hurlements d'Arthur amenèrent un froid glacial dans les appartements. Gaïus comprenait l'état d'esprit de son roi, mais s'il lui parlait du « lien » sans apporter de contexte ni un minimum d'explications, Arthur se sentirait encore plus désorienté. Il devait apprendre au sujet de la destinée de Merlin, des ampleurs et des conséquences de cette dernière, il devait savoir tout ce qui s'était passé, il devait prendre connaissance des risques qu'avait encourus Merlin chaque jour depuis son arrivée à Camelot et des exploits fabuleux qu'il avait accomplis. Il devait...

\- Gaïus !

Le médecin soupira, attristé. Faire patienter Arthur n'était pas recommandé, surtout dans son état. Tant pis... les éclaircissements seraient pour un autre jour.

\- Merlin et vous avez toujours été proches, pas seulement à cause de vos statuts respectifs, mais également dans votre relation, ainsi que... pour des raisons plus profondes, plus compliquées.

\- Je vous en prie, soyez plus direct, exigea Arthur, impatient.

\- Pour être bref, je pense que ce lien est un lien magique. Vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre depuis toujours, vous êtes comme les deux faces de la même pièce.

Arthur leva un sourcil perplexe, se demandant s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que Gaïus venait de dire. Il reniait la magie et pourchassait les sorciers, c'était son combat quotidien. C'était impossible qu'il entretienne un quelconque rapport avec la magie outre l'éradiquer. Quant à Merlin, il n'eut aucune réaction, arborant une mine blasée au plus haut point. Il n'était pas certain que cette suggestion de la part de Gaïus soit vraie, mais il ne rejetait pas non plus la possibilité qu'elle contienne un soupçon de vérité. Les paroles de Kilgharrah retentissaient encore à ses oreilles, frémissantes, hurlantes d'assurance et de confiance.

\- Pour en revenir à la manière de procéder, enchaîna le médecin, je pense qu'il serait judicieux, dans un premier temps, que vous passiez du temps ensemble, fit-il en regardant Merlin et Arthur.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?! S'écrièrent les deux hommes.

Cette soudaine synchronisation les poussa à se dévisager l'un l'autre, surpris.

\- Il n'y a pas moyen que ce lien se déclenche tout de suite ? Voulut savoir Arthur. Vous n'avez pas une potion ou... ?

Gaïus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas la science infuse et cette requête du monarque lui paraissait ridicule.

\- Je crains que cela dépasse mes compétences.

Arthur se détourna en étouffant un juron, les muscles tendus, une colère sourde bouillonnant dans ses veines. Merlin l'observa discrètement. Il était déçu. D'accord, après ce qu'il avait fait il ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux ni à des embrassades, mais il avait cru, d'après le dragon, qu'Arthur était son ami et qu'il se montrerait plus... aux petits soins, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Et là, le roi de Camelot clamait presque haut et fort que cette tâche lui coûtait, l'agaçait, lui pesait. Merlin était venu au château parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, certes, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait se rendre compte par lui-même de la... différence d'Arthur avec Uther. Qu'était-il censé déduire de son attitude maintenant ?

\- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix..., se résigna Arthur, visiblement contrarié.

Les mains sur les hanches, il se tourna de nouveau vers le petit comité, évitant soigneusement les yeux pénétrants du sorcier, d'un bleu-gris expressif.

\- Si Merlin doit rester ici à long terme, une confrontation avec les habitants du château est inévitable... Bon... Merlin, demain matin je veux que tu me retrouves ici à l'aube. Nous partirons à cheval.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Dans la forêt. S'il est vrai que nous devons passer du temps ensemble, je pense qu'une balade est un bon début.

Merlin réprima un grognement désapprobateur. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être d'un ennui phénoménal.

\- A vos ordres..., marmonna t-il entre ses dents.

\- Où peux-tu dormir... ? Chuchota Arthur pour lui-même. Le mieux serait que tu reprennes tes anciennes habitudes.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu as une chambre dans les appartements de Gaïus.

\- Pourquoi je vis avec un médecin ? Se hérissa Merlin, dégoûté.

\- Techniquement, je suis ton tuteur, expliqua Gaïus. Ta mère t'a confié à moi.

\- Ma mère ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas d'Hunith ? Risqua timidement Guenièvre.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas de mère. J'appartiens à Morgane et ça me va très bien. Bon, on y va ?

Il se leva prestement, remit sa capuche et sortit des appartements sans prendre la peine de ranger le bazar qu'il avait créé à son arrivée.

\- Bon courage, Gaïus..., murmura la reine.

Le médecin inclina légèrement la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Il n'éprouvait pas une once de peur à l'égard de Merlin. La traversée du château jusqu'aux quartiers de Gaïus fut très silencieuse, de même que l'entrée dans la pièce principale.

\- Wow ! Un vrai laboratoire !

Merlin avait employé un ton très neutre. Il demeurait serein et calme, debout au milieu de la salle, scrutant le mobilier et le matériel divers de son, apparemment, tuteur.

\- As-tu faim ? Se renseigna celui-ci.

\- Non.

\- Très bien... ta chambre est au fond.

Merlin grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son antre privée et claqua la porte. L'endroit était assez étroit, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une sorte de débarras. Un lit trônait au centre, un bureau à gauche et un placard à droite. Alors qu'il allait se laisser tomber sur le matelas, dont l'aspect rêche l'inquiétait fortement, un détail attira son attention. Une tunique rouge était pliée sur le bureau. Il s'en saisit et la toucha avec finesse, comme pour évaluer la qualité du tissu. Puis, il regarda celle qu'il portait. Bleue, parsemée de taches de sang séché. Mise à part la couleur, elles étaient identiques, faite de la même coupe et de la même matière. Il inspecta encore une fois la petite pièce et son maigre contenu et en vint à une conclusion: c'était bien sa chambre. Il vivait ici avant de rejoindre Morgane.

\- Morgane...

Deux coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le cours de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ?! Balança t-il sèchement, mécontent d'être dérangé.

Gaïus entra et posa un verre d'eau sur la caisse lui servant de table de chevet.

\- Tu te réveilles souvent la nuit pour boire.

\- Ah... euh... ok...

Dès que le médecin s'éclipsa, Merlin s'écroula comme une masse sur le lit. Il se pelotonna dans sa cape et cacha son visage dans son capuchon. Il avait bien décelé la méfiance et l'animosité qu'il inspirait à Arthur et la pitié mêlée de tristesse que ressentaient Guenièvre et Gaïus... il se sentait comme un étranger, comme un intrus, comme... une anomalie. Sa place n'était pas ici. Il les détestait tous.

« Morgane... vous me manquez tellement... ».

* * *

Dès que les souverains furent libérés de la présence de Merlin, la tension se relâcha. Arthur marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et croisa fermement les bras. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, envahi d'une rancœur et d'un chagrin incontrôlables. Ce n'est que quand il sentit les bras de Guenièvre venir entourer sa taille qu'il osa se confier...

\- J'ai dit que... que je l'aiderai coûte que coûte... mais j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver... quand je me retrouve devant lui je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de ne plus le voir. Je sais qu'il n'est pas lui-même et qu'il n'oserait jamais nous faire du mal en temps normal, je sais qu'il a besoin d'aide et d'attention, mais vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai pas pu agir comme j'aurai dû le faire, je n'ai... pas pu...

\- Que ressentez-vous exactement, Arthur ? S'enquit son épouse d'une voix douce et prévenante.

\- Je suis... frustré, en colère, blessé... J'aimerais qu'il me parle, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à apprendre la magie et à me mentir encore et encore, chaque jour depuis toutes ces années ! J'aimerais savoir... mais je sais que je ne peux pas, et c'est ça qui me frustre !

\- Gaïus vous a pourtant proposé de...

\- Non, je ne veux pas que ce soit Gaïus. Je veux entendre la vérité de la bouche de Merlin.

\- Je comprends vos sentiments... mais vous devez réussir à les mettre de côté pour aider Merlin. Celui dont il a le plus besoin, c'est vous.

\- Vous croyez réellement ce qu'a dit Gaïus au sujet d'un lien que l'on partagerait ?

\- Je crois Gaïus, comme je crois le dragon. Que vous soyez contre la magie ne change rien, elle est plus forte que tout, c'est un domaine qui nous dépasse.

Arthur se retourna lentement, passa ses bras autour du cou de sa femme et caressa tendrement sa longue chevelure. Il avait oublié que Guenièvre savait se montrer d'une grande sagesse.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, murmura t-il.

\- Je le sais, Arthur. J'ai foi en vous.

* * *

 _( Arwen's Vigil - ThePianoGuys Original tune )_

Le lendemain matin, Gaïus fut réveillé en sursaut par l'entrée fracassante d'Arthur dans ses appartements.

\- Sire, il y a un problème ? Paniqua le vieil homme, aussitôt debout.

\- Non, aucun problème. Mais j'ai jugé qu'il serait préférable que je vienne moi-même chercher Merlin.

Gaïus jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils en constatant que ce n'était pas encore l'aube.

\- Il est très tôt, Sire. Merlin dort encore.

\- Je vais le réveiller.

\- Arthur, vous allez bien ?

Le ton préoccupé de Gaïus fit comprendre à Arthur qu'il ne s'adressait pas à lui en tant que conseiller et ami, mais en tant que médecin. Et, en effet, le roi de Camelot n'avait pas très bonne mine ce matin-là. Il semblait manquait de sommeil et être victime d'une grande nervosité.

\- J'ai mal dormi, rien de plus. Vous m'excusez...

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Merlin et ouvrit la porte avec une telle brutalité qu'il craignit de le réveiller et pire, de le mettre en colère. Toutefois, rien de ce qu'il n'avait imaginé ne se passa. Merlin était recroquevillé sur le lit, entièrement recouvert par sa longue cape noire, et n'avait pas remué d'un pouce. Il était endormi. Sa silhouette d'enfant eut le don de calmer quelque peu Arthur.

\- Hm... Merlin ?

Pas de réaction.

\- Merlin ?

Toujours le silence.

Arthur commença à perdre patience. Il s'approcha et secoua l'épaule du sorcier, tout en restant extrêmement vigilant. Sa dernière envie était bien de recevoir un autre poing dans la figure. Merlin se redressa comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Constatant la présence d'Arthur près de lui, il s'écria, outré:

\- Non mais vous avez appris à frapper ?!

\- En général, c'est moi qui te demande ça.

\- Hein ?!

\- Tu n'as jamais appris à frapper. Tu rentres dans mes appartements comme si c'était chez toi.

Merlin ne répondit pas. Il prit place au bord du lit et secoua ses cheveux pour leur redonner leur volume d'origine.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mieux, alors.

\- Je me passerai bien de tes remarques.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. En plus d'être mal réveillé, il fallait qu'il supporte Arthur Pendragon, cet homme qu'il avait envie de tuer, de détruire, de briser comme ce dernier avait tué, détruit et brisé les siens.

\- Bon, prépares toi, je t'attends dans la cour.

* * *

Merlin pénétra dans la cour encore plongée dans la pénombre. Il avait troqué sa tunique bleue contre la rouge et retiré sa cape, révélant sa veste marron habituelle. Néanmoins, il avait tenu à garder le foulard noir que Morgane lui avait offert. Après un examen du tissu, Gaïus avait conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un habit des plus communs, il n'avait détecté aucune trace d'emlevian.

Vu l'heure, personne n'était encore levé. La cour et la galerie baignaient dans une tranquillité apaisante. Arthur patientait près de la statue, tenant deux chevaux par les rênes.

\- Tiens.

Aussitôt qu'il attrapa les rênes, Merlin enfourcha sa monture, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Tout en grimpant à son tour sur le dos de son cheval, Arthur eut une montée d'angoisse. Merlin n'avait pas daigné l'informer des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à revenir au château, il préservait un mutisme que le roi ne savait interpréter. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement ses raisons ou avait-il dit cela pour endormir la méfiance d'Arthur ? Est-ce que cette promenade en tête à tête était une bonne idée ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas profiter de la situation pour s'en prendre à lui ? Le souverain ne possédait qu'un indice: une phrase qu'avait prononcée Merlin, phrase sur laquelle il ne s'était pas attardé, phrase qu'il n'avait pas voulu développer. _« Il m'a aussi parlé de vous, Arthur Pendragon... alors... je suis venu pour vérifier si ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai. »_. Mais qu'avait pu dire un dragon sur son compte ? Et comment un dragon pouvait-il le connaître ?

\- Vous comptez bouger ou vous préférez retourner dormir ? Lâcha froidement Merlin.

Arthur soupira. Stimuler leur lien allait être une épreuve de taille.

Après avoir passé le pont-levis au galop, Arthur et Merlin finirent par ralentir à l'entrée de la forêt. La rosée du matin humidifiait les plantes et la terre tandis que les oiseaux gratifiaient les deux hommes de leur chant délicat. La nature s'éveillait doucement au contact d'une nouvelle journée.

\- Bon, j'attends, murmura le jeune sorcier en s'agitant sur sa selle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette balade c'était votre idée je vous rappelle. On est censé passer du temps ensemble et, bien que ça ne me réjouit pas plus que vous, j'ai accepté. Alors ça m'aiderait que vous y mettiez un peu du vôtre.

\- Oui, je sais. Eh bien... on peut commencer par... des questions.

\- Des questions ?

\- Oui, pose moi toutes les questions que tu voudras.

\- Sincèrement, il n'y a rien que je désire savoir. La soi-disant vie que j'ai eu à Camelot ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Tu m'incites à y mettre du mien, mais j'estime que tu peux également faire quelques efforts.

\- Ok ! Alors je vais vous poser une question. Pourquoi continuez-vous à assassiner les sorciers ?

Arthur s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à cela. Merlin s'était exprimé directement, rapidement, sèchement. C'était une question cassante qui exigeait une réponse franche. Il remarqua également que Merlin avait employé le terme « continuer », sous-entendant qu'Arthur aurait dû arrêter... Pourquoi pensait-il cela ? Il mit cette question de côté et se justifia d'une voix claire:

\- On m'a toujours dit que la magie était l'égale du mal et j'ai eu l'occasion de le vérifier de nombreuses fois par le passé.

\- C'est injuste et pathétique.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai dit, fit Merlin en arrêtant son cheval, que vous êtes injuste et pathétique. Vous voulez tuer Morgane à tout prix et éradiquer la magie, vous voyez le mal partout, c'est injuste et pathétique je trouve. Vous n'êtes bon que pour les exceptions, en fait. On dirait que vous ne savez pas déceler la bonté chez les sorciers.

Les exceptions ? Mais de quelles exceptions parlait-il ? Arthur ne s'attarda pas à comprendre. Il aurait plutôt aimé dire à Merlin que sa perception avait... tangué depuis qu'il avait découvert sa magie. En réalité... il ne savait plus quoi penser à ce sujet. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, il n'arrivait pas à lui parler, il n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir à lui, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas à CE Merlin. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

\- Crois ce que tu veux.

Fut la seule réponse qui franchit ses lèvres.

\- A ce propos, quand nous allons revenir au château, comment allez-vous justifier ma présence aux autres ?

\- Je leur dévoilerai les faits et s'ils n'acceptent pas... ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Je suis le roi.

\- Wow, quelle arrogance ! C'est comme ça que vous vous faîtes respecter ? En usant de votre rang et de votre pouvoir ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça !

\- Excusez-moi, mais ça m'en a tout l'air !

\- Vas-tu la fermer ?! Hurla t-il. Tu ne me connais pas !

\- Oh j'en sais assez sur vous !

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?! Tout ce que tu crois savoir à mon sujet n'est rien d'autres que des mensonges ! Des mensonges que Morgane et son fichu poison t'ont foutu dans le crâne ! Ils t'ont retourné le cerveau !

\- Ah vous n'avez pas assassiné les miens, par hasard ?! Vous ne cherchez pas à tuer Morgane non plus ?! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis venu à Camelot ? Parce que le dragon m'a dit qu'on était ami ! Parce que je pensais que vous aviez de la considération pour moi ! Moi ! Un sorcier ! Parce que je pensais que vous étiez peut-être différent de votre père ! Mais... j'avais tort... Vous êtes comme Uther.

Merlin n'attendit pas la réponse d'Arthur. Il donna de violents coups de talons dans les flancs de son cheval et partit au galop à travers la forêt. Arthur resta muet de stupeur, incapable de bouger, de faire quoique ce soit. C'était ça... la raison de Merlin. L'espoir qu'Arthur ne soit pas le monstre que sa réputation laissait croire. Et il venait de lui prouver le contraire. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas su lui parler. C'était sa faute.

Les doigts d'Arthur se crispèrent sur les rênes. Il mit sa monture au galop et s'engagea dans la forêt, suivant la direction qu'avait prise Merlin.

\- Plus vite !

La vitesse qu'il adopta manqua de le faire tomber de sa selle, mais il ne ralentit pas le rythme. Il rattrapa très vite Merlin qui, en le voyant arriver, fit accélérer son cheval.

\- Merlin ! Merlin, arrête !

La ténacité du sorcier à l'ignorer énerva considérablement Arthur. Au diable les risques, il serra les jambes et se mit en travers de son chemin. Le cheval de Merlin se cabra dangereusement, faisant chuter son cavalier. Arthur se rua sur ce dernier sans attendre. Il le plaqua au sol de toutes ses forces et s'entendit hurler:

\- Je ne suis pas mon père ! Si je l'étais je t'aurais déjà tué, je ne tenterais pas de te sauver, espèce d'imbécile ! Je suis désolé que tu aies cru cela, je suis désolé de m'être mis en colère, mais ne pars pas avant d'apprendre à me connaître !

Merlin resta muet comme une tombe, ses yeux luisants de haine et de... déception ?

\- Je sais que tu es persuadé que tout le monde te ment et que tu as envie de me tuer, mais si tu restes avec moi tu verras que je dis la vérité ! Quel que soit le lien que nous partageons, il finira par se manifester, alors restes !

Merlin n'osa pas répliquer. Il sentait une force et une noblesse qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnées en Arthur, il avait l'intuition qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, que peut-être... peut-être... il était bien plus qu'Uther. Car si ce n'était pas le cas, jamais Arthur ne l'aurait empêché de s'enfuir.

\- D'accord... je reste...

Arthur hocha la tête, satisfait de s'être fait comprendre et d'avoir obtenu cette marque de capitulation. Il se releva et tendit la main à Merlin pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Ce dernier la saisit avec hésitation.

\- Tu n'as rien de cassé ? S'enquit Arthur en l'étudiant attentivement de la tête aux pieds.

\- Quoi ? Murmura Merlin, abasourdi.

\- Je te demande si tu n'as rien de cassé, je n'ai rien dit de mal.

\- Je sais... c'est juste que... je ne m'attendais pas à... euh... non, je vais bien.

\- Très bien... Viens, on rentre au château. Tant pis pour la promenade.

* * *

 _( The Theory of Everything – Soundtrack ending scene ( The Cinematic Orchestra – Arrival of the birds )_

Durant le trajet du retour, ni Merlin ni Arthur ne décrocha un mot. La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes. L'un voulait se confier, expliquer à l'autre pourquoi ses nerfs étaient si instables, pourquoi il se montrait réservé et aussi maladroit à l'aider, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage. Quant à l'autre, bien que ressentant toujours une haine certaine, il ne savait plus exactement comment se comporter ni quoi penser. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son soi-disant « ami », de cet homme destiné à le sauver qui ne faisait rien d'autre qu'éviter son regard et lui crier dessus... Il y avait un problème. Quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas.

Une fois le château en vue, Arthur se tourna vers Merlin.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, tu me laisses gérer la situation et tu fais ce que je te dis.

\- D'accord...

Les gardes postés sur le pont-levis restèrent bouche-bée en apercevant leur souverain revenir en compagnie de Merlin, le sorcier qui les avait attaqués, le traître. Toutefois, comme Arthur ne semblait pas alarmé le moins du monde, ils gardèrent leurs commentaires pour eux et refoulèrent leur inquiétude. L'entrée dans la cour fut une autre étape. Plusieurs chevaliers, nobles et paysans faisaient leur ronde quotidienne, ronde qui se stoppa net devant le duo insolite qui s'avançait.

\- Merlin ?!

Léon, Perceval, Elyan et Gauvain qui bavardaient sur l'escalier d'honneur furent totalement pris au dépourvu. Où Arthur avait-il retrouvé Merlin ? Pourquoi celui-ci était en possession de son cheval alors qu'il avait quitté Camelot avec Morgane plusieurs jours auparavant ? Pourquoi leur roi n'émettait pas la moindre méfiance à l'égard du jeune sorcier ?

\- Sire, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?! Vociféra un noble.

\- Expliquez vous, enfin ! Renchérit un deuxième.

\- Merlin, murmura Arthur, vas dans les appartements de Gaïus et n'en sors sous aucun prétexte.

\- Je sais me défendre, ce n'est pas eux qui vont me faire peur !

\- S'il te plaît, n'attises pas les tensions. Fais ce que je te dis.

Merlin marmonna un bref « ok » d'un ton nonchalant et disparut dans le château sous les regards venimeux et effrayés de la Cour et des chevaliers. Arthur confia son cheval à un palefrenier et fit face à ses sujets:

\- Que ceux qui veulent satisfaire leur curiosité et comprendre pourquoi j'ai ramené Merlin ici me retrouvent dans la salle du trône sur le champ.

* * *

Merlin pénétra dans les appartements de Gaïus, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci soit parti soigner des malades dans la ville, en bas de la forteresse. Aussi fut-il surpris de trouver le médecin installé à sa table de travail.

\- Je peux vous parler ?

\- Je t'écoute, accepta Gaïus en levant le nez de ses bouquins.

Merlin faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, les lèvres pincées, semblant en proie à un dilemme atroce... ou un grave problème.

\- Je suppose que vous connaissez très bien Arthur Pendragon, non ?

\- En effet, depuis sa naissance.

\- Parfait, vous êtes l'homme de la situation ! J'ai trois questions à vous poser. De un: Quand suis-je... enfin... censé être arrivé à Camelot ? De deux: Quand Arthur a t-il appris que j'étais un sorcier ? De trois: Pourquoi m'a t-il accepté, moi, alors qu'il continue de traquer les miens ? Ah et, j'ai une quatrième question. Comment ai-je pu être son ami malgré cela ? Même lui ! Comment a t-il pu continuer de tuer les sorciers tout en sachant que j'en étais un ? Ça ne tient pas la route, tout ça !

\- Ça fait beaucoup de questions, nota Gaïus en déposant ses lunettes sur son bureau. Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas au courant... Arthur ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Eh bien... j'ai l'impression qu'il a un problème avec moi. Pas parce que j'ai attaqué Camelot avec Morgane, c'est autre chose. Mais il refuse de me parler et, vu ma situation, je me voyais très mal tenir le rôle du confident.

\- J'aurai dû me douter qu'Arthur se refermerait sur lui-même..., murmura Gaïus, chagriné.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Fit Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Assieds toi.

Le jeune sorcier ramena un tabouret devant le bureau et y prit place.

\- Alors ?

\- Merlin, il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir... Nous allons reprendre tes questions une par une si tu le permets.

\- Ouais, pas de problème. Quand suis-je arrivé ici ?

\- Tu t'es présenté dans mes appartements il y a environ dix ans. Tu vivais alors dans un petit village de fermiers avec ta mère. Ta magie était puissante et incontrôlable, Hunith avait peur que les autres habitants d'Ealdor la découvrent et que cette découverte te mette en danger. Elle t'a confié à mes soins afin que je te guide.

\- Ah... d'accord..., bredouilla Merlin, confus. Et... quand Arthur a t-il découvert que j'étais un sorcier, alors ?

\- C'est là que ça devient plus... délicat.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Quand tu es arrivé à Camelot avec Morgane, il y a trois jours, tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs devant Arthur.

\- Oui et alors ? Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

Gaïus soupira tristement, le cœur lourd. Il redoutait la réaction de son pupille.

\- C'est à ce moment-là qu'Arthur a compris que tu étais un sorcier.

\- Quoi ?! Attendez, attendez ! Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, Arthur me connaît depuis dix ans, comment ne peut-il pas être au courant ? Moi je croyais que... Le dragon m'a dit que j'étais son valet et son ami, alors je pensais qu'il savait que... Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dit avant ?

\- Tu avais peur de sa réaction si, après tant d'années d'amitié et de confiance, il découvrait la vérité. Et tu savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- Pas le bon moment ? Si j'étais son valet, j'avais pleins d'occasions de lui dire.

\- C'est plus compliqué...

Merlin allait répliquer, mais se ravisa. Il profita d'un court instant de silence pour assimiler correctement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- J'imagine que, vu les circonstances, c'est plutôt moi qui n'ai pas été très gentil... Mais il aurait pu m'en parler aussi ! Ajouta t-il, buté. Ce n'était pas difficile !

\- Pour Arthur, ça l'est beaucoup. Il tient à toi. Découvrir la vérité d'une manière aussi brutale l'a énormément affecté, bien qu'il s'efforce de ne pas le montrer. Crois moi, Merlin, il veut réellement t'aider... il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- De temps...

\- Je ne prétends pas savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Arthur, mais je pense qu'il est en colère et blessé...

\- Je suppose que ça se comprend, reconnut Merlin, maussade.

\- Mais peu importe ce qu'il ressent, tu es son ami et tu comptes pour lui, c'est pour ça qu'il essaie de t'aider. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir d'être si sec avec toi.

Merlin croisa les bras sur la table et y posa son menton, affichant une moue boudeuse. Il repensait plus particulièrement à la discussion animée qu'il avait tenue avec Arthur un peu plus tôt...

 _« - On dirait que vous ne savez pas déceler la bonté chez les sorciers._

 _\- Crois ce que tu veux. »._

Cette phrase prenait désormais tout son sens. Peut-être qu'Arthur doutait de la magie, finalement. Peut-être que, parce que Merlin était son ami ET un sorcier, il remettait en doute l'origine de la magie...

 _« - Wow, quelle arrogance ! C'est comme ça que vous vous faîtes respecter ? En usant de votre rang et de votre pouvoir ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! »._

Qui était-il, alors ? Quel genre de roi était-il ?

Merlin se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Où vas-tu ? S'inquiéta Gaïus. Si quelqu'un te reconnaît...

\- Oh ça c'est déjà fait ! Faut que je vois quelque chose.

\- Mais...

Gaïus laissa sa protestation en suspend: Merlin était déjà parti. Si Arthur avait l'intention d'éclaircir son peuple, il était sûrement dans la salle du trône, la salle la plus imposante du château. Merlin se remémora rapidement le chemin menant à la dite salle, snobant sur son passage les coups d'œils effarés du personnel et les exclamations pleine d'affolement. Une agitation frénétique animait la grande pièce royale remplie de nobles furieux et de chevaliers enragés. La foule était si dense que Merlin rencontra quelques problèmes pour se trouver une place. Il apprécia toutefois que personne ne prête attention à lui, ce qui lui permit de gagner le mur pour échapper à la chaleur ambiante. Arthur, même placé de sorte à dominer la cohue, était à peine visible et parvenait difficilement à se faire entendre.

\- Je réclame le silence ! Ordonna t-il une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Sire, il ne peut pas rester ici ! Avez-vous oublié ce qu'il a fait ?

\- C'est un traître !

\- C'est un allié de Morgane !

\- Il vous a ensorcelé !

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire un traitement de faveur juste sous prétexte qu'il était votre serviteur !

\- ASSEZ !

Arthur venait de hurler à s'en briser la voix. Son intervention eut le mérite de refréner la folie de ses sujets et, bientôt, un silence tendu s'installa.

\- Bien ! Maintenant, j'exige que vous m'écoutiez attentivement ! Merlin ne s'est pas rallié à Morgane, il est sous l'emprise d'un poison qu'elle a réussi à lui administrer. Morgane ne fait rien d'autre que se servir de lui. L'attaque qui a eu lieu dernièrement n'était pas voulue par Merlin, il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Et que faîtes-vous de sa magie ?! C'est un sorcier, Sire ! Il a ouvertement pratiqué la sorcellerie en ces murs !

\- Je connais les faits, Sir Anselme ! J'ai mes raisons de vouloir libérer Merlin du poison.

\- Sauf votre respect, Sire, je vous demande d'énumérer ces raisons.

\- Si Merlin voulait réellement du mal à Camelot et à moi, il m'aurait déjà tué, il aurait déjà rejoint Morgane. La plupart d'entre vous savent qu'il est à mon service depuis dix ans. Durant ces dix années, je ne compte pas les occasions en or qu'il a eues pour attenter à ma vie, ainsi qu'à celle de mon père. Il n'a jamais levé la main contre moi ni contre qui que ce soit dans cette pièce. Il a toujours travaillé dur et s'est toujours montré d'une loyauté et d'une fidélité à toutes épreuves. J'ai non seulement pour lui le respect d'un maître envers son serviteur, mais également celui d'un ami.

Un long silence succéda ses paroles emplies d'une profonde et touchante sincérité. Personne ne se risqua à parler ou à contredire le roi... car tout le monde savait qu'il avait raison. Si Merlin programmait d'éliminer Arthur ou de s'en prendre au royaume, il l'aurait déjà fait. Au premier rang, Léon, Gauvain, Elyan et Perceval couvèrent leur souverain d'un regard plein d'admiration. Les trois plus jeunes chevaliers ressentaient ce même sentiment de fierté qu'ils avaient ressenti le jour où Arthur les avait adoubés. Leur épée était au service d'un grand homme.

De son poste d'observation, Merlin était choqué. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse affolante. Il percevait dans son être une forte exaltation, mêlée d'une pointe d'incompréhension. Pourquoi Arthur se montrait-il aussi tolérant ? Pourquoi prenait-il sa défense d'une façon aussi ouverte ? Pour la première fois, Merlin se mit à croire véritablement aux paroles du dragon et de Gaïus. Arthur était son ami, mais il était surtout différent d'Uther. Pourtant... Morgane avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, qu'il massacrait les sorciers sans chercher à passer au dessus de ses préjugés et de ses enseignements, que son cœur était aussi froid que celui d'Uther, qu'il voulait la tuer...

Oui.

Arthur voulait tuer Morgane, et pas seulement elle, mais tous les sorciers. Et ça, Merlin ne pouvait l'oublier. La haine refit surface dans son cœur, une haine féroce et agressive. Il ne devait plus se laisser berner par la gentillesse d'Arthur ni de personne d'autre. Si le soi-disant lien ne se manifestait pas très vite, il rejoindrait Morgane. Elle devait se faire beaucoup de soucis... Mais non. Elle l'avait empoisonné. Mais non. Elle n'oserait jamais. Mais non, Gaïus et Arthur lui avaient assuré que si. Mais non. Morgane était la seule à pouvoir le comprendre.

Merlin se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était déboussolé. Ses repères et ses convictions s'écroulaient.

\- Morgane...

 _( Pandora Hearts – Ghost Blood )_

Merlin fut subitement attrapé par le col de sa veste et traîné de force dans le couloir. Pris sur le fait, il ne pensa même pas à se débattre et se laissa faire quand des mains fermes le plaquèrent contre le mur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Arthur, mais crois-moi... si ce petit jeu continue, ce n'est plus un avertissement que tu auras, mais bien pire.

\- Vous croyez m'intimider ? Siffla Merlin, ses yeux brillants de défi.

Deux hommes rappliquèrent au côté de leur compagnon. Tous des chevaliers. Celui qui le tenait avait une carrure d'armoire à glace et serait facilement capable de lui briser la mâchoire en un coup bien placé. Quant aux deux autres, bien que légèrement plus frêles, ils n'en étaient pas moins pourvus d'une aura glaciale et menaçante.

\- Rares sont ceux qui osent défier Acheric, le prévint Warin.

\- Que tu sois un sorcier ne change rien pour nous, nous n'avons pas peur de toi, poursuivit Dalmace.

\- Mais nous t'accordons une chance, reprit Acheric. Mets fin au sortilège qui aveugle Arthur et quitte Camelot. Si tu fais ça, nous te laisserons tranquille. Pigé ?

\- Je peux tout aussi bien dénoncer vos menaces à Arthur.

\- Oh mais à ton avis... Que vaut la parole d'un serviteur contre celle d'un noble ?

\- Vous semblez oublier que je ne suis pas n'importe quel serviteur.

Acheric appuya son bras sur le cou de Merlin et rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien.

\- Si tu utilises ta magie contre nous, nous n'aurons alors aucun mal à prouver que tu es bel et bien habité de la même cruauté que tous ceux de ton espèce. Ta position ne sera pas aussi facile qu'aujourd'hui. Alors mets fin au sortilège.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun sortilège. Arthur parle et agit de son plein gré.

\- C'est le seul avertissement que tu obtiendras de notre part. Notre prochaine entrevue ne sera pas aussi décontractée.

Acheric relâcha violemment Merlin et disparut à l'angle du couloir, suivit pas à pas par ses deux frères d'armes. Le jeune sorcier essaya de se redonner une contenance, mais il était secoué. Il savait que ces trois hommes ne plaisantaient pas. La prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient, Merlin paierait beaucoup plus cher le prix de sa présence à Camelot. Il rejoignit la salle du trône dans un état second, arrivant en plein milieu d'un autre discours d'Arthur.

\- … bien comprendre. Merlin est sous ma responsabilité. Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres objections, vous pouvez tous sortir.

Personne n'émit de nouvelles contestations. La salle se vida en quelques secondes seulement. Merlin s'était tenu à l'écart, plus précisément derrière la porte, afin que personne ne le voit. Il sortit de sa cachette une fois certain qu'il ne restait qu'Arthur. La malveillance qu'il ressentait pour lui avait un peu diminué, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

\- Je t'avais dit de rester dans les appartements de Gaïus ! Lui reprocha Arthur.

\- Vous auriez dû me dire la vérité.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Vous auriez dû me dire que vous veniez d'apprendre que j'étais un sorcier. Peut-être que je me serais montré plus raisonnable.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas songé au fait que Gaïus en parle à son pupille. A vrai dire... il ne pensait pas que Merlin puisse s'imaginer qu'il était au courant depuis longtemps. Ce malentendu lui fit cependant réaliser une chose: ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer. La preuve en était qu'il n'avait pas su décrypter certains signes, notamment lorsque Merlin avait utilisé le mot « continuer » et qu'il avait parlé d'« exceptions ». Il faisait alors référence à lui-même.

\- Je n'avais pas la tête à en discuter, répondit Arthur.

\- Mais si vous l'aviez fait j'aurais compris votre comportement envers moi. Vous auriez dû.

\- Oui, j'aurais dû ! Mais c'est Gaïus qui s'en est chargé, alors peux-tu me faire le plaisir de passer à autre chose ?

Merlin serra les poings, les yeux de nouveau voilés par l'animosité.

\- Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais _bien sagement_ dans les appartements de mon _tuteur_.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour repartir. Arthur avait perçu l'ironie flagrante dans sa voix et avait vu l'étincelle de colère qui avait ébloui ses prunelles bleues-grises durant deux secondes. Merlin s'était peut-être assagi en l'espace d'une matinée, mais il était encore loin de faire ami-ami avec Arthur. Ce qui inquiétait le plus ce dernier était de savoir la façon dont le fameux lien allait se déclencher. Serait-ce douloureux ? Bienfaisant ? Soulageant ? Merlin allait-il souffrir ? Quelles sortes de symptômes subirait-il ? Arthur misait sur un phénomène magique plutôt bénéfique et pacifique. Après tout, ce lien qu'ils partageaient était une bonne chose, donc il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les effets du remède soient catastrophiques.

Mais, tout en formulant cette hypothèse rassurante, Arthur ne savait pas encore qu'elle viendrait à se vérifier le soir même...

 **Alors, quel est votre verdict ? Avez-vous apprécié ce chapitre ? Quel est votre avis ? Je vous écoute !**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! :) Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une petite review après votre lecture ^^**

 **Alors, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire ! Tout d'abord, je posterai le prochain chapitre, non pas Mardi prochain, mais Lundi. En revanche, je ne sais pas si vous aurez un autre chapitre dans deux semaines étant donné que je ne pourrais sûrement pas écrire de la semaine. Je quitte ma chère Normandie Mercredi prochain pour aller à Paris à l'occasion de la Japan Expo, et je ne reviens que le Lundi suivant. Mais j'essaierai d'écrire et je ferai mon maximum pour poster le chapitre aussi vite que possible ! :) Ensuite, à peine rentrée, déjà repartie ! Du Jeudi 9 au Dimanche 12 Juillet je serai également très occupée car je participe à une fête médiévale, donc je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire... J'ai l'impression de vous raconter ma vie en fait, désolée. Bref, tout ça pour dire que les chapitres arriveront un peu ( beaucoup ? ) en retard. Sorry...**

 **Maintenant, passons aux remerciements ! ameliesky61, Le Poussin Fou, MICHONCHON, Shell, Merwyn, Black-Tulipe, fandemerlin et tahury... Vous êtes adorables ! :D Vos reviews m'ont faite plaisir à un point, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^**

 **Merlin est la propriété de la BBC, comme vous le savez tous. Je n'ai aucun droit sur cette magnifique série.**

 **Allez, trêve de bavardages, je vous ai déjà assez ennuyés ! Bonne lecture, mes très chers ! :)**

 _Chapitre 8: Garder espoir..._

 _( Inspirational Music [NIGHTWISH ~ Sleeping Sun instrumental] )_

La nuit venait de tomber sur Camelot, apportant avec elle une brume froide et dense. Les habitants se faisaient rare, autant dans la ville basse que dans la cour du château. Ils s'enfermaient chez eux pour se reposer après une longue et éreintante journée. Seule une personne était encore dehors, malgré l'heure avancée de la soirée.

Merlin marchait sans se presser, profitant de ses quelques minutes de solitude pour respirer un peu. Arthur venait de le « congédier » après qu'ils aient passé l'heure précédente ensemble. Il n'aurait pas pensé le voir débarquer dans sa misérable piaule pour lui demander s'il était d'accord de passer du temps avec lui. A vrai dire, Merlin pensait ne revoir Arthur que le lendemain. Il aurait dû se réjouir de ce pas en avant, mais c'était plutôt l'effet inverse...

En entrant dans les appartements de Gaïus, Merlin trouva celui-ci en train de faire cuir un met à l'odeur particulièrement aigre et repoussante.

\- Alors, cette première journée avec Arthur ? Entama chaleureusement le médecin.

\- En un mot: minable.

Gaïus leva un sourcil étonné. Il avait entendu des échos du discours qu'Arthur avait prononcé dans la matinée, discours dans lequel il prenait la défense du sorcier d'une façon virulente. Il avait alors imaginé que ce dernier se serait montré plus... reconnaissant. Merlin s'affala sur un tabouret en réprimant un soupir.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Gaïus.

\- J'imagine qu'il fait des efforts. Vous qui le connaissez, c'est sûrement ce que vous pensez, mais franchement... je préférerai encore qu'il ne fasse rien. Tout à l'heure il m'a emmené dans des endroits où j'avais l'habitude d'aller quand j'étais à son service et il m'a expliqué ce que je faisais... mais je m'en fous !

\- As-tu au moins eu la courtoisie de l'écouter ?

\- Bien-sûr que oui ! J'ai été d'une patience exemplaire... enfin, pas jusqu'au bout.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? S'inquiéta Gaïus en secouant la tête, dépité.

\- Bah... je lui ai dit que je n'en avais rien à faire. Comprenez-moi, ma patience à ses limites ! Et, évidemment, il s'est énervé, je me suis aussi énervé, on s'est disputé et il m'a dit de m'en aller.

\- Ce que tu n'as pas fait, j'espère ?

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, croyez-vous que je serais là ? Vous comprenez quand je vous parle oui ou non ?!

Gaïus soupira profondément. Les efforts d'Arthur et de Merlin étaient très fragiles. L'un éprouvait un blocage, un problème de comportement et un désordre émotionnel, et l'autre avait des envies de meurtre qui le poussaient à être constamment désagréable et instable. Quelle belle paire !

\- Si tu tiens à arranger les choses je te conseille d'aller t'excuser, Merlin.

\- Pardon ?! M'excuser ?! Il n'en est pas question !

\- Bon, agis comme tu l'entends, mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite. Tiens, mange.

Gaïus déposa un bol de soupe devant son pupille qui afficha une grimace de dégoût.

\- Votre plat ne me dit rien qui vaille...

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler ça ! S'énerva t-il en s'asseyant à son tour. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis trop longtemps.

Merlin poussa un grognement agacé. Il n'avait pas envie de remplir son estomac avec une soupe aussi... ragoutante. Pourtant, son ventre criait famine et il devait avouer qu'il était affamé. Il se força à manger, mais ne desserra pas les lèvres une seule fois. Le repas se déroula donc dans un silence religieux. Par principe et pour ne pas attiser les nerfs de son tuteur, il aida celui-ci à débarrasser la table et alla même jusqu'à se proposer pour aller chercher de l'eau au puits, ce que le médecin sembla apprécier.

\- Ne traînes pas.

\- Non, non.

Sur le chemin, Merlin songea qu'il aurait tout de même fait une bonne action dans la journée: rendre service. C'était peut-être une action infime, mais pour lui qui ne demandait qu'à retrouver Morgane, il s'agissait d'un grand pas. Cette pensée l'amena à reconsidérer son attitude envers Arthur. Il était peut-être un peu dur envers lui. Sûrement. Obligatoirement. Son but était de tester le souverain pour savoir s'il représentait quelque chose à ses yeux, mais il ne faisait rien de bien pour le motiver. De plus, il savait qu'Arthur n'était pas dans ses meilleurs jours et que les derniers événements l'avaient énormément ébranlé, fragilisé.

« Ok... Je suis un peu en tort... Il a avoué en public que j'étais son ami, il m'a défendu et il essaie de m'aider du mieux qu'il peut. Je ne fais rien pour lui rendre la pareille... ».

Alors qu'il prononçait mentalement ces paroles, une vague de haine explosa dans sa poitrine et ses pensées se troublèrent de nouveau.

« Mais peut-être que c'est un piège. Peut-être qu'il veut m'avoir dans son camp pour combattre Morgane. Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'un plan monté de toutes pièces. Peut-être que tout le monde est dans le coup... Morgane... Morgane... ».

Merlin arriva devant le puits dans un état agité. Ses jambes et ses bras flageolaient, sa respiration était anormalement accélérée et sa tête lui faisait mal, si mal... Il laissa tomber le seau qu'il avait apporté et posa ses mains sur le rebord du puits, écrasant la pierre écaillée sous ses doigts. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un martelait rageusement sa boîte crânienne, comme pour en extraire quelque chose et, au vu de la douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentait, cette chose devait être d'une importance capitale, cruciale, vitale. Jamais encore il n'avait expérimenté un tel degré de souffrances. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir le sang couler dans sa bouche, mais même cela ne fut pas suffisant. Merlin s'écroula contre le puits, à bout de forces. Son sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Son souffle se faisait haché et difficile. La sueur mouillait son front et ses joues.

\- A... A... Ar... Arth... Arthur...

Fut le seul mot qu'il trouva la force de murmurer avant d'être happé par l'inconscience.

* * *

Gaïus jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte d'entrée pour la dix-septième fois. Merlin était sorti depuis presque trente minutes. Son tuteur avait-il des raisons de s'inquiéter ou le jeune sorcier était-il simplement en train de faire une balade de santé ? Il avait peut-être rencontré Arthur sur sa route, ou Guenièvre, ou Gauvain, ou... ou il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Gaïus se mit en route pour le puits situé à l'entrée de la ville basse, peu après le pont-levis, celui installé dans la cour n'étant plus en service depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait fait part de cette information à Merlin et il espérait que celui-ci s'en soit souvenu. La brume l'empêchait de s'orienter comme il le souhaiterait, allant même jusqu'à le ralentir. Il avait beau connaître le terrain sur le bout des doigts, il n'était pas à l'abri de trébucher sur un obstacle qui entraverait son chemin. En plissant les yeux il parvint à distinguer les contours du mur derrière lequel était niché le puits principal. Même si accélérer le pas était très tentant, il décida de jouer la carte de la prudence et préserva son allure.

\- Merlin ? L'appela t-il en arrivant. Merlin !

Bien que son entreprise fut inutile, il chercha son pupille des yeux à travers le brouillard aveuglant qui masquait dangereusement la visibilité.

\- Merlin, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire une farce...

Aucune réponse.

Seul un silence oppressant résonna aux oreilles de Gaïus. Il fit un pas pour se rapprocher du puits et heurta quelque chose. Intrigué, il s'agenouilla lentement et tâta sa découverte.

De la peau. Bouillante. Une main.

Gaïus se pencha un peu plus et, comme si elle obéissait à sa volonté, la brume se dissipa. Le sang du médecin se glaça dans ses veines.

\- Merlin !

Celui-ci était recroquevillé contre le puits. Son visage semblait aussi pâle que celui d'un mort et une sueur moite lui collait à la peau. Au vu de ses inspirations et expirations saccadées, Gaïus comprit qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il devina aisément qu'il était victime d'une violente fièvre: le contact avec sa main le lui avait prouvé. Gaïus se redressa et scruta les environs, à la recherche d'un signe lui montrant qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'immensité de la nuit. Habituellement, des gardes surveillaient la ville basse, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il n'en soit pas de même ce soir-là. A force de persévérance, le médecin entrevit la lueur d'un flambeau.

\- Gardes !

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre devant lui, puis un garde se détacha du brouillard. Il repéra la silhouette inconsciente aux pieds du vieil homme, mais ne dit mot.

\- Vite, prévenez le roi Arthur et dîtes lui de me retrouver ici immédiatement. C'est urgent !

En attendant la venue du souverain, Gaïus fit son maximum pour aider Merlin à respirer. Il détacha son foulard qu'il plaça derrière sa tête et le tourna délicatement sur le côté. Il n'avait rien sur lui, pas de sacoche, pas de potions, strictement rien. Il fallait vite qu'Arthur l'aide à ramener Merlin dans ses appartements où il serait plus à son aise pour le soigner. La brume qui amenuisait son champ de vision n'était pas un bon point non plus, elle l'enfermait dans une prison et l'empêchait de se mouvoir à sa guise. Tout en remplissant le seau d'une eau bien fraîche, propice à faire descendre la fièvre de Merlin, Gaïus utilisa le temps qui lui était donné pour réfléchir... Son pupille n'avait manifesté aucun signe prévoyant une éventuelle maladie, pas un indice laissant penser à un manque de sommeil, pas de toux, absolument rien ! Il était en pleine forme en partant une demi-heure plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu tomber malade aussi vite, et surtout, aussi gravement ? Ça n'avait pas de... fil conducteur, pas de logique.

\- Gaïus ? Fit la voix d'Arthur derrière lui. Que se passe t-il ?

\- Baissez-vous, Sire.

Arthur s'accroupit, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Le garde l'avait seulement prévenu que Gaïus était auprès d'une personne inconsciente, devant le puits, dans la ville basse. Point barre.

\- Qu'y a t...

Son regard tomba sur Merlin. Il le reconnaîtrait n'importe où. La peur monta en flèche dans le cœur d'Arthur, la peur mélangée à l'incompréhension. Il posa une main hésitante sur le bras du sorcier. Malgré l'épaisseur de ses vêtements, il sentit une chaleur anormale sous sa main.

\- Gaïus, il est brûlant ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, Sire. Pouvez-vous m'aider à le ramener dans mes appartements ?

\- Bien-sûr.

Arthur prit Merlin dans ses bras avec beaucoup de précaution. Son état était déjà alarmant, il n'avait pas envie de le blesser intentionnellement. En franchissant le pont-levis, il tomba nez à nez avec le garde qu'il l'avait mis au courant.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste.

Le soldat se courba avec respect et regarda les trois hommes disparaître dans la brume, tel des fantômes silencieux.

\- C'est donc ici que tu te cachais, Emrys..., murmura t-il, victorieux. Remets toi vite, surtout. Morgane sera impatiente de te voir.

Alkmar retira son casque et secoua ses cheveux en respirant un bon coup. L'équipement des gardes était vraiment lourd à porter.

\- On crève de chaud, là-dessous.

Il éteignit le flambeau pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et le jeta par dessus le pont, avant de s'engager dans la ville basse. Il devait vite rejoindre le domaine séculaire de Morgane. Elle serait au comble du bonheur en apprenant où se cachait son « petit protégé ».

* * *

 _( Brothers (Fullmetal Alchemist) – Violin – Taylor Davis )_

Arthur déposa Merlin sur le lit de Gaïus, servant la plupart du temps à accueillir les malades. Tandis que le médecin se chargeait d'éteindre le feu de cheminée, Arthur se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui venir en aide.

\- Gaïus...

\- Sire, servez-vous de l'eau que j'ai rapportée et appliquez une serviette mouillée sur le front de Merlin. Il faut à tout prix réguler sa température.

Le monarque s'exécuta sans perdre une seconde. Dès que le tissus rentra en contact avec sa peau, Merlin poussa un soupir apaisé. Mais sa respiration ne s'en trouva pas moins soulagée et il serra les dents à plusieurs reprises, comme pour étouffer des cris de douleur.

\- Gaïus, je ne comprends pas, fit Arthur sans quitter Merlin des yeux, il allait très bien il y a une heure !

\- Je le sais, Sire.

\- Se serait-il fait attaquer, d'après vous ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Ses symptômes correspondent plus à une maladie, pas aux effets secondaires provoqués par une blessure.

Alors qu'Arthur allait répondre, Merlin ouvrit les paupières, lui faisant complètement oublier sa phrase. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour adapter sa vue à la faible luminosité et étudia son environnement. Se concentrer pour savoir où il était se révéla ardu. La douleur qui envahissait sa tête n'avait pas diminué, elle semblait profondément ancrée en elle.

\- Merlin ? S'enquit une voix qu'il reconnut vaguement. Tu m'entends ?

\- Merlin ? Ajouta une deuxième voix, plus grave cette fois, plus âgée.

Quelque part au fin fond de sa conscience, il sut qui lui parlaient et il voulait leur répondre. Malheureusement, quelque chose le paralysait. Sa tête était une grande partie du problème, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. C'était... c'était...

\- Merlin, si tu nous entends dis-nous exactement où tu as mal.

C'était... c'était...

\- M... mon... coeu... cœur...

Oui. Son cœur. La douleur venait de se déclencher. Brûlante. Foudroyante. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose, cherchait à sortir de son cœur. Cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, frappait avec une force inhumaine pour échapper à l'emprise de son geôlier, un geôlier qui avait pris asile dans le cœur de Merlin, un geôlier fait de... ténèbres, de haine, de mépris.

\- Il n'y a que ton cœur qui te fait souffrir ? Persista la voix.

\- Ma... t... tê... tête...

\- Ton cœur et ta tête. Je vois. Arthur, restez auprès de lui. Continuez à faire descendre sa fièvre.

Arthur trempa la serviette dans l'eau glacée, l'essora et la reposa sur le front de Merlin qui, contre toute attente, gardait obstinément les yeux ouverts, tout en se murant dans le silence. Il ne laissa échapper aucun cri de souffrance, aucun gémissement, aucune plainte. Son regard restait fixé sur le plafond, comme si cela lui permettait de tenir bon, de lui procurer un ancrage pour ne pas avouer à quel point il avait mal. Arthur prit une deuxième serviette et s'en servit pour hydrater les joues et le cou de Merlin. Il ne savait pas si cela aurait le pouvoir de le détendre ou de faire chuter un peu sa fièvre, mais il ne voyait que cette piètre contribution pour se rendre utile. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Gaïus qui semblait plongé dans un livre.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Je cherche, je cherche..., répondit-il, préoccupé.

Toutefois, Gaïus reposa très vite son livre et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, comme si ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de le soutenir. Merlin avait développé des symptômes communs à beaucoup de maladies, mais les zones de douleurs qu'il avait indiquées en faisait un cas unique. D'après lui, sa tête et son cœur étaient touchées, alors... serait-ce possible que...

\- Gaïus, à quoi pensez-vous ? L'interrompit Arthur.

\- Arthur, vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dis au sujet de l'emlevian ?

\- Oui... C'est un poison que craignaient les prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion et... il s'attaque directement au cerveau et au cœur de... Attendez, vous pensez que l'emlevian pourrait être lié ?

\- En quelque sorte, acquiesça le médecin en hochant la tête. Si l'emlevian vise le cerveau et le cœur de la victime, cela expliquerait pourquoi Merlin ressent la douleur à ces endroits-là.

\- Mais le poison a agi depuis longtemps, fit remarquer Arthur, perdu.

\- Oui, il a agi. Il a bloqué la mémoire et les sentiments réels de Merlin. Or, la souffrance qu'il endure n'est pas directement liée au poison. Bon, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse... mais je pense que... le « vrai » Merlin cherche à revenir parmi nous, il combat le poison.

Arthur regarda le jeune sorcier avec étonnement, bouche-bée.

\- Déjà ? Il n'est là que depuis une journée ! Comment cela est-il possible ?

\- Si l'on en croit le dragon, il semblerait que vous ayez réussi à stimuler votre lien.

\- Pardon ? Non, on n'a rien stimulé du tout, Gaïus. La journée a été abominable pour nous deux. Ce n'est pas le... le lien, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Que suggérez-vous alors, Sire ?

Arthur ne sut quoi répondre. Il demeurait certain que le lien n'avait rien à voir là dedans. L'état de Merlin n'était peut-être dû qu'à une maladie, tout ça n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence.

\- Je ne sais pas..., soupira t-il, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Sire, si mon hypothèse est la bonne, alors... je crains que Merlin n'ait pas fini de souffrir...

Arthur déglutit avec difficulté. Oui, il était très en colère contre Merlin, il se sentait trahi et blessé à un point inimaginable, mais il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde qu'il subisse une telle torture... il ne le méritait pas. Gaïus dut lire en lui car il poursuivit:

\- Il est possible que la douleur dure un certain temps, mais que les souvenirs ne reviennent que plus tard.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il va souffrir pour rien ?!

\- Pas pour rien, Sire ! En étant débarrassé du poison, Merlin pourra accueillir les sentiments et les souvenirs qui constituent celui qu'il est.

\- Combien de temps cela va t-il prendre ?

La voix de Gaïus était pleine de tristesse quand il fut obligé de répondre:

\- Je ne sais pas, mais l'emlevian est un poison très puissant, même pour les grands pouvoirs de Merlin. Il serait capable de le conduire à la folie...

Arthur s'écroula lourdement sur le tabouret, à côté de Merlin. Il n'osa pas prononcer une parole ni même lancer un seul regard à son ami. Dévasté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il se cacha le visage dans les mains, tâchant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, des battements regorgeant d'anxiété et d'affliction. C'est en entendant le son étouffé de sanglots qu'Arthur releva la tête.

Merlin s'était maladroitement retourné sur le côté. Il pleurait. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, son nez et son menton, intarissables.

\- Merlin !

\- Vous... êtes... là... P... pourq...

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser tout seul.

Un éclair de surprise passa sur le visage pâle de Merlin. Arthur était auprès de lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas été d'une très bonne compagnie, il avait même été irritant et insultant à souhaits, et ce, toute la journée ! Comment Arthur pouvait être là ? Comment pouvait-il se soucier de lui ? Comment pouvait-il le regarder pleurer, le voir dans une position aussi vulnérable et ne pas en rire ? Se sentant honteux et stupide, Merlin se détourna.

\- Ne... Ne me... regard... regardez... pas...

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de pleurer, Merlin.

Le sorcier s'enferma dans un silence gêné. Arthur l'imita afin de ne pas le brusquer. La douleur avait parfois le don de rendre les gens agressif, même les personnes les plus pures et inoffensives, et il ne préférait pas prendre ce risque. De son côté, Gaïus s'activait à concocter un somnifère suffisamment puissant pour plonger son pupille dans un sommeil de plomb. Dormir l'aiderait à supporter son mal.

\- Ar... Arthur..., l'appela subitement Merlin.

\- Oui ? Murmura le concerné, attentif.

\- J'ai... j'ai mal... j'ai si m... mal...

\- Je sais, Merlin, je... je sais...

Arthur enlaça la main de son ami dans un geste de réconfort et de soutien. Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir de la sorte. Lui qui ne montrait jamais ses peurs, ses faiblesses, ses chagrins, ses malaises, lui qui était toujours enclin à tout intérioriser... ce soir-là il semblait aussi fragile qu'un enfant, incapable de refréner ses larmes.

Après d'interminables minutes, Gaïus apporta un verre rempli d'un liquide suave destiné à calmer le supplice de Merlin. Dès que celui-ci l'ingurgita, il tomba aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée. En jaugeant sa silhouette frêle et chétive et en repensant aux deux parties de son corps touchées par la douleur, Arthur reconnut que peut-être, peut-être, ce n'était là que l'œuvre de leur mystérieux lien.

\- Gaïus... c'est vraiment le lien, d'après vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

Il avait raison. Bien-sûr qu'il avait raison. Merlin n'avait pas pu tomber malade en un claquement de doigts, à moins d'avoir reçu un sort ou tout autre chose en rapport avec la magie, ce qui était peu probable étant donné qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Non, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il fallait arrêter de se voiler la face.

\- C'est à cause de moi, alors ? Souffla Arthur, le cœur lourd.

\- Sire ?

\- C'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état.

\- Arthur, ne vous rendez pas coupable, répondit Gaïus, compatissant. Merlin doit souffrir pour redevenir celui que l'on connaît tous.

\- Et c'est moi qui doit le pousser à souffrir, termina le souverain.

\- Il ne peut en être autrement. Réfléchissez, Arthur. La journée que vous avez passée ensemble a eu un impact sur Merlin et c'est cet impact qui l'a rendu comme ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Explosa t-il. Tout ce que nous avons fait c'est hurler et nous disputer, vous comprenez ?! Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous ! Comment notre lien a t-il pu se manifester, vous pouvez me le dire ?!

Mais Arthur n'attendit pas la réponse du médecin. Il quitta les appartements en claquant la porte. C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait continuer à regarder Merlin tout en connaissant le poids de sa responsabilité. C'était trop dur. Ses pas l'amenèrent à vagabonder dans la galerie, à faire les cents pas de long en large. Il espérait trouver un semblant de tranquillité au sein de l'état léthargique de la nuit, mais même le calme et la fraîcheur qui régnaient au château n'eurent aucun effet sur son âme tourmentée. Arthur se laissa emmener inconsciemment dans une aile abandonnée depuis l'attaque du Grand Dragon sur Camelot. Monter les escaliers de pierre le fatigua plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et c'est avec beaucoup de peine qu'il arriva au sommet. Une fenêtre à demi voilée par un vieux rideau pourpre lui accordait une vue panoramique sur l'ensemble du royaume. Le vent sifflait entre les interstices murales de la tour. Arthur posa ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, accueillant l'air estival à bras ouverts.

Il avait naïvement pensé que Merlin ne serait sujet à aucune souffrance, que leur lien se manifesterait d'une manière douce et libératrice et qu'après quelques jours, quelques semaines, les choses redeviendraient comme avant... ou presque. Mais il s'était trompé. Merlin devait souffrir pour s'en sortir. C'était une question de nécessité, d'obligation. Et comme Arthur était le seul à pouvoir stimuler leur lien, c'était aussi le seul responsable. Peu importe ce qu'il ressentait pour Merlin, peu importe son ressentiment et sa colère, il détestait le voir endurer cela. Songer au fait que Morgane avait réussi à l'approcher sans que personne ne remarque rien, songer que lui-même n'avait pas noté le changement de comportement de Merlin plus tôt, songer que sa crise de panique dissimulait des causes plus profondes, tout cela était déjà trop. Il aurait dû faire attention, il aurait dû voir. Mais... Et si Merlin avait fait exprès de cacher ce qui le perturbait, tout ce temps là ? S'il avait utilisé sa manie de se dénigrer, de se faire passer au second plan pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui ? S'il avait menti en souriant innocemment à Arthur ? Mentir. C'est apparemment ce qu'il faisait de mieux depuis son arrivée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, après tout ce temps passé au côté d'Arthur, ne lui avait-il pas dit la vérité ? Pourquoi avait-il appris la magie, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi était-il venu à Camelot ? Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Arthur sortit de sa poche la lettre de Merlin et la relut attentivement.

 _Ne pensez pas différemment de moi, peu importe ce dont vous serez témoin._

 _Vous savez que ma loyauté vous est acquise._

 _Vous êtes mon roi et mon ami._

 _Vous devez garder cela à l'esprit._

 _Je vous implore de me pardonner._

En relisant ces mots, Arthur avait envie de hurler. Comment pouvait-il penser de même malgré ce qui s'était passé ? Comment pouvait-il le considérer encore comme son ami ? Pourquoi ne doutait-il pas de sa loyauté et de sa franchise à travers ces lignes ?

Il était tiraillé, détruit. Des sentiments contradictoires mais tous sincères faisaient rage dans son cœur, se battaient en duel pour savoir qui l'emporterait.

La rancœur déchirait l'amitié.

La déception pourfendait la confiance.

La tristesse brisait la joie.

Jusqu'à ce que l'amitié, la confiance et la joie reviennent à la charge pour récidiver et reprendre leur juste place dans le cœur de leur hôte.

Arthur baissa la tête. Sa vision se troubla et des larmes amères envahirent ses joues. Là, seul dans cette tour aussi en ruine que son cœur, il se laissa aller, il laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus sur ses résolutions, celles de ne pas craquer, de se montrer fort. Il oublia qu'il était roi, qu'il avait des obligations, un statut, une réputation, un peuple, il oublia tout.

Cette nuit-là, juste pendant quelques minutes, il voulait être un homme.

* * *

 _( Ed Sheeran – I See Fire ( Instrumental ) )_

Le début d'après-midi étincelait par un soleil rayonnant. Le royaume n'avait jamais été aussi animé. La cour était arpentée par les serviteurs, les chevaliers, les nobles et les habitants de la ville basse. Tout le monde voyait d'un mauvais œil la présence de Merlin au château, mais, par peur d'encourir des réprimandes, personne n'avait osé lever la main sur lui. De plus, la nouvelle de la « maladie » du jeune sorcier s'était vite répandue et la plupart ne souhaitait qu'une chose: qu'il meure. Ainsi, Arthur pourrait faire son deuil sans avoir personne à blâmer. Il passerait vite à autre chose.

Voilà quelle était l'opinion commune.

Arthur venait de quitter la salle du conseil et faisait route vers les quartiers de Gaïus. Trois jours étaient passés depuis ce soir fatal où Merlin s'était écroulé devant le puits. Il avait souffert pendant trois jours, devant vivre avec une douleur perforante et lancinante qui l'avait plongé dans un état de faiblesse extrême. Mais le plus frustrant dans cette histoire, c'est que rien n'avait changé. Absolument rien. Merlin n'avait pas encore éliminé le poison et, par conséquent, n'avait retrouvé ni ses souvenirs, ni ses sentiments, ni son raisonnement propre. Morgane occupait toujours une grande partie de ses pensées.

« ça prendra plus de temps. » répétait Gaïus jour après jour.

En entrant dans les appartements du médecin, Arthur trouva Merlin assit dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur les braises froides de l'âtre. Le souverain avait quitté son conseil car il avait appris par un serviteur que Merlin se « sentait mieux ». Et, en effet, c'était le cas, même incroyablement le cas. Son teint avait retrouvé des couleurs alors qu'il était d'une pâleur cadavérique le matin même et sa respiration était de nouveau régulière.

Merlin était paisible. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver aussi... bien portant, fit remarquer Arthur en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Pour être honnête, moi non plus. Je me suis réveillé il y a une heure et... je n'avais plus mal.

\- C'est une bonne chose, je suppose.

Merlin hocha la tête, puis enchaîna, déjà au taquet:

\- Je veux sortir.

\- Quoi, maintenant ?

\- Oui, pas demain ! Balança t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça empeste les produits chimiques ici !

\- Je ne sais pas si Gaïus sera d'accord, objecta Arthur.

\- Roh, il n'est même pas là ! Il est parti faire sa tournée avant que vous n'arriviez.

Constatant la réticence du roi, Merlin précisa d'un ton timide, espérant le convaincre:

\- J'irai là où vous voudrez et... et je ferai ce que vous me direz, je vous écouterai. L'autre soir... euh... je n'aurais pas dû vous parler aussi sèchement.

Arthur haussa les sourcils, agréablement surpris. Il se réjouissait intérieurement d'entendre ce qui ressemblait à des excuses. Il était persuadé que c'était un bon signe et qu'avec du temps et de la patience, Merlin finirait par embrasser la guérison.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord ?! S'écria ce dernier, impatient et mal à l'aise.

\- D'accord. Je sais où je vais t'emmener.

* * *

\- Une séance d'entraînement ?! C'est une blague ?!

\- Habituellement tu aurais servi de cible ou de bouclier, alors si tu ne veux pas rendosser ce rôle je te conseille de te tenir tranquille.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas me forcer, de toute façon, maugréa Merlin en croisant les bras d'un air hautain.

Arthur ne répliqua pas. Les chevaliers étaient en train d'arriver sur le terrain et il n'avait pas envie de faire une esclandre devant eux. Beaucoup marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en voyant Merlin sur le banc, croyant qu'il était gravement malade et donc surpris de le voir rétabli, d'autres l'ignorèrent tout simplement, mais personne n'exprima son opinion devant Arthur. Tous avaient à l'esprit le côté protecteur qu'il avait développé envers son serviteur. S'il avait remarqué l'attitude des chevaliers, Merlin ne le montra pas. Il attrapa un bâton avec lequel il s'amusa à faire des cercles dans la terre. Il évitait d'avoir recours à la magie afin de ne pas se mettre le château entier à dos et être obligé de partir en quatrième vitesse ( même si cela lui donnerait une excuse pour rejoindre Morgane ). Tandis qu'il écoutait les ordres volontaires et strictes d'Arthur d'une oreille distraite, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Je peux ? Demanda Gauvain.

Merlin haussa les épaules, indifférent.

\- Tu sais, Arthur est quelqu'un de bien, même si tu penses le contraire.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

\- C'est ici qu'est ta place, pas auprès de Morgane.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'écria Merlin, importuné.

\- Léon, Perceval et Elyan pensaient que venir à quatre te dérangerait, alors j'ai été désigné pour te parler. Je suis venu te dire qu'on reste tous tes amis. Et je te demanderai de ne pas l'oublier. Tu n'es pas seul à Camelot.

Merlin ne répondit pas, mais il était touché de ces propos. Gauvain était le premier à lui adresser la parole, et apprendre qu'il avait, en plus de son soutien, celui de ses trois frères d'armes, suffisait à alléger un peu le cœur du jeune sorcier. Gauvain tapota amicalement son bras et repartit sur le terrain au pas de course. En le suivant des yeux, Merlin croisa les regards acerbes d'Acheric, Dalmace et Warin. Un message explicite était imprimé sur leur visage renfermé: pars vite ou tu le paieras. Merlin n'avait pas peur d'eux, mais il savait que leur avertissement silencieux n'était pas feint. Il avait une chance. Il n'en aurait pas une deuxième.

Il reporta son attention sur l'exercice d'échauffement qu'Arthur venait de mettre en place. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait envie de voir Morgane. Même Alkmar et Aithusa lui manquaient. Les ruines dans lesquelles la prêtresse avait élu domicile avaient également laissé leur marque sur Merlin. Il sentait encore l'odeur de parchemin ranci, l'humidité glissante sur les murs et la quiétude qui régnait dans la cour d'honneur. Sa solitude imposée l'emporta dans une plongée au cœur de ses derniers souvenirs avec Morgane...

 _« Merlin était assis au bord de la fontaine et caressait les ailes maigrichonnes de la petite dragonne._

 _\- Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? Demanda t-il à Morgane._

 _\- C'est plutôt elle qui m'a trouvée, murmura t-elle en se remémorant le moment. Arthur avait réussi à reprendre Camelot et à me chasser... J'étais blessée et j'errais dans la forêt. Aithusa est venue à moi. Elle était alors si petite... C'est elle qui m'a soignée._

 _\- De quelle façon ? S'intéressa le sorcier, fasciné._

 _\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai juste senti un souffle chaud parcourir mon corps et l'instant d'après j'allais mieux._

 _Morgane posa une main douce sur le crâne maladif de sa fidèle amie, un sourire émue aux lèvres._

 _\- Nous en avons fait du chemin ensemble, Aithusa._

 _\- Ce soir, vous aurez votre trône, Morgane, lui assura Merlin, attendri. Je tuerai Arthur moi-même s'il le faut._

 _\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Merlin._

…

 _\- Je te remercie, Merlin. Tu es un homme très courageux... quand il n'y a rien à craindre._

 _\- Vous ignorez combien de fois je vous ai sauvé la vie ! »._

Merlin se releva brusquement. Que venait-il d'entendre ? Ces voix... c'étaient la sienne et celle d'Arthur. Ils étaient dans une pièce sombre et glaciale, assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'angle d'un mur. Des cris déchirants résonnaient en fond, faisant écho à leur peur. Car, oui, Merlin avait senti la peur immense qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-là.

\- Un souvenir... ? Souffla t-il, éberlué.

Il chercha Arthur des yeux, trépidant intérieurement de cette légère avancée. Le roi de Camelot avait laissé ses chevaliers en autonomie et discutait avec d'autres soldats. D'après leurs habits et leur allure exténuée, ils revenaient probablement de patrouille. Tant pis pour la politesse, Merlin alla rejoindre le groupe et l'interrompit net.

\- Arthur, j'ai...

\- Attends ! Le coupa t-il d'une voix forte. Répétez, je vous prie, Sir Alidor.

Le novice s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner bonne figure et reprit:

\- Nous avons passé la forêt au peigne fin, Sire. Il n'y a aucune trace de Morgane.

\- Étendez les recherches. Il faut à tout prix savoir si elle manigance quelque chose.

\- A vos ordres.

Le chevalier et ses compagnons s'inclinèrent et laissèrent Arthur et Merlin en tête à tête. L'enthousiasme avait fait place à la haine dans le cœur du réfugié. Il avait ressenti une joie pure et innocente à l'idée d'annoncer à Arthur qu'un souvenir lui était revenu. Et il apprenait que ce dernier faisait rechercher Morgane.

Morgane.

\- Vous voulez capturer Morgane ?! S'exclama t-il, hors de lui. Et vous me l'avez caché ?!

\- Si je te l'avais dit tu l'aurais très mal pris et, à ce que je vois, j'avais raison. Je ne veux pas la capturer, je ne suis pas idiot. Je ne risquerai pas la vie de mes hommes dans une mission perdue d'avance.

\- Que voulez-vous faire, alors ?!

\- Je récolte des informations, Merlin, relata Arthur en préservant son calme. L'autre jour elle a disparu avec toi, mais vous avez été séparés, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question !

\- Si elle t'a perdu en route et que le dragon t'a trouvé, que va t-elle tenter de faire, à ton avis ? Te reprendre ! Les mauvaises langues parlent et les rumeurs jasent dans un royaume, surtout à Camelot. Si elle a eu vent que tu étais ici, elle va passer à l'action. Nous devons être prêt.

Toute étincelle de bonté avait disparu dans le regard et le cœur de Merlin. Il ne restait plus que menace et aigreur.

\- Espérons qu'elle ne l'apprendra pas, lâcha t-il d'une voix cassante. Car si elle vient... ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous protéger. Je partirai avec elle.

Et sur ces mots, Merlin tourna les talons. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois et traça sa route jusqu'aux appartements de Gaïus. La fureur le faisait trembler, la rage animait chaque battement de son cœur. Arthur prenait des précautions et, vu son rang de monarque, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était son devoir. Mais Merlin ne pouvait pas l'accepter. S'il touchait un cheveu de Morgane...

\- Je le tuerais. Je le tuerais, je le tuerais, je le tuerais !

Merlin pénétra dans la pièce principale d'une démarche rustre. Il claqua magiquement la porte, renversant dans son élan plusieurs objets qui volèrent contre les murs et se brisèrent en mille morceaux, ou s'écrasèrent misérablement sur le sol. C'est seulement après cet « incident » que Merlin remarqua la présence d'une autre personne. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés, aux yeux bleus cristallins et aux joues rosies patientait sur un tabouret. Aucune émotion ne se reflétait sur ses traits fins et juvéniles.

\- Oups. Pardon, s'excusa Merlin à contre cœur. Si vous cherchez le médecin, il fait sa tournée dans la ville, à côté.

La fille se leva et s'approcha sans crainte. Elle emprisonna les mains du sorcier dans les siennes.

\- J'ai cru que je ne te retrouverai jamais.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Il n'avait jamais vu cette fille de sa vie, elle devait faire erreur sur la personne.

\- C'est moi, ajouta t-elle calmement.

Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent et forment un nom, un visage, une identité. Une fois le choc estompé, Merlin amena la visiteuse dans une étreinte affectueuse.

\- Morgane, murmura t-il en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

 **A très bientôt ! ! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Comme promis, je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 9. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette semaine ( ce qui n'était pas prévu ), mais je me suis appliquée à fond. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :)**

 **Merci à Le Poussin Fou, ameliesky61, fandemerlin, MICHONCHON et tahury pour leurs reviews ! Vous êtes formidables ! :D**

 **Un jour, nous avons vu apparaître sur nos écrans la merveilleuse série de la BBC, intitulée Merlin, dont j'emprunte les personnages aujourd'hui.**

 **Malheureusement, je n'ai trouvé aucune musique qui me plaisait pour ce chapitre, je suis désolée...**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture mes très chers ! :)**

 _Chapitre 9: Plus fort que la douleur..._

\- Morgane, murmura t-il en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte, soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé et, surtout, de l'avoir retrouvé en bonne santé.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour prendre cette apparence ? Demanda t-il en la repoussant légèrement pour l'examiner.

\- Je suis une prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion, Merlin. Cette magie n'a pas de secret pour moi.

\- Ce physique vous va bien.

\- De quoi ai-je l'air ? Quelle impression je renvoie ?

\- Eh bien... avec vos vêtements... on dirait une paysanne naïve et un peu sotte.

Morgane avait en effet revêtu une robe en lin tirant sur le rouge clair, ce qui, en plus de lui donner une allure très provinciale, lui attribuait une candeur touchante. Les lèvres de la prêtresse s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois, ce même sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

\- Parfait. C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Alkmar n'a pas su répondre quand je lui ai demandé son avis.

\- Où est-il ? Et Aithusa ?

\- J'ai laissé Aithusa au château, c'était plus prudent. Alkmar... il n'est pas loin.

\- Pourquoi...

Merlin n'eut guère le loisir de terminer sa phrase. La douleur était revenue à la charge. Intense. Paralysante. Sa vision se brouilla, sa respiration s'accéléra et ses jambes cédèrent.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu as ?! S'écria Morgane.

Elle le fit asseoir sur un tabouret et s'accroupit près de lui. Alkmar lui avait rapporté que Merlin était souffrant, mais après trois jours passé entre les mains de Gaïus, un médecin réputé dans tout le royaume, elle avait pensé qu'il serait guéri et remit sur pied.

La douleur, cette fois ci, se montra plus indulgente avec sa proie, lui laissant une partie de son énergie et ses capacités de reconnaissance et de réflexion. En somme, Merlin n'avait pas aussi mal que les trois derniers jours, même si la souffrance engourdissait graduellement ses sens.

\- Te sens-tu la force de marcher ? S'inquiéta Morgane.

\- Oui... Je pense que oui... Mais, Morgane, il va y avoir un problème... Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du château. Si quelqu'un me voit...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. En tant qu'ancienne pupille d'Uther Pendragon, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Arthur est sur les terrains d'entraînements et Guenièvre est dans la ville basse, je l'ai croisée en arrivant. Nous pouvons aller jeter un œil au plan des tunnels sans crainte d'être vus et sortir par l'un d'entre eux.

\- Je suppose..., répondit-il, haletant.

La fatigue écrasait ses épaules et les coups répétitifs à l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne et sa poitrine ne facilitaient pas les choses. Merlin était... las, fatigué, vidé de ses forces. Il n'avait pas envie d'être brusqué. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Son raisonnement initial et ses convictions au sujet d'Arthur et de Camelot avaient... évolué. Oui, c'était le mot. Pour la première fois, il avait envie de s'opposer à Morgane, de lui dire ce qu'il pensait, de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu et observé au château depuis son arrivée. Une part de lui parvint à rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour lui permettre de parler:

\- Morgane... je crois que... je crois que vous vous trompez.

\- Pardon ?

 _« - Tu es un homme très courageux, Merlin._

 _\- Arthur est quelqu'un de bien, même si tu penses le contraire._

 _\- J'ai non seulement pour lui le respect d'un maître envers son serviteur, mais également celui d'un ami._

 _\- Je ne suis pas mon père ! Si je l'étais je t'aurais déjà tué, je ne tenterais pas de te sauver, espèce d'imbécile !_

 _\- Il tient à toi. »_

En repensant à toutes ces paroles, la douleur se fit plus ardente, obligeant Merlin à serrer les dents le temps qu'elle s'atténue. Une fois de nouveau maître de lui-même, il poursuivit:

\- J'ai passé du temps avec Arthur, vous savez... Il n'est pas comme Uther.

\- Quoi ? Tu entends ce que tu dis, Merlin ?

\- Je sais, ça paraît irréel et insensé, mais je vous jure que je vous dis la vérité ! Il... Il ne m'as pas tué, il se montre patient avec moi et... il... il a dit que j'étais son...

\- Ami ? Siffla Morgane, furibonde. Que t'a t-il dit d'autre, au juste ? Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il pouvait te mentir pour gagner ta confiance ? Tu n'as pas imaginé qu'il pouvait te monter contre moi ?

\- Si..., avoua piteusement Merlin en baissant la tête.

Morgane s'agenouilla devant son précieux allié et posa ses mains sur les siennes avec bienveillance.

\- Arthur est comme Uther, ajouta t-elle, radoucie. Il te voit comme un jouet, comme un atout à utiliser dans son combat contre la magie. Quand tu ne lui serviras plus à rien il te tuera, Merlin. Il n'y a pas de place pour les sorciers dans le cœur d'Arthur.

\- Mais...

\- Merlin, s'il te plaît, écoute moi. Uther était quelqu'un de cruel, un tyran, un monstre. Il m'aurait tuée sans hésiter s'il avait appris que j'étais une sorcière. Moi, sa propre fille ! Arthur a repris le flambeau. Il me traque depuis des années, alors que je suis sa sœur.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a qu'en prenant le trône et en rétablissant la magie de force que nous pourrons être libres. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

 _« - Vous êtes le jour et la nuit. Elle est l'ombre, tu es la clarté. Elle est la haine au cœur de ton amour. Même si tu es convaincu d'être rattaché à elle, ce n'est là que l'effet d'un poison qu'elle t'a administré._

 _\- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais Morgane te manipule ! Elle joue avec ton esprit, c'est à cause d'elle que tu es comme ça ! »._

\- Uther a tué tous les dragons, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Je suppose que les dragons détestent les Pendragon.

\- Sans aucun doute. Mais pourquoi cette question, Merlin ? As-tu écouté ce que je t'ai dis ?

\- Alors si les dragons détestent les Pendragon, pourquoi l'un d'entre eux m'a dit que ma place était à Camelot ? Pourquoi a t-il pris la défense d'Arthur ? Il m'a dit des choses...

 _« - Toi et Arthur Pendragon avez beaucoup en commun. Votre destin est lié depuis votre naissance._

 _\- Le Merlin que je connais le ferait. Arthur Pendragon n'est pas l'homme que tu penses. Il est différent d'Uther. »._

\- ...troublantes. Si son but était de tuer Arthur ou de se venger, pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas fait avant ? Pourquoi a t-il essayé de m'aider, à la place ?

\- Merlin, je ne comprends rien ! Viens, nous devons partir, nous en parlerons ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici !

Morgane attrapa la main brûlante de Merlin, mais celui-ci la retira brutalement. La douleur s'était intensifiée, enserrant son cœur d'une poigne meurtrière, enfonçant des clous empoisonnés dans son cerveau. Malgré cela, il l'ignora courageusement et se leva en prenant appui sur la table pour garder son équilibre. Il avait compris. Oh oui, il avait très bien compris à quoi jouait Morgane. Depuis le début, toutes les accusations qu'il portait contre Arthur et ses proches n'étaient pas dirigées vers la bonne personne.

Il devait s'exprimer, il devait arrêter Morgane à tout prix, et vite.

\- Vous m'avez empoisonné ! Hurla t-il, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Le dragon avait raison, et Arthur aussi, et Gaïus... Tout le monde avait raison ! C'est vous qui m'utilisez ! Vous voulez tuer Arthur pour vous emparer du trône ! Vous vous servez de moi, de ma magie ! Je vous dis qu'Arthur est mon ami, je vous dis qu'il n'est pas comme Uther, mais vous refusez de me croire !

Merlin s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, le front ruisselant de sueur, la respiration précipitée, malmenée, les membres tremblants. Une quinte de toux le prit alors qu'il tentait de se relever, le clouant sur le sol glacé des appartements, affaibli et impuissant. La toux s'accentua jusqu'à ce que Merlin finisse par vomir... du sang. Le sang coulait de sa bouche et de son nez en cascade. Il se sentait emporté contre son gré dans une chute sombre, une chute qui ne lui offrait aucune porte de sortie. Il avait peur, tellement peur...

\- Ar... Arthur... aidez-moi..., supplia t-il à mi-voix.

Comme en réponse à sa prière, Merlin entendit une voix familière vociférer en provenance de l'entrée:

\- Éloignez-vous de lui immédiatement, Morgane !

\- Oh, mon cher frère ! S'exclama t-elle en se retournant. Comment m'avez-vous reconnue ?

\- Vous seule êtes assez cruelle pour regarder quelqu'un souffrir et y prendre du plaisir.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas très gentil. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à regarder ma sœur et mes semblables mourir.

\- Éloignez-vous de lui ! Répéta t-il, la main crispée nerveusement sur le manche de son épée.

\- Sinon quoi ? Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Arthur.

\- Mo cosán imíonn !

Morgane fut éjectée contre le mur avec violence. Le choc l'assomma partiellement, mais ne lui fit pas perdre connaissance. Le passage étant débloqué, Arthur vit Merlin à genoux, une main sur son ventre et l'autre tendue vers la prêtresse. La lueur dorée qui émanait de ses prunelles contrastait avec le sang parsemé sur son visage. Il profita de l'inattention de la prêtresse pour marcher jusqu'à Merlin qu'il remit sur ses pieds sans faire de manière. Il n'avait pas le temps d'agir avec des pincettes ou de prendre des précautions pour éviter de blesser le sorcier encore plus. L'heure était à la fuite, pas à la traîne.

\- Vite, nous devons sortir !

Merlin courut aussi vite qu'il le put, mais ses jambes ne le portèrent pas très loin.

\- Ar... Arthur... Laissez-moi...

\- Hors de question !

Il s'arrêta, se campa solidement sur ses pieds et hissa Merlin sur son épaule. Un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir si Morgane les suivait et il repartit d'un bon pas, direction la cour. Les chevaliers pourraient alors leur venir en aide. Avec un peu de chance, Morgane prendrait la fuite.

\- Laissez-moi... je vous... je vous en prie...

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !

 _« - Laissez-moi !_

 _\- Tu plaisanteras un autre jour._

 _\- De grâce, laissez-moi !_

 _\- Mais oui, bien-sûr ! Comme tu voudras ! »._

En entendant ces voix, Merlin se vit dans la même position, en travers de l'épaule d'Arthur, au beau milieu de la forêt. Ils étaient poursuivis par des mercenaires envoyés par Morgane. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Il avait eu l'épaule démise à cause d'une masse et Arthur avait voulu le sauver.

La douleur.

Elle broya ce souvenir d'un seul coup. Plus Merlin cherchait à se souvenir, plus il résistait au poison, plus il le combattait, et plus il avait mal. Il ouvrit la bouche et cracha le sang qui s'y était accumulé. Le sol se voyait tapissé de plusieurs flaques pourpres. C'est la lumière du jour qui fit comprendre à Merlin qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'extérieur. Les regards et les exclamations choqués fusaient sur leur passage, la panique prenait le dessus sur le calme apparent de la forteresse. Tout le monde comprenait, en voyant Merlin aussi faible et Arthur courir aussi vite, que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit, ou allait se produire d'une minute à l'autre. Arthur ne prêta aucune attention à la foule qui, soit se rassemblait pour s'informer de la situation, soit fuyait vers la ville basse, et déposa Merlin sur les escaliers d'honneur. Il mit sa main en visière pour scruter la cour en quête de chevaliers à rassembler. Léon et Elyan venaient vers lui, épée en main, suivis de près par des gardes et d'autres soldats, dont Perceval et Gauvain. Arthur se bénit d'avoir organisé une séance d'entraînement, ce qui permit à ses forces armées d'être directement équipées.

\- Sire, que se passe t-il ? S'informa aussitôt Léon.

\- Morgane est ici. Elle a changé d'apparence, ne vous faîtes pas berner. Elle est blonde et porte une robe rouge.

Léon jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule d'Arthur. Merlin s'était assit sur les marches, le dos courbé et les bras enlacés autour de la taille. Le sang recouvrait entièrement le bas de son visage, sa tunique et son pantalon, mélangé à la sueur. Il peinait à respirer et tremblait comme une feuille. Au vu de son état plus qu'affolant, Léon songeait que Merlin serait capable d'y rester s'il n'était pas rapidement pris en charge. Malheureusement, ils devaient s'occuper de Morgane en priorité.

\- Où est-elle ? Demanda Perceval.

\- Elle était dans les appartements de Gaïus quand nous nous sommes enfuis, expliqua Arthur. Merlin a réussi à la repousser, mais ça ne l'a pas assommée. Soyons sur nos gardes, elle peut apparaître à tout moment.

Il ne restait plus personne dans la cour. Tout le monde avait été entraîné dans le mouvement de panique qu'avait déclenché l'arrivée subite d'Arthur. La ville basse était le refuge le plus sûr car le château se voyait la cible principale des ennemis de Camelot et, de toute façon, il ne pouvait accueillir tous les habitants du royaume. Arthur profita du calme avant la tempête pour donner les dernières instructions.

\- Elyan, allez dans mes appartements, Guenièvre doit s'y trouver. Elle...

\- Non, le coupa Merlin. Elle est d... dans la... ville...

\- Elle est dans la ville basse ?

Merlin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Morgane l'a vue..., ajouta t-il.

\- Est-ce qu'elle lui a fait du mal ? S'enquit Arthur, angoissé.

\- Non... croisée... c'est tout...

\- D'accord... Merlin, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, tu m'entends ?

\- Vous avez... besoin de moi...

\- Tu as vu ta tête ? C'est toi qui a besoin de nous, pas l'inverse.

\- Arthur...

\- Tu restes là !

\- Arthur, elle arrive ! S'exclama Gauvain, sur le pied de guerre.

Morgane marcha jusqu'au centre de la cour sans inquiétude. Elle ne redoutait ni le comportement des chevaliers, ni leurs armes. Personne ne pouvait la tuer, savoir cela était sa force, sa confiance, son énergie. Cette conviction lui était plus précieuse que sa magie. Toutefois, elle n'était pas idiote, ni aveugle. Elle avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez Merlin. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne et, si possible, qu'elle arrive à le raisonner. Auquel cas le jeune sorcier lui deviendrait complètement inutile.

\- Pas un pas de plus, Morgane ! Tonna Arthur en se plaçant devant ses chevaliers.

Ensemble, ils formaient un barrage, une immense chaîne qui bloquait l'accès à l'escalier principal et, par la même occasion, à Merlin.

\- Merlin ? L'appela Morgane d'une voix sans émotion. S'il te plaît, montre toi. Je sais que tu es là.

Les chevaliers de la première ligne firent quelques pas prudents de sorte à encercler la prêtresse. Celle-ci surveilla attentivement leurs faits et gestes mais, les voyant immobiles, elle resta sereine et fixe. Un soleil de plomb chauffait le sol pavé de la cour et englobait la scène dans une auréole qui menaçait à tout moment de se briser. La moindre zone d'ombre semblait être le message implicite que la tension pouvait exploser, que le calme ne tenait qu'à un fil.

\- Merlin, répéta Morgane. Tu es conscient que si tu ne te montres pas, je n'aurais aucun mal à venir jusqu'à toi. Oserais-tu mettre la vie des chevaliers en danger ? La vie d'Arthur en danger ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Morgane essayait de jouer sur les sentiments, de faire naître de la culpabilité dans le cœur de Merlin pour qu'il lui obéisse. Il ne la laisserait pas gagner.

\- Laissez-moi... passer...

\- Merlin, non ! L'arrêta Arthur en lui barrant le passage.

Mis à part Léon, Perceval, Elyan et Gauvain qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil l'implication de Merlin, aucun chevalier ne leva le petit doigt pour le stopper. Ils n'étaient pas au service d'un sorcier, mais d'un roi. Arthur. Ils obéissaient peut-être à ses ordres en laissant Merlin tranquille, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient d'accord avec sa décision ou qu'ils partageaient sa clémence. Par conséquent, Merlin se retrouva vite à côté d'Arthur, en tête des soldats.

\- Je sais... ce que... je fais... ayez co... confiance...

\- Confiance ?

Merlin baissa la tête, attristé. Il n'aurait pas dû employer le mot « confiance ». Mais c'était trop tard. C'était dit.

\- C'est moi, souffla t-il avec beaucoup de difficulté, les yeux embués de larmes.

Arthur comprit le sens de ces deux petits mots. Merlin avait pris le contrôle sur le poison, mais pour combien de temps ? A quel degré résistait-il ? Jusqu'où poussait-il les limites de son corps exténué ? Quels dommages cette soudaine prise de pouvoir allait-elle causer ? Quelles conséquences subirait-il ? Car, oui, Arthur était certain que Merlin paierait le prix fort pour avoir tenu tête au poison.

\- Laissez-moi... faire...

\- Non... Merlin, non... tu tiens à peine debout.

\- Merlin, les coupa Morgane, impatiente. Approche.

Morgane n'avait pas pu entendre leur échange. A cette distance, c'était impossible. Merlin espérait tenir assez longtemps pour s'exprimer. Il puisait en sa magie pour tenir bon, pour ne pas s'écrouler, pour garder la maîtrise sur son corps, sur ses pensées, sur ses sentiments, sur lui-même.

Il s'approcha doucement de Morgane, les jambes faibles, la respiration saccadée, le teint presque jaune.

\- Cet homme, fit-elle en désignant Arthur, qui est-il pour toi ?

Merlin ancra son regard voilé par les larmes dans celui d'Arthur. Il savait le mal qu'il avait fait, il se rappelait mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait dit, il se souvenait précisément des actions déroulées au château alors qu'il était sous l'emprise du poison. A travers les yeux d'Arthur, il se remémorait tout, absolument tout. Il dut alors faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas laisser le chagrin, la culpabilité et la honte intervenir dans ses prochaines paroles. Il devait dire la vérité, parler franchement. Arthur savait. Les mensonges devaient s'arrêter. Le mal était déjà fait. Jamais Merlin ne pourrait se pardonner.

\- Répond moi. Qui est-il pour toi ?

Il recula un peu et fit face à Morgane, la tête levée, le visage sérieux.

\- Mon destin. Je suis né pour servir et protéger Arthur Pendragon. Mais il est aussi mon ami. Jamais je ne vous laisserai lui faire du mal.

Morgane resta coi en entendant cette réponse. En le sommant de la rejoindre, là, au milieu de la cour, elle avait voulu le tester, vérifier s'il avait vraiment déjoué le poison ou si son cas était récupérable. Ses espoirs étaient déçus. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre faisait s'écrouler son plan. Cependant, en plus d'être frustrée, elle était aussi stupéfaite. Comment Merlin avait-il échappé à l'étau puissant de l'emlevian ? Elle avait fait en sorte de choisir le meilleur poison, elle avait agi minutieusement. Comment pouvait-elle échouer une fois de plus ?

Ses traits se durcirent et elle serra les poings, habitée par la fureur et l'incompréhension.

\- J'ai dû te sous-estimer, Emrys, siffla t-elle, venimeuse. Tu prends ton travail très à cœur. C'est admirable. Plus fort que la douleur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es peut-être un grand sorcier, finalement.

Elle éjecta les chevaliers qui l'encerclaient à l'autre bout de la cour et chargea ses paumes, faisant apparaître deux boules enflammées qui grossirent, grossirent et grossirent jusqu'à fusionner pour n'en former qu'une. Morgane tenait désormais une immense sphère rougeoyante entre ses mains. Les chevaliers avaient reculé par mesure de prudence, mais principalement par peur. Ils n'avaient jamais été spectateur d'une forme aussi colossale de magie. Merlin s'était également éloigné pour être au plus près d'Arthur. Il fixait Morgane, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il devait protéger le château, protéger les chevaliers, protéger Arthur. Mais, avant toute chose, il devait savoir qui elle visait. Lui ? Arthur ? Qui ? Probablement l'un ou l'autre. La réponse à sa question silencieuse ne tarda pas à venir.

Voyant le souverain devant les chevaliers, prêt à mener la prochaine bataille, à prendre la tête de l'assaut, Morgane sauta sur l'occasion. Ses yeux émirent une lumière dorée tandis qu'elle prononçait à voix basse une rapide formule. Le globe flamboyant fonça sur Arthur.

\- NON ! Hurla Merlin.

Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite de sa vie. Sa panique était telle qu'il en oublia totalement la douleur. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, animait sa magie. Juste avant que la sphère n'atteigne Arthur, Merlin se plaça devant celui-ci et tendit les mains devant lui.

\- cabhrú liom i gcoinne tine !

Un bouclier géant apparut, bouclier que le feu heurta de plein fouet. L'onde de choc propulsa Merlin à l'autre bout de la cour. Arthur le vit, avec effroi, percuter brutalement le sol.

\- MERLIN ! Hurla t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

Juste au moment où il s'agenouillait près de son corps inerte, Morgane se volatilisa dans une tornade de fumée et le silence revint. Un silence lourd et oppressant. Arthur souleva délicatement le jeune sorcier par les épaules. Son teint était devenu cireux et son pouls était presque inexistant.

\- Allez chercher Gaïus, vite ! Dépêchez-vous !

Arthur luttait contre les larmes, contre la panique. Il n'osait pas bouger Merlin, il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement de peur d'aggraver son état déjà alarmant. Il ne pouvait que patienter. Pendant des minutes qui lui parurent des heures, il resta là, près de son ami, impuissant, désarmé, à prier pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Quand Gaïus arriva, Arthur poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Gaïus...

Le médecin ausculta rapidement Merlin. Un masque de frayeur déforma soudainement ses traits, creusant les rides de son front.

\- Vite, Arthur, emmenez le dans mes appartements, il est au plus mal !

Arthur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Les serviteurs et les nobles passaient doucement le pont levis pour regagner la cour, encore secoués par cette attaque inattendue de la part de Morgane, mais personne ne prêta attention au monarque qui, tenant son serviteur d'un geste possessif, traversa la galerie et disparut dans le château. Gaïus ouvrit grand la porte de ses appartements pour lui faciliter le passage. Aussitôt que Merlin fut allongé sur le lit, Gaïus entreprit de le débarrasser de ses vêtements.

\- Arthur, dîtes moi exactement ce qui s'est passé !

Ce dernier retraça les grandes lignes de l'heure précédente, passant de sa discussion mouvementée avec Merlin sur le terrain d'entraînement, de sa confrontation avec Morgane dans les quartiers de Gaïus à la bataille qui venait de se jouer.

\- Merlin était lucide, Gaïus. Il... Il a réussi à tenir tête au poison, je ne sais pas comment. Il m'a protégé de Morgane, il nous a tous protégés.

\- Il a dû utiliser sa magie pour l'y aider. Il n'aurait pas dû..., murmura le vieil homme, inquiet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Merlin a de grands pouvoirs, mais résister au poison comme il l'a fait pourrait le tuer ! Arthur, j'ai besoin d'eau froide et de serviettes. Il faut nettoyer tout ce sang et faire descendre la fièvre de Merlin immédiatement ! Dépêchez-vous, le temps nous est compté !

\- Je vais vous chercher ça !

Pendant l'absence d'Arthur, Gaïus fouilla dans ses placards, en quête d'une potion susceptible de plonger son pupille dans un profond sommeil. C'était pour lui le seul moyen de récupérer ses forces. Plus il dormirait, plus vite il se remettrait. En admettant, bien-sûr, qu'il se remette, qu'il trouve l'énergie nécessaire pour combattre la fièvre. Il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il ouvre les yeux de nouveau...

Quand Arthur revint, il était accompagné de Guenièvre. Celle-ci arborait une mine pensive et tourmentée. Dès que ses yeux marrons rencontrèrent la silhouette de son ami, ils se voilèrent de larmes. Elle sut instantanément que son état était critique. Si elle ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever lentement au rythme de ses inspirations et expirations, elle aurait conclu qu'il était mort. Merlin était couvert de sang des pieds à la tête, le visage coloré par un ton terreux.

Habituellement, Guenièvre aurait demandé comment se portait Merlin, s'il allait s'en sortir, si elle pouvait aider, mais à ce moment-là, une vague d'impuissance et de vulnérabilité la submergea. Voir le jeune sorcier dans cet état la bouleversait.

La voix concernée d'Arthur la ramena à la réalité.

\- Gaïus, tenez, fit-il en déposant le seau sur un tabouret. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose... ?

Arthur affichait un mine troublée, secouée, dévastée. Le spectacle auquel il avait assisté l'avait laissé pantelant.

\- Il... Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta t-il sans laisser le temps au médecin de répondre. Ce n'est pas grave, dîtes ?

Si Gaïus s'était clairement montré chamboulé en pénétrant dans la cour et en découvrant le corps de son fils de cœur, il semblait désormais avoir retrouvé tout son professionnalisme de médecin. Il inspira profondément et annonça d'une voix aussi neutre que possible:

\- Merlin est... extrêmement affaibli, Sire. Tout dépend de sa force à lui. Un traitement seul ne suffira pas à le soigner.

\- Comment ça ? Vous... vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

\- J'aimerais, Sire. Mais Merlin a joué avec le feu en combattant le poison de son plein gré, il a pris trop de risques.

\- Merlin est dans cet état parce qu'il s'est battu volontairement contre le poison ? Répéta Guenièvre, incrédule.

\- Je le crains. Souvenez-vous, ces trois derniers jours, il ne cherchait pas à retrouver sa lucidité par volonté, c'est le lien qu'il partage avec Arthur qui agissait. La situation est différente aujourd'hui.

Arthur serra les poings. C'était sa faute. Si Merlin s'était forcé à refréner le poison, s'il s'était mis en danger, c'était uniquement parce qu'il voulait tenir tête à Morgane et, par la même occasion, le protéger d'elle. Car c'était bel et bien cela qu'il avait fait en s'interposant sur la trajectoire du sortilège de la prêtresse. Arthur regarda Gaïus essuyer le visage ensanglanté de Merlin dans un état second. Il était retourné plusieurs minutes en arrière, au moment où Merlin avait rejoint Morgane, au milieu de la cour. Il l'avait vu se dresser devant cette dernière et il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait discuté avec elle, mais il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il disait...

\- Tu sais que ça n'aurait servi à rien, clama Perceval en entrant, précédé de Gauvain dont la colère ne passait pas inaperçue.

\- Au moins je n'aurais pas eu l'impression d'être inutile !

\- Que se passe t-il ? Voulut savoir Arthur.

\- Gauvain a voulu se lancer à la poursuite de Morgane, expliqua Perceval, mais je lui ai dit qu'elle devait déjà être loin.

\- Cette garce, si je la retrouve, je...

Gauvain termina sa phrase en grommelant un juron. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Merlin et, constatant sa santé dégradante, avait commencé à faire les cent pas, les nerfs mis à rudes épreuves.

\- Gauvain, Perceval a raison, le calma Guenièvre. Morgane est puissante, elle est capable de disparaître sans laisser de trace.

\- Regardez dans quel état il est ! S'écria t-il en pointant Merlin du doigt.

Furieux, Gauvain tourna les talons pour repartir.

\- Où vas-tu ? L'interrogea Perceval.

\- A la taverne ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, là.

\- Je vais le suivre, cela vaut mieux.

Perceval inclina légèrement la tête devant les souverains, puis sortit en refermant doucement la porte.

\- Je vais rassurer le peuple, s'enquit Guenièvre en posant une main tendre sur le bras d'Arthur. Restez avec Merlin.

\- Je ne peux pas... Je dois m'occuper de...

\- Je le ferai, ne vous inquiétez pas. Restez près de lui, il a besoin de vous.

Arthur couva son épouse d'un regard reconnaissant et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je vous remercie, Guenièvre.

La reine lui offrit un triste sourire et quitta les appartements. Arthur prit quelques secondes pour lui, le temps de se remettre les idées en ordre et se redonner une contenance. Savoir que Merlin était entre la vie et la mort l'angoissait plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même si, au fond, il était certain que sa détresse et son anxiété se voyaient sur son visage. Il savait jouer la comédie devant ses sujets, devant tous ces gens qu'il gouvernait, et qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas, mais devant ses proches la tâche n'était pas la même. Arthur ne dérangea pas Gaïus qui s'activait auprès de Merlin, et ramena une chaise de l'autre côté du lit, devant la cheminée. Il posa les coudes sur ses genoux et croisa les mains sous son menton, arborant un air grave.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à te battre, espèce d'idiot, sinon... ».

Sinon quoi ? Arthur ne savait pas. Il était juste terrorisé que Merlin abandonne, qu'il lâche prise alors que sa vie sur terre n'était pas encore terminée.

Arthur n'avait plus qu'à le soutenir et prier.

* * *

Alkmar descendit des remparts, du haut desquels il avait pu admirer tranquillement la scène qui s'était jouée dans la cour. Se faire passer pour un garde anodin avait finalement porté ses fruits. Il avait été très étonné de la force dont avait fait preuve Merlin. Résister aussi ouvertement à l'emlevian était impossible, que la victime soit un sorcier ou non. Alkmar était pour ainsi dire choqué que Merlin n'ait pas péri. Après tout, il avait drainé toute sa force vitale durant ces quelques minutes et sa magie ne serait pas un remède à son rétablissement. Néanmoins, Alkmar était sûr qu'il allait s'en sortir. Emrys, le plus puissant sorcier que la terre ait jamais porté, ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, aussi... bêtement. Non, ça ne pouvait arriver. De plus, il l'avait vu être emmené d'urgence dans les appartements du médecin, il avait donc toutes ses chances de se remettre.

Alkmar traversa la ville basse au milieu de l'agitation ambiante. Les habitants conversaient à tue-tête et l'allié de la prêtresse entendit à plusieurs reprises le nom de Morgane, cependant prononcé à voix basse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un nom maudit à ne surtout pas dire. Personne ne fit attention à lui, ce qui lui permit de pénétrer dans la forêt sans encombre. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour trouver Morgane. Elle avait repris sa véritable apparence et s'était assise contre le tronc centenaire d'un grand chêne, ses yeux verts perdus dans le lointain.

\- Vous avez été tellement assoiffée de vengeance ces derniers temps que j'en avais presque oublié cet air dépité, ironisa t-il.

\- Je n'ai guère besoin de tes remarques, rétorqua t-elle, mécontente.

\- Allons, Dame Morgane, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

\- Non, c'est celle de mon plan. Je ne comprends pas ! J'avais tout calculé dans les moindres détails ! Pourquoi a t-il fallu que Merlin m'échappe encore une fois ?!

\- Vous marquez un point, reconnut-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Mais je ne pense pas que Merlin soit irrécupérable.

\- Explique toi, le somma t-elle, intéressée.

Alkmar attrapa un bâton et s'amusa à dessiner des figures géométriques dans la terre. Morgane se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle avait vraiment du mal à comprendre le caractère de cet homme.

\- Je me suis placé en haut des remparts, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. J'ai bien observé la situation et, vous pouvez me croire, Merlin n'est pas perdu.

\- Continue.

\- Je pense que c'est Arthur Pendragon qui est à l'origine du changement de notre cher sorcier. Réfléchissez. Merlin allait très bien en notre compagnie. Tant que nous le surveillions et que nous étions près de lui, il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Mais vous l'avez perdu il y a cinq jours. Si Merlin était à Camelot durant ces cinq jours, il a pu se passer pleins de choses. Il a été au contact de son ancienne vie, sa vraie vie, et, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il semble être très proche d'Arthur. C'est peut-être cela qui l'a influencé et l'a aidé à combattre le poison.

\- Ça aussi, je ne le comprends pas..., soupira Morgane. Pourquoi mon _cher frère_ ne l'a t-il pas tué ? Il doit être plus attaché à Merlin que je ne le pensais.

\- Vous l'avez beaucoup trop sous-estimé. Au lieu de tuer Merlin, Arthur essaie par tous les moyens de l'aider. C'est... inattendu.

\- Peu importe ! Déclara sèchement Morgane, la colère avivant ses as dit que Merlin n'était pas perdu. Comment pourrions-nous le ramener ?

\- Si son cœur et son esprit ont été... adoucis grâce à Arthur Pendragon, si sa conception de cet homme a changé, il faut briser cette conception.

\- Comment ?

\- L'état actuel de Merlin gravite autour d'Arthur. L'idée est simple. Il suffit de décrédibiliser Arthur. Il faut qu'il commette un acte impardonnable, quelque chose qui poussera Merlin à fuir Camelot et à revenir vers nous.

\- Tu as quelque chose à proposer ?

Pour toute réponse, Alkmar lui envoya un sourire mauvais et sournois. Bien qu'il l'ait libérée des griffes du Sarrum, Morgane avait eu quelques difficultés à lui accorder sa confiance et à oser l'appeler « allié ». Depuis son enfermement, elle se montrait d'une méfiance implacable. Mais, à cet instant, elle le sentait plus sincère que jamais. Elle se rapprocha de lui et murmura d'un ton chafouin:

\- Je t'écoute.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :) Laissez une petite review juste en dessous, votre avis m'intéresse ^^**

 **A très bientôt mes chers lecteurs !**


	11. Chapter 11

**JE SUIS ENFIN DE RETOUR ! Hm... Excusez-moi, je voulais dire... Je suis de retour ( pour vous jouer un... ok je me tais ! ) avec le chapitre 10. Comme je vous l'ai dis précédemment, j'ai été très occupée, ce pourquoi je n'ai pas pu écrire à ma guise. Enfin bref, je suis revenue et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! :)**

 **Je remercie tahury, un guest dont je n'ai malheureusement pas le nom, Sieba972, Le Poussin Fou, fandemerlin et Black-Tulipe pour leurs reviews absolument merveilleuses ! :D Un grand merci également à Alissa21 pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à ses favoris et à Padmarosa pour être la 12ème à la suivre ! :3 J'espère que je n'oublie personne...**

 **Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'ai aucun droit sur la série Merlin, qui appartient à la BBC.**

 **Allez, j'ai fini de blablater. Bonne lecture, mes très chers ! :)**

 _Chapitre 10: Aveux..._

 _( The imitation Game Soundtrack – Alone with Numbers )_

Malgré deux jours de repos complet, Merlin n'avait pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois. Gaïus lui avait administré plusieurs potions aptes à apaiser sa douleur, mais elles ne l'avaient en aucun cas aider à combattre la fièvre et le délire qui s'était emparé de lui quelques heures après son combat contre Morgane. Merlin n'arborait peut-être plus ce teint cireux et ne crachait plus de sang, mais cette légère amélioration ne laissait en rien présager qu'il se remettrait. Il n'y avait aucune certitude que ses autres symptômes, violents et ardents, ne finiraient pas par l'emporter vers la mort. Gaïus avait usé de magie, son véritable dernier espoir, sans obtenir de résultat glorieux. Il était impuissant. Lui qui avait souvent réussi à dénicher des remèdes miracles ou des réponses renfermées dans de vieux manuscrits, là, pour celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, il n'avait aucun moyen d'agir. Ses connaissances en médecine, l'amour qu'il avait transféré à travers sa magie, rien ne fonctionnait. C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté que Gaïus partait dans la ville basse chaque jour pour effectuer sa ronde habituelle et visiter ses patients. Il craignait de trouver le corps de son pupille raide, cadavérique, glacé par la mort, à son retour au château.

\- Sire, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, si Merlin se réveille...

\- Je vous fais appeler, vous avez ma parole, répondit Arthur en s'asseyant près de Merlin.

Gaïus prit sa sacoche, jeta un dernier regard à son fils de cœur et quitta ses quartiers, le cœur lourd, enserré par l'anxiété. Après l'avoir regardé partir, Arthur resta un moment le regard fixe, perdu dans un autre monde, flou et obscur. C'est lui qui avait tenu à prendre la relève lors des absences de Gaïus l'après-midi. Il avait fait en sorte de rester libre à cette période de la journée en établissant un emploi du temps stratégique. Conseils, audiences, séances d'entraînement, paperasses, le tout était traité sur une durée d'une matinée. Arthur avait sommé Georges de le réveiller très tôt pour qu'il ait le temps nécessaire afin de toute faire. Guenièvre venait le seconder ensuite. Elle se montrait d'une attention et d'une douceur sans pareille, allégeant un peu le cœur de son époux lorsque celui-ci avait besoin de parler, de se confier, de partager ses angoisses et cette soudaine solitude qui l'habitait... Si Merlin devait rester inconscient encore une, deux, trois semaines, peu importe, Arthur respecterait son emploi du temps à la lettre.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses songes éveillés et reporta son attention sur son ami. Merlin bougeait fréquemment la tête, comme s'il nageait en plein cauchemar, mais Gaïus lui avait expliqué qu'il ne s'agissait là que du délire qui le harcelait. Parfois, Merlin se mettait à murmurer des choses, des noms... notamment ceux de Morgane et Arthur. Il disait l'un, puis l'autre, puis l'un, puis l'autre. Cet étrange mantra donnait à Arthur l'impression que son nom et celui de sa sœur se battaient en duel pour savoir qui l'emporterait dans l'esprit de Merlin. Il en avait eu des frissons, au début. Il avait également entendu les prénoms de Freya et de Balinor. Freya lui était inconnu, mais il connaissait celui de Balinor. C'était le dernier seigneur des dragons, mort plusieurs années auparavant, alors qu'il accompagnait le prince et son valet à Camelot. Arthur se souvenait des larmes de Merlin, de son expression dévastée en voyant le corps inerte de Balinor... Il avait respecté son chagrin, sans pour autant le comprendre. Merlin avait-il pleuré car il pensait le peuple de Camelot condamné ou parce que Balinor n'était pas qu'un simple seigneur des dragons à ses yeux ? Et si Merlin, étant un sorcier, avait un lien avec Balinor ? Et si ce lien était la raison pour laquelle un dragon lui avait porté secours ? Arthur aurait pu demander les réponses à Gaïus, mais il voulait les entendre de la bouche de Merlin. Pas avant, pas autrement.

Arthur posa sa main sur le bras brûlant du jeune sorcier et se servit de l'autre pour mettre une serviette gelée sur son front.

\- S'il te plaît, Merlin... tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Tu vas ouvrir les yeux, c'est... c'est un ordre. Je te préviens, si tu ne m'obéis pas très vite, je te renvoie ! Tu ne seras plus mon valet, je trouverai quelqu'un de plus compétent que toi !

Bien-sûr, comme il s'y attendait, Merlin resta muet, endormi. Arthur baissa la tête, déçu, frustré par ce silence qui durait, durait et durait.

\- Je t'en prie...

La porte des appartements s'ouvrit soudain, laissant une brise fraîche s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Arthur passa ses mains sur son visage dans un geste d'agacement et se leva. Un garde apparut alors à l'entrée et l'arrêta en levant les mains devant lui.

\- Laissez, Sire, je m'en charge, lui dit-il.

\- Non, attendez !

L'homme, qui avait clairement l'intention de refermer la porte, dévisagea le monarque et demanda:

\- Sire ? Il y a un problème ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda Arthur, suspicieux. J'ai rarement vu des gardes arpenter ce couloir.

L'homme eut un léger sourire. Il relâcha la poignée et adopta une posture droite et digne.

\- Le médecin m'a abordé dans la cour. Il m'a demandé de me poster devant ses appartements et de le prévenir si son pupille venait à se réveiller.

\- Bonne initiative, approuva Arthur, songeur.

Le soldat acquiesça d'un vague hochement de tête et se courba respectueusement.

\- Attendez ! L'arrêta une fois de plus Arthur, comprenant qu'il était sur le point de sortir.

\- Oui, Sire ?

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Alkmar, Sire.

\- Vous pouvez... Venez vous asseoir, je vous prie, l'invita Arthur d'un ton amical.

Alkmar fronça les sourcils, visiblement interloqué. Il referma la porte et alla prendre place en face du roi de Camelot, de l'autre côté de Merlin. Il évita très soigneusement de poser les yeux sur ce dernier et attendit qu'Arthur se décide à prendre la parole. C'était lui, le roi. C'était à lui de parler le premier.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous à Camelot ?

\- Seulement quelques semaines.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas beaucoup Merlin, alors, soupira tristement Arthur.

\- Je connais sa réputation.

\- Merlin a une réputation ? S'étonna Arthur, amusé.

\- J'entends beaucoup de choses. Les habitants du château et de la ville basse ont l'habitude de voir Merlin à vos côtés. Tous les deux... vous êtes comme une paire. Merlin était très apprécié, vraiment, lui assura Alkmar.

\- Était ? Souligna Arthur.

\- Eh bien...

Alkmar s'adonna au jeu de « j'hésite-pour-rester-dans-le-rôle », comme tout bon garde doit, généralement, s'y adonner s'il ne tient pas à donner l'air d'être trop direct et indiscipliné. Il baissa la tête et gesticula un peu sur son siège, _apparemment_ mal à l'aise.

\- Vous pouvez parler, l'incita Arthur.

\- C'est-à-dire que... Depuis que tout le monde connaît... sait qui il est vraiment, Merlin est vu comme une menace. Les gens pensent qu'il vous a ensorcelé.

\- C'est absurde ! S'exclama Arthur en secouant la tête, dépité. Merlin a prouvé la véracité de sa loyauté envers moi il y a deux jours. Si ses intentions étaient mauvaises, s'il se servait de moi, il ne se retrouverait pas sur ce lit, entre la vie et la mort !

Alkmar scruta discrètement Arthur. Il sentait une réelle détresse chez ce dernier, une vive inquiétude, pas une inquiétude feinte, composée par un masque, pas une comédie, non, une véritable inquiétude, sincère et profonde, mêlée à un attachement simple et touchant. Depuis qu'il avait vu ses parents se faire engloutir par les flammes du bûcher, sur ordre d'Uther Pendragon, Alkmar avait appris à _voir_ pour _croire_. Il n'avait jamais accordé sa confiance et son amitié à quelqu'un depuis ce jour funeste qui le hantait encore. Il avait appris à vérifier les choses par lui-même et à se méfier en toutes circonstances. Seule Morgane avait droit à sa sympathie et lui inspirait de la compassion. Il avait vécu avec elle, il l'avait observée pendant des mois. Bien-sûr, il n'était pas comme elle, aveuglé par la haine et la vengeance, il ne l'approuvait pas sur tout, mais il savait qu'elle seule était en mesure de lui apporter ce qu'il recherchait vraiment: la liberté de leur race, la reconnaissance de la magie.

Enfin ça, c'était avant.

Avant qu'il entre dans ces appartements, avant qu'il discute avec Arthur, cet homme qu'il avait toujours maudit, cet homme qu'il savait suivre les traces de son tyran de père, cet homme qu'il avait _vu_ agir comme Uther, avant qu'il soit confronté à ses faiblesses et qu'il tienne cette discussion avec lui, une discussion qu'il qualifiait de « cœur ouvert ».

Arthur semblait... différent.

\- J'ai pensé à... j'ai réellement pensé à..., bredouilla ce dernier, confus.

\- A quoi... Sire ?

\- A rétablir la magie.

Alkmar dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble, cette incompréhension, ces interrogations qui l'envahissaient brutalement.

Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose de différent, d'unique, chez Arthur.

\- Mais ça risque d'être difficile, poursuivit le souverain, la gorge nouée. Les habitants de Camelot mettront du temps à accepter Merlin. Et rien ne garanti qu'ils finiront par accepter la magie.

\- Et vous, Sire ? Si je puis me permettre... quelle est votre opinion au sujet de la magie ?

Arthur posa son regard sur Merlin, toujours endormi, toujours murmurant, toujours délirant. Il prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées pour les formuler sous forme de mots, pour être certain que son interlocuteur le comprendrait.

\- Je sais que Merlin n'est pas mauvais, alors je me demande...

\- Vous vous demandez... ?

\- Est-il le seul ? Me suis-je trompé sur les sorciers ?

Alkmar allait de surprise en surprise. Arthur doutait. Il l'avait pourtant _vu_ se comporter comme Uther, décimer des familles en tuant les membres qui avaient la malchance d'appartenir à la classe « sorciers », il l'avait _vu_! Comment Arthur avait-il pu changer en si peu de temps ? Pourquoi tenait-il ce genre de discours ? Alkmar osa finalement accorder un tant soit peu de son attention à Merlin et s'attarda quelques instants sur son visage souffrant...

« Est-ce vrai, alors ? Ce que Lamira m'a toujours dit au sujet d'Emrys... est-ce vrai ? ».

\- Parfois, il faut voir pour croire, répondit-il alors.

\- Vous, Alkmar... que pensez-vous ?

\- Je... Je pense que nous ne connaissons jamais réellement les gens, qu'ils soient des inconnus ou des proches. La vision que nous avons sur certaines choses peut basculer à tout moment.

\- Je...

Arthur fut coupé dans son élan lorsque Merlin agrippa brusquement son bras et le serra très fort, si fort au point que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il bougea la tête de droite à gauche et battit furieusement des paupières, comme pour échapper à l'emprise tenace d'un cauchemar.

\- Allez chercher Gaïus, vite !

Alkmar se précipita à toute allure vers l'entrée et disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

 _( Pandora Hearts – Preparation )_

L'obscurité.

Voilà tout ce que Merlin distinguait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il avait beau se retourner, baisser la tête, lever la tête, regarder dans tous les sens, rien n'y faisait. Les ténèbres qui l'encerclaient semblaient décidés à le garder prisonnier encore un bon bout de temps. Merlin fit le geste de lever la main et essaya de faire apparaître une boule lumineuse pour s'éclairer. Cela non plus n'eut aucun effet. Sa magie était inutile.

\- Surtout... ne pas paniquer !

Merlin posa le pied devant lui, heureux de sentir une surface dure, bien qu'il ne la voyait pas.

\- Arthur ? Vous... vous êtes là ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Le silence. Un silence pénétrant, glacial, menaçant. Merlin n'entendit que l'écho de sa propre voix lui revenir. Il fit un deuxième pas, plus hésitant que le premier.

\- Hé oh !

D'accord, là, il devait avouer qu'il commençait à paniquer. Sans lumière, sans magie, sans aide, il se sentait désarmé et vulnérable. Comme s'il était bloqué dans un autre monde, un monde vide de toute présence autre que la sienne.

\- Arthur..., murmura t-il, pitié, répondez-moi...

 _Je suis heureux que tu sois... Quelques fois je pense bien te... Cette fois tu es allé trop... Mon père m'a consigné dans... Tu m'as montré que... Tu es mon fils, et j'en ai vu assez pour savoir que... Cette tâche doit être... Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques, Merlin... Je n'ai nulle envie de... Merlin, je suis Alator le Catha, je..._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'écria Merlin, dérangé par ces voix entremêlées et incommodantes.

Il entendait des paroles hachées, incohérentes, des voix successives, des phrases qui ne se terminaient pas. Qu'était-il censé comprendre ? Quelle était la signification d'un tel phénomène ? Merlin fit de gros efforts pour refréner son anxiété et releva la tête afin de se concentrer au maximum. Peut-être qu'il devait justement prêter une oreille attentive à ces voix s'il voulait réussir à les déchiffrer.

 _Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Merlin... Quelques fois je pense bien te connaître... Cette fois tu es allé trop loin... Mon père m'a consigné dans mes appartements... Tu m'as montré que j'ai été aimée... Tu es mon fils, et j'en ai vu assez pour savoir que tu me rendras fier de toi... Cette tâche doit être accomplie en solitaire... Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques, Merlin, tu ne saurais comprendre quoi que ce soit... Je n'ai nulle envie de perdre un autre ami... Merlin, je suis Alator le Catha, je suis très honoré..._

\- Arthur... Freya... Père... Morgane..., souffla t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Vous êtes là ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Les voix se turent. Merlin resta silencieux pendant un bon moment, priant pour les entendre à nouveau, souhaitant désespérément pouvoir communiquer avec elles et trouver une porte de sortie à ce rêve, ce cauchemar, cette introspection incompréhensible. N'ayant aucune notion du temps à laquelle se rattacher, Merlin eut la vague sensation que plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées, mais c'était plutôt une déduction intuitive,... sans aucun changement apparent. Il marcha prudemment devant lui, en quête d'une source lumineuse, n'importe quoi qui le guiderait.

 _Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais Morgane te manipule ! Elle joue avec ton esprit, c'est à cause d'elle que tu es comme ça !_

 _Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il pouvait te mentir pour gagner ta confiance ? Tu n'as pas imaginé qu'il pouvait te monter contre moi ?_

 _Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de pleurer, Merlin._

 _Arthur est comme Uther. Il te voit comme un jouet, comme un atout à utiliser dans son combat contre la magie._

 _C'est toi qui a besoin de nous, pas l'inverse._

\- Arthur, Morgane, Arthur, Morgane, Arthur, Morgane, Arthur, Morgane...

Merlin tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Non, il ne voulait plus les entendre, il ne voulait plus ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. La haine, puis l'amitié. La colère, puis le bonheur. La rancœur, puis la reconnaissance. Son cœur et sa tête lui faisaient mal, si mal, il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il voulait tuer Arthur, mais aussi Morgane. Il voulait protéger Arthur, mais aussi Morgane. Il souhaitait la même chose pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il éprouvait la même chose pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Arthur et Morgane étaient si différents...

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond, chez lui ?

\- A l'aide... Arthur, Morgane... Pitié... aidez-moi...

Merlin s'allongea sur le sol invisible, recouvert par ce même manteau noir, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Les voix s'étaient intensifiées, poussant la cruauté à pénétrer directement dans son esprit, frottant la moindre parcelle de sa peau, le faisant trembler, accentuant sa peur et sa détresse...

\- QUE QUELQU'UN M'AIDE !

* * *

\- Sire, que se passe t-il ? Demanda Gaïus en entrant dans ses appartements.

\- Je crois que Merlin veut se réveiller, mais qu'il n'y arrive pas, relata Arthur.

Le jeune sorcier s'accrochait au bras de son maître avec l'énergie du désespoir, refusant catégoriquement de lâcher prise. Arthur avait essayé de le réveiller, de le calmer, mais rien n'avait abouti. Son bras s'était engourdi et Merlin se montrait trop têtu pour le laisser partir.

\- Merlin, réveilles toi ! Lui ordonna Gaïus en tapotant ses joues pour le stimuler.

Son pupille continua de remuer la tête et d'écraser le bras d'Arthur entre ses doigts, mais ne montra aucun signe prouvant qu'il allait obéir. Plus le choix. Gaïus s'empara d'une fiole à l'odeur aigre et nauséabonde, leva légèrement la tête de Merlin et mit le flacon sous son nez. La réaction fut immédiate.

Merlin se redressa en sursaut et toussa pour évacuer la senteur fétide qui s'était glissée dans sa bouche.

\- Merlin ?

Il rencontra les yeux azurés d'Arthur, luisant d'inquiétude, puis ceux du médecin, plus graves, plus profonds. Tous les deux l'observaient, incertains quant à ce qu'ils pourraient dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit Merlin, la voix enrouée.

\- Tu es resté inconscient deux jours après avoir combattu Morgane, lui expliqua calmement Arthur en massant son bras libéré.

Merlin afficha alors une tête horrifiée et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas.

\- Quoi ? Fit le souverain, alarmé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Si... mais... ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je me rappelle...

Arthur s'attendait à ce que Merlin lui parle de Freya et Balinor, qu'il lui fasse part du tumulte dont il avait été victime tandis qu'il délirait et qu'il lui fournisse quelques explications sur le comment du pourquoi. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je me souviens de cette nuit-là... quand... quand je suis sorti des donjons. Et aussi... je sais ce qui s'est passé la nuit où j'ai cru faire une insomnie.

\- Celle où tu me disais avoir mal dormi ? Voulut savoir Gaïus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé, mais... je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé entre mon réveil au milieu de la nuit et le moment où je me suis rendormi. Et... c'est juste après cette nuit que j'ai commencé à avoir des flashs.

\- Des flashs ? Répéta Arthur.

\- Je sais ce qu'ils veulent dire, maintenant.

Arthur soupira gravement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire de flashs et se demandait en quoi ces souvenirs, apparemment très récents, allaient les aider de quelques manières. Il se cala sur sa chaise et croisa les bras.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute.

Merlin dévisagea le monarque, étonné de son empressement, mais ne dit mot. Il attendit que Gaïus prenne un siège à son tour avant de commencer son récit.

\- Alors, voilà ce qui s'est passé...

 _( Mogwai – Hungry Face )_

 _« Merlin avait le sommeil léger, cette nuit-là. Il se tournait et retournait dans son lit, écoutant distraitement le craquement des braises de la cheminée dans la pièce principale. Soudain, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une chaise que l'on déplace. Il devait s'agir de Gaïus. Merlin savait que son tuteur était parti d'urgence dans la ville basse suite à la chute d'un homme qui réparait le toit de sa maison. Pourtant, quand il perçut le grincement de la porte de sa chambre, Merlin ouvrit à demi les yeux. Il n'était guère dans les habitudes du médecin de le « déranger » en pleine nuit, sauf quand la situation l'y obligeait. Le jeune sorcier entendit des pas résonner sur le plancher et venir lentement dans sa direction. Non, ce n'était pas Gaïus. Celui-ci avait une démarche plus douce, plus discrète. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait un intrus. Merlin alluma la bougie d'un geste de la main et se leva, aussitôt sur le pied de guerre, prêt à frapper celui ou celle qui osait l'importuner._

 _\- Vous !_

 _Il s'agissait du serviteur qu'il avait surpris derrière la tapisserie, le matin où Arthur donnait un conseil sur la sécurité du royaume, c'est-à-dire environ deux jours auparavant. L'homme ne parut pas le moins du monde déstabilisé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Il tenait dans une main les foulards de Merlin et de l'autre une fiole._

 _\- C'est vous qui étiez dans les appartements d'Arthur hier matin. Vous avez essayé de voler les plans des tunnels._

 _\- En parlant de ça, je dois te remercier, Merlin. Ou devrais-je dire... Emrys._

 _Merlin sentit des frissons d'horreur le parcourir._

 _\- Comment connaissez-vous mon identité ?_

 _\- Je ne manque pas de logique. J'ai compris que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans les appartements d'Arthur Pendragon, alors j'ai attendu que cette personne sorte. Quand je t'ai vu, toi, le serviteur de sa majesté, j'ai tout de suite compris qui tu étais. Ce n'étais pas difficile. Tu es le seul à être proche d'Arthur, le seul à toujours interférer dans les plans de Dame Morgane et tu es celui qui a utilisé la magie pour tenter de m'effrayer._

 _\- Morgane ?! Vous... Vous..._

 _\- Oui, je suis au service de Morgane Pendragon, en effet._

 _Merlin devint blanc comme la mort. Morgane savait._

 _ **Elle savait.**_

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Oh, je suis navré de te l'annoncer aussi brusquement, plaisanta sombrement Alkmar._

 _\- Qu'aviez-vous prévu de faire avec cette fiole ? Demanda Merlin, tâchant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions._

 _Alkmar zieuta rapidement le flacon encore plein et répondit:_

 _\- Dame Morgane a eu la brillante idée de se servir de toi. Tu vois, ça ? Dit-il en désignant le liquide transparent. Il s'agit d'un poison qui te fera perdre toute trace de celui que tu es. Tu ne verras plus que par Morgane. Elle deviendra la personne la plus importante pour toi, la seule que tu pourras croire, ton existence tournera autour d'elle._

 _Le temps que les explications fassent le tour dans l'esprit de Merlin et qu'il comprenne l'étendu de ce prochain acte de la part de la prêtresse, il était trop tard. Alkmar avait profité du choc des dernières révélations pour lancer le sortilège. Une intense lumière blanche jaillit de ses paumes et heurta Merlin en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. »._

\- Cette voix, cette silhouette noire et cette lumière blanche que je voyais dans mes flashs... c'était cet homme, termina Merlin, la tête baissée, honteux. J'aurai dû être plus vigilant.

\- Il a dû te déposer sur ton lit puisque tu dormais paisiblement quand je suis rentré, ajouta Gaïus. Le sortilège qu'il a utilisé a dû t'effacer la mémoire. Les sons et les images que tu voyais n'étaient que des bribes de souvenirs.

\- Il voulait sauver les apparences, comprit Arthur. Et qu'en est-il de la nuit où... où tu t'es échappé des donjons ?

\- Oh... Eh bien...

 _« Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un appuyait un fer chauffé à blanc sur son cœur et son front._

 _Il voulait crier, hurler, appeler à l'aide. Mais il faisait nuit et il était emprisonné dans les donjons. Les soldats qui montaient la garde ne se déplaceraient pas pour le secourir. Peut-être que si, en fait. Après tout, Merlin était le serviteur d'Arthur, très proche de celui-ci qui plus est. Il avait été mis au donjons par manque de discipline, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait le faire payer en le laissant agoniser._

 _Pourtant, même avec ce constat en tête, Merlin refoula son envie d'être aidé. Quelque chose l'en dissuadait. Quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _Les flashs._

 _Ils se firent plus présents, plus tenaces, plus diaboliques. La voix se transformait pour créer des mots. Sur la silhouette noire se dessinaient des contours. La lumière blanche était plus vive._

 _Le souvenir s'imposa brutalement à lui. Ça y est. Il comprenait. Il se rappelait. Cet homme, cet intrus, qui voulait l'empoisonner, qui travaillait pour Morgane. Oui, il revoyait très clairement la scène. Voilà d'où résultaient son comportement, ses sentiments et ses pensées contre Arthur et ses proches, voilà pourquoi il ressentait une telle haine, une telle... envie de meurtre. C'était Morgane et son maudit poison qui l'y incitaient, qui contrôlaient son esprit._

 _Merlin comprenait tout._

 _Vite. Il devait prévenir Gaïus. Lui seul serait en mesure de trouver un remède, de déjouer le poison, de lui rendre son état normal. Merlin se remit sur ses jambes en prenant appui sur le mur pour garder son équilibre. Grâce à sa magie, il pouvait sentir le poison au tréfonds de son cœur et de son cerveau, envahissant son être entier, cherchant à refaire surface. Savoir cela le répugnait en même temps que le terrorisait. Il ne devait pas le laisser faire. Il devait tenir. Merlin utilisa sa magie pour refréner l'élan destructeur, virulent, du poison. Toutefois, son geste eut une conséquence qu'il n'avait pas imaginé. Une violente nausée le prit et il se mit à vomir du sang._

 _\- Non... pas ça..._

 _Il savait, pour avoir vu Gaïus exercer de multiples fois et l'avoir suivi dans ses tournées, que cracher du sang était un signe inquiétant. Mais Merlin se rassurait en se disant qu'il s'agissait probablement du contre-coup de sa magie... Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. C'était parce qu'il résistait au poison._

 _Il se plaça devant la porte de sa cellule et chantonna une rapide formule qui, en passant, le vida d'une grande partie de ses forces. Les gonds cédèrent dans une pluie d'étincelles et la porte s'écrasa sur le sol, rameutant les gardes postés à l'entrée des donjons._

 _\- Pas un pas de plus ! Comment as-tu... ?_

 _Ils n'eurent guère le temps de terminer leur phrase qu'une force invisible les éjecta contre le mur et leur fit perdre connaissance. Merlin avait fermé les yeux par précaution, tenant à éviter qu'ils remarquent la lueur dorée de ses prunelles. Il espérait les avoir suffisamment étourdis afin qu'il ne puisse témoigner contre lui._

 _\- Désolé..., murmura t-il en crachant encore plus de sang._

 _Il rampa lentement, faisant doucement un pas après l'autre, laissant sur son passage des flaques pourpres inquiétantes. Sa tête tournait, sa respiration était faible et précipitée. Il avait si mal... Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Mais il devait la supporter. C'était sa seule chance de parler à Gaïus. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il s'était occupé des gardes tellement vite que ces derniers n'avaient pas eu le temps d'appeler du renfort. Le château était plongé dans le calme de la nuit. Grâce à cela, Merlin atteignit la cour sans encombrement. Le sang le suivait. Il traçait son chemin sur les pavés et sur le sol de la galerie. Le jeune sorcier avait la gorge en feu et le visage et les mains baignés par le sang. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue des appartements de son tuteur, un certain apaisement l'envahit, suivi d'une étincelle d'espoir. Gaïus trouverait un moyen de le libérer. Il en trouvait toujours un. Merlin posa sa main couverte de ce même liquide rouge sur le bois de la porte et entra._

 _\- Gaïus..._

 _Ses yeux s'immobilisèrent instinctivement sur le lit. Il était vide. Même la sacoche du médecin avait disparu. Il devait être parti en urgence dans la ville basse..._

 _\- Non... Pitié, non..._

 _Merlin s'avança un peu, mais trébucha contre une chaise qu'il emmena avec lui dans sa chute. Il se redressa, mis ses bras sur la table en guise d'appui, mais aucune force ne l'aida à se remettre debout. Il tomba sur le dos, renversant des objets divers comme des plantes ou du papier._

 _Désespéré, sentant le poison reprendre le contrôle, Merlin se mit à pleurer. Il se sentait sale, pitoyable, seul, tel un enfant abandonné, au bord du gouffre. Ses pensées dévièrent sur cet homme mystérieux qui travaillait pour Morgane, cet homme qui était en train de détruire ce qu'il s'était efforcé de construire pour accomplir sa destinée et protéger Arthur. Il le revit lui balancer sur son air nonchalant et cruel le plan de la prêtresse, il le revit serrer dans sa main ses foulards et le poison..._

 _Attendez._

 _Ses foulards et le poison. Était-il possible que... que ce poison soit d'une nature différente ? Qu'il agisse par le biais d'une matière ? Et si c'était ça, la nouvelle idée sournoise et sadique de Morgane ?_

 _Merlin détacha son foulard rouge et le jeta. Bientôt, le poison le reprendrait, l'emmènerait à nouveau dans cette même noirceur, cette obscurité, ce vide oppressant. D'une minute à l'autre, il perdrait pied. Il devait prévenir Arthur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si Gaïus était absent, Arthur restait sa seule et dernière chance. Mais comment ? Traverser le château n'était pas une option envisageable, il ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps... Merlin s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche et laissa retomber son bras contre des feuilles éparpillées autour de lui... et la solution lui apparut._

 _Il chercha une plume et un encrier, puis s'empara d'un papier inutilisé._

 _\- Arthur, je suis en danger. Je viens de comprendre qu'il faut que je rejoigne Morgane._

 _Les mots défilaient tous seuls sous la pointe de sa plume, et même si le sang et les larmes ajoutaient leur grain de sel, Merlin n'y prêtait pas attention. Seul tenir Arthur au courant lui importait._

\- … _ne pensez pas différemment de moi..._

 _En écrivant ces mots, Merlin éclata définitivement en sanglots. Il ne savait pas de quelle manière Morgane allait l'utiliser, mais il y avait de fortes chance pour qu'Arthur découvre la vérité dans les prochains jours... Si cela arrivait, jamais Merlin ne pourrait se pardonner. S'il osait agir comme Morgane ou faire du mal à Arthur, il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir. Rien que de penser à celui qu'il allait devenir, la culpabilité jaillissait, enserrait son cœur._

\- … _je vous implore de me pardonner._

 _Cette dernière phrase fut la plus difficile à noter... »_

\- Et puis... je suis parti retrouver Morgane...

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Arthur était retourné, complètement retourné. Merlin avait traversé une si lourde épreuve, exactement comme ce qui s'était passé dans la cour du château, lors de sa confrontation avec Morgane.

\- Arthur..., reprit Merlin, la gorge nouée par les sanglots. Je suis lucide en vous disant cela... mais ça ne durera sûrement pas... le poison est toujours en moi, il bouge, il me cherche.

\- Nous ferons ce qu'il faudra pour t'en débarrasser, lui assura le monarque d'un ton neutre.

Arthur affichait un visage grave et dur. Ses traits semblaient sculptés dans du marbre. Merlin avait remarqué ce changement lorsqu'il avait abordé la partie de la lettre et, principalement, le moment où il parlait implicitement de son secret... Il sentait le souverain tiraillé par cette découverte, ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Merlin n'avait jamais souhaité qu'il découvre la vérité de cette façon, il avait été tellement impitoyable, méchant et sec envers lui. Il lui avait mené la vie dure depuis son retour à Camelot. Son attitude était déplorable. Employer les mots « honte » et « remord » serait un euphémisme pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Du fait qu'Arthur ne soit pas le genre d'homme à se confier, Merlin se posait des tas de question. S'il échappait au poison, si tout rentrait dans l'ordre, aurait-il encore une place près d'Arthur ? Quelle punition allait-il recevoir ? Comment Arthur le verrait-il ? Finirait-il par lui pardonner ? Le mettrait-il de côté ? Et lui-même, aurait-il le courage de reprendre une vie normale ? La culpabilité le rongeait. Il ne parviendrait jamais à se pardonner. Mais... malgré cela... il le ferait. Il continuerait à protéger Arthur, peu importe ce qui adviendrait dans le futur. Il le protégerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

\- Arthur... je... je suis dé...

\- Te souviens-tu d'autres choses ? Le coupa Arthur d'une voix blanche.

\- Euh..., fit Merlin, hésitant.

\- Pendant ton sommeil, tu délirais. Tu as parlé de Balinor et de quelqu'un qui s'appelle Freya.

Merlin secoua la tête, attristé. Il savait qu'il devait profiter de sa lucidité et d'avoir la maîtrise sur ses souvenirs pour se confier, mais ressasser les fantômes de Balinor et Freya était très douloureux...

\- Bon, nous en parlerons une autre fois, quand tu auras définitivement éliminé le poison, trancha Arthur.

\- Sage décision, Sire, répondit Gaïus à la place de son pupille. Pour le moment, Merlin a besoin de repos.

Le médecin avait remarqué la tension entre les deux hommes, surtout chez Arthur qui se montrait plutôt rude à l'égard de Merlin. Écourter la conversation était pour le moment la meilleure solution.

\- Je reviendrai te voir plus tard.

Et sur ces mots, Arthur quitta la pièce. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir et s'adossa au mur, prenant une grande bouffé d'oxygène. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi distant et ferme avec Merlin. Tout ce qui était arrivé n'était nullement sa faute. Il avait plus besoin d'indulgence et de compréhension que d'être confronté à des reproches. Arthur s'était fait un sang d'encre pour lui durant les deux derniers jours et s'était comporté avec beaucoup d'attention... et pourtant... la colère s'était emparé de lui quand il avait repensé à la lettre et au fait que son... meilleur ami... était un sorcier. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'en être un, mais... de tout ce qui entourait son incroyable et troublant secret. Arthur s'interdit de se poser encore une fois les mêmes questions et se fit la promesse de discuter avec Merlin une fois ce calvaire terminé.

* * *

 _( Rainbow:Nisha rokubou no shichinin OST – 01 Main Theme )_

Alkmar avait attendu d'avoir des nouvelles de Merlin grâce aux langues bien pendues du château. Il avait vite appris que le jeune sorcier s'était réveillé et se portait bien. Suite à cette plaisante nouvelle, il avait pris le chemin de la forêt pour rejoindre Morgane. Leur plan allait pouvoir commencer. Toutefois, en chemin, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remuer sa discussion avec Arthur. Il avait horreur d'être enclin au doute et de se sentir aussi... perdu. Alkmar n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis en un claquement de doigts, mais l'indifférence ne marchait plus, désormais. La vérité était bel et bien établie: il doutait. Il avait alors dévié sa trajectoire pour se rendre au cœur même de la forêt, dans une grotte dont lui seul connaissait l'existence. Il n'eut pas besoin de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtue d'une robe bleue défrichée, coupait de l'herbe à l'entrée. En entendant les branches craquer, elle se releva et scruta son environnement. Elle avait de beaux yeux de saphirs, recouverts d'un voile de douceur et de tendresse, agrémentés d'un soupçon de sévérité, des yeux dont Alkmar avait oublié la profondeur.

\- Alkmar ! Fit la femme en se précipitant vers lui et en l'étreignant.

\- Lamira...

Leur étreinte sembla durer une éternité. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était vu depuis de nombreuses années... Quand Lamira le relâcha, son premier réflexe fut d'examiner Alkmar d'un œil inquisiteur.

\- Regarde toi, murmura t-elle en souriant. Tu es devenu un homme..., mais tu n'as pas changé. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère, mon cher enfant.

Alkmar se rembrunit, mais ne répliqua pas. Il détestait aborder le thème de la famille. Il était cependant satisfait d'avoir enlevé ses habits de garde pour remettre ses vêtements quotidiens, sinon Lamira l'aurait bombardé de questions.

\- J'ai rencontré Emrys, lâcha t-il du tac au tac.

Lamira écarquilla les yeux, étonnée et admirative. Alkmar n'avait jamais cru en Emrys et en la destinée qu'il devait accomplir. Il avait perdu la foi ce jour tragique...

\- Comment est-il ? Demanda t-elle.

\- C'est un homme ordinaire. Il est au service du roi Arthur Pendragon en tant que valet personnel.

\- Aussi proche ? S'extasia t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux. C'est merveilleux... Albion est en bonne voie pour naître.

\- Lamira... En ce moment, Emrys n'est pas très compétent.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je me suis rallié à Morgane Pendragon et je l'ai aidée à intercepter Emrys. Mais...

Alkmar eut à peine le temps de voir la gifle venir. La joie avait été remplacée par la déception et la colère sur le visage de Lamira.

\- Comment as-tu pu... ? Siffla t-elle, dégoûtée.

\- Je n'ai jamais cru en Emrys.

\- Tu es revenu après toutes ces années pour me dire ça ?!

\- Ne me blâme pas ! S'énerva t-il à son tour. Tu sais ce que j'en pensais quand je vous ai quittés, toi et les autres !

\- Tu as l'âge d'Arthur Pendragon, Emrys est plus jeune que toi ! Il n'était qu'un enfant quand tu l'as renié, un enfant encore ignorant de sa destinée ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de le juger, tu aurais dû lui laisser sa chance !

\- J'avais neuf ans, Lamira... J'adulais Emrys comme vous tous ! Puis Uther est arrivé... il a tué mes parents... et tout ce que tu as trouvé à me dire, c'est de me raccrocher à un enfant ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé...

\- Alkmar, je t'en prie...

\- J'étais tout seul ! Vous m'interdisiez de pleurer, je n'avais pas le droit d'être triste et de faire mon deuil ! Il n'y en avait que pour Emrys ! Emrys, Emrys, Emrys ! Je n'étais qu'un gamin, Lamira...

Alkmar se détourna pour cacher ses larmes. C'était un réflexe, une habitude. Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant les autres, il avait toujours dû se cacher pour épancher sa tristesse.

\- Quand je suis parti, reprit-il d'une voix éteinte, j'ai observé Uther, et puis Arthur quand est venu son tour... Ils étaient les mêmes. Tel père, tel fils. Et Emrys qui ne se montrait jamais... Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme seul puisse changer le cœur d'un Pendragon, j'étais désabusé...

Lamira posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle avait recueilli alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

\- Alkmar, je sais combien tu as souffert. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'étais pas insensible à ta douleur, ni à la mienne... Tes parents étaient mes meilleurs amis, tu le sais. Mais... nous savons d'expérience que le chagrin peut amener les gens à commettre des actes irréparables et irréversibles. Nous avions besoin de quelqu'un à qui nous raccrocher. Nous placions nos rêves et nos espoirs en Emrys pour ne pas sombrer... Bien-sûr, tu étais trop jeune pour le comprendre... Je regrette d'avoir été si dure envers toi, mon cher enfant.

Alkmar ne répondit pas. Au fond, il n'en voulait pas à Lamira. C'est elle qui lui avait évité de finir sur le bûcher comme ses parents. Elle l'avait éloigné du village et, par la même occasion, l'avait sauvé des sbires du roi qui traquaient les sorciers de maison en maison.

\- « Pourquoi maman et papa sont dans les flammes ? ». Voilà ce que je t'ai demandé quand Uther a ordonné qu'on allume le feu... Je n'avais jamais entendu des hurlements aussi déchirants...

\- Ce jour-là, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre la Grande Purge..., admit tristement Lamira.

Alkmar se déroba et fit quelques pas au hasard, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se frotta les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ressasser le passé que je suis revenu... J'ai parlé avec Arthur Pendragon... et... je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas. Il a l'air... d'avoir changé au contact d'Emrys.

\- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre et encore plus que tu le reconnaisses. Que vas-tu faire, toi qui t'es rallié à la sorcière Morgane ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Et c'était vrai. Alkmar ne savait pas. Il s'était attaché à Morgane et il ne pouvait pas la trahir, ce n'était pas sujet à discussion, alors que faire ? Exécuter le plan prévu ? L'heure était propice à cela, maintenant que Merlin s'était réveillé. Mais...

Mais.

Il y avait un mais.

Lamira sentit le tumulte d'Alkmar. Elle s'approcha de lui et emprisonna son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je ressens ton hésitation. Si tu retrouves la foi en Emrys et en Albion... tu prendras la bonne décision.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et tourna les talons pour disparaître dans la grotte.

Alkmar refit le chemin en sens inverse, marchant cette fois sur les traces de Morgane. Il la trouva à leur point de rendez-vous, dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus. Elle n'était pas seule. Alkmar refusa de laisser paraître son état d'esprit. Il retrouva son sourire quelque peu sarcastique et annonça gaiement:

\- Navré de vous avoir fait attendre, Dame Morgane, mais je vois qu'on vous a tenu compagnie !

\- Alkmar, je te présente Valdric.

L'homme avait un visage froid, une mâchoire carrée et une carrure des plus impressionnantes. Autant de détails qui mirent Alkmar en état d'alerte.

\- Enchanté ? Fit-il pour plaisanter.

Valdric le toisa, indifférent.

\- Valdric est notre roue de secours, poursuivit Morgane. Si le plan échoue, il se chargera d'éliminer Arthur et Merlin.

\- De quelle manière ?

\- Comme toi, il manie l'arbalète avec beaucoup de talent, expliqua Morgane de son éternel sourire de vipère. Il nous suivra discrètement dans chacun de nos déplacements. Si nous échouons, il agira.

Alkmar arqua un sourcil. Il faisait confiance à Morgane, mais l'idée d'être pisté par un mercenaire, d'après ce qu'il devinait, ne lui plaisait pas.

\- De ton côté, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Merlin est réveillé, dit-il simplement.

\- Parfait, apprécia Morgane. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Alkmar gratifia la jeune femme d'un grand sourire convaincu, bien que légèrement crispé, et reprit la route du château. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, Morgane comptait sur lui. Et, qui plus est, si elle se rendait compte de sa trahison, elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser ce Valdric pour le tuer.

Il accomplirait le plan prévu.

 **Alors, verdict ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! :) Me revoilà pour le chapitre 11. J'ai l'impression qu'il est moins long que les autres... mais bon, ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous allez en penser ! ^^**

 **Je remercie Le Poussin Fou, lele-35, Listelia, Black-Tulipe, MICHONCHON, tahury et fandemerlin pour leurs reviews ! :D Merci également à lolOw de suivre cette histoire ! ^^**

 **La rengaine se répète, comme d'habitude... *tambours* *trompettes* *colombes* ( colombes ? O.O )... Merlin est à la BBC ! Eh si, je sais, ça fait un choc...**

 **Bon, alors, je n'ai pas trouvé de musiques qui me plaisaient pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous en trouverez de votre côté ou que vous saurez vous en passer ^^ Désolée.**

 **Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture mes très chers ! :)**

 _Chapitre 11: Du calme à la tempête..._

Le soleil se couchait doucement à l'horizon, emportant avec lui l'agréable chaleur qui avait régné toute la journée sur Camelot. Gaïus revenait de sa ronde, plus tardive que d'ordinaire, et resta littéralement cloué sur place en entrant dans ses appartements. Merlin était à genoux et récurait le sol avec une ardeur que le vieil homme ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Merlin ?

\- Oh, Gaïus, fit-il en souriant timidement. Je... Je pensais que... qu'il était temps de nettoyer un peu cette pièce, expliqua t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Euh... Oui, en effet, admit Gaïus en balayant la salle d'un regard circulaire.

Sa table de travail avait été rangée, les papiers et autres livres empilés les uns sur les autres, les flacons correctement alignés et les outils rassemblés. Les meubles avaient été astiqués et resplendissaient de propreté, tandis que le sol, dont Merlin terminait de s'occuper, avait retrouvé une nouvelle jeunesse. Le jeune sorcier ne s'attarda pas sur la présence de son tuteur et continua sa besogne en silence.

Justement.

Il était trop silencieux. Trop concentré. Son comportement n'était pas normal. Merlin n'avait jamais montré un tel acharnement pour des corvées. Gaïus n'avait guère besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre la raison de son attitude. Travailler était le seul moyen pour son pupille d'éviter de penser et de ruminer ce qui s'était passé.

Il s'en voulait.

\- Merlin, tu peux arrêter maint...

\- Non ! Euh... je veux dire... je n'ai pas encore fini.

\- Tu finiras plus tard, mon garçon, soupira Gaïus en s'asseyant.

Les traits de Merlin s'affaissèrent. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était épuisé, mais son état physique n'était rien comparé à son état d'esprit et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il mit la brosse dans le seau et rangea celui-ci près de la porte d'entrée, près à être vidé par la première personne qui sortirait des appartements.

\- Viens t'asseoir, lui intima gentiment Gaïus.

Merlin s'exécuta, la tête baissée. Il avait l'air d'un homme soumis, de quelqu'un qui n'osait pas répliquer à la moindre remarque.

\- Merlin, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute.

\- Si, c'est ma faute. J'aurai dû faire plus attention, j'aurais dû me méfier davantage... Si j'avais été plus vigilant, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé... Arthur ne me pardonnera jamais.

\- Bien-sûr que si, Merlin. Il est ton ami.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il m'a donné. Quand je me suis réveillé, tout à l'heure, quand nous avons discuté... j'ai espéré que, peut-être, il... il... mais tout ce que j'ai vu en lui, c'est de la colère et de la trahison. Je le connais, Gaïus. Il n'acceptera jamais de me pardonner.

\- Arthur est tourmenté, il est perdu, tu ne peux le lui reprocher.

\- Non, je ne lui reproche pas, ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste que... je suis inquiet. Si j'arrive à éliminer le poison, que se passera t-il, ensuite ? Je ne pourrais accomplir ma destinée dans ces conditions.

\- Laisse du temps à Arthur, fit Gaïus en posant une main paternelle sur la sienne.

Merlin ne répondit pas. Bien-sûr qu'il laisserait du temps à Arthur, il ferait tout pour ne plus l'importuner et être un fardeau pour lui, mais il s'inquiétait plus de sa destinée qu'autre chose. Si Arthur le rejetait, comment ferait-il pour le protéger et l'aider en cas de danger ? Merlin imaginait le pire des scénarios.

\- As-tu faim ?

\- Non.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien. Gaïus... J'aimerais sortir. Avez-vous croisé beaucoup de monde dans la cour en revenant ?

\- Non, les gens rentrent chez eux à cette heure de la journée. Merlin, ne vas pas trop loin, d'accord ?

\- Je reste dans la cour, je vous le promets.

Merlin revêtit sa veste, déviant au passage son regard sur son cou dénudé. Il passa une main sur ses clavicules saillantes et se rendit compte à quel point il avait perdu du poids. Même ses pommettes s'étaient creusées. Il déglutit avec difficulté et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour chasser les images atroces qui l'assaillaient, ces images dans lesquelles il se voyait et s'entendait parler comme un monstre à Arthur.

 _\- Le véritable monstre ici... c'est vous !_

 _\- C'est comme ça que vous vous faîtes respecter ? En usant de votre rang et de votre pouvoir ?_

 _\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous protéger._

 _\- Je le tuerais !_

Merlin ne prêta aucune attention à Gaïus qui, inquiet, étudiait attentivement ses faits et gestes, et sortit en claquant la porte. Les couloirs menant à la cour étaient déserts, ce qu'il prit grand soin d'apprécier. Habituellement, il n'avait que faire des regards, des mauvaises langues ou de l'opinion publique, mais la situation était tellement différente, désormais... Il savait qu'il ne supporterait aucune forme de pression ou de harcèlement. Sa confiance et sa force s'étaient fait la malle, l'avaient laissé nu et faible.

La douce fraîcheur du soir eut le don de l'apaiser un peu. Seuls quelques serviteurs et des gardes arpentaient la cour. Personne ne le vit arriver, et il fit attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il prit place sur l'escalier d'honneur, se cachant dans un coin reculé, dans la pénombre. Il resta ainsi, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, ses prunelles bleues-grises perdues dans le vague, pendant de longues et interminables minutes. Le temps marchait au ralenti, les secondes semblaient durer des heures. C'était douloureux. Si douloureux que Merlin finit par fermer les paupières. Il tomba dans le sommeil avant même de s'en rendre compte.

C'est une voix suave et tendre qui le fit émerger. Il redressa la tête en sursaut et rencontra les grands yeux marrons de Guenièvre.

\- Merlin, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oh... Oui... J'ai dû m'assoupir, je suis désolé !

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le rassura t-elle, les traits marqués par la compassion.

Merlin prit alors connaissance de son environnement. La nuit ne faisait que tomber, puisqu'il distinguait des nuances de rose et d'orange à l'horizon. Il n'avait pas dormi longtemps. Savoir cela le rassurait. Il n'aurait pas voulu inquiéter Gaïus par sa trop longue absence.

\- Tu es gelé, remarqua Guenièvre en touchant son front. Viens à l'intérieur.

\- Non, je vais rentrer, décida t-il en se relevant.

\- Pas avant d'avoir pris un verre avec moi.

\- Je croyais que vous ne buviez pas.

\- Cela m'arrive de temps en temps, précisa t-elle en souriant. J'aimerais que tu te joignes à moi.

\- Est-ce qu'Arthur est dans vos appartements ?

La reine fut touchée en plein cœur d'entendre la peur dans la voix mal assurée de son ami. Elle posa des mains réconfortantes sur ses bras et répondit:

\- A cette heure-ci, c'est probable. Mais je t'interdis de refuser mon invitation sous prétexte que tu veux éviter Arthur.

\- Mais...

\- Tout ira bien, je t'assure.

Merlin trouva un certain soulagement dans les paroles rassurantes et le sourire bienveillant de Guenièvre. Il hocha finalement la tête en guise d'acceptation. Peut-être qu'en étant témoin de ses efforts, Arthur en ferait de son côté. Peut-être qu'il lui accorderait son indulgence et... son pardon.

Les deux amis traversèrent le palais en silence. Bien que visé directement par les murmures et autres coup d'œils malveillants de la part des habitués, avoir la reine en personne à ses côtés calma l'âge agitée de Merlin. En pénétrant dans les quartiers royaux, ils trouvèrent Arthur assit en face de la cheminée, observant les flammes, le visage renfermé et songeur. Dès que la porte se referma, il poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers sa femme qu'il pensait trouver seule.

\- J'ai réfléchi au sujet de Merlin et je pense...

Arthur fut coupé dans son élan. Se retrouver nez à nez avec le jeune sorcier n'était pas censé figurer sur la liste des choses à faire ce soir-là. Merlin essaya de soutenir son regard, mais le brisa très vite et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gêné et honteux au plus profond de lui-même.

\- Je l'ai invité à prendre un verre avec moi. Cela ne vous dérange pas, Arthur ? Demanda Guenièvre d'un ton mielleux.

\- Bien-sûr que non, fit-il, impassible. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Son épouse fut heureuse d'entendre cette proposition. Si Merlin et Arthur faisait chacun un pas vers l'autre, même un pas infime, minime, timide, elle était sûre que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre un jour ou l'autre.

\- Avec plaisir. Merlin, tu peux t'asseoir.

Celui-ci fixa la table, puis la chaise mise à sa disposition. Il serait placé à la gauche d'Arthur.

\- D'accord...

Rester assis l'aidait à patienter et, surtout, à cacher sa nervosité. Arthur et Guenièvre se joignirent à lui peu de temps après, posant trois coupes pleine du meilleur vin de Camelot sur la table. Mais quelques coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

\- Entrez, ordonna Arthur.

Elyan apparut sur le seuil. Il ne sembla pas le moins du monde étonné de trouver Merlin en compagnie des souverains et adopta un visage amical.

\- Salut, Merlin ! Dit-il gaiement.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à ce dernier de répondre, il se tourna vers la reine.

\- Guenièvre, puis-je te voir, un moment ?

\- Bien-sûr.

Le frère et la sœur s'en allèrent silencieusement. Ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre l'angle dans lequel un petit groupe s'était rassemblé. Léon, Perceval, Gauvain et Gaïus ne perdirent pas de temps pour s'informer de la situation.

\- Alors, ils ne se doutent de rien ? Demanda Gauvain en dissimulant son fou rire.

\- Je ne crois pas. Nous avons parfaitement joué notre rôle, répondit Guenièvre, ravie.

\- C'était une excellente idée, majesté, nota Léon.

\- Merlin et Arthur ont besoin de temps pour eux, ajouta Perceval en hochant la tête.

\- Pour sûr ! Acquiesça Gauvain. Si nous n'avions pas agi ils seraient restés chacun dans leur coin, à se morfondre. Je connais la Princesse !

\- J'espère que ce moment avec Arthur fera du bien à Merlin, s'enquit Gaïus. Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état.

\- Comme nous tous, Gaïus, fit Guenièvre.

\- Maintenant, je suggère que nous partions si nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention, proposa Elyan.

\- Bonne idée ! Approuva Gauvain.

Et sur ces mots, les quatre chevaliers, le médecin et la reine prirent le chemin de la sortie comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Merlin trouvait qu'écouter le feu crépiter dans la cheminée était une activité passionnante. Arthur aussi, apparemment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prononcé un mot depuis le départ de Guenièvre. Merlin gardait résolument les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. De temps en temps, il devinait qu'Arthur levait sa coupe pour boire, puis l'entendait la reposer.

\- Guenièvre est plus longue que je ne le pensais, murmura le roi en soupirant.

\- Euh... oui... Voulez-vous que j'aille voir ce qui se passe ?

\- Non, ça ne sert à rien. Elle est avec Elyan, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Oui, vous avez raison.

Arthur daigna finalement regarder le jeune sorcier et constata, en zieutant discrètement son verre, que celui-ci était encore plein.

\- Tu n'a rien bu.

D'un geste tremblant, Merlin attrapa sa coupe et la porta à ses lèvres, buvant une petite gorgée pour satisfaire le monarque. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui ne se sentait pas à sa place à cette table, en compagnie de l'homme qu'il avait pourtant servi de nombreuses années. Arthur détestait le voir aussi fragile. En le regardant, il comprenait que retarder la discussion, repousser l'échéance n'apporterait rien, en fin de compte, sinon de faire souffrir Merlin encore plus. Et lui-même également. Autant profiter de sa lucidité pour mettre les choses aux claires et se parler. La douce atmosphère des appartements serait propice à engager une conversation calme et posée. Arthur rassembla donc tout son courage pour s'exprimer. Il devait rassurer Merlin. Après tout... il restait toujours son ami.

\- Écoute, Merlin... je n'ai pas cherché pas à te blesser en gardant le silence sur tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que... que ça sera comme ça indéfiniment. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Je comprends... Arthur, je suis désolé, profondément désolé.

\- Merlin...

\- S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi ! J'ai besoin de vous le dire... Je ne voulais pas que vous appreniez la vérité dans ces circonstances, je voulais vous l'avouer moi-même, le moment venu...

\- Et quand ce moment allait-il arriver ? Demanda Arthur, la rancœur transparaissant dans sa voix. Combien de temps ce petit jeu aurait-il encore duré ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas..., reconnut piteusement Merlin. Plus d'une fois, j'ai essayé... Je le voulais vraiment, mais... j'avais peur de votre réaction...

\- Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Merlin. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance.

\- Je vous fais confiance ! Mais, enfin... Vous avez perdu vos deux parents à cause de la magie, et Morgane vous a trahi... Comment vouliez-vous que je vous le dise après cela ? Ce n'était pas le bon moment, vous... vous n'étiez pas prêt...

Arthur posa ses coudes sur la table et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Bien qu'il soit résolu à entendre Merlin s'expliquer, il sentait la colère, la déception et le chagrin parcourir son corps, couler dans ses veines, envahir son être. Il comprenait les raisons de Merlin, mais entre comprendre et accepter, la différence était immense.

\- Je me sens trahi, Merlin, avoua t-il en relevant la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je te connais depuis dix ans et tout ce temps là, tu... tu... étais quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non, Arthur, je suis toujours le même, je n'ai pas changé ! Je suis maladroit et indiscipliné, je m'amuse d'un rien, je déteste vous entendre énumérer mes corvées, je fais fuir exprès les animaux à la chasse, je... je suis moi. Ce n'est pas ma magie qui détermine celui que je suis réellement, ce sont mes qualités et mes défauts, ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur. Vous êtes mon ami, Arthur, et le plus grand roi que Camelot ait jamais connu. Je sais que je vous ai menti et... et je ne mérite pas votre pardon après tout le mal que j'ai fait ces derniers jours, mais je vous en prie... Ne pensez pas différemment de moi.

Merlin se leva brusquement et tourna le dos à Arthur. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier voit ses larmes, qu'il voit à quel point se tenir en sa présence était difficile, à quel point la culpabilité et la honte l'écrasaient.

En l'écoutant parler ainsi, avec tant de sérieux et de foi, Arthur retrouvait cette sagesse qu'il avait déjà perçue en Merlin quelques fois. Ce sont ces paroles qui lui firent comprendre que... non, son serviteur n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il restait cet homme attentionné, sincère et loyal qu'il avait toujours connu, celui qu'il admirait. Au fond, Arthur ne pouvait pas croire que le cœur de Merlin puisse abriter un soupçon de méchanceté, mais il avait tout de même nourri des doutes, des appréhensions... sa méfiance et sa peur de la magie avaient agi contre sa volonté. Arthur arriva lentement derrière Merlin et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi as-tu appris la magie, Merlin ? Et pourquoi es-tu venu à Camelot ? Tu savais les risques que tu encourrais.

Le jeune sorcier se retourna doucement et dut faire des efforts surhumains pour soutenir le regard perçant d'Arthur. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir, se cacher, sortir de cet endroit qui l'étouffait. Mais il devait la vérité à son maître, il devait faire face et assumer ses responsabilités. Après le mal qu'il avait commis, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se défiler. C'était sa seule chance de trouver une forme de rédemption, d'empoigner un semblant de paix intérieure. Être honnête.

\- Je n'ai pas appris la magie, Arthur... Je suis né avec.

\- Quoi ? Répéta Arthur, dubitatif.

\- Je savais déplacer des objets par la pensée avant même de savoir parler. « Crois-tu que je mérite d'être condamné à mort à cause de ma nature ? », c'est ce que Morgane m'a demandé, une fois... Je sais ce qu'elle a traversé. La solitude, l'angoisse d'être découvert... je suis passé par là.

\- Tout ce que tu m'as dit, dans la salle du trône...

 _\- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être vu comme un monstre._

 _\- Vous n'avez jamais eu peur du regard des autres, du bûcher, de l'exécution, de la mort..._

\- … c'est ce que tu as toujours connu.

Merlin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis reprit:

\- J'ai appris à cacher mes pouvoirs.

Arthur secoua la tête, accablé en imaginant le calvaire par lequel était passé Merlin.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu à Camelot ?

\- Ma mère m'a envoyé auprès de Gaïus pour qu'il m'aide. Ma magie devenait incontrôlable... elle avait peur que les habitants du village la découvre.

\- Mais tu savais ce que tu risquais en venant ici. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti plus tard ? Pourquoi es-tu resté ?

\- A cause de vous.

\- Parce que tu étais mon serviteur ? Fit Arthur, décontenancé.

Merlin se permit un léger sourire amusé.

\- Si ce n'était que ça, je n'aurais pas attendu pour vous donner mon congé, plaisanta t-il.

\- Ah, j'aurais dû m'en douter, admit Arthur sur le même ton.

\- Quand je suis arrivé à Camelot... j'ai rencontré le dragon qui était enfermé sous le château. Je n'étais pas encore votre serviteur, à ce moment-là. Il m'a parlé de notre destinée.

\- Notre ? Souligna Arthur, intrigué.

Merlin ancra son regard dans celui d'Arthur, un regard témoignant d'une exaltation insoutenable, agrémentée cependant d'une touche de nervosité. Il avait tellement eu envie de prononcer ces mots, en avait même parfois rêvé. Attendre, encore et encore, avait été une dure épreuve. Plus d'une fois il s'était tenu devant le roi de Camelot, son maître, son ami, prêt à lui révéler son secret, mais avait dû se raviser. Aujourd'hui, le cœur cognant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, le moment était enfin arrivé.

\- Mon destin a toujours été de vous servir et de vous protéger, Arthur. Ma magie n'existe que dans ce but. Il est dit qu'ensemble... nous créerons Albion, une terre où la magie sera reconnue et les sorciers libres.

La première chose que fit Arthur fut de s'asseoir, ou plutôt de se laisser tomber sur la première chaise à sa portée. Il avala le reste de sa coupe d'un trait et la reposa violemment sur la table. Merlin reconnaissait bien son état d'esprit à travers son attitude. Arthur était en proie à un dilemme. Il se voyait obligé d'affronter quelque chose qui le dépassait.

\- C'est le dragon qui t'a dit ça ? Ça parle, un dragon ?

\- Oui, les dragons parlent. Kilgharrah m'a beaucoup aidé par la suite. Il m'a été un conseiller précieux quand... quand je rencontrais des difficultés... et il m'a aussi sauvé plusieurs fois. Sans lui, je serai déjà mort.

\- Et sans toi, je serai mort, moi aussi.

Merlin resta coi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Arthur avait parlé d'une voix neutre, sans pour autant être glaciale, comme s'il élaborait simplement les faits.

\- Combien de fois m'as-tu sauvé la vie ?

\- J'ai cessé de compter depuis longtemps...

\- Et tu n'as jamais cherché la moindre reconnaissance ?

\- Je vous avoue que... parfois, c'était dur. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vous protéger. Et vous, vous ne me voyiez que comme un idiot. La seule reconnaissance que j'espérais, c'était que vous m'acceptiez pour ce que je suis.

\- Je ne peux pas nier que je te prenais souvent pour un serviteur idiot... mais j'ai toujours su que tu étais plus que ça. Tu as toujours été plus qu'un serviteur, et pas que pour moi. Quoi que tu aies fait derrière mon dos, Merlin, toutes ces fois où j'ai été sauvé, je... je t'en remercie, sincèrement.

Le jeune sorcier ressentit l'envie de sourire comme un enfant, de laisser exploser sa joie, mais il s'en empêcha. Il estima qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait à Arthur, pas après son comportement des derniers jours. Il s'en voudrait éternellement.

Arthur avait espéré tirer un sourire à Merlin. Le voir immobile et mal à l'aise n'était pas ce qu'il avait pensé. Alors, il s'approcha de lui et posa une main maladroite sur son épaule, ne sachant exactement comment agir. Il se sentait affreusement gêné. Être aussi expressif envers Merlin était loin de lui ressembler. Pourtant, sa main glissa d'elle-même derrière le cou de son ami et il l'amena dans une étreinte affectueuse.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, Arthur ?

\- Tais toi et profites en, grogna ce dernier. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je te montrerai à nouveau mon affection aussi ouvertement.

Merlin ne put retenir un petit rire ému. Il passa ses bras autour d'Arthur d'un geste incertain, osant à peine le toucher.

\- Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, décida le monarque, mais j'espère que tu comprends que je vais avoir besoin de temps.

\- Oui, je sais... je comprends.

\- Bien.

Les deux hommes se repoussèrent gentiment. Arthur tapota amicalement le bras de Merlin, de sorte à bien lui faire comprendre que, même si la colère et ce sentiment de trahison tenace le rongeaient encore, il finirait pas accepter la vérité. Bientôt. Il avait juste besoin de temps. La porte des appartements s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer Guenièvre et Elyan. Voyant la proximité des deux hommes, le frère et la sœur firent un pas en arrière.

\- Avons-nous interrompu quelque chose ? Se renseigna la reine.

\- Non ! Répondirent Arthur et Merlin d'une même voix catégorique.

\- Nous... discutions... à cœur ouvert, se justifia le roi.

\- C'est ça, approuva Merlin en hochant la tête, les lèvres plissées.

\- Et vous ? Enchaîna Arthur.

\- Oh, Elyan voulait me voir pour des histoires de famille, rien de très passionnant.

En disparaissant dans l'autre pièce pour servir un verre de vin à son frère, Guenièvre lança un coup d'œil victorieux à ce dernier. Son petit plan avait fonctionné à merveille. L'ambiance semblait s'être adoucie entre Arthur et Merlin. Les autres seraient enchantés de l'entendre.

\- Bon, Merlin, je vais te raccompagner, déclara Arthur pour briser le malaise.

\- Non, ne vous dérangez pas.

Merlin salua respectueusement le couple royal et le chevalier, puis quitta les quartiers. Il s'autorisa un petit quart d'heure pour flâner dans les couloirs, savourant son entretien avec Arthur. Si au début l'échange avait été ardu à mettre en place, la suite s'était faite naturellement. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de choses à se dire, et Merlin savait qu'il restait tellement de points importants à aborder, mais, comment l'avait dit le souverain, ils verraient cela plus tard, au fil des jours. Le plus gros était passé. Arthur l'avait écouté et, principalement, il avait compris ses raisons et sa façon d'agir. L'étape suivante était l'acceptation.

Merlin arriva dans la cour du château, le baume au cœur, soulagé de sentir que les choses pouvaient s'arranger entre Arthur et lui. Le seul point qui le bloquait et qui le bloquerait à jamais, résultait dans son comportement suite aux effets du poison. S'il ne parvenait pas à se pardonner, il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'Arthur le fasse, de son côté. Il trouverait peut-être la force de pardonner ses mensonges et toutes ces années de tromperie, mais sûrement pas toutes les atrocités qu'il avait dites et commises à Camelot sous l'influence de l'emlevian. C'était trop... Ses sombres pensées détruisirent la joie pure et innocente qu'il avait ressentie quelques secondes plus tôt. Serait-il condamné à vivre éternellement avec cette culpabilité, ces remords et cette honte ? Probablement. Même si tout rentrait dans l'ordre avec Arthur, rien ne garantissait qu'il pourrait reprendre une vie normale...

Alors qu'il était en train de traverser la cour, Merlin fut brusquement forcé de s'arrêter. Il ouvrit grand les yeux de terreur en prenant connaissance de l'obstacle qui se dressait sur son passage.

Un bûcher.

Épouvanté, il recula de plusieurs mètres jusqu'à trébucher sur l'escalier. Qu'est-ce qu'un bûcher faisait au milieu de la cour ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Merlin sentit des sueurs froides le parcourir. La question « pour qui ? » n'avait pas lieu d'être. Seuls les sorciers étaient destinés à mourir sur le bûcher, dévoré par ses flammes avides et destructrices. Et il n'y avait qu'un sorcier à Camelot.

Lui.

\- Non... Arthur ne ferait pas ça...

La douleur. Elle se ranima. Merlin tomba à genoux en serrant les dents, les mains crispées sur son front et sa poitrine.

\- Non, pas maintenant...

Il savait pourquoi il avait si mal. La haine et cette irrésistible envie de meurtre cherchaient à refaire surface dans son cœur, mais il les repoussait, les endiguait, les refoulait, car il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait, ce qui se passait. Arthur était incapable de le condamner à mort. Pas après les paroles qu'il lui avait adressées, pas après le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Merlin devait se concentrer sur ça. Tant pis si la douleur se faisait agressive, il fallait qu'il résiste, qu'il croit en Arthur. Il remonta les marches et courut à toute allure dans les couloirs, fonçant jusqu'à l'étage des appartements royaux. Il entra sans s'annoncer.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous dressé un bûcher dans la cour ?!

Arthur, Guenièvre et Elyan dévisagèrent Merlin.

\- Pardon ? Lâcha le roi, incrédule.

\- Il y a un bûcher dans la cour ! Hurla Merlin, terrorisé.

Tout le monde se précipita à la fenêtre pour vérifier les dires du jeune sorcier. La cour était déserte, plongée dans la pénombre du soir.

\- Merlin... Il n'y a rien, lui dit Guenièvre.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Je l'ai vu, je vous dis, je l'ai vu !

Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le bûcher n'avait pas bougé. Il était niché au centre de la grande cour. Imposant. Terrifiant.

\- Là ! Il est là !

Merlin était complètement hystérique. Ses cris et sa panique déstabilisèrent la reine et son frère qui ne surent quoi ajouter pour le tranquilliser. Ils n'avaient rien vu, absolument rien. Arthur prit donc les choses en main.

\- Viens, je t'emmène voir Gaïus, décida t-il en l'agrippant par le bras.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! Cria Merlin en le repoussant férocement.

\- Merlin, tu es en train de délirer ! Il n'y a aucun bûcher !

\- Mais je le vois, je ne rêve pas !

Il tomba de nouveau à genoux, haletant, tremblant. Il ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi Arthur s'obstinait-il à nier la présence de ce maudit bûcher ?! Et pourquoi Guenièvre et Elyan rentraient-ils dans son jeu ? Merlin se savait avoir été très malade, mais son délire était passé, il avait parfaitement les idées claires à présent. Pourquoi personne ne voulait le croire, pourquoi personne ne lui faisait confiance ? Il se sentit tout à coup... incompris, seul, pris pour un imbécile. Personne ne voulait le croire.

La haine explosa dans sa poitrine... et il ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher, cette fois-ci. Elle était si vive, si poignante, mêlée à un profond sentiment d'injustice. Tandis qu'il la laissait reprendre le contrôle, Arthur s'accroupit devant lui, alarmé par son silence subit.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Merlin releva lentement la tête. Ses yeux étaient voilés par l'animosité et la rancœur. Ses traits avaient durci. Arthur comprit que l'emlevian l'avait emporté.

\- Vous avez été très intelligent, Arthur Pendragon, reconnut Merlin en se remettant sur ses jambes. Vous avez essayé de m'amadouer pour me faire rester au château. Vous vouliez gagner ma confiance et mon amitié... et tout ça pour endormir ma méfiance et mieux me tuer ensuite. Ingénieux.

\- Merlin...

\- Morgane m'avait mis en garde. Elle savait que vous finiriez par me tuer.

\- Merlin, je t'en prie, tu ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que tu dis...

\- Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin de croire. Le bûcher qui se trouve là, en bas, en est la preuve. C'est ce que vous projetiez de faire, depuis le début...

\- Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi...

Arthur osa faire un pas vers son ami, ami qui leva les mains devant lui en signe d'avertissement.

\- Un pas de plus et je vous tue sur le champ.

Il valait mieux jouer la carte de la prudence, surtout avec Merlin qui, dans son état actuel, représentait une menace.

\- Je quitte le château... Je vous préviens, n'essayez pas de me suivre ou je vous le ferai regretter.

Tout en reculant vers la sortie, Merlin surveilla les faits et gestes des monarques et du chevalier. Satisfait de la docilité dont ils faisaient preuve, il referma la porte et s'en alla.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, il contourna soigneusement le bûcher, dégoûté en imaginant Arthur ordonner à ses soldats de le construire, horrifié en se voyant attaché au milieu, incapable de se défaire de ses liens, asphyxié par la fumée... Il avait vraiment cru Arthur sincère... mais il s'était trompé, lourdement trompé. Il passa le pont-levis et, par chance, quelqu'un l'attendait avec un cheval apprêté pour lui.

\- Alkmar ! S'exclama t-il, heureux de le voir. Mais, que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu su que... ?

\- Je me suis infiltré pour te surveiller. Dame Morgane y tenait.

\- Morgane...

\- Tu lui manques, Merlin.

\- J'aurais dû l'écouter, murmura t-il, honteux. J'ai cru qu'Arthur... J'ai cru que... qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

Merlin essuya ses larmes et releva courageusement la tête, tâchant de se montrer impassible et désintéressé. Il attrapa les rênes et enfourcha sa monture.

\- Alkmar... tu l'as vu, le bûcher, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. J'étais posté en haut des remparts et j'ai vu des gardes le mettre en place. Tu venais juste de partir avec la reine Guenièvre à ce moment-là.

\- Elle aussi le savait... Ils étaient tous au courant !

\- C'est là que j'ai compris que tu étais en danger... Je suis navré, Merlin.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Déclara t-il en étouffant un sanglot. J'ai été trop naïf, c'est tout.

\- Merlin !

Arthur venait d'apparaître sur le pont-levis, entouré de ses plus proches chevaliers. Alkmar ne perdit pas une seconde. Avant que Merlin ait pu réagir, il asséna une grande claque sur le flanc de son cheval, le faisant partir au galop.

\- Toi ! S'écria Arthur, sidéré, trahi.

Alkmar ne jeta qu'un bref regard au roi de Camelot. Il grimpa sur sa monture sans attendre et suivit le jeune sorcier dans la forêt.

\- Mon cheval, vite ! Ordonna Arthur. Armez-vous ! Il faut les suivre !

\- Sire, mais que se passe t-il ? S'affola Gaïus en les rejoignant, alerté par le soudain remue-ménage.

Arthur s'assura que Léon, Perceval, Elyan et Gauvain avaient filé à l'écurie pour prendre les chevaux avant de se concentrer sur le médecin.

\- C'est Merlin, Gaïus... Il m'a accusé d'avoir installé un bûcher dans la cour pour l'exécuter... J'ai essayé de le raisonner, de lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien, mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter. Il avait si peur...

\- Le bûcher a toujours été une des peurs cachées de Merlin, Sire, expliqua Gaïus. Il en a longtemps fait des cauchemars.

\- Ce traître a utilisé sa plus grande peur pour réveiller le poison ! Comprit Arthur, hors de lui.

\- De quel traître parlez-vous, Sire ?

\- Un homme que je croyais être un garde... Il doit être à la solde de Morgane ! Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Gaïus... Vous en êtes témoin, il n'y a pas de bûcher. Comment Merlin a t-il pu en voir un ?

Gaïus fronça les sourcils, perdu en pleine réflexion.

\- Si l'homme qui travaille pour Morgane est un sorcier, il a pu lancer un sortilège à Merlin pour le faire halluciner, ou créer une illusion.

\- Pourquoi Morgane cherche t-elle à reprendre Merlin après avoir essayé de le tuer ?

\- Si elle a compris que le poison n'était pas totalement éliminé, elle a pu changer d'avis. Le seul moyen pour elle de récupérer la confiance de Merlin était de briser votre image, Arthur.

Arthur soupira profondément, dépité. Il comprenait le plan diabolique de la prêtresse.

\- Me décrédibiliser..., murmura t-il. Et ça a marché. Merlin a cru que je l'avais trompé, tout ce temps là.

\- Sire, tenez, fit Léon en lui tendant sa monture.

\- Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pouvons encore les rattraper, dit Gauvain. Ils ont forcément laissé des traces.

Arthur se mit en selle et prit la tête de ses loyaux et fidèles chevaliers.

\- En route !

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? ( mis à part qu'il semble court ^^' )**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! :) C'est encore moi ( sans blague ? ) et je vous apporte le chapitre 12. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et, surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review dans le carré blanc, en bas :)**

 **Un immense merci à ameliesky61, lele-35, un guest qui ne m'a pas laissé son nom, fandemerlin, MICHONCHON et Le Poussin Fou pour leurs reviews ! :D Je tiens également à remercier Lyra Morgana qui a eu la gentillesse d'ajouter cette histoire aux rubriques " follow " et " fav " ! ^^**

 **Alors, j'ai un message spécial à passer, à vous, chers fans de Merlin ! :D Si vous avez facebook, recherchez le groupe " Merlin's Guardians ", allez sur leur page et signez la pétition qu'ils ont partagé " BBC: Film Merlin Season 6 " s'il vous plaît ! C'est une chance de nous faire entendre pour avoir une saison 6 :3**

 **For foreign people who read my fiction, please go on facebook, search " Merlin's Guardians " and sign the petition for a season 6 of Merlin ! :D It's a great opportunity to be heard by the BBC. Do you want a season 6 ? Do you think Merlin deserves a season 6 ? So, please, sign the petition ! :D ( I hope my english is not that bad and that you understood me :) )**

 **Sur ce, fini les bavardages, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture, mes très chers ! :)**

 _Chapitre 12: Un soupçon de délivrance..._

 _( Celtic Music – Prophecy )_

Alkmar emmena Merlin sur le lieu du rendez-vous où ils devaient retrouver Morgane. Le jeune sorcier avait été surpris de ne pas filer directement au château abandonné, derrière les montagnes, qui lui servait de résidence. Non, la prêtresse les attendait en dehors de la forêt, dans une clairière magnifiquement éclairée par la lumière de la lune.

L'écho du galop des chevaux fit comprendre à Morgane que ses deux alliés approchaient.

\- Pars, Valdric. Tiens toi prêt à agir si Arthur arrive.

\- A vos ordres, Dame Morgane, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Pour un mercenaire d'une telle carrure, la jeune femme n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il ferait preuve d'une si grande politesse à son égard. Une fois seule, elle se posta au centre et retrouva son sourire de vipère, prête à accueillir Merlin en bonne et due forme. La silhouette de ce dernier, jusqu'alors dissimulée par les ténèbres de la forêt, se détacha d'entre les arbres. Le jeune sorcier confia son cheval à Alkmar et se précipita vers Morgane qu'il serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vous écouter, je n'aurais pas dû faire confiance à Arthur !

\- Que s'est-il passé, Merlin ? Fit-elle mine de s'inquiéter.

\- Il a voulu me tuer, il a... il a construit un bûcher dans la cour.

Morgane ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction.

\- Il a osé..., souffla t-elle, arborant un état de choc feint.

\- Je ne remettrai plus en doute votre parole !

\- Merlin, tu es secoué et je le comprends, mais tu dois te calmer, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver un minimum de contenance. Il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer aussi blessé, aussi affecté devant Morgane alors qu'elle l'avait prévenu de ce qui l'attendait.

Alkmar, qui les observait du coin de l'œil tout en surveillant les chevaux, affichait un visage grave, concentré. L'hésitation et le doute luisaient dans ses yeux. Il avait peur. Peur de faire une grave erreur, peur de bouleverser les éléments, le destin, peur des conséquences de ses décisions, peur de rester éternellement en conflit avec lui-même. En créant cette illusion, en manipulant ainsi Merlin, le sentiment qui l'avait habité était l'incertitude. Il n'était pas heureux ni fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Est-ce qu'Arthur et Merlin méritaient de subir cela ? Probablement pas. Enfin, sûrement pas. Il n'en savait rien. Il avait agi dans l'intérêt de Morgane, mais était-ce le bon choix ?

\- Alkmar ?

\- Euh... Oui, Dame Morgane ?

\- Cesses de rêvasser et vas attacher les chevaux.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Nous ne rentrons pas au château ?

\- Changement de plan. Nous allons attendre Arthur ici. Mon _cher frère_ est intelligent et il n'abandonnera pas Merlin. Tu peux être sûr qu'il nous retrouvera d'ici peu.

\- Êtes-vous sûre que l'affronter ici est une sage décision ?

\- Le terrain est parfait, apprécia Morgane. Merlin ne le laissera pas s'en tirer aussi facilement, cette fois-ci. Le bûcher a été la trahison de trop.

Alkmar jeta un coup d'œil vers le concerné. Il s'était assis sur un tronc d'arbre et mangeait en silence, le regard perdu dans le lointain. La haine transformait son visage en celui d'un tueur, d'un homme plein de dégoût, animé par le désir de vengeance.

« C'est moi qui ai fait ça... », songea Alkmar, amer.

\- Reposes toi, conseilla Morgane, adoucie. Arthur ne va pas tarder.

* * *

\- Sire, vous êtes sûr de vous ? Demanda encore une fois Léon.

\- Oui, Sir Léon. Je ne rentrerai pas à Camelot avant d'avoir retrouvé Merlin !

Arthur répétait la même chose depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait beau faire noir, faire froid, ils avaient beau n'être que cinq, rien ne fonctionnait pour faire changer d'avis le souverain. Son argument restait le même: il avait déjà perdu Merlin trop de fois. Ça ne devait plus se produire. Arthur ne semblait pas penser au danger auquel ils s'exposaient. Le jeune sorcier et le traître qui l'accompagnait pouvaient très bien avoir rejoint Morgane. Peut-être qu'ensemble, ils leur tendaient une embuscade. Le pire était à prévoir.

Le roi et ses compagnons avaient voyagé sans relâche pendant plusieurs heures, arpentant la forêt de fond en comble dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur une piste, de relever une trace qu'ils auraient malencontreusement négligée. Malheureusement, la nuit profonde des bois ne leur avait pas permis de s'orienter et, par conséquent, de les aider dans leurs recherches.

Léon était le genre d'homme à toujours obéir au doigt et à l'œil aux ordres donnés. Mais il devait avouer que la ténacité d'Arthur jouait en leur défaveur. S'ils ne se reposaient pas très vite, jamais ils ne seraient à la hauteur dans un combat direct avec Morgane et Merlin. Léon fit donc accélérer sa monture pour se retrouver au plus près de son roi.

\- Arthur, nous sommes tous exténués. Poursuivre les recherches ne donnera rien, vous le savez...

Sentir le découragement dans la voix de son chevalier décontenança Arthur. Léon n'était pas enclin à se montrer aussi épuisé, il était même le dernier à se plaindre. Il lança un coup d'œil au reste du groupe et comprit que la fatigue l'avait gagné. Même Gauvain avait fini par se taire, ce qui était rare.

\- Très bien... Arrêtons nous. Nous reprendrons la route au petit matin.

Même après avoir installé le campement, il fut impossible à Arthur de trouver le sommeil. Ce pourquoi il remplaça vite Perceval dans les tours de garde. Tout en réanimant les braises avec un bâton, le souverain scrutait la forêt d'un œil vigilant. Parfois, il s'accordait un moment seul avec ses pensées. Sa colère à l'égard de Morgane était déjà forte, mais ressasser les stratagèmes magiques de cette dernière pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Merlin le dégoûtait. Entre l'emlevian, son infiltration et le bûcher, Arthur se demandait quelle serait la prochaine étape et, principalement, s'il arriverait à raisonner son ami. Oui, voilà ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, en réalité. Trouver les mots justes. Trouver le courage. Finalement, lorsque Gauvain se proposa pour le troisième tour, Arthur accepta et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, accueillit Morphée à bras ouverts.

Quelques rayons de soleil pointaient timidement quand le roi et les chevaliers levèrent le camp. Grâce à la douce luminosité du matin, ils purent se remettre en quête des traces de Merlin et Alkmar et parvinrent facilement à les dénicher. Les suivre fut un jeu d'enfants. Au bout d'un certain moment, Arthur décida de mettre ses soldats en garde:

\- Je ne sais pas où vont nous mener ces traces. Mais il faut que vous sachiez... le traître qui accompagne Morgane est aussi un sorcier, ce qui signifie que les risques sont multipliés par trois. Au moindre problème... je vous ordonne de prendre la fuite. Nous ne sommes pas de taille à affronter trois sorciers.

\- Ayez confiance en Merlin, Arthur, il ne vas pas nous laisser tomber ! S'exclama Gauvain.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Sir Gauvain, répliqua Arthur. Merlin est sous l'influence du poison, rien ne garanti qu'il prêtera une quelconque attention à ce que je vais lui dire... Vous l'avez vu vous-même, dans la salle du trône. Il est dangereux et tant que le poison agira, il le restera.

\- Et qu'en est-il de ce lien que vous partagez ? S'informa Elyan.

Arthur soupira profondément et haussa les épaules, dépassé par les événements.

\- Je crois qu'il s'est manifesté ces derniers jours. D'après Gaïus, ce sont mes paroles et mon comportement envers Merlin qui ont eu un impact sur lui. Mais la ruse de Morgane a suffi à... à tout détruire.

\- Sire, regardez ! Fit Perceval en désignant l'horizon.

Plus ils avançaient, plus la verdure luxuriante de la forêt s'égrenait. Les arbres et les buissons perdaient en grandeur et en importance. Quelques mètres plus loin, ces derniers laissèrent place à une immense clairière partiellement réchauffée par le soleil levant.

Et au centre de la clairière se tenaient trois personnes.

Morgane. Merlin. Alkmar.

Au vu de leur emplacement, il était clair que le trio les attendait de pied ferme. Arthur arrêta ses chevaliers d'un geste de la main, leur faisant comprendre de ne pas aller plus loin. Il savait d'expérience que les sorciers pouvaient se montrer imprévisibles. Pourtant, en les regardant, là, positionnés devant lui, remplis de confiance, la peur le gagna. Il n'avait aucun plan, aucun moyen de les mettre en déroute. Il n'avait décidé de rien. En fait... il avait quitté le château en état d'urgence, de détresse, sans penser à élaborer une stratégie ou recruter plus de monde. Il avait été... négligeant. Sur tous les points. Il avait mené ses chevaliers ET amis à une mort certaine.

Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il fait ?!

 _( Merlin Season 4 Soundtrack – Isle Of The Blessed )_

\- Vous comptez rester planté là longtemps, Arthur ? Demanda Morgane, impatiente.

Arthur déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne devait pas laisser à sa sœur le privilège de percevoir son angoisse, il ne devait pas laisser sous-entendre qu'il était arrivé sans un plan en tête. Hors de question. Il descendit prudemment de son cheval, imités par ses soldats, et fit quelques pas méfiants vers la prêtresse. En croisant le regard de Merlin, il ne lut qu'une haine bouillonnante, une amertume féroce... mais aussi de la tristesse.

\- Merlin...

\- Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses, Arthur Pendragon ! Vous m'avez trompé, vous vouliez...

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! C'est Morgane qui te trompe, depuis le début ! As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit au sujet du poison ? Et le dragon, as-tu oublié ce qu'il t'a expliqué ?

\- Cette histoire de poison et de lien n'est qu'un mensonge monté de toutes pièces ! Vous êtes tous contre moi et ne venez pas me dire le contraire !

Arthur savait que déblatérer sur le sujet ne rimait à rien et ne ferait en aucune façon avancer les choses. Merlin n'entendrait pas raison. Il fit un pas hésitant, surveillant du coin de l'œil l'attitude de Morgane et de son allié. La prêtresse arborait un visage d'une neutralité incroyable, presque... indifférente à la situation, comme si elle ne craignait pas qu'Arthur parvienne à gagner.

\- Merlin... le bûcher que tu as vu... c'était une illusion. Rien de plus qu'une illusion. Morgane voulait me décrédibiliser auprès de toi pour que tu repartes vers elle. Elle a vu qu'elle était en train de perdre ton soutien...

\- Elle m'a sauvé de vous, Arthur ! Je n'ai guère besoin d'entendre vos beaux discours ! Ils ne me touchent plus, désormais !

Merlin disait une chose, mais les larmes qui scintillaient dans ses yeux en disaient une autre. Il se sentait... trahi. Aussi trahi qu'Arthur lorsqu'il avait découvert la vérité.

\- Si tu me détestais, tu ne serais pas aussi blessé, précisa le monarque d'une voix plus douce, plus posée. Si vraiment tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi, tu ne serais pas aussi bouleversé, tu ne resterais pas là à me regarder et à m'écouter parler.

\- Je...

\- Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais déjà fait ?

\- Vous...

\- J'aurai pu te tuer lorsque tu étais alité, ça n'aurait pas été difficile. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Constatant le silence troublé de Merlin, Morgane décida d'intervenir avant de perdre le contrôle de la situation:

\- Cela suffit ! Vous vous doutez bien que nous ne sommes pas ici pour prendre le thé, Arthur, ironisa t-elle de son éternel sourire mauvais.

\- Vos intentions sont suffisamment claires, Morgane.

\- Parfait !

Arthur fut violemment éjecté sur sa droite, allant s'écraser brutalement à l'autre bout de la clairière. Alkmar ferma les yeux pour éviter d'assister à la scène. Merlin, quant à lui, observa le corps de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami s'écraser sur l'herbe, sans broncher, sans bouger, sans lever le petit doigt.

Aussitôt, les chevaliers dégainèrent leurs armes, les traits déformés par la menace.

\- Autrefois, j'admirais les chevaliers de Camelot, se souvint la jeune femme en fixant Léon.

\- Je suis peiné de voir ce que vous êtes devenue, Dame Morgane, rétorqua ce dernier. Autrefois, je vous admirais. Vous étiez si généreuse, si bonne avec le peuple de Camelot.

\- J'ai grandi, j'ai mûri.

Morgane envoya Léon valser au fond de la clairière. Par chance, sa chute s'arrêta avant qu'il ne heurte les arbres en bordure.

\- Alors, à qui le tour ? S'amusa la prêtresse.

\- A vous !

Morgane eut à peine de le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, et encore moins d'agir. Merlin l'éjecta vers l'arrière avec une puissance colossale. L'impact lui coupa le souffle et lui brouilla les sens. Le jeune sorcier profita de son état de faiblesse pour courir vers Arthur. Il tomba à genoux près de lui et dut faire de gros efforts pour refréner son envie de vomir. Il pouvait sentir le goût métallique du sang dans sa gorge et dans sa bouche. L'emlevian n'appréciait pas du tout son « écart de conduite ».

\- Arthur ! Relevez-vous ! Il faut partir !

Le roi cligna des paupières et tenta de relever la tête dans un geste machinal. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un état second, un état qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur le monde extérieur. Merlin lança un regard par dessus son épaule. Les chevaliers étaient penchés sur Léon qu'ils essayaient eux aussi de ranimer. Seul Alkmar n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il fixait Morgane, puis Arthur, puis les soldats de Camelot, mais ne faisait rien pour venir en aide à quelqu'un. Il semblait... paralysé. Tout en tapotant les joues d'Arthur pour le stimuler, Merlin se réjouissait d'une chose: s'il ne crachait plus autant de sang, s'il arrivait à endiguer son irrépressible envie de vomir, cela voulait dire qu'une partie du poison était éliminée. Il avait moins à résister, car l'emlevian n'était plus aussi puissant. Du moins, Merlin ne voyait pas d'autres hypothèses à formuler.

\- Merlin..., marmonna Arthur en ouvrant complètement les yeux.

\- Pouvez-vous vous lever ? S'inquiéta t-il.

Arthur hocha la tête et se remit lentement debout, soutenu par son ami qui veillait à préserver son équilibre.

\- Morgane...

\- Elle est là-bas.

La jeune femme gisait un peu plus loin. Sa robe noire apportait un contraste intimidant avec le paysage clair et coloré qui les entourait.

\- Est-ce que...

Le hennissement des chevaux empêcha Arthur de finir sa phrase. Alkmar avait détaché sa monture et fuyait la clairière au galop.

\- Quel lâche ! Vociféra le souverain, furibond.

\- Sire, que faisons-nous ? Demanda Elyan, sur le qui-vive.

Si le traître prenait la fuite, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il était dépassé, vulnérable, inférieur. Peut-être qu'il serait plus simple à atteindre de cette manière.

\- Poursuivez-le et tuez-le ! Ordonna t-il.

L'heure n'était plus à la pitié, Arthur en avait assez. Léon, Gauvain, Elyan et Perceval s'emparèrent de leurs chevaux sans attendre et s'engagèrent à nouveau dans la forêt. Restés seuls avec une Morgane à demi inconsciente, les deux hommes jugèrent qu'ils seraient plus utiles en prêtant main forte aux quatre chevaliers, au cas où Alkmar réussirait à leur tenir tête. Malheureusement, dès qu'ils eurent le dos tourné pour prendre leurs montures, Morgane sauta sur l'occasion. Elle ferma les poings et écarta les bras, envoyant Merlin s'échouer à droite et Arthur à gauche. Après s'être assuré que ce dernier ne risquait pas de récidiver, elle marcha jusqu'à Merlin. Sur le dos, le visage crispée par une grimace de douleur, il peinait à reprendre un souffle normal et à se redresser.

\- Tu me déçois, Merlin, marmonna Morgane. Je pensais que tu étais « Emrys, le plus puissant sorcier que la terre ait jamais porté »... Quand je te regarde, je me demande où est la vérité dans ces paroles.

\- Arthur..., murmura t-il en le cherchant du regard.

\- Arthur, Arthur, Arthur ! Tu ne vois que par lui ! Qui est-il pour toi, déjà ? Ah oui... Ton destin.

\- Je doute que vous puissiez comprendre ce mot, Morgane.

En la laissant ainsi parler, Merlin avait eu le temps de recouvrer totalement ses sens et se remettre sur ses jambes. Son équilibre ne lui était pas totalement revenu, mais il parvenait au moins à ne pas s'écrouler. Son premier réflexe fut de déterminer l'endroit exact où avait atterri Arthur. Il reposait, inconscient, au pied d'un tronc d'arbre abandonné, à l'opposé de sa position. Merlin priait pour que sa tête ait été épargnée, auquel cas il serait susceptible de garder des séquelles ou être victime d'une grave commotion. Mais le jeune sorcier ne devait pas penser à cela pour le moment. Il devait se débarrasser de Morgane. C'était ça, la priorité.

\- Arduithe gaoithe suas !

Merlin disposa ses mains paumes contre terre et les leva doucement, ordonnant à sa magie de soulever la moindre parcelle de vent retenue prisonnière dans la clairière. Les bourrasques s'élevèrent du sol, descendirent du ciel, et fusionnèrent pour créer une gigantesque tornade. Morgane recula prudemment, effarée devant une telle maîtrise de la magie. Elle regrettait presque de l'avoir provoqué en sous-estimant ouvertement ses capacités, en ayant ri de sa réputation. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

\- Arduithe dóiteáin suas !

Deux boulets enflammés sortirent de ses paumes, formant des armes magiques que la jeune femme fit grossir avec toute la puissance qu'elle était capable de rassembler. S'estimant satisfaite de leur taille, elle les envoya sur Merlin. Celui-ci para de justesse en étouffant les sphères brûlantes dans la tornade qu'il avait créée. Morgane réitéra son attaque à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à épuiser complètement, et sa résistance, et celle de son ennemi. Si elle devait se retrouver faible, à devoir ramper pour combattre, elle comptait bien emporter Merlin dans sa chute. Leur petit jeu dura un certain temps, mais le serviteur d'Arthur perdit vite patience. Il fit avancer son tourbillon menaçant droit sur la prêtresse. Il avait déjà usé de ce stratagème une fois, lorsqu'il avait volé le fomorroh mère pour le brûler et qu'il avait dû affronter Morgane. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne se fit pas prendre au piège deux fois. Elle contourna la tornade avec une agilité et une vitesse époustouflantes. La voyant arriver dangereusement sur lui, Merlin relâcha sa magie pour être libre de ses mouvements, prêt à recevoir son prochain coup.

Une seconde plus tard, Morgane était devant lui.

* * *

 _( Angel Beats! - Otonashi )_

Alkmar avait fait son choix. Et pour devoir l'assumer complètement, il avait dû fuir. Il aurait néanmoins espéré ne pas être poursuivi par les chevaliers de Camelot. Ils étaient non seulement réputés dans les royaumes avoisinants pour leur loyauté, mais aussi pour leur force et leur ténacité. Même en étant un sorcier, Alkmar était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à quatre hommes. Il devait les semer, et le plus vite possible ! Il emprunta alors un chemin broussailleux, un chemin qu'il aimait parcourir avec ses amis d'enfance, avant la tragédie qui avait frappé sa famille, et pas uniquement sa famille, mais son village tout entier... Il connaissait cette partie de la forêt sur le bout des doigts, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à laisser de fausses pistes. Sa magie l'y aiderait également. Alkmar se retourna à demi sur sa selle pour voir s'il était toujours suivi. Oui, ses assaillants ne l'avaient pas lâché d'une semelle. Leur roi avaient dû leur ordonner de le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Excellant dans le jeu des illusions, Alkmar utilisa cette performance à son avantage et créa de faux obstacles destinés à ralentir les chevaliers. Son entreprise fut un succès. Après avoir creusé une distance raisonnable entre eux, il retapissa le sol de la forêt avec sa magie de sorte à laisser de fausses traces. Une fois encore, Léon, Gauvain, Perceval et Elyan tombèrent dans le panneau et empruntèrent un chemin qui les conduirait non pas vers leur adversaire, mais vers la clairière. Alkmar avait volontairement crée une boucle.

Après s'être assuré que les soldats ne risquaient pas de le retrouver, il reprit sa route initiale, qui était aussi la route principale pour se rendre au château. Arthur et Merlin devraient obligatoirement la traverser. Alors qu'il longeait un talus plutôt imposant, une voix se fit entendre à son sommet.

\- Hé, toi !

Alkmar leva la tête et reconnut le fameux Valdric, engagé par Morgane pour tuer Arthur et Merlin au cas où ils prendraient la fuite. Il venait de sortir de derrière un arbre.

\- Sais-tu où sont les cibles ? Demanda t-il d'un ton neutre, les yeux froids, le visage inexpressif.

\- Elles sont dans la clairière avec Dame Morgane. J'ai réussi à semer les chevaliers, ils ne devraient pas poser de problème.

Valdric émit un hochement de tête.

\- Ne restes pas là. Je dois surveiller le chemin.

Alkmar acquiesça et fit demi-tour sous l'œil scrutateur du mercenaire, jusqu'à être tout à fait hors de son champ de vision. Là, il se posta derrière deux arbres suffisamment larges pour le cacher entièrement, veillant à garder une vue dégagée de la route.

Une fois paré, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

 _( Yuki Kajiura – I talk to the rain )_

C'est une route cabossée qui réveilla Arthur. Il battit des paupières et s'autorisa plusieurs secondes pour sortir de l'état léthargique qui l'engourdissait. La première chose qu'il constata après s'être réveillé fut qu'il n'était plus dans la clairière. Devant ses yeux ne se dressaient pas les couleurs chatoyantes du paysage dans lequel il se trouvait auparavant, mais un marron foncé en mouvement.

Un marron foncé en mouvement ?

Arthur se concentra pour percevoir d'autres éléments. Il entendait les sabots des chevaux et sentait un souffle agréable dans sa nuque et ses cheveux. Mais c'est en remuant légèrement qu'il comprit ce qui se passait. Il était allongé en travers de sa selle, il en était sûr. Alors, ce qu'il voyait défiler n'était rien d'autre que la route. Soudain, sa monture s'arrêta et Arthur entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

\- Arthur... ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

Merlin. C'était la voix de Merlin.

\- Si tu pouvais m'aider à descendre, je t'en serais très reconnaissant, grogna Arthur.

Le jeune sorcier le fit lentement glisser de sa selle et passa son bras autour de son cou pour le guider, puis l'incita gentiment à s'asseoir sur le bord de la route.

\- Vous avez pris un sacré coup sur la tête, expliqua Merlin, inquiet. Il faut que Gaïus vous examine de toute urgence.

Le souverain se sentait en effet nauséeux, fatigué, malade. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal, en particulier sa tête qui hurlait à l'agonie lorsqu'il avait le malheur de la bouger.

\- A part votre tête, je crois que vous n'avez rien de cassé, releva Merlin, soulagé.

\- Que... Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Morgane nous a pris par surprise. Vous vous êtes cogné contre un tronc d'arbre...

\- Et Morgane ? Où est-elle ?

\- J'ai réussi à la repousser... elle a pris la fuite.

Arthur hocha la tête, le regard dans le vague, éprouvant de plus en plus de difficulté à se concentrer. Il se frotta les yeux, comme si ce geste pouvait l'aider à rester éveillé.

\- Et toi... ça... ça va ?

Malgré la douleur et l'épuisement, il étudia rapidement son ami pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il ne releva aucune trace de sang, aucune trace de déchirure pouvant suggérer un combat à mains nus ou avec une épée, strictement rien. Merlin était pâle, mais un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres.

\- Je vais bien. Vous sentez-vous la force de remonter ?

Arthur perdit connaissance avant d'avoir pu répondre. Merlin se pencha sur lui pour l''examiner une dernière fois, voulant être certain qu'il n'avait pas oublié un détail ou manqué une autre blessure. Rien. Le monarque ne souffrait que d'une sévère commotion qui devait être traitée rapidement. Merlin le remit en selle avec délicatesse et enfourcha sa propre monture, puis se remit en route. Le trajet se fit dans un calme total. Les chevaliers n'étaient pas réapparus, ils devaient être encore à la recherche d'Alkmar.

En bifurquant sur la route principale menant au château, Merlin se fit plus attentif à son environnement. Cet itinéraire était très fréquenté, il pouvait faire de mauvaises rencontres à tout moment. Il aurait aimé prendre un autre chemin, mais l'état d'Arthur était trop alarmant pour qu'il se permette un détour qui l'aurait rallongé.

Merlin ouvrit l'œil... mais pas assez. Valdric, soigneusement dissimulé derrière un arbre niché au sommet de la pente, avait sorti une flèche de son carquois et l'avait encochée, aussi discret qu'une ombre. La pointe était dirigée sur Merlin. Pourtant, Valdric n'eut guère le loisir de tirer. Une autre flèche, taillée dans un bois parfait, venait de lui transpercer la poitrine. Le sifflement qu'elle avait produit alerta aussitôt Merlin. Il sauta à terre et étudia les alentours, les sens aux aguets. Environ deux cents mètres derrière lui, assit sur un cheval aussi immobile que son cavalier, se dressait Alkmar. C'est lui qui avait tiré. C'est lui qui venait d'arrêter le mercenaire. Merlin et lui se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quoi dire, ne trouvant les mots pour s'exprimer. Valdric, qui, malheureusement, n'avait pas encore rendu l'âme, profita de leur égarement pour se relever et tirer la flèche qu'on l'avait empêché de décocher.

Sauf qu'il ne visa pas Merlin, cette fois-ci. Il visa Alkmar.

La flèche se ficha dans l'abdomen de ce dernier. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Alkmar ignora la douleur et encocha une seconde flèche qui trouva sa cible en plein milieu du front de Valdric. Le mercenaire s'écroula, mort.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Si vite que Merlin n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Alkmar s'agrippa aux rênes et à la crinière de son cheval pour ne pas tomber.

 _~ Pars, Emrys... Sauve le. Sauve Arthur Pendragon._

 _~ Tu es un druide ?!_

 _~ Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être. J'ai fait des erreurs... et je tiens à m'excuser... Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça... mais... s'il te plaît... il y a une femme du nom de Lamira qui vit dans une grotte, au cœur de la forêt. Si tu retrouves mon corps... apportes le lui._

 _~ … D'accord... je le ferai._

 _~ Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu foi en toi, Emrys... Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner._

Et sur ces mots, Alkmar mit son cheval au galop et disparut entre les arbres. Merlin resta quelques secondes silencieux, immobile, profitant de sa solitude pour faire un constat de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Alkmar lui avait sauvé la vie. Et il s'était enfuit, seul, faible, mourant. Merlin ressentait tout à coup une immense tristesse pour lui, mêlée à de la pitié et à une touche de compassion. Il aurait voulu le poursuivre, avoir des explications sur son changement d'attitude, l'aider, même... mais il ne pouvait se permettre de jouer avec la vie d'Arthur.

Pas Arthur.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, la silhouette majestueuse du château se découpa à l'horizon, ne laissant apparaître que le haut des tours, le bas étant voilée par les arbres. Le soleil projetait son éclatante lumière sur la pierre blanche, la rendant presque lumineuse. Merlin en eut les larmes aux yeux. C'était sa maison. Camelot était sa maison. Il rentrait enfin, avec Arthur à ses côtés. Ses pensées et ses émotions ne lui faisaient plus mal, le poison n'avait plus de pouvoir sur lui, ou si peu. La douleur paraissait inexistante, si infime comparée à la joie extrême qu'il ressentait tout à coup. L'emlevian avait presque disparu, il le savait.

Désormais, il devait se hâter de regagner la citadelle. Ils pourraient être soignés, là-bas.

Oui.

 _Ils_.

Merlin souleva sa veste qui recouvrait la profonde blessure que Morgane, armée d'un poignard qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, lui avait infligée. La scène se jouait encore devant ses yeux...

 _« Une seconde plus tard, Morgane était devant lui._

 _Comment avait-elle fait aussi vite pour le rejoindre ? D'où venait ce poignard qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts ? Pris sur le fait, Merlin n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. La lame s'enfonça dans son abdomen. Un cri de souffrance resta coincé dans sa gorge._

 _\- Contrairement à toi, Emrys, je n'utilise pas que la magie pour me battre, siffla Morgane, victorieuse._

 _Quand elle retira le poignard, Merlin tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé, les mains appuyées sur sa blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie. Certaine de ne plus courir aucun risque, la prêtresse fit volte-face et toisa Arthur, évanoui de l'autre côté de la clairière. Comprenant ses intentions, Merlin se précipita sur elle et la plaqua au sol avec une brutalité décuplée par l'adrénaline._

 _\- Je vous interdis de le toucher ! Hurla t-il._

 _\- Sinon quoi, Merlin ?_

 _\- Sinon..._

 _Il repéra la dague que Morgane avait lâché en tombant. Il s'en saisit et l'enfonça dans le ventre de la sorcière sans montrer aucune once de pitié._

 _\- Sinon, la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera, je vous tuerai pour de bon._

 _\- Aucune arme mortelle ne peut me tuer._

 _\- Qui a dit que je parlais d'une arme mortelle ?_

 _L'incompréhension masqua subitement les traits autrefois si doux de Morgane. Elle n'avait pas connaissance de l'existence d'une telle arme. Paniquée, elle repoussa violemment Merlin et, les mains crispées autour de sa taille, pris la fuite hors de la clairière. Le jeune sorcier se laissa retomber au sol, à bout de force. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour la poursuivre, la douleur provoquée par sa blessure était si intense, si poignante, elle ne ferait rien d'autre que le ralentir. Sa préoccupation première se résumait en un mot: Arthur. Il devait vite le ramener à Camelot. Mais, avant toute chose, il devait s'occuper de sa blessure. Si son ami reprenait connaissance et apprenait ce qui avait eu lieu, il serait sujet à la peur et à l'inquiétude. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il ne devait rien savoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés au château. Merlin s'estima chanceux que le sang n'ait pas traversé sa veste. Vu de l'extérieur, personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il était blessé. Il rassembla les connaissances qu'il possédait en matière de médecine et cautérisa la plaie à l'aide de sa magie. Cette maigre précaution suffirait à le faire tenir jusqu'à destination... du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. »._

 _( Another OST – Track 6. Mei Misaki Theme )_

Lorsque Merlin traversa la ville basse, les marchands disposaient leurs produits sur leurs étalages ou parlaient affaires avec des clients, tandis que les habitants sortaient faire leurs commissions. Tout le monde s'arrêta pour le regarder passer et, bien-sûr, personne ne manqua de dévisager le monarque inconscient. Le jeune sorcier ignora la foule et hâta le pas pour atteindre le pont-levis rapidement. La magie exercée sur sa blessure pour diminuer la douleur s'était considérablement estompée. Il ressentait désormais un lancement piquant, brûlant, insoutenable.

Malheureusement, Merlin fut stoppé à la sortie de la ville basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis, Warin ? S'amusa Acheric en barrant le passage au cavalier.

\- Qu'il ne prendrait pas nos menaces au sérieux ?

\- Exactement.

Dalmace, assit sur un muret, rejoignit ses compagnons d'armes, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

\- Nous t'avons mis en garde, Merlin, rappela t-il.

\- Laissez moi passer... Je n'ai pas le temps de vous écouter.

\- Regarde dans quel état tu as mis Arthur. Notre roi.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama le serviteur, outré. C'est faux ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie !

\- Mais ça, qui pourra en témoigner ? Demanda Acheric. Arthur, peut-être ? Ça m'étonnerait fort.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille, il pourra vous expliquer !

\- Tu l'as ensorcelé, Merlin. Tu lui feras dire uniquement ce que tu veux qu'il nous dise.

\- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! Laissez moi passer !

Merlin força le passage, mais Warin avait prévu le coup. Il attrapa les rênes et obligea le cheval à s'arrêter. De leur côté, Dalmace et Acheric s'étaient chargés de prendre la monture de leur souverain et de l'éloigner. Hors de lui, le jeune sorcier se pencha en avant et leva la main pour utiliser la magie, mais sa blessure le rappela à l'ordre. Il se courba sur sa selle, haletant, les traits déformés par un rictus de douleur.

\- Oh, mais que t'arrive t-il ? Une crampe ? Se moqua Warin, jouissant du spectacle. Va t-en, Merlin. Nous prendrons soin d'Arthur. Les sorciers ne sont pas les bienvenus à Camelot.

Lorsque Merlin releva la tête, le cheval d'Arthur avait disparu, emmené à l'intérieur de la citadelle. Seul Warin continuait de le toiser, son regard de glace inscrivant un seul message que son « ennemi » n'eut pas de mal à déchiffrer: Pars. Exténué, blessé, démoralisé, Merlin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et un chagrin indescriptible lui comprimer le cœur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la puissance de se battre contre la Cour entière, contre tous ces nobles qui le méprisaient pour ce qu'il avait fait. Arthur ne lui serait d'aucune aide, pas plus que Guenièvre. Son état d'esprit tout à coup défaillant permit à l'emlevian de créer une fissure dans sa carapace mentale et émotionnelle. Sa résistance s'effondrait. Le poison avait peut-être diminué, mais une petite dose circulait encore dans ses veines. Cette dernière avait profité de la faiblesse de sa proie pour percer sa défense, pour reprendre le contrôle.

Merlin lança un regard noir à Warin et parvint, malgré la douleur, à dessiner un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres.

\- Très bien, déclara t-il froidement. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Et, ainsi, après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots, il fit demi-tour, décidé à retrouver la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Morgane.

 **A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! :) J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos vacances se passent bien ^^. Je poste donc le chapitre 13. Encore une fois, j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il est court... mais c'est sûrement parce qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogues. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) Alors, je dois malheureusement vous annoncer une triste nouvelle... le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier. Je dis " probablement " parce que j'ai pas mal de choses à dire encore et je ne sais pas si ça tiendra en un chapitre. Je verrai bien ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup à Sieba972, Lyra Morgana, Le Poussin Fou, Listelia, fandemerlin et lele-35 pour leurs reviews ! Vous m'encouragez énormément, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! :D Merci également à La-Force-Est-En-Toi pour avoir mis cette histoire en favori, ainsi qu'à Aayala pour l'avoir ajoutée à la rubrique " follow " ^^**

 **Annonce: Merlin est à la BBC. Merci de votre compréhension. Bonne fin de journée.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture mes très chers ! :)**

 _Chapitre 13: Un juste choix..._

 _( Owari no Seraph OST – SOTE )_

Où aller ?

C'était la question principale que se posait Merlin. Il tournait en boucle depuis plus de deux heures, réfléchissant à l'endroit où aurait pu se cacher Morgane. Il l'avait blessée, elle ne pouvait donc pas aller loin. A moins qu'elle ait utilisé la magie pour disparaître et retourner au château, derrière les montagnes. Merlin priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, il n'avait pas la force de chevaucher jusqu'à cette destination. Il ne tiendrait pas jusque là. Si seulement il avait eu assez de jugeote pour deviner que le Pendragon et ses amis se payaient sa tête, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Une fois de plus, il s'était fait avoir par les belles paroles de ce maudit roi...

\- Je suis si pathétique ! S'écria Merlin, furieux contre lui-même.

Pour passer sa frustration, il mit sa monture au galop afin de retourner à la clairière. Il suivrait la piste de Morgane à partir de ce point. Néanmoins, il fut contraint de ralentir sa couse effrénée à cause de la douleur émanant de sa blessure. Il souleva sa veste pour y jeter un coup d'œil inquiet. Sa tunique était souillée par le sang et il était prêt à parier que la plaie s'était rouverte.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le moment...

Merlin fit abstraction de son état pour se forcer à continuer. Blessé ou non, il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre, de gémir sur son sort ou de ralentir. Il devait avancer. D'après ses souvenirs, la clairière n'était plus très loin.

 _« - Quoi que tu aies fait derrière mon dos, Merlin, toutes ces fois où j'ai été sauvé, je... je t'en remercie, sincèrement._

 _\- Il est ton ami._

 _\- Tout ira bien, je t'assure._

 _\- Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu ne crois pas que je l'aurai déjà fait ? »_

Le jeune sorcier fut soudainement assaillit par un flot de sentiments intenses. Le bonheur, la reconnaissance, le soulagement... l'amitié. Il se courba sur sa selle, en proie à une souffrance extrême, paralysante. Il sentait l'emlevian s'agiter, frapper contre sa cage thoracique et son crâne pour reprendre le contrôle.

Reprendre le contrôle. Alors, cela voulait dire que...

 _« - Cette histoire de poison et de lien n'est qu'un mensonge monté de toutes pièces ! »_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Comment ai-je pu... laisser le poison me contrôler ? Pourquoi ?

Le « Pourquoi » n'était pas de mise. Il se rappelait très bien ce qui s'était passé. Il était parvenu à endiguer l'emlevian dans la clairière, c'était lui, le maître, à ce moment-là. Et puis, ces trois chevaliers l'avaient empêché de rentrer dans la citadelle. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi... seul et désespéré. Il avait baissé sa garde. Il avait fait preuve de faiblesse.

\- Quel idiot ! Arthur a raison, je ne suis qu'un idiot !

Merlin fit demi-tour et donna de violents coups de talons dans les flancs de son cheval pour lui ordonner de se mettre au galop. Malheureusement, sa précipitation lui fit défaut. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula brutalement sur la terre sèche. Les quelques forces qui l'habitaient précédemment l'avaient quitté, s'étaient épuisées et vidées. Là, seul au milieu de la forêt, perdu, livré à lui-même, il ne voyait pas comment se remettre debout, comment se redresser pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, la douleur martelait sa tête, sa poitrine et son abdomen, ses paupières cherchaient à se fermer, il avait froid, si froid... Il aurait aimé être auprès d'un bon feu pour se réchauffer. Penser à la chaleur bienfaisante des flammes fit apparaître l'image du dragon dans son esprit. Mais oui, Kilgharrah devrait être en mesure de l'aider. Il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois par le passé. Toutefois, un seul point tourmentait Merlin. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'incantation pour appeler le Grand Dragon.

\- Non... Non, non, non... Ce n'est pas possible... pas maintenant !

La peur le gagna. Il était rarement sujet à des trous de mémoires, et il fallait que cette lacune se déclenche au moment où il avait le plus besoin de se souvenir ! Merlin convoqua toute sa concentration pour rappeler à lui les mots exacts de la formule. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout, quand il entendit soudain des branches craquer derrière lui. Trop faible pour bouger, il ne put que retenir son souffle en attendant de voir qui se présentait.

\- Je pensais que tu étais à Camelot ? S'étonna Alkmar.

\- Alkmar ? Que... Que fais-tu ici ?

Son ancien ennemi s'agenouilla lentement près de lui, une main ensanglantée pressée contre sa blessure. Son teint était d'une pâleur lunaire, aussi pâle que Merlin était sûr de l'être lui-même.

\- J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment... alors je suis revenu. Que t-est-il arrivé ?

\- J'ai pu ramener Arthur... mais le poison... il a repris le contrôle... Si je n'étais pas redevenu moi-même à temps, je... j'aurai rejoint Morgane...

\- Tu es redevenu toi-même de ton plein gré ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Je n'ai rien fait pour que ça se produise.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit Alkmar, ravi. Ça signifie que le poison n'a plus la même emprise sur toi qu'avant... Tu es presque guéri.

\- Vraiment ?

Alkmar répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

\- Je peux ? Demanda t-il en désignant la veste de Merlin.

Même s'il aurait voulu opposer un refus, ce dernier ne voyait pas comment. Il n'était pas en position de résister, ni de se débattre. Alors, calmement, il accepta. Alkmar ouvrit doucement sa veste et examina l'entaille avec un visage des plus concentrés.

\- Comment... est-ce arrivé ?

\- Morgane. Je n'ai pas vu que... qu'elle avait un poignard...

L'ancien allié de la prêtresse acquiesça silencieusement, mais ne répondit pas. Il resta plusieurs secondes muet et immobile, les yeux clos, les mains posées sur ses genoux, comme s'il méditait. Son comportement intrigua Merlin, mais, sachant qu'il avait en face de lui un druide, il s'abstint de poser des questions. Quand Alkmar rouvrit les yeux, il arborait un air de détermination infaillible.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance... mais... me laisseras-tu t'aider ?

\- Comment ?

Alkmar plaça délicatement ses deux mains sur la plaie béante de Merlin. Son geste mit la puce à l'oreille du jeune sorcier. Il lui saisit le poignet en signe d'opposition.

\- Tu es un guérisseur.

\- Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce don que mère nature m'a offert.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! S'écria t-il, paniqué. Tu n'as plus assez de force pour...

Merlin fut interrompu en crachant tout le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa gorge. Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes et le froid commençait à étouffer le peu de chaleur dont il disposait encore.

\- Reste calme, l'incita gentiment Alkmar.

\- Tu vas mourir si tu m'aides...

\- Ma vie ne vaut rien comparée à la tienne.

\- Non... Ne fais pas ça...

\- Tu ramèneras mon corps à Lamira, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat. Ses protestations n'arrêteraient pas Alkmar, elles resteraient vaines, sourdes à ses oreilles. Les yeux brillants de larmes reconnaissantes, la gorge nouée, il ne put que confirmer en hochant la tête. D'accord... Si Alkmar mourrait, il apporterait son corps à cette femme du nom de Lamira. Il s'en fit la promesse. Mais seulement s'il rendait l'âme, pas autrement.

\- Merci beaucoup, Emrys.

 _« - Dis, maman, est-ce que je le rencontrai un jour, Emrys ?_

 _\- La vie est faite de beaux cadeaux et de merveilleuses rencontres, mon trésor. Si elle estime que tu en es digne, elle t'accordera peut-être ce privilège._

 _\- Est-ce qu'on deviendra ami ? Et est-ce que je pourrai l'aider à créer Albion, moi aussi ? Avec Arthur Pendragon seulement, il n'y arrivera pas. Deux hommes, ce n'est pas beaucoup._

 _Un grand sourire plein d'entrain transfigura le visage d'Alkmar alors qu'il s'imaginait prendre part à ce projet incroyable. Sa mère s'accroupit à sa hauteur et passa une main douce sur sa joue._

 _\- Peu importe ce que tu feras pour aider Emrys, ton geste lui permettra de faire un pas de plus vers Albion, vers cet avenir lumineux que nous souhaitons tous. Tu comprends ?_

 _\- Oui, maman._

 _Elle pointa le cœur de son fils avec son index et ajouta:_

 _\- N'oublies jamais qui tu es, Alkmar. N'oublies jamais quel est le devoir des druides._

 _\- Je ne l'oublierai pas._

 _\- Jure moi que tu me rendras fière de toi._

 _\- Je te le jure !_

 _\- Viens dans mes bras, mon grand garçon._

 _Alkmar serra sa mère avec amour, s'accrochant à son cou et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux._

 _\- Je t'aime très fort, maman. »_

Une éblouissante lumière dorée s'échappa des paumes d'Alkmar, tandis qu'il prononçait à mi-voix des paroles que Merlin n'entendit pas. Ce dernier sentit la puissante magie de guérison du druide s'introduire dans son corps et le parcourir, en quête de toutes les blessures qu'elle était en mesure de soigner. Ce traitement dura de longues minutes. Lorsque la lumière diminua et la pression se relâcha, Alkmar gratifia Merlin d'un léger sourire satisfait, fier de son travail. Il savait qu'il avait réussi. Ses mains, encore appuyées sur l'abdomen du jeune sorcier, le lui confirmèrent.

Sans un mot, il se laissa tomber sur le dos et ferma les yeux, attendant que la mort vienne l'emporter. En le voyant s'écrouler, Merlin se redressa et prit machinalement son pouls. Celui-ci battait. Faiblement, très faiblement, mais il battait.

\- Alkmar, reste éveillé ! Je vais t'emmener avec moi à Camelot. Où est ton cheval ?

Mais Alkmar ne put soulever les paupières, ce geste demandait trop d'efforts à son corps éreinté, drainé. Il perdit connaissance plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Après tout, il n'avait pas fait que guérir Merlin, il avait aussi transféré dans ses veines, dans son cœur, une partie de sa force vitale.

\- Non, ne t'endors pas !

Il fallait que Merlin rentre à Camelot, et vite. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse seul dans la forêt en acceptant le fait que son sort était scellé. Alkmar était responsable de bien des malheurs arrivés dernièrement, mais il avait hautement rattrapé ses erreurs en le sauvant, lui et Arthur. S'il y avait une chance pour qu'il survive, Merlin comptait bien la saisir ! Il se releva et balaya les alentours d'un regard scrutateur afin de dénicher la position de son cheval et celui d'Alkmar. Les deux montures paissaient un peu plus loin, indifférentes à l'urgence de la situation.

\- Vous voilà !

* * *

 _( Merlin Season02 OST - 19 - Hiding Excalibur )_

Avant même de soulever les paupières, Arthur savait qu'il n'était plus en travers de son cheval. Son corps reposait sur quelque chose de moelleux, d'agréable, de doux. C'est en remuant légèrement qu'il comprit où il se trouvait.

\- Arthur ? L'appela Guenièvre. Vous êtes réveillé ?

Le souverain chassa le sommeil qui menaçait à tout moment de le reprendre et ouvrit les yeux. Il était de retour au château, plus précisément dans ses appartements. Un grand soleil illuminait la vaste pièce et faisait briller la magnifique chevelure de la reine. Arthur étudia son environnement d'un œil inquisiteur, à la recherche d'une autre personne qu'il aurait pensé trouver à son réveil.

\- Où est Merlin ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

\- Merlin ? Il... Il n'était pas avec vous quand vous êtes revenu.

\- Quoi ?

Cette fois, le roi s'était redressé sur son séant et dévisageait son épouse, alarmé par cette troublante nouvelle.

\- C'est impossible ! Quand j'ai repris connaissance, dans la forêt... il était là...

\- Arthur, gardez votre calme, vous avez une légère commotion.

\- Et les chevaliers ? S'enquit-il, ignorant la demande.

\- Ils sont rentrés quelques temps après vous.

\- Merlin n'était pas avec eux ?

\- Non.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. L'absence de Merlin n'était pas normale. Comment était-il revenu au château sans son aide ? Inconscient et blessé, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait trouvé et ramené ? Mais cela ne justifiait pas la disparition soudaine de Merlin.

\- Quelque chose a dû lui arriver...

\- J'ai envoyé des patrouilles il y a une heure. Voulez-vous que j'en envoie d'autres ?

Arthur ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il se défit des couvertures et se leva.

\- Que faîtes-vous ? Paniqua Guenièvre.

\- C'est moi qui pars à sa recherche.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore rétabli !

Le roi de Camelot se tourna vers sa femme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec tendresse.

\- Je vais très bien, Guenièvre. Et je ne resterai pas là à me reposer pendant que Merlin est dans la nature.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Au fond, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réaction différente de la part de son mari.

\- Soyez prudent.

Arthur posa un baiser sur son front pour la rassurer. Il passa ensuite derrière le paravent afin de revêtir des vêtements propres et confortables.

\- Qui m'a ramené ici si ce n'est pas Merlin ?

\- Sir Acheric, Sir Dalmace et Sir Warin ont déclaré avoir trouvé votre cheval dans la ville basse. Ils n'ont pas vu Merlin.

\- Êtes-vous sûre qu'ils ont dit la vérité ?

\- Quelles raisons auraient-il eu de mentir ? Fit Guenièvre, sincèrement étonnée.

\- Personne ne semble accepter la présence de Merlin au château... Je ne sais pas, ils auraient pu le faire fuir ou...

\- Vous connaissez Merlin, Arthur. Il ne laisserait personne lui donner d'ordre, que ce soit vous ou des chevaliers.

Le souverain secoua la tête, peu convaincu.

\- Avant, oui... Maintenant... je n'en suis plus si sûr. Il a l'air... si fragile. C'est étrange de parler de lui de cette manière, mais c'est l'impression qu'il me donne.

\- Il m'a donné la même impression quand je lui ai parlé, hier, avoua tristement la reine. Écoutez, nous n'avons aucune preuve contre les chevaliers. Seul Merlin pourra nous dire ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je sais.

Arthur rectifia distraitement les manches de sa tunique et se munit de sa précieuse Excalibur qu'il attacha à sa ceinture. Il couva sa femme d'un regard confiant, paré pour partir à la recherche du jeune sorcier, puis quitta les appartements. Sa route jusqu'à la cour se fit en quelques secondes, tout au plus. Arthur n'avait pas marché aussi vite depuis de nombreuses années. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers d'honneur, il vit les chevaliers cités par Guenièvre marcher dans la galerie. Il les rejoignit au pas de course et les interpella:

\- Messieurs, pouvez-vous m'expliquer en détail ce qui s'est passé au moment où vous m'avez trouvé ?

\- Bien-sûr, Sire, accepta Dalmace. Nous étions dans la ville basse et nous avons entendu des cris... affolés, si je puis dire. C'est là que nous vous avons vu, inconscient sur votre cheval, alors nous vous avons ramené dans la citadelle.

\- De mon côté, j'ai fait mon possible pour calmer l'angoisse du peuple, Sire, ajouta Warin.

\- Est-ce que Merlin était là ? L'avez-vous vu ?

\- Non, vous étiez seul.

Arthur examina attentivement le comportement des chevaliers. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait gêné, mal à l'aise ou incommodé, et il n'avait perçu aucune hésitation dans leur voix.

\- Bien... je vous remercie.

\- A votre service, Sire.

Celui-ci traversa la cour pour se rendre à l'écurie. Il fut accueilli par Tyr Seward qui terminait de bouchonner une jument dans l'allée centrale.

\- Puis-je vous aider, votre majesté ? Demanda t-il aimablement.

\- Préparez mon cheval, je vous prie. Je dois retrouver Merlin avant que le soleil se couche.

Tyr lança un regard par dessus l'épaule d'Arthur, les yeux rivés sur une silhouette arrêtée près des escaliers. Il déclara, les sourcils froncés:

\- Merlin est là-bas, votre majesté.

\- Quoi ?!

Arthur se retourna et fit quelques pas vers la porte ouverte des écuries pour vérifier de lui-même les dires de Tyr. En effet, Merlin était à côté de la statue et descendait lentement de son cheval. Il courut à sa rencontre sans perdre un instant.

\- Merlin ! S'exclama t-il, heureux de le retrouver sain et sauf.

Le jeune sorcier lui offrit un timide sourire en guise de réponse. Ses yeux bleus-gris pétillaient, bien qu'il zieutait la cour avec méfiance et... anxiété ? C'est alors qu'Arthur remarqua la présence d'un deuxième destrier, un destrier qui portait un cavalier visiblement très mal en point. Ses traits se durcirent lorsqu'il prit connaissance de son identité.

\- Que fait-il ici ?!

\- Je vous expliquerai tout, mais pour le moment nous devons le conduire à Gaïus.

\- Tu... Tu veux lui sauver la vie ? Lâcha t-il, incrédule.

\- Il a sauvé la mienne ! Faîtes moi conf...

Merlin baissa la tête, honteux et chagriné. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'employer le mot « confiance ».

\- Je veux dire... je ne l'aurai pas emmené avec moi s'il avait voulu me tuer.

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il a essayé de faire en se ralliant à Morgane !

Exaspéré, Merlin souleva sa veste et dévoila sa tunique parsemée de sang.

\- Morgane m'a blessé dans la clairière, j'étais en train de mourir. Mais il m'a soigné. C'est un druide guérisseur... Il m'a sauvé la vie... Je ne peux le laisser mourir.

Arthur serra les poings, à la fois... furieux et reconnaissant. Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de l'aider ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à cet homme qui avait clairement prouvé sa loyauté envers la prêtresse, à cet homme qui avait causé tant de mal ? Le regard suppliant de Merlin l'obligea à prendre une décision.

\- Très bien, accepta t-il sèchement. Emmenons le chez Gaïus.

* * *

 _( Shiki OST – Dead Sea )_

Leur entrée dans les quartiers du médecin ne passa pas inaperçue. La porte avait violemment claqué contre le mur, faisant sursauter Gaïus, jusqu'alors plongé dans un vieux livre. Voir son pupille pénétrer dans la pièce retira le poids immense qui lui écrasait le cœur depuis plusieurs heures. Toutefois, il n'eut guère le loisir de témoigner son soulagement au concerné. Merlin et Arthur déposèrent Alkmar sur le lit réservé aux malades.

\- Gaïus, il est au plus mal, précisa Merlin en laissant la place à son tuteur.

Celui-ci se pencha sur Alkmar et prit son pouls, puis chercha directement les battements de son cœur.

\- Son cœur ne bat presque plus. Merlin, donne moi la fiole bleue sur ma table de travail.

En se retournant pour prendre la fiole en question, le jeune sorcier sentit soudainement une vague de fatigue l'envahir. Il chancela sur ses jambes et dut se raccrocher au bord de la table pour ne pas tomber. Inspirant profondément, il se saisit du flacon et le donna à Gaïus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Un liquide permettant de stimuler la circulation du sang et réchauffer l'intérieur du corps.

\- Et... ça va l'aider ? Voulut savoir Merlin.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Il est trop faible pour que je puisse me prononcer.

\- Je vois..., murmura t-il.

Merlin n'ajouta rien. Bien qu'étant parfaitement conscient des actes criminels d'Alkmar, il ne voulait pas qu'il meure, que son cœur lâche d'un moment à l'autre, il voulait qu'il vive. Après ce qu'il avait fait – tuer le mercenaire et guérir Merlin – il ne méritait pas de mourir, il avait droit à la rédemption, au bonheur, lui aussi. Parce que...

\- Quand il m'a soigné... j'ai... j'ai assisté à une scène de son enfance... Je l'ai vu avec sa mère.

\- C'est peut-être un souvenir dans lequel il a puisé pour te sauver, suggéra Gaïus en s'affalant sur un tabouret, près du blessé.

\- J'ai discuté avec lui, confessa Arthur en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il m'a demandé quelle était mon opinion au sujet de la magie... et il a dit une chose assez... étrange.

\- Que vous a t-il dit, Sire ? S'informa Gaïus.

\- « Parfois, il faut voir pour croire. ». Et il a ajouté que... la vision que nous avons sur certaines choses peut... changer, basculer du jour au lendemain, et que l'on ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, à ce moment-là...

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant... je comprends.

Et c'était vrai, Arthur comprenait. Par ces paroles un brin mystérieuses, Alkmar faisait référence à lui-même, à ses convictions personnelles. Son point de vue au sujet de la lignée Pendragon, au sujet des choses qu'Emrys et le roi qui fut et qui sera, étaient destinés à accomplir, tout ça avait été chamboulé. Peut-être qu'en réalité, Alkmar ne voulait que le bien de sa race, peut-être que les agissements terribles d'Uther l'avaient désabusé et déçu, peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un reflet de l'image des sorciers, le symbole de leurs pensées, de leurs sentiments et de leurs espoirs. A travers Alkmar, Arthur parvenait à mieux comprendre les sorciers. A travers Merlin, en revanche, il voyait le moyen de faire changer la situation actuelle, la personne dont la mission était de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, l'ami dont il avait le plus besoin.

\- Merlin, peut-on discuter ?

\- Euh... Oui, bien-sûr.

Merlin emmena Arthur dans sa chambre, laissant Gaïus travailler et surveiller patiemment Alkmar. Une fois assis sur le lit, le monarque croisa les mains sur ses genoux, quelque peu embarrassé, bien qu'il ne sache guère pourquoi. En jetant un coup d'œil à son ami, il remarqua que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et les mains crispées sur son front.

\- ça va ?

\- Oui... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai... je suis fatigué.

\- C'est normal, avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir... Quand Alkamr m'a guéri, je me sentais très bien. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. C'est seulement en arrivant ici que... la fatigue m'est tombée dessus... Enfin, ce n'est pas grave.

Merlin détourna le regard, gêné de parler à Arthur de ses petits soucis sans importance alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il s'interdisait d'être à nouveau une source de problèmes et d'inquiétude, un fardeau. Il avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça, il avait assez fait souffrir son maître, son meilleur ami. Il ne devait plus importuner qui que ce soit. Sa culpabilité était trop forte pour qu'il arrive à la canaliser.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- J'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé dans la clairière quand j'étais inconscient. Quand as-tu été blessé ? Lorsque je me suis réveillé, sur le chemin, tu n'avais rien.

\- Euh... en fait... j'ai affronté Morgane. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle utiliserait une arme contre moi, je pensais que... qu'elle se servirait uniquement de sa magie.

\- Elle t'a poignardé, c'est cela ?

\- Oui..., murmura Merlin, évitant le regard perçant d'Arthur.

\- Et tu me l'as caché ?!

\- Vous étiez blessé, vous aussi, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être au courant.

\- Et je peux savoir d'où t'est venue cette pensée complètement idiote ?!

D'accord, là, Arthur était vraiment énervé. Malgré cela, Merlin n'avait pas l'intention de lui révéler le fond de sa pensée quant à sa décision de taire son état. Il fallait qu'on arrête de se préoccuper de lui. Après tout... il en avait l'habitude depuis dix ans. Se faire passer au second plan, s'oublier, c'était son quotidien. Même si Arthur, Guenièvre et les autres étaient désormais au courant de sa véritable nature, son attitude des derniers jours et les actions impardonnables qu'il avait commises au sein du château et envers ses proches constituaient une raison de plus pour garder le silence.

\- J'ai oublié, balança t-il rapidement.

\- Tu as... ? Ça ne me fait pas rire, Merlin !

\- C'est vrai, j'ai oublié ! Je devais m'occuper de vous et vous ramener au palais, ça ne m'est pas venu à l'idée qu'il fallait que je vous en parle, c'est tout.

Arthur soupira gravement, dépité par cette excuse médiocre. Merlin continuait de lui mentir, apparemment... cette constatation fit monter la colère en lui, mais il la refréna aussitôt. Il ne devait pas s'emporter, sous peine de risquer de refermer le jeune sorcier encore plus.

\- Bon. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Pourquoi es-tu reparti après m'avoir laissé dans la ville basse ?

Merlin tâcha de dissimuler son étonnement. Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses s'étaient déroulées. Il avait emmené Arthur bien plus loin que la ville basse, mais les chevaliers l'avaient empêché d'aller plus loin.

Les chevaliers. Bien-sûr. C'était eux. Ils avaient dû inventer un fichu mensonge. Merlin savait qu'il tenait là une occasion en or de démentir... et pourtant... il ne s'en estimait pas digne. Il n'était pas de son droit de se plaindre, d'attirer encore l'attention sur lui, de créer d'autres problèmes après tout ceux qu'il avait déjà engendrés.

\- Je sentais que le poison voulait reprendre le contrôle sur moi... je devais vous mettre en sécurité avant que ça n'arrive. Alors, quand je suis arrivé dans la ville basse, j'ai su ce que je devais faire. Je savais que quelqu'un vous ramènerait au château, donc je vous ai laissé là.

Afin de dissiper les doutes d'Arthur, si doutes il y avait, Merlin renforça un peu plus son mensonge en posant une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse:

\- Et... qui vous a trouvé ?

\- Des chevaliers.

\- Tant mieux, répondit-il, faussement heureux de cette nouvelle.

« Quel idiot... Dis lui la vérité... Mais je ne peux pas... Je ne le mérite pas, je ne veux pas créer plus de problèmes... ».

\- Alkmar m'a retrouvé dans la forêt et il a utilisé son don de guérison pour me venir en aide.

\- Comment a t-il eu la blessure que j'ai vu sur son abdomen ? Interrogea Arthur.

\- Morgane a dû engager un mercenaire ou un soldat ennemi pour nous tuer si son plan échouait... Il a tiré sur Alkmar.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? N'étaient-ils pas dans le même camp ?

\- Plus à ce moment-là. Il nous a sauvé la vie, à tous les deux.

Arthur hocha la tête, imaginant la façon dont Alkmar avait pu se retourner contre cet assassin et contre Morgane. Il revint à la réalité en entendant Merlin pousser un bref gémissement. Il était presque affalé sur le lit, les yeux résolument fermés, les traits tirés de fatigue.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda le souverain, inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe..., bredouilla le jeune sorcier.

Il tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes cédèrent brusquement. Arthur le retint de justesse avant qu'il ne heurte le sol et l'allongea de force.

\- Reste calme, j'appelle Gaïus.

En attendant le retour d'Arthur, Merlin essaya de bouger les bras, les jambes, la tête, mais il lui semblait que son corps ne voulait plus lui obéir. Alors qu'il faisait son possible pour réprimer son angoisse, son tuteur apparut près de lui, un livre ouvert dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je... Je ne peux plus...

\- … bouger ? Termina Gaïus.

\- Oui...

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du médecin.

\- Gaïus ? L'appela Arthur, déstabilisé par sa réaction.

\- C'est la dernière étape avant l'élimination totale du poison, expliqua t-il en citant son livre.

\- Dormir ?

\- En effet. Merlin va être plongé dans un état léthargique très profond, ce qui fera partir l'emlevian.

\- Comment ça, « profond » ? paniqua Arthur.

\- Si vous préférez, il sera dans le coma.

\- Quoi... ? Souffla Merlin, l'esprit embrumé.

Il voulut se redresser par réflexe, mais aucun de ses membres ne répondit à sa demande. Gaïus passa une main paternelle dans ses cheveux et murmura:

\- Ne lutte pas, mon garçon. Laisse toi aller.

\- Combien de temps ce... ce coma va t-il durer ? S'informa Arthur.

\- Quelques jours, tout au plus.

\- Quelques... jours... ? Répéta son pupille, visiblement réticent. Non...

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire, Merlin. Tu as besoin de ce repos forcé.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre, les paupières de Merlin se fermèrent doucement et sa respiration se stabilisa d'elle-même. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sommeil l'avait emporté.

 **A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! ENFIN je suis de retour ( pour vous jouer un... hm... oui, oui, je sais, j'arrête. ) avec le chapitre 14 qui, comme je vous l'ai annoncé, est le dernier... Je vous remercie du fond du cœur de votre soutien et de votre fidélité tout au long de cette histoire que nous avons vécue ensemble ! :D Je vous n'aime comme des nems ^^**

 **Alors, je tiens à remercier Le Poussin Fou, fandemerlin et Padmarosa pour leurs reviews adorables ! :3 Merci aussi à Riah021101 d'avoir follow et fav cette fiction ! :)**

 **Allez, je suis prête à le dire une dernière fois... Merlin ne m'appartient en aucune façon. C'est une oeuvre de la BBC.**

 **J'ai décidé, pour ce chapitre, de ne pas mettre de musique car j'ai jugé qu'il y avait trop de coupures. Vous comprendrez sûrement de quoi je veux parler.**

 **Bon... je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire... Bonne lecture, mes très chers ! :D**

 _Chapitre 14: Confessions..._

Lorsque Merlin émergea, il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à ouvrir les paupières. Son corps entier était lourd et engourdi, il avait l'impression d'être resté immobile pendant des heures et des heures, comme si quelque chose l'avait empêché de bouger.

C'était peut-être ça, en fait.

Alors, doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et utilisa plusieurs secondes pour s'adapter à la luminosité, luminosité pratiquement inexistante, d'ailleurs. Le ciel était gris et nuageux et la pluie tombait drue à l'extérieur. Les gouttes venaient s'écraser furieusement contre les vitres, créant une symphonie discordante qui agaça rapidement les nerfs de Merlin. Il se redressa lentement et appuya son dos contre le mur. Un petit sourire lui échappa quand il prit enfin connaissance des lieux. Il était dans sa chambre, à Camelot.

\- Gaïus ? Murmura t-il, la voix enrouée.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit plus fort:

\- Gaïus ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Les appartements de son tuteur étaient plongés dans un calme qui aurait pu être apaisant s'il ne tombait pas des cordes. Le jeune sorcier bascula ses jambes hors du lit et se leva en prenant appui contre le mur pour ne pas perdre son équilibre instable. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce principale. Vide. Ce constat ne l'étonna guère, il se doutait que le médecin devait être dans la ville basse pour ses visites quotidiennes, mais il était quand même un peu triste de se retrouver seul. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui dise combien de temps il avait dormi et que cette même personne l'instruise des derniers événements. Désormais, c'était une question de patience. En s'approchant de l'âtre dont les braises s'étaient depuis longtemps éteintes, Merlin dut passer à côté du lit destiné aux malades. Là, endormi, se trouvait Alkmar. Celui-ci n'était plus aussi pâle qu'à son arrivée au château. Il avait l'air reposé et bien portant. Soudain, un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune sorcier. Il frictionna ses bras dans un geste mécanique et se pencha sur la cheminée qu'il ralluma sans lever le petit doigt. La magnifique lueur dorée qui émanait de ses prunelles s'accordait du plus bel effet avec les flammes rougeoyantes. Cela fait, Merlin alla s'asseoir à côté du druide et attendit. Mais quoi, exactement ? La venue de Gaïus, d'Arthur ? Oui, probablement. Il préférait patienter que se risquer à sortir. Sa présence au sein du château ne réjouissait personne, autant qu'il reste cloîtré dans les quartiers de son tuteur.

Les minutes passèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à former une heure. Personne ne s'étant encore présenté, Merlin décida de retourner dormir. Bon, d'accord, il s'était amplement reposé, mais il entendait déjà Gaïus lui expliquer que son sommeil, ou coma, n'avait que pour fonction de le guérir, sans apporter le repos dont il avait vraiment besoin.

Toutefois, il ne put suivre son programme comme il l'entendait...

\- Gaïus a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'alarmer, Gauvain ! S'écria Arthur.

\- Ça fait quand même quatre jours, Princesse !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer Arthur, Gauvain, Léon, Perceval et Elyan, lesquels s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Merlin réveillé, et debout, de surcroît.

\- Faîtes plus de bruit pendant que vous y êtes, ça ne me dérange pas, plaisanta t-il.

\- Merlin ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dans ton lit ?

\- Tu n'es pas encore rétabli, voyons !

\- Hé ! Les coupa Merlin, ennuyé par leurs commentaires. Je vais très bien. Ça fait une heure que je suis réveillé.

\- Une heure ? Répéta Arthur.

Merlin hocha la tête et enchaîna sans perdre une seconde. Il estimait avoir suffisamment attendu.

\- Alors... j'ai dormi quatre jours, c'est ça ? Que s'est-il passé pendant ces quatre jours ?

Merlin, laisse moi te faire un résumé, répondit Gauvain, très sérieusement. La Princesse ici présente n'a pratiquement pas quitté ton chevet...

\- Gauvain ! Répliqua Arthur, mécontent et gêné.

\- … et je me charge de t'en informer parce que je sais qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait, ajouta le chevalier avec un clin d'œil complice. Ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est la routine ! Séances d'entraînement, patrouilles, taverne, rien n'a vraiment changé, à Camelot !

Le grand sourire de Gauvain mit du baume sur le cœur de Merlin. Son ami n'avait pas changé non plus et cela le réjouissait, le rassurait.

\- Où est Gaïus ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Il devait acheter quelques marchandises dans la ville basse, relata Elyan.

Merlin glissa son regard sur Alkmar. Il n'avait pas été dérangé le moins du monde par l'entrée quelque peu fracassante des cinq hommes.

\- A t-il repris connaissance ?

\- Pas une seule fois, précisa Arthur d'un ton neutre.

\- Pourquoi ? Fit Merlin, interloqué. Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Nous n'en savons rien. Sa plaie a guéri, il est tiré d'affaire... mais il ne se réveille pas.

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas la raison d'un tel état de sommeil. Il essaya de réfléchir, de formuler mentalement des hypothèses, mais cela eut pour conséquences de le fatiguer encore plus. Lorsqu'il étouffa un bâillement, Perceval suggéra:

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Merlin acquiesça en silence et se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Et, Merlin ? Reprit Arthur. Nous sommes heureux que tu sois rétabli.

Un sourire timide, faible, se dessina sur les lèvres du concerné. Il ressentait dans la voix du roi une telle sincérité, cette même sincérité qui transparaissait sur les visages des chevaliers.

\- Merci...

* * *

\- Merlin, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda encore une fois Arthur.

\- Oui, je pense que ça peut marcher.

Tandis que Merlin emballait quelques affaires pour le court voyage qui l'attendait, le souverain ne cessait de tourner en rond dans la chambre, en proie à une ferme hésitation. Cela faisait à peine une journée que son ami était réveillé, et il voulait déjà se trouver des occupations.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à l'aider ? Ne viens pas me dire que c'est uniquement parce qu'il t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Nous, Arthur. Il nous a sauvé la vie. Écoutez... il tenait à tout prix à ce que je rapporte son corps à une femme du nom de Lamira. Il me l'a rappelé plusieurs fois. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra l'aider à se réveiller.

\- Et si elle n'y parvient pas ?

Merlin soupira gravement. Il ne préférait pas penser à la possibilité qu'elle soit impuissante. Après tout, il s'agissait sûrement d'une druidesse, peut-être quelqu'un de la famille d'Alkmar, elle devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- J'espère qu'elle y arrivera.

\- Bon, très bien, capitula Arthur, les mains sur les hanches. Je t'accompagne.

\- Arthur, non...

\- Oh que si, je viens avec toi ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse t'en aller tout seul pour rechercher une femme que tu ne connais même pas.

\- Mais...

\- Je vais préparer mon sac. Rejoins moi dans la cour dans un quart d'heure.

\- Mais...

La protestation que le jeune sorcier avait au bout de la langue s'évapora comme un nuage de fumée: le monarque avait déjà filé des appartements. Merlin soupira une seconde fois. Il aurait aimé partir seul. Il avait besoin de cette solitude pour réfléchir, pour choisir la voie à emprunter une fois que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Et... il avait l'impression d'obliger Arthur à le suivre, de l'inciter intentionnellement à tenir le rôle du protecteur à longueur de journée. C'est justement ce qu'il voulait éviter. Il ne méritait pas tant d'attention et d'indulgence.

\- Merlin ? L'appela Gaïus en entrant. Tiens, Guenièvre les a apportées ce matin.

Le médecin tendit à son fils de cœur deux belles pommes bien rouges, ses préférées.

\- Merci, Gaïus.

Merlin se saisit des fruits et les fourra dans son sac. Ses gestes précipités et son visage renfermé indiquèrent aussitôt à son tuteur que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Il y a un problème.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

\- C'est juste que... que j'ai peur de ne pas être débarrassé du poison.

\- Tu en es débarrassé, mon garçon, c'est certain. Maintenant, si tu me disais la vérité ?

Merlin aurait dû se douter que son mensonge ne tenait pas la route pour deux sous. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et croisa nerveusement les mains, le regard fixé sur un détail insignifiant du plancher.

\- Je n'arrive pas... à accepter que... que vous agissiez comme si tout était normal, comme si... je n'avais rien fait de mal.

\- Merlin, ce n'était pas réellement toi. Et c'est parce que nous savons cela que nous ne pouvons t'en vouloir.

Son pupille haussa les épaules, pas le moins du monde convaincu par ces paroles pourtant réconfortantes, mais décida de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Il attrapa son sac et se remit debout.

\- Arthur m'attend. A plus tard, Gaïus.

Celui-ci l'amena dans une étreinte paternelle, espérant apaiser ses tourments et lui donner du courage, puis le regarda disparaître dans le couloir.

* * *

Trouver le cœur de la forêt ne fut pas difficile, mais mettre la main sur le domaine secret de la fameuse Lamira fut une autre histoire. Arthur et Merlin avaient dû délaisser leurs montures pour poursuivre à pied, car la végétation riche et luxuriante n'aurait rien fait d'autre qu'incommoder leurs chevaux. L'herbe et la terre étaient encore humides de la pluie abondante de la veille, ce qui, aux dires de bons nombres de personnes, se révélait une bonne chose après les jours de chaleur incessante qui avaient régné à Camelot.

Durant le trajet, seuls quelques mots furent brièvement échangés entre Arthur et Merlin. Le souverain savait que quelque chose tourmentait son ami, mais celui-ci s'obstinait à s'enfermer dans un silence têtu. Il espérait crever l'abcès avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le jeune sorcier serait capable d'agir sur un coup de tête ou de faire une erreur. Il se montrait si... absent, discret, timide. En somme, il n'était plus vraiment le même.

\- Alkmar ne t'a donné aucune indication sur l'endroit où se trouve Lamira ?

\- Non.

\- Et tu ne peux pas le deviner en te servant de ta magie ou... ?

\- Non.

Arthur soupira gravement. Il détestait ce genre de réponses passives, surtout venant de la part de son ancien serviteur. Lorsqu'ils furent en vue d'une grotte partiellement dissimulée par de hautes herbes épineuses, il crut bon de s'arrêter et d'utiliser ce moment pour discuter. Mission de sauvetage ou non, il était à bout.

\- Merlin, vas-tu finir par me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quoi « Comment ça ? » ?! Tu n'es pas toi-même depuis plusieurs jours. Je t'ai à peine vu sourire...

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi sourire, répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu...

Le craquement des branches, à proximité de la grotte, les interrompit. Une femme marcha lentement vers eux, les cheveux retenus par un foulard d'un bleu plus foncé que ses yeux.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

\- Nous cherchons une certaine Lamira, expliqua Arthur. Savez-vous où nous pouvons la trouver ?

La femme s'avança pour être plus près des deux hommes. Elle porta sur eux un regard à la fois bienveillant, inoffensif, et à la fois inquisiteur, comme si elle effectuait un examen de leur personne. Soudain, elle mit un genoux à terre et baissa la tête en signe de respect et de soumission.

\- C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, Emrys, murmura t-elle.

\- Euh... Relevez-vous..., bredouilla Merlin, mal à l'aise.

\- Vous devez être Arthur Pendragon, je présume ? Demanda l'inconnue.

Sa voix ne laissait transparaître aucune méchanceté, aucune agressivité.

\- En effet, acquiesça Arthur.

\- Votre venue ici est-elle en rapport avec Alkmar ? S'enquit-elle, inquiète.

\- Vous êtes bien Lamira ? S'informa le monarque.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

\- Je suis navrée du tort qu'il vous a causé, enchaîna t-elle, attristée. Vous savez... Il n'a pas un mauvais fond, il est très différent de Morgane Pendragon.

\- Nous le savons, répondit Merlin. Il nous a sauvé la vie.

Un sourire emplit de fierté naquit sur les lèvres de la druidesse.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Il... Il a été blessé. Le médecin de la cour l'a soigné, mais Alkmar ne se réveille pas. Nous espérions que votre présence pourrait l'aider.

\- Je vois... Voulez-vous entrer ? Fit-elle en désignant la grotte. Je prends quelques affaires et je vous suis.

Arthur et Merlin suivirent Lamira à l'intérieur. La caverne était enveloppée d'une chaleur bienfaisante, illuminée par des bougies disposées sur des rebords en pierre.

\- Comment a t-il été blessé ? Se renseigna Lamira en empaquetant du linge propre.

\- Il a reçu une flèche et... et il m'a transmis une partie de son énergie vitale pour me sauver, narra Merlin, coupable.

\- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, apprécia t-elle en souriant.

Merlin et Arthur étaient étonnés que cette femme ne témoigne guère une inquiétude plus vive quant à l'état de santé d'Alkmar. Intrigué, le roi demanda:

\- Etes-vous de la famille d'Alkmar ?

\- J'étais la meilleure amie de ses parents.

\- Que sont-ils devenus ? Voulut savoir le jeune sorcier, les sourcils froncés.

Le regard de Lamira s'assombrit légèrement tandis qu'elle replongeait dans ses sombres souvenirs.

\- Quand Alkmar a eu neuf ans... Uther Pendragon a attaqué notre village. Il a détruit nos maisons et a brûlé tous ceux qui possédaient la magie. Alkmar a vu ses parents mourir. Il ne s'en est jamais remis...

Arthur déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'aimait pas cette image de monstre que les gens nourrissaient à propos de son défunt père, même s'il était parfaitement conscient que cette image, en plus de sa réputation, était malheureusement méritée. D'un autre côté, il comprenait très bien la réaction d'Alkmar et ses derniers agissements. Peut-être qu'il aurait agi de la même façon que lui s'il avait été témoin du meurtre de ses parents. Chercher vengeance semblait logique.

\- Vous êtes différent de votre père, Arthur Pendragon, remarqua Lamira. Vous côtoyez Emrys et vous l'acceptez... Vous n'êtes pas aveuglé par la haine et la peur. Vous êtes sur le bon chemin pour devenir un grand roi.

Arthur tâcha de réprimer son malaise. Ces paroles le touchaient, mais l'effrayaient également. Lamira semblait faire référence à la prophétie, ou la légende, il ne savait exactement quoi, dont lui avait déjà parlé Merlin, à ce destin qu'il était censé partager avec ce dernier, un destin incroyable, presque irréel.

\- Je suis prête, fit la druidesse en prenant son sac. Nous pouvons partir.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Camelot, la journée touchait à sa fin. Les paysans et autres commerçants rentraient chez eux retrouver leur famille et la chaleur de leur foyer. Un calme apaisant rôdait dans les rues de la ville basse et dans la cour du château. Aussitôt qu'ils arrêtèrent leurs chevaux devant la statue, Merlin, Arthur et Lamira virent Tyr Seward venir à leur rencontre, suivit de près par deux autres serviteurs. Ceux-ci lancèrent un regard méfiant au jeune sorcier, lequel se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard, peiné par leur réaction. Habituellement, il ne prêtait guère attention à la manière dont les gens le voyaient, mais depuis... depuis Morgane, depuis le poison, depuis son dernier passage à Camelot en tant que « manipulé », tout avait tellement changé, à ses yeux.

\- Merlin, je peux ? Demanda Tyr en désignant sa monture.

\- Oh... euh... oui, pardon.

Son ami, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit. Son sourire, sincère et pur, soulagea un peu le cœur accablé de Merlin qui le regarda partir vers les écuries.

\- Merlin, tu viens ? Demanda Arthur, déjà engagé dans la galerie.

Il rattrapa le monarque, regardant par dessus son épaule au cas où quelqu'un aurait la brillante idée de le prendre par surprise, comme les trois chevaliers dont il avait oublié les noms... En arrivant devant Arthur et Lamira, il tâcha de prendre un air indifférent et leur emboîta le pas. Quand ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Gaïus, celui-ci lisait tranquillement près de la cheminée, tout en surveillant l'évolution de l'état de son patient. Il posa le bouquin et se leva afin d'accueillir les visiteurs.

\- Enchantée, commença la druidesse, je suis Lamira.

\- Enchanté également, répondit le médecin d'un ton courtois.

Lamira se précipita au chevet d'Alkmar et prit place sur le tabouret à coté du lit. Elle passa une main tendre et maternelle sur sa joue, heureuse de sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait sous ses doigts.

\- Il faut te réveiller, mon cher enfant...

Bien-sûr, elle n'obtint aucune réponse, pas même un signe suggérant qu'Alkmar allait sortir du sommeil. Il restait obstinément endormi, le visage serein et reposé.

\- Puis-je le veiller, cette nuit ? Demanda Lamira.

\- Bien-sûr, accepta Gaïus.

\- Bon, je vais me retirer, décida Arthur en reculant vers la porte.

Son regard s'attarda longtemps sur celui de Merlin, un regard pénétrant qui semblait vouloir dire « Je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches, mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement », un regard que le jeune sorcier ne préféra pas soutenir.

\- Je vous remercie d'être venue me chercher, Arthur Pendragon.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, rectifia t-il.

Puis il sortit sans attendre la réponse de son interlocutrice. Merlin s'affala sur un siège et prit une pomme qu'il s'amusa à faire rouler sur la table, l'esprit déconnecté du monde extérieur. Gaïus comprit qu'il était toujours aussi préoccupé. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas confié à Arthur comme il avait espéré qu'il le ferait. Son tuteur soupira, chagriné de le voir se renfermer sur lui-même. Merlin avait toujours été habitué à faire passer sa personne au second plan et, bien souvent, à devoir s'ignorer. Mais les choses étaient différents, désormais. Arthur savait. Il n'avait plus à agir comme s'il comptait moins que les autres.

\- Vous devriez lui parler, Emrys, conseilla Lamira d'une voix douce, comme ayant deviné ce qui le tracassait. Vous vous sentez coupable des actes que vous avez commis sous l'influence de Morgane Pendragon, mais vous n'y êtes pour rien. Si vous continuez à vous emmurer dans la solitude, vos remords auront raison de vous.

Constatant le mutisme de Merlin, la druidesse poursuivit:

\- Mais... il y a autre chose qui vous ronge, je le sens. C'est la peur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Murmura t-il enfin.

\- Vous avez peur de l'avenir, de la façon dont les gens vous traiteront maintenant que votre identité a été révélée. Et vous craigniez par dessus tout qu'Arthur Pendragon ne soit plus le même envers vous. Ce pourquoi vous refusez de lui parler de vos tourments.

Merlin baissa la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. C'est vrai, il avait peur. En plus de vouloir éviter à tout prix de devenir à nouveau un fardeau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer un futur sombre, couvert par d'épais nuages noirs, un futur dans lequel sa relation avec Arthur, avec ses proches, serait différente, changée.

\- Cessez de vous poser trop de questions, Emrys, et allez parler à votre ami.

Merlin ne répondit pas, mais son silence n'affola pas Lamira. Elle savait qu'il réfléchirait à ses conseils. Gaïus avait écouté la conversation d'une oreille attentive. Il partageait l'avis de la visiteuse, mais il savait d'expérience que son fils de cœur avait parfois besoin de voir, de sentir, de se rendre compte par lui-même des vérités qu'il ne faisait qu'entendre.

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça Merlin. Si vous voulez que je vous remplace pendant la nuit, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, proposa t-il à Lamira.

\- Merci, Emrys.

Il souhaita une bonne nuit au médecin et s'enferma dans sa chambre. En attendant que le sommeil l'emporte, Merlin se perdit dans ses pensées. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien que la druidesse avait raison. Ce peuple reclus faisait preuve d'une grande sagesse et d'une intuition aiguisée, surtout le concernant. Oui, il devait probablement se confier à Arthur... Il ne fallait pas que sa peur et toutes ses interrogations le consument. C'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. L'heure était plutôt propice au changement, l'inciter à prendre un nouveau départ. Alors, en fermant les paupières, Merlin se fit la promesse d'aller voir le roi de Camelot dès le lendemain matin.

* * *

La première chose qu'il entendit en se réveillant fut des voix. Deux, pour être exact. Un pâle soleil perçait les nuages d'un gris clair, venant poser ses rayons difformes sur la silhouette de Merlin. La pluie avait fait des ravages dans le royaume, allant même jusqu'à causer des inondations, mais l'arrivée du soleil laissait sous-entendre la naissance de jours meilleurs, plus doux, annonciateurs de bienfaits... Le jeune sorcier voulait y croire. Sa résolution de la veille ne l'avait pas quitté. Il allait parler à Arthur, même si cette décision lui semblait difficile.

Merlin revêtit des vêtements propres et, en passant à côté de son bureau, se perdit dans la contemplation du foulard noir que Morgane lui avait offert. Il passa sa main dessus dans un geste tremblant, mais détourna vite le regard et entra dans la pièce principale. Le spectacle auquel il assista fit naître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Alkmar était réveillé et discutait vivement avec Lamira. Il interrompit la conversation en le voyant arriver.

\- Merlin...

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Se renseigna ce dernier.

\- Je vais très bien. Grâce à toi. Si tu ne m'avais pas emmené ici, je serais... mort.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir.

Alkmar voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il enlaça les mains de Lamira et demanda:

\- Peux-tu nous laisser seuls, Lamira ?

Celle-ci accepta sans hésiter. Elle posa un baiser sur son front et déserta les quartiers. Merlin prit la place qu'elle avait laissée en partant et attendit que l'ancien allié de Morgane reprenne la parole.

\- J'avais tort... à ton sujet. Mon peuple a toujours nourri une grande foi en toi et en ta destinée. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je t'admirais, moi aussi. Mais après qu'Uther ait tué mes parents, je... mes repères se sont écroulés. Je ne croyais plus en rien ni en personne. Chez nous, la tradition veut que... que nous transformions le deuil et le chagrin en espoir. C'est pourquoi je n'ai... je n'ai pas eu le droit de pleurer la mort de mes parents. J'avais neuf ans, je n'arrivais pas à faire ce que les adultes attendaient de moi... Plus tard, quand je suis devenu plus mature, j'ai quitté les miens. Lamira m'a... elle m'a supplié de rester à ses côtés, mais je lui en voulais d'avoir fait preuve d'indifférence à mon égard, j'en voulais au monde entier ! J'ai passé plusieurs années à me former pour être capable de me défendre moi-même et j'ai acquis un maximum de connaissances. Ce que je voulais, c'était...

\- Tu voulais te venger d'Uther, c'est ça ?

Alkmar secoua la tête en esquissant un triste sourire.

\- Non. Ça va peut-être te surprendre, mais... je n'ai jamais cherché la vengeance.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu rallié à Morgane, alors ?

\- J'avais entendu parler de Dame Morgane. J'ai appris qu'elle voulait conquérir le trône de Camelot pour libérer les sorciers du joug des Pendragon.

\- Et par vengeance, également, ajouta Merlin. Elle a appris par hasard qu'elle était la fille d'Uther. Lui, il... il n'avait pas l'intention de la faire bénéficier de ce titre.

\- Honnêtement, qu'il s'agisse en plus de motivations personnelles comme la vengeance, je n'en avais rien à faire, souligna Alkmar. Ce que je voulais... ce que j'ai toujours voulu... c'est que les sorciers soient libres et la magie restaurée. Je pensais que seule Dame Morgane avait le pouvoir de permettre cet accomplissement. C'est moi qui l'ai libérée du Sarrum.

Merlin hocha la tête, le regard absent. Il imaginait les longs mois que Morgane avait passé avec Alkmar et essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas jeté plus tôt. En quoi avait-elle eu besoin de lui ? C'était comme si... comme si elle avait montré de l'attachement pour quelqu'un.

\- Je comprends tes raisons, admit Merlin. Je me rends compte que nous ne sommes pas différents, tous les deux.

\- J'aimerais parler à Arthur Pendragon de tout cela... Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse des conclusions hâtives sur mon compte.

\- Je devais justement aller le voir. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu t'en sens la force ?

\- Je me suis suffisamment reposé, nota Alkmar en riant tout bas. Je t'accompagne.

* * *

Arthur était assis à son bureau et prenait des notes sur divers parchemins. La paperasse était bel et bien ce qu'il détestait le plus. Passer des heures immobile à devoir écrire, écrire et écrire était loin de lui convenir. C'était plutôt un homme d'action, à vrai dire. Il aurait aimé profiter de la présence de son épouse, mais Guenièvre était parti dans la ville basse avec Gaïus. Lorsque plusieurs coups frappèrent à la porte, Arthur saisit l'opportunité pour faire une pause. Il balança sa plume et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Entrez.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Merlin et Alkmar pénétrer dans ses appartements. Le druide s'inclina avec respect, puis requit:

\- Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous... Sire ?

Arthur arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'Alkmar pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. S'excuser, peut-être ? Lui demander une faveur ? Curieux, il l'invita poliment à prendre un siège, faisant de même pour Merlin. Là, son ennemi repenti lui expliqua en un résumé clair et détaillé ce qu'il avait déjà raconté au jeune sorcier précédemment. Le monarque l'écouta patiemment, sans lui couper la parole une seule fois. A la fin de son récit, il posa les coudes sur la table et croisa les mains sous son menton, puis répondit:

\- Alors... tu ne cherchais pas vengeance. C'est ce qui m'étonne le plus. Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Enfin... à part Merlin, bien-sûr.

\- Je regrette mes actions envers vous, sincèrement, renchérit Alkmar pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Après ce que tu as fait... nous avoir sauvé la vie... je ne peux que te croire. Comment t'es-tu réveillé ?

\- Ma perception des choses qui m'entourent est très développée, peut-être parce que je suis guérisseur. J'ai senti la présence de Lamira, pendant que je dormais... c'est ce qui m'a aidé à me réveiller. Et c'est parce que j'arrive à percevoir certaines choses, comme des sensations, je dirai... que je sais que Merlin veut vous parler.

Le jeune sorcier écarquilla les yeux, soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise. Alkmar se leva et repoussa la chaise contre la table.

\- Je vous laisse seul à seul.

Il se courba une seconde fois et quitta les appartements, esquivant par ce fait le regard emplit de reproches de Merlin.

\- Je t'écoute, commença Arthur en croisant les bras.

\- Euh... En fait...

Merlin ferma la bouche d'un coup sec. Il se sentait ridicule, à bégayer aussi sottement devant Arthur. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit avec plus d'assurance:

\- Vous avez remarquez que... quelque chose me dérange, ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, et j'aimerais enfin que tu me dises ce dont il s'agit.

\- Écoutez, Arthur... Je ne veux pas que... que les choses changent maintenant que vous connaissez la vérité à mon sujet. Je tiens à notre amitié et à celle de Guenièvre et des chevaliers, je tiens à ma place auprès de vous, je... je ne veux pas que ça change, pour rien au monde. Je sais que vous avez besoin de temps, et c'est normal, oui, c'est tout à fait normal, je comprendre cela, c'est... c'est normal, mais...

\- Merlin ! Le stoppa Arthur en posant une main sur son bras. Je sais ce que tu essaies de me dire, fit-il calmement.

\- Vraiment ?

Arthur poussa un profond soupir pour se donner du courage. Il n'avait guère l'habitude de se confier à Merlin, cette étape lui demandait une certaine volonté.

\- Quand Morgane nous a trahis, et Agravain après elle... je m'en suis voulu. Je me suis reproché d'avoir été négligent et j'avais des remords parce que j'estimais que j'aurai dû prévoir leur trahison. Ils étaient de ma famille... et je n'ai rien su voir.

\- Arthur, vous n'étiez en rien responsable ! S'écria aussitôt Merlin. Morgane avait l'aide de Morgause et elle savait parfaitement cacher son jeu. Agravain aussi. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, vous ne devez pas vous sentir aussi coupable.

\- Je te rassure, ce n'est plus le cas. J'ai appris à... à me pardonner. Et c'est ce que tu vas faire, Merlin. Tout ce que tu viens de me dire est valable pour toi ! Comment aurais-tu pu deviner le plan de Morgane ?

Merlin voulut répliquer, mais ses mots s'envolèrent loin dans son esprit. Arthur l'avait bien eu, sur ce coup-là. Utiliser sa propre expérience pour l'appliquer sur lui. Le jeune sorcier baissa la tête, préservant un silence troublé.

\- Je ne sais pas encore tout ce que tu as vécu derrière mon dos, poursuivit Arthur, mais tu es toujours là, tu as toujours su trouver la force de surmonter ce que tu traversais. C'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui. Cette force n'a pas disparu.

Merlin réprima rapidement ses larmes. Les mots de son ami le touchaient énormément, c'était précisément le genre de mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour retrouver une stabilité et cette force qui l'avait toujours guidé au fur et à mesure des années et des épreuves qu'il avait dû endurer.

\- Les... les chevaliers..., balbutia t-il, incertain, ils veulent que je quitte Camelot. Ils disent qu'un sorcier n'a pas sa place ici...

\- Quels chevaliers ? Demanda Arthur, dubitatif. Il ne peut s'agir de Léon et...

\- Non, pas eux... ils sont trois, mais j'ai oublié leurs noms.

\- Trois..., murmura le monarque, songeur. Attends... tu ne fais tout de même pas référence à Sir Acheric, Sir Dalmace et Sir Warin ?

\- Si, c'est eux.

Arthur se redressa en sursaut et serra les poings, les traits durcis.

\- Que t'ont-ils fait ?

\- Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance...

\- Merlin. Tu vas me dire immédiatement ce qu'ils ont osé te faire.

La voix d'Arthur était dangereusement intimidante. Mieux valait ne pas tenter sa patience.

\- Ils m'ont menacé et... euh... quand je vous ai ramené au château, ils m'ont empêché d'entrer dans la citadelle, ils m'ont obligé à partir. Ils pensent que je vous ai ensorcelé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils feront s'ils voient que je suis toujours là...

\- Je savais bien que tu me mentais, l'autre jour ! S'énerva t-il en se levant brusquement.

\- Que faîtes-vous ?

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Arthur, mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Attribuer à ces _chevaliers_ le châtiment qu'ils méritent.

Merlin déglutit avec difficulté, mais ne préféra pas se risquer à ajouter quoi que ce soit. Une objection serait inutile puisque, au fond, il souhaitait également voir ces imbéciles être réprimander pour leur méchanceté. Alors, tel un serviteur obéissant, il suivit son maître dans les couloirs et fit le tour du château avec lui, longeant la galerie, scrutant les terrains d'entraînements, cherchant dans les écuries, allant même jusqu'aux chambres des dits-chevaliers. Pour terminer, ils se rendirent à l'armurerie.

Acheric, Dalmace et Warin étaient là, en train de discuter tout en faisant du tri dans leur équipement militaire. L'arrivée d'Arthur... et de Merlin... les interpella.

\- Sire ?

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Sir Acheric, Dalmace, Warin... je vous retire votre titre de chevalier et vous ordonne de quitter Camelot sur le champ.

Les trois chevaliers eurent exactement la même réaction. Leur mâchoire se crispa et leur regard glissa vers Merlin, un regard de pure haine. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'osa aller à l'encontre de la sentence prononcée par leur souverain. Ils avaient compris la raison de sa fureur et n'avaient pas l'intention d'en rajouter pour aggraver les choses. Ils abandonnèrent donc leurs épées derrière eux, dégrafèrent leurs capes et les posèrent sur leur équipé. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui, Merlin eut droit à une succession de coups d'œils venimeux. Enfin libéré de leur présence, il relâcha son souffle et passa une main gênée sur sa nuque.

\- Euh... vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû...

\- Si je n'avais pas pris de mesures extrêmes, ils auraient continué à te harceler.

\- Me harceler... C'est un peu fort, non ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me remercie pas au lieu de te plaindre, _Mer_ lin ? Ironisa Arthur, fier de lui.

Le jeune sorcier s'autorisa un sourire, retrouvant dans la voix moqueuse de son ami un grand apaisement, un de ceux qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très, très longtemps.

Arthur s'empara de nouveau d'une expression très sérieuse et débuta:

\- Je vais avoir besoin de temps, Merlin. Tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, toutes ces années de mensonges... ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on oublie facilement.

\- Je sais...

\- Mais sache une chose: tu es toujours mon ami et... j'accepte que tu sois un sorcier. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que ça ne sert à rien de nier... mon amitié à ton égard. Je pense qu'elle est assez évidente pour tout le monde.

\- Je suis soulagé de vous l'entendre dire, Arthur, répondit Merlin.

Le monarque posa une main sur son épaule et continua, toujours de cette même voix pleine d'honnêteté:

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, mais un jour viendra où je rétablirai la magie à Camelot.

\- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Merlin, tel un enfant exalté.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il faut laisser du temps au peuple, du temps à tout le monde. Personne n'est encore prêt, surtout avec ce qui est arrivé récemment.

\- Je comprends cela, admit Merlin. Et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Cette fois, un sourire rayonnant s'était peint sur ses lèvres. La poigne qui lui enserrait la poitrine depuis plusieurs jours s'était relâchée, à son plus grand bonheur. Cette discussion à cœur ouvert avec Arthur lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, plus qu'il n'aurait pensé de prime abord.

\- Mais, pour le moment, reprit le roi, tu vas rester à mon service et continuer à travailler.

Hop, envolé ! Merlin troqua son sourire pour un masque de dégoût. Arthur eut un rictus satisfait en le voyant réagir avec tant de réticence.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, enfin ! Tu as quelques privilèges maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur quitta l'armurerie en riant d'un air faussement hautain.

\- Je vous ferez savoir qu'il n'y a pas que pour mes corvées que je pourrai utiliser la magie ! Rétorqua Merlin en le suivant.

\- Proclamer des menaces envers son roi est considéré comme un acte de trahison, Merlin !

\- Qui a parlé de menace ? Certainement pas moi. Je disais simplement que...

\- Merlin ?

\- Oui ?

\- La ferme.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Arthur, Merlin, Guenièvre, Gaïus et les quatre loyaux chevaliers des souverains étaient réunis sur l'escalier d'honneur. Alkmar et Lamira terminèrent d'accrocher leurs affaires à la scelle de leurs chevaux, puis s'inclinèrent devant le petit comité.

\- Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité, dit la druidesse, le cœur gonflé de gratitude.

\- Oui, merci pour tout, renchérit le guérisseur.

\- Merci à toi, Alkmar, d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon époux et celle de Merlin, précisa Guenièvre avec affection.

\- Moi, je te félicite ! Rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de la Princesse, ce n'est jamais facile ! Plaisanta Gauvain en riant.

\- On va dire que le destin m'a donné un coup de pouce, répondit Alkmar sur le même ton.

\- Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage, ajouta Gaïus.

Alkmar et Lamira se courbèrent une dernière fois avant d'enfourcher leurs montures.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Sire, fit le jeune druide à l'intention d'Arthur.

\- Toi aussi, Alkmar.

Celui-ci fit un dernier tour visuel du groupe rassemblé pour son départ, conscient qu'ensemble ils formaient une grande famille, une communauté soudée et indestructible. Il se sentait heureux et fier d'avoir rejoint leur cause. Une fois définitivement prêt, il s'engagea vers le pont-levis. Mais juste avant qu'il sorte de la cour, Merlin s'avança et l'arrêta:

\- Et, Alkmar ?

Il se retourna à demi sur sa selle pour entendre les prochaines paroles du sorcier. Sauf que ce fut Arthur qui parla:

\- Tu as ta place à la Table Ronde ! Quand tu voudras, et si tu le veux, nous t'accueillons parmi les chevaliers de Camelot.

Alkmar afficha une surprise totale et bouleversante. Il était ému à un degré qu'il pensait ne jamais expérimenter.

\- Merci infiniment ! Je réfléchirai à votre offre !

Et sur ces mots, il rejoignit Lamira qui avait déjà quitté l'enceinte du château.

Le trajet jusqu'à la grotte nichée au fin fond de la forêt fut grandement animé par leurs bavardages. Lamira n'avait pas revu ce garçon qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils, ce garçon qu'elle avait élevé après la mort de ses parents, depuis de nombreuses années, elle tenait à rattraper le temps perdu. Quant à Alkmar, il bénissait ce moment de complicité avec elle. Ces instants de confidences et de discussions lui avaient véritablement manqué, il s'en rendait compte, à présent.

Soudain, il remua sur sa scelle et passa en revue les environs. Il sentait _sa_ présence quelque part, non loin de sa position.

\- Lamira, pars devant. Je te rejoins très vite.

\- A tout à l'heure, mon cher enfant.

Alkmar emprunta la route menant à la clairière. Refaire ce chemin en étant passé du côté des « gentils » était assez étrange, à son sens. Lorsque la végétation se fit moins dense, il comprit qu'il approchait de sa destination. C'est seulement quelques minutes après qu'il atteignit l'entrée de la clairière.

Morgane était là, au milieu, entourée par les ténèbres que mettaient en valeur sa mine froide et sa longue robe noire dépareillée. Le druide mit pied à terre et marcha jusqu'à la prêtresse.

\- Ainsi donc, c'était vrai. Tu m'as trahie, déclara t-elle d'une voix sans émotion.

Pourtant... malgré son apparent détachement, des larmes luisaient dans ses yeux, mais des larmes commandées par un sentiment que Morgane n'avait éprouvé qu'une seule et unique fois dans sa vie.

\- A l'époque, vous aviez des sentiments pour Merlin, je me trompe ? Fit Alkmar d'un ton compréhensif.

\- Comment ?! Se hérissa t-elle, révulsée.

\- Mais vous ne l'avez jamais compris... L'amour a toujours été un domaine qui vous échappe.

Elle dévisagea son ancien allié d'un air profondément arrogant, ne croyant pas un traître mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Si elle avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'amour pour Merlin, elle l'aurait su.

\- Toutefois, ces sentiments ont changé, aujourd'hui, enchaîna Alkmar, toujours aussi posé, comme résigné à devoir affronter la colère de la jeune femme.

Une colère qui, néanmoins, ne vint pas. A la place, Morgane s'approcha de sorte à n'être plus qu'à un centimètre d'Alkmar. Ses yeux verts clairs, auparavant remplient de noirceur et de vices, s'étaient subitement adoucis. Elle amena ses lèvres vers celles du druide et scella avec elles un baiser tendre et fragile.

\- La prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons... nous serons ennemis, murmura t-elle en reculant.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, larme qu'elle laissa couler lentement et regarda s'échouer sur l'herbe de la clairière. Puis, amère, décidée à tourner la page sur cette aventure, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans la forêt.

Alkmar resta longtemps immobile, à ressasser ce baiser délicat qu'elle lui avait donné, à tenter d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas choisi le camp adverse, à essayer de percevoir un avenir aux côtés de Morgane. Tout ce qu'il obtint, en retour, fut une cuisante douleur, la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher, une personne qu'il n'aurait, de toute manière, jamais pu rendre heureuse.

Il avait choisi le devoir, la serviabilité et la justice, en dépit de l'amour.

Et, à ses yeux, ce choix était le meilleur qu'il avait fait de toute sa vie.

 _ **The end**_

 **Pourquoi cette fin ? Vous avez peut-être des questions sans réponses ? Des choses qui ne vous semblent pas clair ? C'est normal ! J'ai fait exprès de laisser une fin ouverte et libre à toute interprétation.**

 **1/ La magie reviendra probablement, mais quand ?**

 **2/ Quelle place occupera alors Merlin dans la vie d'Arthur ?**

 **3/ Les chevaliers sont partis très vite, ils avaient l'air très résignés, dis donc. Vont-ils chercher vengeance ?**

 **4/ Alkmar va t-il rejoindre les chevaliers de la Table Ronde ?**

 **5/ Oui, Alkmar et Morgane s'aiment. J'ai fait en sorte de laisser des ambiguïtés au fil du récit, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit dit clairement avant la fin.**

 **6/ Que va devenir Morgane, puisqu'elle n'est pas morte ?**

 **Libre à vous de faire votre propre jugement :) Ah et, une dernière précision. En regardant de plus près la série, il m'est apparu évident que Morgane avait des sentiments pour Merlin, mais des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais compris. Je trouve que c'est parfois assez flagrant en fait, tout comme Guenièvre et Merlin en avaient l'un pour l'autre dans la saison 1. Bien-sûr, ce n'est que mon avis, que mon interprétation ^^ J'espère néanmoins que, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, cette fin vous plaît quand même ^^**

 **Allez, sur ce, au revoir tout le monde ! :) ( A très bientôt si je décide de faire une nouvelle fiction ou, qui sait, d'écrire une suite à celle-ci. )**


End file.
